Olvidé como amar
by tutypineapple
Summary: William Albert Andrew conoce al amor de su vida el cuál es un imposible por lo que se convierte en un hombre al que se le olvidó como amar. Historia y época Alterna. Carácter de los personajes diferentes a los del Manga y el Anime. Lectura bajo su propio
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Esta historia es de mi inspiración, sólo es para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

 **1.-ADVERTENCIA FIC SOLO PARA ADULTOS. MENORES DE 18 POR FAVOR ABSTENERSE DE LEER**

 **2.- ADVERTENCIA BASADA EN LA ÉPOCA DE 1866 SE USABA COMPROMETER A LAS MUJERES SIENDO MENORES DE EDAD POR LO CUAL NO RECOMIENDO LEER A LAS PERSONAS DEMASIADO SENSIBLES SOLO PARA PERSONAS CON MENTE ABIERTA**

 **Esta historia se desarrolla a partir del año 1866 después de la guerra civil Estadounidense.**

En Chicago Illinois se encuentra la Mansión de los Huber familia compuesta por Robson y Deborah los cuales tienen dos hermosas hijas Abigail de 17 años y Candice White de 7, Robson Huber posee la fábrica de telas de Algodón más importante de todo el país, es un hombre millonario pero de carácter fuerte.

¡Vamos Candy!, acompáñame, tengo que verlo.

-Aby, ¡no quiero ir!, quiero jugar con mis muñecas.

-Te compraré muchos dulces cuando regresemos del campo.

-¿Pero no que se pican los dientes?

-Vamos o nunca más te volveré a leer historias románticas-dijo Abigail en tono amenazante

-Bueno, así por las buenas ni quien se oponga- dijo Candy resignada.

Abigail y Candy se subieron cada una a su caballo y salieron fuera de la propiedad a todo galope.

-A las orillas del lago estaba un muchacho rubio de 18 años esperándolas impaciente.

Abigail bajó de su caballo y se arrojó en sus brazos.

¡Albert!

¡Aby!

*Se dieron un beso apasionado frente a la niña que los miraba atónita de presenciar esa escena.

Albert se dio cuenta de la pequeña y se apartó un poco de Abigail.

-¿Podrías presentarme a esa hermosa dama que está arriba de la yegua?

Aby agarró la mano de Albert, se acercaron a Candy y dijo: Señor William, le presento a mi hermanita Candice White Huber.

Albert la miró sonriente y le dijo: ¿Me permites ayudarte a bajar de la yegua?

-Sí, por favor

*Él la atrapó, la puso en el suelo, seguido de eso besó su mano diciendo: Encantado de conocerla Señorita Candice.

*Candy sintió como maripositas revoloteando en su estómago, ese muchacho parecía un príncipe salido de las novelas románticas que le leía su hermana mayor a escondidas de sus padres.

Abigail le dijo a Candy: ¡Ve a recoger fresas! ¡No te quites los guantes para que no te espines! le dio una bolsa de tela, Candy fue entusiasmada a esconderse entre los arbustos.

*Abigail y Albert se perdían de la realidad entre los besos y caricias que se proporcionaban mutuamente.

Candy se acostó en el césped después de recolectar las fresas, mirando al cielo se imaginaba el rostro de su cuñado, ¡ese príncipe será mi amor platónico!- pensó Candy en un suspiro.

Albert había acariciado una parte de Abigail que sólo estaba permitido entre esposos.

-¡Debo parar Aby!

-Sí, es mejor que me vaya, además Candy no ha hecho su tarea.

-¿Nos veremos mañana? –preguntó Albert esperanzado de una respuesta afirmativa.

-Trataré de venir, pero trae también a tu sobrinito Anthony para que juegue con Candy

-Está bien, le pediré a Rosemary que me lo preste.

-¡Candy! ¡Vente ya! tenemos que regresar a casa

-Candy la escuchó y fue donde estaba la pareja de enamorados.

Aby ¿me permites hablar unas palabras con tu novio?

*Se miraron los jóvenes sonrientes y contestó Abigail: Está bien, habla con él.

Aby se montó en su caballo.

\- Diga usted Señorita, ¿En qué puedo servirle?

*Candy le hizo señas para que se agachara, él acercó su oído a ella

-¿Puedo ser tu novia yo también?

-El con una sonrisa dijo: No puedes, porque tu hermana es muy celosa, además los caballeros sólo tenemos una novia para toda la vida.

*Candy bajó la cabeza en señal de tristeza y preguntó: ¿No tienes algún hermano que se parezca a ti?

Albert sonrió y dijo: Hermano no, pero si tengo un sobrino casi de tu misma edad, mañana lo traeré para que juegue contigo.

Candy le agradeció contenta, el ayudó a la niña a subirse a la yegua.

Ambas regresaron a su casa.

 **RANCHO ANDREW**

Albert llegó contento para almorzar en su casa.

*La Señora Elroy estaba sirviendo la comida junto con su sobrina Rosemary

-¡Buenas tardes! –saludó Albert al entrar

-William, ¡lávate las manos! y dile a los chicos que vengan almorzar-ordenó la señora Elroy.

*Albert fue a buscarlos, sus sobrinos habían quedado bajo su tutela después de la guerra civil, porque sus padres habían muerto en combate, por lo que Albert trabajaba como cargador en el muelle para mantener a los niños y a las mujeres de su familia, también cultivaba sus tierras.

*Rose quiero que me prestes a Anthony para pescar mañana

Archie y Stear gritaron: ¡Nosotros también queremos ir!

-¡Ustedes no irán! ¡sólo Anthony!

-¡Siempre lo prefieres a él por ser rubio!

-¡No es por eso!

*La Señora Elroy comento: ¡Qué bueno que irás a pescar! ¡Esta semana hemos comido papas en todas las formas habidas!

Rose dijo: Tía por favor no te quejes, William hace todo lo posible para mantenernos, desde que se hizo cargo de nosotros él solito, nunca nos han faltado los alimentos.

-Lo sé hija, perdóname William, es que ya quiero comer otra cosa.

-Comprendo Tía, desde la próxima semana doblare turnos en el muelle para que tengamos más variedad en la comida.

-No William, haces demasiado por nosotros, no queremos que te enfermes, estamos bien así comiendo papas.

Albert pensó: _¿Y esta es la vida que quiero ofrecerle a Abigaíl? Ella lo tiene todo, no sería justo que dejara todo eso por mí._

Después de comer Albert se llevó a sus sobrinos para cosechar lo que había sembrado.

Albert se levantaba todos los días a las 4 de la mañana para trabajar como cargador en el muelle, tenía mucha fuerza por las actividades que realizaba diariamente, después de que terminaba su trabajo iba a casa de sus amigos para cambiarse a fin de ver a su amada Abigail, limpio y perfumado.

Ese día no fue a bañarse a la casa que rentaban sus compañeros sino fue a su casa para llevarse con él a Anthony para ver a las hermanas Huber.

La Señora Elroy comentó: ¡no sabía que para pescar tienes que ir limpio y perfumado!

Rose sonrió porque ya Albert le había contado que estaba enamorado de Abigail Huber.

Esa tarde Albert llegó a la orilla del lago con Anthony que era un poquito mayor que Candy.

-Tío, veras que atraparé muchos peces.

-Ya lo creo que si, Anthony

Abigail llegó con Candy.

Candy le sonrió a Anthony ella pensó: _Un William Andrew chiquito._

Candy se bajó del caballo y fue corriendo hacia Anthony

-Hola- dijo Candy

-Anthony no había visto una niña más bonita que ella, él sonrió y dijo: Soy Anthony.

Los niños se pusieron a la orilla del rio a pescar, mientras Albert y Abigail se mostraban afecto atrás de unos arbustos, la caricias fueron más atrevidas, esta vez Albert había acariciado los muslos de Aby y besado sus pechos desnudos.

Albert le había enseñado a Anthony a pescar, por lo que el niño mientras pescaba le contaba a Candy las aventuras con sus hermanos.

-Albert dijo: Abigail, deseo casarme contigo, pero soy un simple cargador de los muelles.

Abigail contestó: ¡no me importa! ¡Te amo! Así como eres.

Quiero que conozcas a mi familia-Le comentó Albert.

Albert montó el mismo caballo de Abigail, Candy y Anthony le siguieron en la yegua de Candy hacia la casa de los Andrew.

Rosemary y la tía Elroy estaban bordando unos manteles en la terraza que les habían encargado.

-¿Quiénes se están acercando en esos caballos?

Rosemary miró y dijo: Es William con su novia.

-Pero esa muchacha ¿Quién es?

Es Abigail Huber.

-¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco ese muchacho? ¿Cómo se le ocurre poner sus ojos en esa chica? ¡Puede meterse en problemas con el padre de ella!

Albert ayudó a bajar a Abigail de su caballo y la guió de la mano para presentarla con su tía y su hermana.

*Archie y Stear estaban sonrientes de ver a Candy

-Tía Elroy, Rosemay, ella es Abigail Huber, mi novia.

La señora Elroy frunció el ceño por la preocupación.

Rosemary se acercó a Abigail para saludarla- ¡Es un placer conocerte Aby!

-Lo mismo digo Rose.

William, ¿me permites hablar a solas con tu novia?

-¡Tía por favor! ¿Ya vas a empezar?

-William, yo también deseo hablar con tu tía-dijo Abigail con una sonrisa.

Ambas fueron al interior de la casa.

La señora Elroy dijo: Muchacha, eres joven e inocente y no tienes experiencia de la vida, te pido que termines con mi sobrino, nosotros somos muy pobres y el no podrá darte los lujos a lo que estás acostumbrada, es mejor que lo hagas ahora antes de que ambos sufran.

-Señora Elroy, no me importan los lujos, yo solamente quiero estar con William.

-¡tus padres se opondrán! Porque verán a mi sobrino como un don nadie, temo que quieran dañarlo para alejarlo de ti, por favor niña reflexiona.

-Todos mis pensamientos son para William, ya no puedo estar separada de él.

-Muchacha, William nos mantiene a todos los que vivimos en esta casa, además ambos son menores de edad, se podrían casar hasta que tengan los 21 años, sólo se pueden casar antes si tus padres dan su consentimiento, pero estoy segura que se opondrán a su amor.

*Mientras tanto Candy y los tres chicos jugaban a trepar árboles.

Archie dijo: Al que llegue primero a la cima, tendrás que premiarlo con un beso Candy

Candy dijo: ¡ya vas!

Los tres treparon el árbol y Anthony llegó primero.

Bajaron, Anthony sonriente fue a Candy para reclamar su premio, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos niños se sonrojaron, Anthony también le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Stear y Archie dijeron: Solo era un beso, ¡tramposos! No son leales.

* Candy y Anthony se miraron sonrientes, se tomaron de las manos, ambos niños se estaban enamorando.

 **MANSION HUBER**

Esa noche estaba la familia reunida en la cena.

Robson comentó: Abigail, te has convertido en una hermosa princesa, por lo que ha llegado el tiempo que empieces a recibir visitas de los chicos casaderos de la sociedad de Chicago.

-Abigail dijo: Padre, aún soy menor de edad, por el momento no quisiera casarme .

El Señor Robson comentó: Hay un muchacho en especial que se ha interesado en ti, el Señor Forrest Sackler me ha pedido autorización para que su hijo David te visite todos los días a las 6 de la tarde.

*Candy miró a su hermana mayor para ver su expresión.

-Abigail dijo: Padre te ruego que no me pongas en esa situación, la cual será difícil de sobrellevar.

El Señor Robson comentó: No hay mejor muchacho que David, se graduó en leyes, y tienen la fábrica de zapatos más importante de todo el país, te pido que le des una oportunidad.

-Padre, no quiero darle la oportunidad a ninguno, por favor respeta mi decisión, pido permiso para retirarme a mi habitación.

-Ve a tu habitación, pero no saldrás de ella por dos días.

*Abigail se levantó y fue a encerrarse en su cuarto, Candy se quedó triste por su hermana.

Robson le dijo a su esposa Deborah: ¡Quiero que la convenzas de que acepte la visita de David Sackler! Sino logras convencerla soy capaz de encerrarla en un convento para castigarla.

Candy comentó: Si fuera mi hermana preferiría el convento.

El Señor Robson dijo: ¡Candy! tú también enciérrate en tu cuarto por dos días.

Ella dijo: ¡Qué bueno! ¡Así no iré a la escuela!

Deborah comentó: Eso quisieras mi niña traviesa, irás a la escuela y después te encerraras en tu habitación.

*Esa noche Abigail escribió una carta para Albert, fue a la habitación de Candy para pedirle que se la entregara.

-Pero dices que tu novio trabaja en el muelle-dijo Candy un poco preocupada.

-Por favor Candy, tú siempre has podido trepar todo, escápate de la escuela, entrégale mi carta y espera su respuesta.

*Al día siguiente el Chofer de los Huber llevó a Candy a la escuela privada donde estudiaba, ella hizo como se bajó del carruaje, pero se trepó atrás , cuando este pasó por el muelle, Candy saltó.

Se puso a buscar a Albert por todo el muelle, en ese momento todos gritaron: ¡cuidado niña!

Se había soltado una cadena de una tonelada la cual iba directo a Candy.

 **Hola queridas lectoras, empecé a escribir este fic porque próximamente están por terminar dos de mis fics.**

 **En este fic hay un personaje pedrastra o pedofilo así que quedan advertidas desde ahora**

 **Soy 100% Albert fan, por lo que de Antemano se sabe, que Candy se quedará con él.**

 **No mencionaré al otro galán del anime y manga original para no crear fricciones, respeto a las lectoras que tienen la inclinación por él.**

 **Advertencia: Este es un Fic alterno tanto de la época como del comportamiento de los personajes. Presento un Albert muy diferente al original, porque así lo requiere la historia, no esperen ver al Albert bueno, porque no lo encontraran, después no me gustaría que hayan reclamos por el comportamiento de este Albert.**

 **En este Fic habrán escenas de violencia y muerte, por lo que están advertidas desde ahorita, será lectura bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Recuerden actualizo un día a la semana los Fics.**


	2. Chapter 2

*A Candy no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, en cambio Albert se aventó hacia ella, rodaron hasta apartarse del peligro, la cadena rompió el piso de madera del muelle, los demás cargadores corrieron hacia ellos para verificar si estaban bien.

-¿Pequeña estás bien? -dijo Albert preocupado

-Sí, sólo que todavía estás arriba de mí

-Tienes razón, discúlpame nena.

Él se apartó, se puso de pie luego la ayudo a pararse.

Candy ¿qué haces aquí?, ¡Este no es lugar para que una niña como tú venga a pasear!

-¿Están bien? ¿No se golpearon? ¿Cómo está la niña?- preguntaron los obreros

-¡Estamos bien!, gracias por preocuparse -contestó Albert para tranquilizar a sus compañeros

Candy dijo: Albert, Aby te mandó una carta, me encargó que te la entregara personalmente.

*Candy le dio la carta a Albert, él se quedó mirándola sin hacer ningún gesto.

-¿Sabes leer?- Le preguntó Candy

-No Candy – contestó apenado

-Le diré a uno de mis compañeros que me la lea.

-Si haces eso el nombre de mi hermana estará de boca en boca, dijera mi mamá ¿quieres que te la lea? – Candy fingió el tono de queja en la voz que utilizaba su mamá.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos a hacia allá! ahí estaremos fuera de peligro- la invitó Albert

*Candy abrió la carta y leyó:

 _Querido William._

 _Mi padre se molestó conmigo, porque no quise acceder a uno de sus caprichos, y me castigó por dos días sin salir de mi recámara, por lo que no podremos vernos._

 _Será un tormento para mí no gustar de tus besos apasionados y estar sin sentir tus manos que acarician tiernamente mi cuerpo._

Candy se puso roja al leer esta sección de la carta, lo mismo que Albert.

 _Cada día que pasa te amo más, tú eres mi gran ilusión, sólo tú estás en mis pensamientos._

 _Tuya Abigaíl._

*Albert se sintió avergonzado delante de ella.

-Candy dijo: ¡Ya ves! fue mejor que yo te la leyera, ¿Qué respuesta quieres que le dé?

Albert comentó: Dile que siempre la estaré esperando a la orilla del lago, aún si ella faltara yo la esperaré todos los días, Candy, ¿tú sabes porque se disgustó tu papá con Abigail?

-¡Si lo sé!

-¿Podrías decírmelo?

-Si, pero te va a costar

-Candy, hoy no traje dinero

-Te lo diré, si me das un beso en la mejilla

Albert sonrió y dijo: Candy, mejor le diré a Anthony que te lo dé.

-Bueno, entonces mejor le diré a Abigail, que te lo diga.

Albert hizo una mueca y dijo: ¡Está bien! pero será rápido o me acusarán de pedófilo.

*Albert besó a Candy en la mejilla.

Candy le dijo: ¿Sabes que cuñado? valoro mi vida, si te lo cuento y mi hermana se entera me matará. ¡Nos vemos luego! porque se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela.

-¡Niña tramposa!, dile que la amo, que la extrañaré y que estos dos días se me harán eternos.

Candy fue corriendo hacia la escuela cuando entró su maestra le llamó, la atención, Candy sonreía al recordar a Albert dándole el beso en la mejilla, luego recordaba a su amigo Anthony.

 **FABRICA HUBER**

Robson Huber estaba esperando a su amigo Forrest Sackler.

-Buenos días Robson

-Buenos días Forrest.

-Vine para saber, desde cuándo podrá mi hijo David frecuentar a Aby.

-Forrest, quiero ser sincero contigo, hace dos días toque el tema con mi hija, ella me contestó que no está interesada en casarse por el momento, tampoco quiere recibir a ningún muchacho por ahora, te lo comento porque no deseo que tú hijo reciba desprecios y se quebrante nuestra amistad.

-Robson, tienes que imponer tu autoridad en tu casa, Aby te debe obediencia.

-Querido amigo, no forzaré a mi hija a nada que no quiera, ya de por si el matrimonio es complicado, no deseo que mi hija se case sin amor.

*El Señor Forrest pensó: _Este idiota corazón de pollo, consiente a esa mocosa insolente, pero es raro que una muchacha de su edad no desee casarse, investigaré si algún joven ha robado su afecto._

 **MANSION SACKLER**

El Señor Forrest Sackler era viudo, David era su único hijo y deseaba verlo casado con la muchacha más bonita de Chicago, la cual era Abigail Huber.

*David Sackler era un muchacho prepotente, inteligente, caprichoso era idéntico a su papá, toda la riqueza que tenía no podía hacerlo buen mozo, pero había fijado sus ojos en Aby y quería casarse con ella aunque no hubiera un contrato matrimonial de por medio.

-Papá, ¿cuándo podré visitar a Aby?

-Hijo, lo siento mucho pero Abigail no quiere recibir tus visitas, así que es mejor que pienses en otra chica, tenemos en nuestra contra, que ellos poseen una fortuna igual a la de nosotros, por eso no se puede negociar un contrato matrimonial, esa chica posee todo, riqueza, belleza y la protección de sus padres.

David arrugó la servilleta de tela que tenía en su mano y pensó _: No quitaré el dedo del renglón de alguna manera Abigail Huber será para mí._

Al día siguiente a las orillas del lago Abigail, fue a encontrarse con Albert pero esta vez no llevó a Candy.

¡Albert!

¡Linda te extrañé!

Abigail lo miró y recordaba las palabras de su padre y dijo: Albert, hazme tuya

Albert la amaba tanto, que no quería que fuera de esa forma, la quería tener para siempre no sólo un momento.

Aby deseo que nos casemos, quisiera hablar con tu papá.

-Eso no es posible por el momento, ya que le acabo de decir que no estoy interesada en casarme.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

-El disgusto fue, porque quiere que acepte las atenciones de David Sackler, parece que está interesado en mí.

*Albert se llenó de tristeza y celos.

-Es por eso que quiero que me hagas tuya.

-Esa no es la solución Aby, no quiero hacer las cosas a escondidas, quiero enfrentarme a tu papá.

Aby se acercó a Albert y conforme a lo que había leído en una novela romántica lo acarició y despertó la pasión del Hombre.

Albert no pudo negarse y dijo: Vamos a mi granero

Albert se montó atrás de Aby y dirigió el caballo hacia el granero de su propiedad, él sabía que a esa hora sus sobrinos estaban almorzando.

Fueron a la parte de arriba del granero.

Aby se desnudó ante sus ojos

¡Qué hermosa eres!- exclamó

Empezaron los besos apasionados, se acostaron sobre la paja, Albert se quitó la camisa, el pantalón y todo lo que le estorbaba para estar desnudo como ella.

Se acariciaron con gran intensidad, era la primera vez para ambos, descubrieron las sensaciones de sus cuerpos producidas por la excitación, después del preludio del amor, Albert entró en Aby, conectándose con ella, se perdieron de la realidad, estaban solos en el universo, se demostraron todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Después de una hora se vistieron, se habían conocido en la intimidad, sus almas se habían fundido en una sola.

-Tengo que irme Albert, mañana iré a buscar a Candy a la escuela y pasaré por ti, quiero hablar con tu tía para ver si me permite quedarme a vivir aquí.

¡Si Aby!

Albert había entregado su voluntad a Abigail, desde ese momento no se negaría a nada que ella le pidiera.

Rosemary vio a Abigail saliendo del granero y montarse en su caballo, luego vio que Albert se estaba acomodando la camisa, metiéndosela por dentro y subiéndose la bragueta del pantalón.

-Albert miró hacia su casa y vio que Rosemary lo observaba, él caminó en dirección contraria de su casa y se acostó en el césped para meditar en lo que había pasado en el granero.

Al día siguiente Abigail y Candy esperaban a que Albert saliera de su trabajo en el muelle.

*David Sackler había ido por un embarque de materias primas para su fábrica de zapatos, el fijó su mirada en Abigail, que estaba arriba de su carruaje con su hermana menor.

-Señor Sackler sigamos –dijo su empleado

-Adelántate estoy observando a alguien.

El vio que Candy se cambió de lugar y se puso en la parte trasera del carruaje, se dio cuenta que Albert fue corriendo hacia ellas y se subió a lado de Abigail.

David Sackler se llenó de ira al ver la escena- _Ese muerto de hambre no me quitara a Abigail, veremos cómo reacciona su padre al enterarse que su hija es novia de un simple cargador de los muelles._

 **PROPIEDAD DE LOS ANDREW**

No, no y no, ¡No puedo aceptarte bajo mi techo, sin que te hayas casado primero con mi sobrino!.

-¡Señora Elroy!, Mi padre se verá obligado aceptar a William, tiene que ser de esta manera, deje que me quede con ustedes. Prometo ayudar en las labores que realizan Rosemary y usted.

La señora Elroy agarró la mano de Abigail y dijo: Siente mis manos muchacha, están rasposas por todo el trabajo que tengo en la casa, si te casas con mi sobrino tus manos se pondrán como las mías, callosas y arrugadas.

-¡No importa tener las manos callosas!, a mi corazón no le saldrán callos y William siempre tendrá lo mejor de mí.

La señora Elroy vio que Abigail estaba decidida, y preguntó: ¿Cuándo te vendrás a vivir aquí?

Albert y Abigail sonrieron y ella dijo: Esta misma noche vendré con mis cosas.

Candy y los chicos estaban divertidos, Anthony se había atrevido a declarársele a Candy, el amor entre los niños estaba empezando a florecer.

*David Sackler le contó a su padre Forrest la escena que vio en el muelle y decidieron decírselo al Señor Huber.

 **MANSION HUBER**

*Candy estaba llorando

-No lo hagas Aby, me quedaré sola

-Candy, tengo que hacerlo, amo a William y deseo casarme con él.

-Pero esta no es la forma hermanita, nuestros padres se pondrán muy tristes.

-Más triste estaré yo si me casan con ese hombre tan horrible.

*Abigail y Candy bajaron la maleta por la ventana.

*Luego Abigail se bajó por la cuerda, Albert la estaba esperando con el caballo y partieron hacia la casa de los Andrew.

*Deborah la mamá de Abigail y Candy fue avisarles a sus hijas que ya estaba lista la cena.

-Hijita ya está lista la cena, ¿Has visto a tu hermana? No la encontré en su habitación.

-No la he visto mami, he estado haciendo mi tarea toda la tarde.

*Deborah ordenó a sus sirvientes que buscaran a Abigail por toda la casa.

-¿Qué pasa Deborah?- preguntó Robson

Ella un poco nerviosa y preocupada contestó: No encontramos a Abigail, ya la buscamos por toda la casa.

El gritó: ¡Candy!

-¡Si papito dime!

-Dime ahora mismo ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-No sé

*En ese momento tocaron la puerta, el mayordomo recibió a la visita.

-Señor Huber, lo busca el Señor Forrest Sackler.

-Dile que no puedo atenderlo por ahora, que mañana iré a su fábrica.

*Forrest Sackler pasó al salón y dijo: ¿Acaso buscas a tu hija Abigail?

-Robson respondió: ¿Sabes algo de ella?

-Robson, has descuidado tu hogar, tu hija se ha involucrado con un cargador de los muelles, ahora mismo me los encontré en el camino, iban en uno de tus caballos, con una maleta, me imagino que se dirigen a la casa de él.

-Deborah se desmayó de la impresión, el mayordomo pudo sostenerla a tiempo antes que cayera al suelo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscar a tu hija a casa de los Andrew?

-No es necesario, yo iré con mis criados a buscarla, te pido que seas discreto y no lo cuentes a nadie.

-Por mi parte no lo sabrán, pero mi hijo David está muy decepcionado.

-No es de caballeros, hablar de las doncellas- dijo Robson

-Dudo mucho que tu hija siga siendo una doncella

-¡Forrest! te pido que salgas de mi casa, este es un asunto familiar, después hablaremos.

-Está bien me iré, no sin antes decirte que mi hijo puede pasar por alto todo lo ocurrido, hemos hablado sobre esto, David aunque tu hija haya dado su mal paso, está dispuesto a casarse con ella.

-Vete por favor Forrest, luego hablaremos.

 **Hola chicas les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Les agradezco sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos a Gaby Grandchester, Liovana, Luz, Mercedes, flakita amjr, Ana María, La Caastaneda, paulayjoaqui, Loren Rios, Jahzeel (El fic que terminará próximamente será Dame la oportunidad de amarte, le quedan pocos capítulos) Paolau2, Stormaw, Maravilla 121, Carolina Macias, Gina Riquelme, Tania Lizbeth.**

 **¿Cuál quieren que actualice mañana? ¿Amores de plataforma o Dame la oportunidad de amarte?**

 **El que más votos reciba esa será saludos nenas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Robson Huber se subió a su carruaje, lo acompañaron tres de sus criados.

 _-Abigail ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?,¡ lo hubiésemos hablado!, Dios mío muéstrame de qué manera debo proceder a fin de que nadie salga dañado, dame la sabiduría que necesito para enfrentar este problema._

 **PROPIEDAD DE LOS ANDREW**

*Albert había preparado el granero, ahí dormirían mientras construía otra habitación en la casa de madera, Abigail pensó que tendrían una habitación para los dos solamente, pero en la casa de los Andrew solo habían dos habitaciones, una donde dormía Albert con sus sobrinos y la otra de la señora Elroy con Rosemary.

*Se escuchó el carruaje, el Señor Robson tocó la puerta, Elroy Andrew fue la que abrió.

-Buenas noches Señora Elroy, vengo a conversar con mi hija Abigail y su sobrino William.

-Pase usted-dijo la Señora Elroy un poco nerviosa, pensó que llevaba algún arma escondida para matar a Albert.

*El pasó, miró a Albert y comprendió la manera de proceder su hija, era muy buen mozo, se veía muy fuerte y sano.

-William Andrew, mi hija es menor de edad, podría acusarte de secuestro, pero imagino que tú también eres menor de Edad.

-Si Señor Huber, tengo 18 años.

-Muchacho, como bien sabes la mayoría de edad es hasta los 21 años y mi hija tiene 17 por lo que ella no puede decidir sobre su vida, por ley sigue sujeta a nosotros sus padres, Abigail necesito saber ¿Por qué no fuiste sincera conmigo? Debiste decirme que tenías una relación de noviazgo con este muchacho.

-Porque creí que no lo aceptarías, por ser cargador del muelle.

-Reconoces que hay un impedimento para esta relación, ambos son de condiciones distintas.

-Así es

-Quiero que me digas si William Andrew y tu han tenido intimidad-preguntó Robson

-Si papá

El Señor Robson cerró los ojos con pesar y dijo: Pensé que podía solucionar algo viniendo aquí pero es demasiado tarde, decidiste tu camino. William quiero que te presentes mañana en mi oficina de la fábrica para que charlemos, tenemos varios puntos que tratar, por el momento dejaré a mi hija contigo. Deseo que tengan buenas noches, me retiro.

Albert y Abigail se abrazaron pensando que la tormenta había pasado.

*Estaban en el granero los enamorados.

Albert ¿Crees que mi papá te dé trabajo en la fábrica? Considero que podrías ser su administrador.

-Aby creo que eso sería un poco complicado, ya que no se leer.

*Abigail sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua fría al enterarse que su amado no sabía leer.

-Entonces, cuando regreses del trabajo te daré clases todos los días, ¡No quiero que mi esposo sea analfabeta!

Albert se sintió un poco avergonzado.

 _Esa noche se amaron hasta que Albert tuvo que irse a las 4 de la mañana al muelle para trabajar._

 **FABRICA HUBER**

Forrest Sackler llegó a enterarse, que había pasado con los enamorados.

-Robson, ¿Qué hiciste!, ¿pudiste recuperar a tu hija?

-Consideré que no lograría nada por la fuerza, ahora Abigail está encaprichada con ese muchacho, no quiero tener una tragedia en mi casa, a pesar de su error, no la orillaré a que se mate como esa obra de Romeo y Julieta, Deborah se moriría de tristeza y sería muy difícil para Candy.

-¡Te estás exponiendo a la vergüenza! ¡Al deshonor!

-¡Le pedí a Dios que me ayudara actuar con sabiduría! Así que creo que estoy bien en mí proceder, está por venir Andrew, lo cité para que hablemos del asunto.

El administrador tocó la puerta de la oficina y dijo: Señor Huber, lo busca William Andrew dice que tiene una cita con usted.

-Hazlo pasar por favor.

Albert entró, el Señor Sackler lo miró de pies a cabeza e hizo una mueca.

-Toma asiento por favor William, te presento a mi amigo Forrest Sackler.

Albert le extendió la mano para saludarlo, el Señor Sackler comentó: Te dejo por el momento Robson, luego hablaremos.

*Se fue de ahí quedando Robson y Albert en la oficina.

Albert se sentía nervioso delante de su suegro.

-Bien William hablemos, te soy sincero deseaba que mi hija encontrara a un muchacho de su misma clase social, ¡tú la hurtaste de mi casa!, no fuiste capaz de enfrentarme, hubiéramos arreglado una boda sencilla, Mi hija ha sido criada como una princesa con sirvientes que la atienden en todo, supongo que ya sentiste la suavidad de sus manos, ella no realizaba ningún trabajo en la casa, ahora que se ha unido contigo ¡no es justo que la tengas durmiendo en un granero!

-Señor Robson, eso es sólo temporal, hoy empezaré a construir nuestra habitación.

-Quisiera hacer un pacto contigo, quiero que adquieras fortuna y cuando te hagas merecedor de mi hija yo firmaré consintiendo el matrimonio y les daré mi bendición.

-Señor Huber, yo no tengo como hacer fortuna, si fuera Abigail solamente quien estuviera a mi cargo no habría problema, ¡pero están mis sobrinos, mi hermana y mi tía, si me voy quien los mantendrá!, ¡ellos me necesitan!.

-William, necesitas superarte por el bien de mi hija, cuando nazcan mis nietos ¿acaso los tendrás viviendo en esa miseria?, ¡quiero que reflexiones!, me comprometo a mantener a tu familia por 5 meses mientras encuentras un lugar para hacer fortuna, mi hija se quedará en tu propiedad hasta que regreses, pudiera darles una de mis propiedades y dinero pero obraron mal y tienen que tener un castigo. Esta sería la prueba de amor para ustedes tendrán que soportar todas las adversidades, si es verdadero el amor perdurará, o de lo contrario se darán cuenta que solo era un espejismo y se disipará.

Albert pensó : _¿ A dónde iré? Aunque el Señor Robson tiene razón, Aby está acostumbrada a lujos que no puedo darle, quizás más adelante llegue a odiarme por no darle todo lo que merece._

-William, me has recordado cuando era joven, mi padre repartió sus bienes a todos sus hijos por partes iguales, solamente yo pude lograr el éxito, mis otros 3 hermanos gastaron su fortuna, ahora ellos trabajan para mí, no puedo desampararlos y les proveo de un empleo para su sustento, no les doy bienes porque a todos no dieron lo mismo, pero hubo una diferencia yo le pedí a Dios que me guiara, no me dejé llevar por las pasiones juveniles, por la gracia de Dios y sólo por él, he logrado obtener todo esto que ves aquí, creo que si dejas tu que Dios te guie, puedes triunfar en la vida.

-Señor Robson, lo único que poseo es la tierra que me dejó mi padre, pero no la he podido sacar adelante porque estoy solo, como usted bien sabe nos dedicábamos a la ganadería, pero él gobierno se expropio todo nuestro ganado para alimentar a los soldados, mi tía tuvo que darles nuestros recursos para que no me llevaran, Reclutaron a mí papá, mi cuñado y a nuestros trabajadores, ninguno de ellos regresó vivo, lo que cultivo sólo nos da para comer a nosotros.

-Lo sé muchacho es por eso que quiero motivarte para que luches, eres joven y fuerte, estoy seguro que puedes lograrlo, tengo un amigo que ha descubierto que en Red Lake en Ontario Canadá hay oro, puedo darte para el pasaje para que te embarques hacia allá, yo iría si tuviera unos años menos y si no tuviera la responsabilidad de la fábrica, lo que te estoy contando es un secreto que no se ha divulgado, recuerdo cuando hubo la fiebre de oro en California, la noticia se extendió tan rápido que sólo unos pocos lograron enriquecerse, piénsalo William, estoy seguro que te conviene.

Albert miró a su suegro, en su cara había entusiasmo, parecía sincero y confiable.

-Señor Robson, entonces usted mantendría por cinco meses a mi tía, mis sobrinos, mi hermana y a Aby.

-Es más, si vas para allá, puedes estar tranquilo de que a tu familia no le faltará nada por 8 meses, para demostrarte mi buena voluntad, mandaré a mis trabajadores para que construyan la habitación para mi hija en tu casa.

-Señor Robson, si regreso con recursos, ¿usted dará su consentimiento para casarme con Abigail?

-¡Claro que si muchacho y mi bendición!

-Lo consultaré con Abigail.

-Díselo muchacho, mañana mismo mandaré a mis trabajadores para que construya la habitación, Debes decidirte pronto, porque en una semana saldrá una embarcación hacia Canadá.

 **PROPIEDAD DE LOS ANDREW**

Estaban en el comedor

-William haz la oración para agradecer los alimentos.

-Abigail pensó: _¿Van a dar gracias por comer lentejas sin nada de carne?_

Albert sonriente agarró la mano de Abigail para orar.

Después, mientras comían, él les platicó todo la conversación que tuvo con el señor Robson.

-¡Yo creí que te daría empleo en su fábrica, con un buen salario!- dijo Abigail molesta

La Señora Elroy comentó: William, puede ser peligroso, temo que no regreses vivo.

Rosemary dijo: William allá hay muchas fieras salvajes, por favor piénsalo bien.

Anthony, Stear y Archie dijeron: ¡No te vayas tío! ¡No nos dejes!

Albert comentó: Mañana vendrán los trabajadores de tu papá, nos harán una habitación en la casa.

-¿Sólo una habitación? Le hubieras pedido que nos construyera una casa completa o que nos diera una de sus propiedades.

-Abigail, yo no puedo pedirle algo así a tu papá, lo que a él le nazca darnos lo aceptaremos, pero nosotros no pediremos nada.

-Abigail empezó a extrañar todas las comodidades que tenía en su mansión, a sus criadas que le llenaban la bañera con agua y pétalos de flores, extrañaba sus jabones franceses perfumados, que la peinaran y la ayudaran a vestirse, _sólo tenía un día en la propiedad de los Andrew y ya se empezaba a sentir incómoda._

-Sabes Albert, creo que si debes de ir.

-¿Estás segura Aby, me esperarás hasta que regrese?

-Te amo Albert, dejé todo por ti, ¡Claro que te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario! Estoy segura que regresarás antes que cumpla 21 años y mi papá dará su consentimiento.

*Esa noche Candy se enteró lo que El Señor Robson le había propuesto a Albert.

Al día siguiente Albert se fue al muelle a trabajar, Abigail se despertó hasta las 10 de la mañana, salió del granero y vio que los trabajadores de su papá, ya estaban trabajando en la construcción de la recamara. Se metió a la casa para desayunar.

-¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días muchacha- contestó la señora Elroy

-¿Qué hay para desayunar?

\- Huevos al gusto.

-Entonces, me gustaría un omelette relleno de jamón o pimientos y jugo de naranja por favor.

*Rosemary se puso expectante a lo que contestaría la señora Elroy.

-Bueno muchacha, cuando dije al gusto quise decir que te los harás como a ti te gusta, aquí a los únicos que les hago el desayuno son a los niños y a William, pero desde mañana puedes empezarte a levantar temprano para hacerle el desayuno a tu marido.

-Señora Elroy, yo no sé preparar alimentos.

-No te preocupes, te puedo enseñar, ve al gallinero y trae 3 huevos para que te enseñe como prepararlos.

Aby puso cara de sorprendida y dijo: ¡Yo no sé cómo tratar con las gallinas, me pueden picotear!

Archie estaba escuchando todo y dijo: Tía Aby, ven conmigo yo te enseñaré a recolectar los huevos.

Abigail lo fue siguiendo, Archie abrió el gallinero, algunas gallinas empezaron a saltar y Aby pegó de gritos.

Los chicos se rieron, Anthony dijo: ¡No tengas miedo tía!, no hacen nada.

Ellos le mostraron como recolectar los huevos, ella regresó a la casa y Rosemary dijo: Tía Elroy, hoy le haré el desayuno a Aby, ya mañana le enseñaremos como hacerlo, todavía se está adaptando.

-De todas maneras, que vea como los preparas, debe aprender a cocinar porque cuando tenga a sus hijos, tendrá que atenderlos ella sola.

Mientras cocinaba Rosemary dijo: Aby, me preguntaba si puedes ayudar a los chicos para que aprendan a leer, a cambio yo te haría el desayuno todos los días y te lavaría la ropa.

Abigail dijo: ¡Acepto!

La señora Elroy blanqueó los ojos al escuchar el acuerdo entre Rosemary y Abigail.

Cuando Candy salió de la escuela le dijo al cochero que la llevara a la propiedad Andrew.

-Abigail, no puedes permitir que tu novio se vaya.

-¡Por favor Candy! eres una niña y no comprendes las cosas, Albert tiene que ir para que pueda darme todo lo que me merezco.

-Abigail, recuerda que el amor todo lo soporta, no es egoísta, no busca lo suyo así dice lo que mamá nos lee de la Biblia.

-Exacto, es por eso que Albert irá a buscar fortuna, porque nos dice también que el amor es sufrido y Albert por el amor que me tiene, quizás sufra un poco al ir a Canadá, pero cuando regrese disfrutaremos plenamente de nuestro amor.

\- Abigail, no lo dejes ir, siento que si se va, no lo volveremos a ver.

-Ya Candy, no seas absurda, te acusaré con mi papá , te castigaran por venir sin permiso.

Forrest le contó a su hijo, el acuerdo entre Albert y Robson, David decidió contratar a alguien para que se deshiciera de Albert en el camino hacia Red Lake.

 **Hola Chicas lindo inicio de semana, les traigo este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Les mando saludos a Tania Lizbeth, Paulayjoaqui, Carolina Macias, Gina Riquelme, Diana Lujan, La Castaaneda, Carito Andrew, Chidamami, Flakita amjr, Sandra Casillas, Maravilla 121, Mercedes, Ana María, Loren Rios, Melissa Andrew, Stormaw, Liovana, Elsy 82, Jahzeel.**


	4. Chapter 4

*Forrest Sackler vio que su hijo David estaba conversando afuera de la fábrica con unos hombres de mala reputación, David estaba negociando la desaparición de Albert, cuando terminó de conversar el papá lo mandó a llamar.

-Quiero que me digas que conversabas con esos vagos- preguntó el Señor Forrest

-Estoy negociando para que desaparezcan a William Andrew de la faz de la tierra- contestó David.

*Forrest Sackler sin previo aviso abofeteó a David.

-¡Ningún Sackler jamás ha sido asesino!, ¡No quiero que te manches las manos de sangre y menos por una mujer! ¡Todos los Domingos me acompañas a la Iglesia! ¡Al parecer por un oído te entra y por otro te sale lo que dice el reverendo en sus sermones! Dice en la Biblia ¡No matarás! Si esa chica es tu destino, las cosas se acomodaran solas ¡Tú no debes forzar nada!

-Padre, ¡Tú siempre me has dicho que luche por lo que deseo!

-Así es, ¡pero no matando a la gente!, tarde o temprano todo el mal que uno hace se regresa, eres mi único hijo y quiero que seas un hombre de bien, haremos las cosas de otro modo sin necesidad de matar a nadie.

*Candy le pidió permiso a su papá para visitar a su hermana todos los días después de salir de la escuela, Aby le encargó que le llevara papel, tinta, pizarra y gis para enseñarle a los sobrinos de Albert a leer.

*Candy repasaba con Anthony, Stear y Archie se ponían celosos.

-Tenemos que planear algo para que Albert no se vaya a Canadá - dijo Candy

-¿Que podríamos hacer? –preguntaron los chicos

-Esconderle la maleta- sugirió Candy

-Mi tío no posee mucha ropa, esa maleta no pesará nada- dijo Archie

Stear dijo: Hay que escondérsela para que no vaya

-Ese sería el plan A, si no funciona usaremos el plan B-indicó Candy

-¿Y cuál es el plan B? – preguntaron los chicos

-Nos colgaremos de sus piernas llorando y no lo dejaremos dar paso.

El Señor Robson le pagó el pasaje de la embarcación a William, le dio el primer mes para la manutención de su familia incluyendo a Abigail, le dio una carta de recomendación para presentarse con su amigo en Red Lake en Ontario Canadá.

La noche antes de partir Albert le quiso hacer el amor a Abigail pero ella se volteó.

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-¡Estoy cansada ¡ ¡Quiero que le digas a tu tía Elroy que no me ponga a limpiar el gallinero!, hoy me comentó que quiere que le ayude a tu hermana en la huerta.

-Amor, todos hacemos alguna labor aquí en la propiedad, los niños arrancan el monte, recolectan frutas, ordeñan las vacas para vender la leche, hacen queso y mantequilla para vender en las tiendas de abarrotes de la ciudad, Rosemary y tía Elroy hacen la comida, tejen, bordan, limpian la casa etc. A ti te están pidiendo algo que no requiere de mucho esfuerzo.

-Sí, pero yo no quiero hacerlo, además mi papá te dio dinero.

-Tu papá me dio lo que gano en un mes como cargador en el muelle, mi tía lo tiene que administrar.

-¡Le hubieses pedido más!

-No Abigail, yo sólo le pedí para la despensa de un mes, linda no te pongas así, a mi regreso no tendrás que trabajar más, por favor regálame esta noche.

-¡Ya te dije que no! Me siento cansada, además tus sobrinos cabezas duras, no se les pega nada de lo que les enseño ¡son unos burros!, el único que ha aprendido algo es Anthony y eso porque Candy lo ayuda a repasar.

-Linda tan sólo llevas 4 días dándole clases.

*Esa noche los chicos entraron al granero para esconderle la maleta a Albert y escucharon lo que dijo Abigail de ellos. En la madrugada Albert se ducho, y se puso a buscar su maleta.

*Pusieron a los chicos en fila.

¿Dónde escondieron la maleta? –preguntó Albert molesto

-No sabemos de qué nos hablan- contestaron los niños con cara inocente

-¡Están atrasando a su tío!, va a perder la embarcación –dijo Rosemary

Anthony contestó: ¡Ese es el Objetivo!

La tía Elroy dijo: Si no dicen dónde está, los castigaremos por una semana a pan y agua.

Stear dijo rápidamente: La aventamos al techo

-¡Traicionero!- lo señalaron Anthony y Archie

-¡No quiero pan y agua!

*Albert se subió al techo para buscar su maleta, llegó una carreta de parte del Señor Robson para llevar a Albert al muelle, Albert se fue a despedir de Abigail, la cual seguía dormida.

-Amor estoy por partir, vendrás conmigo al muelle para despedirme

-¡Déjame dormir William!, ya aquí nos despedimos.

-Albert la besó en la frente y le dijo: Escríbeme

-¿Para que te voy a escribir si no sabes leer?

-No sé leer, pero le pediré a una persona de confianza que me lea tu carta.

-¡Está bien te escribiré!, ¡ahora déjame dormir!

-Él fue hacia la carreta, todos los Andrew estaban arriba esperando a Albert.

La Señora Elroy preguntó: ¿Y tu mujer no vendrá a despedirte?

Se siente indispuesta, por favor trátala bien, no quiero que me la corras, quiero encontrarla aquí a mi regreso-dijo Albert con tristeza porque no sabía por cuanto tiempo no la vería.

-Si William, te la cuidaré.

-Al llegar al muelle Candy y el Señor Robson estaban esperándolo para despedirse de él, Albert se acercó a su suegro.

-Los Andrew se acercaron al Señor Robson.

Buenos días - dijo amablemente Robson

-Buenos días- dijeron los Andrew.

-William, la carreta se las regalo junto con los caballos, para que vengan a la Iglesia junto con mi hija.

-Gracias Señor Robson.

-¡Bravo! -Exclamaron los chicos

* Candy estaba llorando por la partida de Albert.

Albert la vio y dijo: No llores Pequeña, te ves más linda cuando sonríes, regálame una sonrisa antes de que me vaya.

Candy lo abrazó y le dijo: No subas Albert

-Pequeña ya está decidido así – dijo Albert tratando de tranquilizarla.

*La besó en la frente, luego abrazó y besó a su tía, a su hermana y sus sobrinos, le estrechó la mano a su suegro, este lo abrazó palmeándole la espalda, cuando caminó hacia el barco Candy dijo: ¡Plan b!

*Los niños y ella lo abrazaron y no lo dejaban dar paso, lloraban diciendo que no se fuera.

*Albert trato de hacerse el fuerte y dijo: Es por el bien de todos, así podré pagarles una buena educación para que estudien alguna profesión, Candy te encargo a mis sobrinos, sonríeles mucho, haciendo esto los harás feliz.

El Señor Robson pensó: Estoy seguro que volverás muchacho y harás feliz a mi hija, orare por ti, para que Dios te cuide.

-Sus sobrinos se apartaron y Candy seguía prendida a El

-Albert, debo confesarte algo ante de que partas.

Dime pequeña- dijo Albert tratando de sonreír.

-Te amo

-Lo sé pequeña, somos hermanos ahora

Todos estaban abordando el barco, El Señor Robson tuvo que ir a retirar a Candy, porque no soltaba a Albert, finalmente subió y todos lo despidieron con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **BARCO CAMINO A CANADA**

Albert compartía el camarote con un hombre llamado George Thompson.

Hola soy George Thompson

-Soy William Andrew, ¿Vas a Canadá?

-Si, iré a probar suerte, no tengo a nadie en el mundo, soy de Escocia-contestó George

-Lo que son las cosas, desciendo de escoceses- dijo Albert

-A qué lugar vas específicamente –preguntó George

-Red Lake en Ontario, ¿Y tú?

-No sé a dónde ir, sin mi esposa que me guie, no sé qué camino tomar ahora que enviudé.

-¿Tienes algún oficio?

-Sí, fui administrador en una fábrica de papel para escritura, pero el dueño se enfermó y sus hijos tomaron el control, te diré que a los tres meses acabaron con todo, con mi liquidación he ido de un lugar a otro sin saber dónde establecerme, ¿Y tú a que vas a Red Lake?

-Lo mismo que tú, probar suerte y tratar de hacer fortuna para ser merecedor del amor de una chica muy linda.

-La juventud- suspiró George.

Los dos hombres conversaron durante todo el trayecto del viaje

*Mientras tanto, en la propiedad de los Andrew, habían terminado la recamara de Abigail, ella se levantaba tarde, y se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación toda la mañana, le molestaba tener que ir afuera de la casa para ir a la letrina, en las tardes enseñaba a los niños a leer, Candy llegaba todos los días a visitarlos.

 **ONTARIO CANADA**

Después de varios días de camino por fin llegaron a Ontario Canadá, unos hombres rodearon a George, y lo empezaron a intimidar para robarle sus pertenencias, Albert los vio y se acercó para auxiliarlo, uno de los hombres sacó una navaja, y trató de clavársela a Albert, el rápidamente pudo desarmarlo y a los demás los golpeó hasta que huyeron.

George estaba tirado en el piso, Albert lo ayudó a levantarse.

-George ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si William, gracias por ayudarme, quiero que me permitas ser tu acompañante.

-Albert contestó: Me agradaría tener un amigo.

-George dijo: De ahora en adelante seré como tu perro fiel.

-No digas eso, seremos como hermanos- contestó Albert con una sonrisa.

Fueron buscando al hombre de la carta que le había dado su suegro, pero le dijeron que había muerto semanas atrás de pulmonía, que dejo dicho que si alguien llegaba preguntando por él le dieran su campamento a orillas del Lago, le dieron los títulos de propiedad y lo pusieron a nombre de William Albert Andrew.

*Albert estaba sorprendido.

Estoy llegando y ya tengo propiedad en Red Lake- dijo Albert con una sonrisa

-George comentó esto presagia buena suerte.

*Les indicaron como llegar al lugar y les sugirieron que compraran pieles para abrigarse.

Era mediado de Marzo, todavía no se había derretido la nieve.

Albert comentó: Mi suegro me envío aquí para que muera de frío ¡Tengo nieve hasta en las gónadas!

-George soltó una carcajada y dijo: Yo también tengo nieve hasta en el trasero, es cuestión de adaptarnos.

*Llegaron a orillas del lago, había una cabaña, recolectaron leña, adentro había pieles de todo tipo de animales, George y Albert prendieron la chimenea y se pusieron debajo de ellas para agarrar calor.

 **PROPIEDAD DE LOS ANDREW**

-Abigail escríbele a Albert- dijo Candy molesta

-¡William es un ignorante!, no sabrá que dice la carta.

-Alguien se la puede leer.

*Los chicos estaban molestos al escuchar a Abigail expresarse así de su tío.

Candy salió enojada de la habitación de su hermana.

-Señora Elroy, señorita Rosemary, pienso escribirle a Albert ustedes ¿quieren que le escriba algo de su parte?

-¡Si! dijeron con luz en sus ojos.

*Candy buscó una hoja y se puso a escribir con la mano izquierda lo que le dictaba la señora Elroy, los chicos y Rosemary.

*Candy fue a su casa para escribirle a Albert como si fuera Abigail y lo hizo con la mano derecha para que se diferenciaran las letras.

 **RED LAKE ONTARIO CANADA**

Después de un mes de llegar a Red Lake, George se puso a leer todo lo que había en el diario y pudo darse cuenta que el dueño de esa cabaña buscaba oro en el lago, dibujó el método que usaba para encontrarlo, pero no podrían hacerlo hasta que fuera abril ya que en ese mes se derretía la nieve, por mientras Albert y George pescaban y cazaban para poder alimentarse y vender la carne en el pueblo cercano para poder comprar otro tipos víveres y así sostenerse.

En el pueblo le dieron un sobre a Albert, él la llevó con George para que se la leyera.

Cuando abrieron el sobre, encontraron dos cadenas y un anillo, eso se lo había mandado Candy para que Albert lo vendiera y pudiera comprarse alimentos aunque en su casa la castigaron por haberlos perdido.

George leyó la primera carta que era la de los Andrew.

 ** _Querido William:_**

 ** _Tiene dos semanas que te fuiste y ya te extrañamos._**

 ** _Los chicos, están aprendiendo a escribir para que ellos mismos te manden cartas, Abigail está bien, aunque no se adapta con las gallinas, la tía Elroy todos los días se poner a llorar por tu ausencia, Candy todos los días viene a visitar a los chicos, la están enseñando a trepar árboles quiere aprender otras cosas pero se las prohíbe tu suegro. El Señor Robson nos empezó a comprar mantequilla y queso nos lo paga bien, recuerda hacer tus oraciones, tu siempre estás presente en las nuestras._**

 ** _Te amamos_**

 ** _Rosemary, Anthony, Archie, Stear, tía Elroy y Candy._**

La segunda carta decía…

 ** _Querido Albert:_**

 ** _Todavía parece ayer cuando te vi por primera vez, esos lindos ojos azules me hicieron sentir maripositas en el estómago, todas las noches miro desde mi ventana las estrellas y la luna, me pregunto si cuando miras a la luna piensas también en mí, pienso que cuando la ves se te antoja comer del queso que hacen los chicos, quisiera que la luna se desmoronara un poco para que pudieras comer un poco de pan con queso, ya aprendí a trepar árboles cuando regreses haremos una competencia y si yo gano me tendrás que pagar con muchos besos en la mejilla._**

 ** _Anthony y Candy ya son novios, cazan grillos juntos._**

 ** _Recuerda orar y decir el salmo 23 para que siempre estés protegido._**

 ** _Te Ama_**

 ** _Abigail._**

 ** _Pd. Te mande un anillo y cadena para que los vendas y compres alimentos._**

*George sonrió y dijo: Es muy inocente tu novia William, pareciera que esta carta la escribió una niña.

-Albert contestó: Si mi Aby es muy inocente.

 **MANSION HUBER**

Un sábado Abigail fue a visitar a su mamá.

-Mami, quiero que le digas a mi papá que me deje volver a la casa, ya no soporto vivir en esa pocilga.

-Hija, todavía tiene un mes y medio que estás ahí.

-¡No soporto a esos niños escandalosos! Y Candy no ayuda porque cuando va a visitarme se la pasan jugando y gritando.

-Debes tener paciencia, ¡por William debes soportar todo!- dijo la mamá con un suspiro, pensando en que su hija amaba profundamente a William.

-¿Esta invitación de quién es?

-Así, se casa Eloísa Trump, nos mandó la invitación para tres personas.

-¡Era mi mejor amiga en la escuela! ¡Deseo ir también!

Al salir Abigail de la casa de sus padres, fue al centro de la ciudad para comprar algunas cosas personales, su mamá le había dado a escondidas del papá, algo de dinero.

Se encontró con Eloísa Trump.

-Hola Eloísa –dijo Abigaíl con una sonrisa

Eloísa arqueó la ceja y dijo: ¡Tú ni me dirijas la palabra campesina!

Abigail sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía encima.

-Así que dejaste todo, por convertirte en una pobre muerta de hambre harapienta-dijo con dureza la que había sido su amiga.

*Todo lo estaba observando David Sackler con una sonrisa.

El tendero le dijo: Señorita Andrew, no se sienta mal, esa chica es pobre de espíritu.

Abigail dijo con los ojos llorosos: ¡No soy una Andrew! ¡Soy Abigail Huber!

David Sackler se le acercó y le dijo: Hola Abigail

Ella lo miró y le contestó con desgano el saludo.

-¿Quieres que te invite a comer? Iremos a un restaurante muy elegante, deseo que seamos amigos.

-Abigail estaba harta de la comida que le daba la señora Elroy y aceptó el ofrecimiento de Sackler.

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de semana, hoy estamos a 07/03/2016.**

 **Jahzeel al que se le olvidará amar será a Albert.**

 **Saludos a Daly, Melissa Andrew, Luz, Rocío CR, Gaby Grandchester, Alyvenus, Susana Rojas ( Nos van a entregar calificaciones del tercer bimestre a ver como sale el chamaquito gracias por preguntar amiguita espero estés bien) Ana Andrew, Diana Lujan, Stormaw, Maravilla 121, , Loren Rios, Mercedes, Tania Lizbeth, Paulayjoaqui, Sandra Casillas, Ana María, Brigge, Chidamami** ,


	5. Chapter 5

**MANSION HUBER**

Estaban cenando los Huber

Deborah comentó: Robson, Aby vino a visitarme, ella sufre en casa de los Andrew, me ha pedido que interceda para que le permitas regresar a la casa, hasta que venga William.

-Amor, yo le prometí a ese muchacho que Abigail se quedaría en su propiedad hasta que el regresara, además ella eligió ese camino, no pensó en nosotros cuando huyó con él, ¿qué le costaba decirnos que lo amaba?, que deseaba casarse con él, no que nos ha deshonrado, ella debe aprender que de todo mal acto que haga debe asumir sus consecuencias, nosotros siempre le dimos todo a nuestras hijas en charola de plata, le hubiera dado un empleo a ese muchacho y una propiedad si hubieran hecho las cosas correctamente, ambos necesitan disciplina.

-¿Quién ha influido en ti? –preguntó Deborah molesta.

-Forrest Sackler me aconsejó, que no debo de admitir a Abigail en nuestra casa, debo darle un escarmiento, para que valore nuestro amor de padres, no quiero que hablemos más sobre este tema.

 **PROPIEDAD ANDREW**

Abigail regresó con varias cajas de compras, había aceptado los regalos de cierto caballero, David Sackler la llevó en su carruaje a la propiedad Andrew, cuando entró a la casa la señora Elroy dijo: Muchacha, nos tenías preocupada saliste de la casa desde la mañana, pensamos que te había pasado algo malo ya que estás regresando muy tarde.

-No sé, porque se preocupa Señora Elroy, yo le dije que iría a casa de mis padres, por cierto me regalaron algunos vestidos, ¡Rosemary! ¡Acompáñame a mí habitación para que te dé los vestidos que dejaré de usar.

Rosemary como era noble, la siguió.

Anthony comentó: ¡Me cae mal mi tía Abigail!, le dará a mi mamá lo viejo que ella deja, mejor le debería dar un solo vestido pero nuevo.

-¡Candy, es tan diferente a su hermana!- dijo Archie con un suspiro.

-Stear comentó: hermosa de corazón y físicamente también.

Anthony se molestó y dijo: ¡Ya dejen de suspirar por mi novia!

-Debería de haber una Huber para cada Andrew, para que no haya discordia entre nosotros- comentaron Archie y Stear.

Después de una semana Candy fue a visitar a los chicos.

-¡Candy!- dijeron al unísono

-Hola chicos

Anthony dijo: ¡Vamos al granero a platicar!

Stear y Archie dijeron: ¡No irán sin nosotros!

Los niños fueron al granero y se acostaron en la paja.

Candy, ¿Qué te gustaría ser cuando seas grande?- preguntó Anthony con interés

-¡Quiero ser como Florence Nightingale!

Ellos contestaron: ¿Quién es esa?

-Leí en el Time que ha innovado técnicas para cuidar enfermos, ha sido supervisora de otras damas que cuidan más humanamente a sus semejantes, consiguió la reforma de la Sanidad militar británica, la extensión progresiva de su modelo a la sanidad civil, creó una escuela de enfermeras en 1860, me gustaría que mi papá me envíe al hospital San Thomas en Inglaterra para estudiar a lado de ella.

Archie se puso triste y dijo: Entonces ¿no quieres casarte?

-¡Claro que sí! pero primero quiero ser enfermera como Florence- dijo Candy con entusiasmo.

Anthony comentó: Si estudias enfermería, entonces yo estudiaré medicina, para que trabajemos juntos y para que no te enamores de ningún otro médico.

Archie y Stear dijeron: ¡Nosotros también queremos ser médicos!

-¡Copiones!- acusó Anthony

-Pero somos pobres, nunca tendríamos dinero para ir a Inglaterra- dijo Stear con lamento

Candy comentó: Para estudiar medicina, no es necesario que vayan a Inglaterra, para ustedes los hombres es más fácil estudiar aquí en América, en cambio las mujeres, solo estamos diseñadas para casarnos y tener bebés, eso es lo que me dice mi mamá.

Anthony comentó: Si me convierto en médico, te enseñaría las técnicas para que seas mi enfermera en mi consultorio.

*Después de planear sus vidas Candy fue con Abigail y vio que tenía un sobre que decía Ontario Canadá.

-¿Te escribió Albert?

-Sí, sólo dibujó las letras, son unos horribles garabatos que ni me esforcé en entenderle.

-¿Pero que te dice en la carta?

-Te digo que ni me esforcé en leerla, si quieres llévatela y luego me cuentas si lograste entenderle algo. Candy quiero que lleves esta nota a la fábrica Sackler mañana después de que salgas de la escuela.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Como mi papá no me permite regresar a la casa, le pediré empleo a David Sackler en su fábrica, tú sabes para ayudar a los niños Andrew, me dan lástima que a veces no tenemos para comprar tela y hacerles algo de ropa porque andan harapientos.

-Si es para eso, claro que entregaré la nota.

-¡Gracias Candy!

Cuando llegó a su casa Candy leyó con entusiasmo la carta de Albert

Amada Abigail:

El frío que siento en este lugar todos los días, puedo soportarlo al recordar tu cálido cuerpo, quisiera disfrutar nuevamente tus besos, te extraño demasiado, sé que esta breve separación es necesaria para proveerte de todo lo que mereces y puedas ser la Reina de nuestro hogar.

Conocí en el viaje a un hombre llamado George Thompson, ha nacido una gran amistad entre nosotros, me está enseñando a leer y a escribir, después de que terminamos los trabajos del día, ocupamos varias horas en la noche para mi aprendizaje.

Cuando oscurece rodean la cabaña los lobos, por el olor de la sangre de los animales que cazamos, pero George y yo hemos asegurado bien la casa, durante el día a veces nos vigilan algunos nativos del lugar, hasta ahora no se han atrevido a dañarnos, estoy seguro que tus oraciones son las que hacen que Dios me proteja, te pediré que incluyas en ellas a George también.

Espero recibir pronto, noticias tuyas.

Te ama W. Albert Andrew.

P.d Gracias por lo que mandaste, con eso he comprado la tinta y papel para aprender a escribir.

Candy le escribió.

Querido Albert:

Estoy contenta de leer tú carta, me he preocupado al saber que estás rodeado de peligros, voy a orar por tu amigo también, para que el Ángel de Jehová los cuide.

Los chicos avanzan cada día en la lectura, todos los días Candy les lee las novelas de Jane Austen a Rosemary y a la tía Elroy, se han vuelto adictas a escucharla, te diré que acaba afónica ya que ellas le piden que repita varias veces alguna frase romántica que les gusta, estoy segura que a tu regreso serás como el Señor Darcy de orgullo y prejuicio o serás como John Thornton de la novela Norte y sur de Elizabeth Gaskell, Candy juega con Anthony en que ella es Elizabeth Bennet y que él es Señor Darcy, aunque Archie dice que él tiene más elegancia y que el debería ser el Señor Darcy, y Anthony el primo odioso de apellido Collins con el que querían casar a Liz Bennet y Stear actúa como el señor George Wickhan, pero la verdad Candy prefiere que Anthony sea el Señor Darcy porque se parece a ti.

Los chicos han hecho planes a futuro, los tres quieren estudiar medicina y Candy si la deja mi papá estudiará enfermería, para que si te enfermas algún día ella te cuide con mucho cariño y dedicación, el mañoso de Anthony le pidió un beso a Candy en los labios pero ella todavía está muy chiquita para andar haciendo esas cosas.

Te ama con mucha intensidad

C. Abigail Huber

 **MANSION SACKLER**

-¿Por qué estás tan sonriente David?

-Porque Abigail ha aceptado trabajar como mi secretaria en la fábrica.

-Ya ves, te dije que no era necesario matar a nadie, las cosas se irán acomodando a tu favor, esa chica no iba a soportar vivir en esa pocilga, lo bueno es que Robson me ha hecho caso y no la admitirá en su mansión, es tu oportunidad para llenarla de favores y atenciones para que su corazón se incline por ti.

-Si papá, es tan hermosa, que he pasado por alto la estupidez que cometió a enredarse con ese idiota de Andrew.

-Tienes que hacer que acepte a vivir contigo, así Robson no tendrá más remedio que aceptar tu relación con ella, y les autorizará para que se casen muy pronto.

 **RED LAKE EN ONTARIO CANADA.**

Por fin se estaba derritiendo poco a poco la nieve, Albert y George fueron a explorar a los alrededores, habían visto una cueva en la montaña y tenían la curiosidad por saber que había en ella.

Albert iba adelante y George como tenía menos condición física iba a quinientos metros lejos de él.

En ese momento escucharon un estruendo y vieron que se les venía encima una avalancha, a George se le ocurrió rodar pero a Albert no le dio tiempo y la nieve lo sepultó, después que pasó el peligro, George fue por ayuda con un vecino que vivía a dos kilómetros de ellos.

 _Esa noche Candy se sintió muy inquieta y pensó: Dios mío, cuida mucho de Albert, siento mucha ansiedad por él, temo que algo malo le pase._

Lograron encontrar a Albert, al día siguiente, pudo sobrevivir porque logró hacer un hueco para poder respirar, cuando lo sacaron tenía dos dedos del pie con gangrena.

¡Tenemos que llevarlo al pueblo!-sugirió George

*Cuando llegaron al pueblo lo llevaron directamente con un doctor y este dijo:

-Tendremos que amputar esos dedos o se extenderá la gangrena.

A George le dolió tomar esa decisión pero tuvo que autorizar al médico que lo hiciera a fin de salvar a Albert, después que le amputaron los dos dedos del pie izquierdo, estuvo muy mal porque había contraído bronquitis, su fiel amigo George no se apartó de su lado hasta que logró recuperarse por completo.

 **Hola chicas les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia, acepto sugerencias de cuál fic quieren que actualice para mañana, sin incluir las que ya actualicé esta semana.**

 **Estamos a 09/03/2016.**

 **Les mando saludos a Diana Lujan, Maravilla 121 ( me dejaste impactada con tu fic, todavía no salgo de mi asombro con lo de Tom), Soadora (milagro nena que te leo), Luz, Glenda (espero en Dios todo haya salido bien en tu operación y que te recuperes pronto) Rocío CR, Flakita amjr, Paulayjoaqui, Melissa Andrew, Alyvenus, Brigge, Loren Rios, Ana María, Elsy82, Jahzeel, Susana Rojas, Tania Lizbeth, Stormaw.**

 **Estoy contenta porque hoy fui testigo en el casamiento por lo civil de mi mejor amiga.**


	6. Chapter 6

**FABRICA SACKLER**

-Hola Aby

-Hola David

-Te traje un regalo de Nueva York

-David, no debiste molestarte.

-No es ninguna molestia, tú te mereces todo, eres una Reina y así debes ser tratada, mereces tener sirvientes que te atiendan, vestidos finos, joyas, zapatos.

*Abigail suspiró.

-Aby, cásate conmigo- dijo David Sackler agarrándole la mano al mismo tiempo que le ponía un anillo en el dedo.

-Pero tú sabes que me involucré con William Andrew y que toda la sociedad de Chicago me desprecia.

-Yo no te desprecio, siendo mi esposa tendrás honra, te volverán aceptar, soy uno de los hombres más ricos de la sociedad de Chicago.

-Pero mi papá no dará su consentimiento para que nos casemos.

-Si vienes a mi casa, estoy seguro que el tendrá que dar su consentimiento.

*David se acercó a Abigail para besarla, ella cerró los ojos e imaginó que era Albert.

 **MANSIÓN HUBER**

-Buenos días Señor Robson.

-Buenos días Anthony, ¿vienes a ver a Candy?

-SÍ, digo no

-Decídete muchacho sí o no.

-Vengo hablar con usted de hombre a hombre.

* El Señor Huber sonrió ante tal atrevimiento y tuvo curiosidad de que se trataría el asunto.

-Hablemos pues Anthony, de hombre a hombre.

*Anthony se aclaró la garganta, tenía las manos sudorosas y dijo: Señor Robson, yo quiero que usted me permita frecuentar a Candy.

-Se frecuentan ¿no?, ella va casi todos los días a tu casa, para visitar a su hermana y a jugar con ustedes.

-Sí, pero quiero frecuentarla como mi novia.

*El señor Huber estaba tomando un poco de brandy y comenzó a ahogarse después de que Anthony le dijo eso.

-Antes que te responda quiero preguntarte: ¿Qué te dio valor para venir aquí y pedirme permiso para ser novio de mi niña?

-Candy me dijo que no se siente bien en ocultarle las cosas a sus padres, por ese me decidí para hablar con usted, que nos dé permiso de ser novios.

-Tengo otra duda: Si les dejo ser novios ¿ustedes que creen que es el noviazgo?

-Creo que el noviazgo, es apartar la chica que te gusta para que nadie más te la gane y cuando seamos mayores, contraer matrimonio.

El señor Robson respiró aliviado y contestó: Anthony, como bien sabes yo trato de darle todo a Candy, te diré lo mismo que le dije a tu tío William, si quieres a Candy, tienes que hacerte merecedor de ella, así que te sugiero que desde ahora te busques un empleo y vayas ahorrando, para que cuando sea el momento, puedan casarse.

*Anthony puso cara de tristeza.

-¿Qué pasó muchacho? ¿No estás de acuerdo con lo que te propuse?

-Sí, sólo que no sé, de qué voy a trabajar.

-Te ofrezco un empleo como mensajero en la fábrica, pídele permiso a tu mamá, trabajarías de 8 de la mañana a 1 de la tarde, ganarías 5 dólares diarios.

Anthony dijo: ¡Gracias Señor Robson! ¡Le diré a mi mamá!. Entonces ¿Desde hoy Candy es mi novia oficial?

-¡Así es muchacho! Pero quiero que me la respetes ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Claro! Además Candy se da a respetar, tiene la mano pesada.

 **RED LAKE, ONTARIO CANADA**

Por fin se derritió la nieve en Red Lake, Albert se recuperó favorablemente con los cuidados de su fiel amigo George. Se pusieron a trabajar con el método que describió el dueño anterior de la propiedad pero no encontraban oro.

Albert se deprimió y dijo: ¡Llevamos aquí cinco meses George! no hemos encontrado nada sólo ganamos lo necesario para sobrevivir en este lugar olvidado por Dios, ¡estoy desesperado, pronto mi suegro dejará de sostener a mi familia y yo no tendré dinero para enviarles!.

-No hay que desanimarnos William, debemos organizarnos mejor, marcar los lugares en que ya buscamos. Por cierto ayer que fui al pueblo me entregaron una carta para ti.

-Léemela George, por favor.

 _Querido Albert:_

 _Me dijiste que deseas que mis cartas sean más sensuales y románticas, creo que no te puedo complacer con eso, quisiera poder escribir algo como lo que me pides, pero no tengo experiencia en eso, pero en cambio puedo decirte lo que escucho de mis padres, todas las noches oramos y leemos la Biblia he marcado los textos que creo pueden darte ánimo, cuando me enteré que perdiste los dedos del pie, sentí mucha tristeza y angustia, algunos de estos textos me ayudaron: Salmos 55:22 echa sobre Jehová tu carga, y él te sustentará; no dejará para siempre caído al justo. Mi carga era mi preocupación por ti, ahora cuando oramos te pongo en las manos de Dios, tengo la certeza que cuida de ti, te salvó de que murieras en esa avalancha._

 _Otro texto qué me ayudó fue: Mateo 6:31 al 33._

 _31: No os afanéis, pues diciendo: ¿Que comeremos, o que beberemos, o que vestiremos?_

 _32 b. Pero vuestro Padre celestial sabe que tenéis necesidad de todas estas cosas._

 _33.- Más buscad primeramente el reino de Dios y su justicia, y todas estas cosas os serán añadidas._

 _Albert eso es lo que he estado haciendo busco más a Dios en oración para que venga por añadidura el que te provea de todo lo necesario, que no te falte comida, bebida ni ropa, espero que también busques a Dios. Quiero contarte que ya nacieron varios pollitos y las gallinas ya no me dejan entrar al corral se pusieron muy agresivas conmigo, los que limpian el gallinero son Archie y Stear._

 _Candy y Anthony formalizaron su relación, Anthony fue hablar con mi papá y él le dijo que desde ahora se pusiera a trabajar, le dio un empleo como mensajero en la fábrica y gana cinco dólares diarios porque sólo trabaja por las mañanas y en la tardes ayuda a los demás chicos con la fabricación de mantequilla y queso, un dólar lo ahorra y lo demás se lo da a la tía Elroy para que lo administre, Archie y Stear también trabajan en la fábrica como barrenderos y ganan lo mismo que Anthony._

 _Te mando muchos besitos como el que le diste a Candy, aquella vez en el muelle, te confieso que no quiso lavarse la cara en todo ese día para no olvidarse de la sensación que le provocaste, pero mi mamá la obligó a lavársela al siguiente día cuando se duchó._

 _Me despido de ti deseando que seas prosperado en todo_

 _Te quiere Abigail H._

*George cuando terminó de leerla suspiró, lo mismo que Albert.

-¿Qué te parece George?

-William, no dejes escapar a esa chica, esfuérzate el doble, para que vayas pronto a su lado.

*Al día siguiente George y William fueron a comprar una Biblia al pueblo más cercano, desde esa noche antes de empezar con las clases de alfabetización, George le leía a Albert una porción de la Biblia y oraban juntos.

Después de una semana, de practicar ese hábito, Albert encontró una pepita de oro, de buen tamaño, fue el principio de la prosperidad de Albert.

 **PROPIEDAD ANDREW**

-Abigail ¿qué haces con esa maleta?

-Me voy Rosemary

-Pero William querrá encontrarte aquí.

-Rose, ya no puedo vivir en este lugar ¡detesto vivir en la pobreza!

-¡Tu padre le prometió a William que te encontraría aquí!

-Mi padre no debió hablar por mí.

*La señora Elroy llegó con un balde de agua que había sacado del pozo.

-¿Qué haces muchacha?

-¡Me iré a casa de mis padres! Mi papá me admitió de nuevo.

-Hija reflexiona, William se está esforzando por ti.

-William nunca saldrá de la miseria, yo no lo voy a estar esperando todo el tiempo.

-Abigail esquivó a Rosemary y a la señora Elroy, la cual le dijo: Sí sales por esa puerta, no permitiré que regreses de nuevo.

-¡Para lo que me interesa!-dijo Abigail alzando los hombros.

Después de dos meses todo Chicago estaba enterado que Abigail Huber se había ido a vivir con David Sackler, esto llego a oídos del señor Robson, quién desde que se enteró fue a buscarla a la mansión Sackler.

 **MANSION SACKLER**

Salió Forrest Sackler a recibir a su "Amigo" Robson.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Robson?

-¡Vine por mi hija Abigail!

-Tu hija, está muy bien atendida con nosotros

-Te pido que la eches de tu casa, ella le pertenece a William Andrew.

-Abigail no ama a ese hombre, ella ama a mi hijo.

-¡No me hagas perder la paciencia Forrest y ve por mi hija que deseo hablar con ella!

*Forrest le indicó al mayordomo que fuera por Abigail, cuando ella se puso al frente de su papá, este la abofeteó.

-¡Me has llenado de vergüenza dos veces, primero cuando huiste con William y ahora con David Sackler! ¿Quién te enseñó a comportarte como una prostituta? En nuestra casa siempre te dimos buenos principios, ¡vendrás conmigo!.

*El Señor Robson agarró a Abigail por el brazo y esta forcejeó para soltarse de él

-¡No me iré de esta casa, quiero casarme con David Sackler!

-¿Pero acaso has enloquecido? ¡Tú le perteneces a William Andrew! ¡Dijiste que lo amabas!

-Creí amarlo, solo fue una ilusión, David es mi verdadero amor.

-Hija, no cometas una estupidez, William se está partiendo el lomo para hacerse merecedor de ti.

-Tu bien le pudiste haber dado trabajo en tu fábrica, así como a los mocosos de sus sobrinos, pero lo mandaste lejos de mí.

-Por eso, ¡te exhorto a que vengas conmigo! te admitiré en la casa, le diré a William qué se regrese de Canadá y daré mi consentimiento para que te cases con él.

¡No quiero casarme con William! ¡No lo amo!

-Hija, tus afectos no pudieron haber cambiado en unos pocos meses.

-sólo fue una tontería de mi parte, ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien, dame tu consentimiento para casarme con David.

-Yo le prometí a ese muchacho, que te encontraría en su propiedad, hija no le podemos hacer esto.

-¡Yo sí puedo hacerlo!

*Llegó a oídos de los Andrew que Abigail Huber contraería matrimonio con David Sackler.

*La señora Elroy fue con Rosemary para hablar con Abigail.

Cuando abrieron la puerta el mayordomo las miró de pies a cabeza y arqueó las cejas.

Hoy no estamos dando sobras de comida, quizás mañana si haya.

-Queremos hablar con la Señorita Abigail.

¿Quién la busca?

-Rosemary Andrew

-Espere un momento, iré a ver si está disponible.

*Abigail salió para hablar con Rose

-¿Qué quieres Rosy?

-Queremos que regreses a nuestra propiedad, te prometemos no decirle nada a William de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer.

*La señora Elroy tragándose su orgullo le dijo: Muchacha, te pido que me disculpes si te puse algunas tareas, te prometo que ya no te pondremos hacer nada, sólo vuelve, no le hagas esto a William, él te ama, si no te amara, no se hubiese ido para buscar fortuna.

-Abigail hizo una mueca y dijo: No regresaré con ustedes, no creo que William logre algo, por favor no vengan a molestarme nuevamente.

La señora Elroy se le hincó: ¡Por favor no le hagas esto a William! ¡El sufrirá mucho! Reflexiona muchacha.

Rosemary, trató de levantar a la Señora Elroy y Abigail dijo: ¡No venga hacerme drama Señora Elroy! No regresaré, pronto seré la Señora Sackler.

David Sackler llegó, se bajó de su carruaje y dijo: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Abigail dijo: Nada amor, estas señoras ya se estaban despidiendo.

David llamó a sus sirvientes y dijo: ¡Saquen a estas pordioseras de aquí, y no las dejen entrar de nuevo a la propiedad!.

*Los sirvientes la sacaron a empujones y la señora Elroy gritaba: ¡No lo hagas Aby! ¡no le hagas esto a William!

El Señor Forrest estaba llegando a su propiedad, cuando vio que los sirvientes tiraron al piso a Rosemary y a la señora Elroy.

-¡Dejen a las Señoras, no las maltraten! Ayúdenlas a que se levanten.

-Señor Forrest, su hijo nos dio órdenes de que las sacáramos de la propiedad.-dijo uno de los sirvientes.

-¡Ayuden a la señora Elroy a subirse a la carreta!

-Los sirvientes ayudaron a la señora Elroy.

Forrest miró a Rosemary y dijo con una sonrisa: a pesar de que han pasado tres años desde aquella vez en el lago, sigues estando hermosa.

-Rosemary se puso nerviosa e iba abordar la carreta, él la detuvo y le dijo al oído: ¡No vuelvas a venir a mi propiedad a molestar a mi nuera o yo iré a buscarte a la tuya cuando estés sola!

-Rosemary se subió rápido a la carreta y les dio con la fusta a los caballos para que avanzaran rápido.

Hola Chicas Lindo inicio de semana, hoy estamos celebrando a Pi 3,1416

14/03/2016

 **Saludos a chidamami, Sandra Casillas, Rocío CR, Brigge, Loren Rios, Liovana, Maravilla 121, Sayuri 1707, flakita amjr, mercedes, Stormaw, Jane, Gaby Grandchester, Soadora, Diana Lujan, Glenda, Jahzeel, Tania Lizbeth.**


	7. Chapter 7

**MANSION HUBER**

¡No quiero que me tomen medidas! ¡No voy a dejar pétalos de flores en una boda con la que no estoy de acuerdo! ¡Es más, ni pienso ir!

-Candy, ¡es la boda de tu hermana!, ella quiere que la acompañes-dijo Deborah afligida.

*Llegó Abigail con sus cosas de la mansión Sackler, habían acordado que el último mes de soltería la pasaría en su casa para poder salir vestida de blanco.

*Escuchó que su mamá estaba riñendo con Candy.

-Mamá, déjame hablar con ella.

-No querrá abrirte.

-¡Yo tengo llave de su habitación!

*Abigail abrió la recámara de Candy.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No quiero verte!

-¡Me importa poco que no quieras verme! Ahorita mismo bajarás para que tomen las medidas

-¡No voy a ir a esa boda!

-si irás, ¡toda mi familia tiene que estar presente!

-Yo ya no soy tu familia

*Abigail se acercó a Candy y la abofeteó

-Mira mocosa, mis padres son demasiado complacientes contigo, pero tú sabes que las cosas son distintas conmigo, si no bajas, le mandaré una carta a William, donde le diré que tú eres la que le has escrito todo este tiempo, ¡de seguro te odiará!

-No puedes ser tan cruel

-Pruébame

-Aby, todavía estás a tiempo, no te cases con David, ¡está horrendo!

-Pero su fortuna no es horrenda, supe que mi papá me quitó de su testamento, el señor Forrest me lo dijo, todo te lo está dejando a ti.

-¿Quién piensa en eso?

-¡Yo pienso en eso!, si me caso con David, mi futuro estará asegurado.

-Cómo puedes tener el corazón de piedra, herirás a Albert, él te adora.

-¡Ya basta! No quiero que me sermonees, suficiente tengo con los sermones que me da mi papá.

-Aby, toda la vida no te dará para arrepentirte de tu estupidez de casarte con ese hombre tan horrible.

*Abigail agarró del cabello a Candy y la jaloneó.

-¡Cállate mocosa! ¡Ve a tomarte las medidas!

Candy bajó con los ojos llorosos, David Sackler estaba en el salón conversando con Robson, ella pasó en medio del salón y no lo saludó, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la modista, esta le tomó las medidas a Candy y David Sackler se acercó a ella.

-Hola cuñadita

*Candy lo ignoró completamente, David la observó de pies a cabeza y dijo: ¡Serás tan hermosa como tú hermana cuando te conviertas en una señorita! tan pura, envidiaré en su momento al hombre que te despose.

*Candy lo miró como bicho raro y sintió que un escalofrío le recorría por todo el cuerpo, él le acarició la mejilla, Candy estaba horrorizada.

-¿Ya terminó de tomarme las medidas?

-Si señorita Candy- dijo la costurera.

-Bien, me retiro entonces

David la agarró por la mano y dijo: Despídete con un besito de tu cuñado.

Le acercó la cara a Candy y ella lo escupió, Abigail vio lo que hizo se acercó para cachetearla pero Robson apareció cuando tenía levantada la mano contra ella.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Candy escupió a David.-dijo Abigail enfurecida.

-Sus motivos ha de tener para hacerlo, David no quiero verte cerca de Candy, si le provocas a que te escupa, es porque no te tolera, y no quiero que mi niña pase momentos desagradables por tu causa. Ven conmigo Candy.

Candy fue corriendo hacia su papá, David la miró sonriente y le aventó un beso.

 **RED LAKE ONTARIO CANADA.**

Albert y George lograron entrar en la cueva, vieron que había destellos.

-¡Es oro George!

*Por dos semanas Albert y George trabajaron incansablemente en la cueva.

-Con esto compraremos toda esta propiedad, venderemos el oro en la ciudad más próxima, porque si lo hacemos en el pueblo se darán cuenta que encontramos oro y tendremos muchos visitantes indeseados- dijo Albert con las dos manos llenas de pepitas de oro.

-Si William, ¡Por fin Dios no está sonriendo!

Albert y George partieron al día siguiente a Ontario con lo que habían recolectado, cambiaron el oro a la moneda en circulación y pudieron comprar esa propiedad donde estaba la cueva.

 **PROPIEDAD DE LOS ANDREW.**

Candy llegó a visitar a Anthony, Archie y Stear.

¡Buenas tardes tía Elroy! –dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

*La señora Elroy la miró con odio y le dijo: ¡Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas más!

*La agarró por el brazo y la sacó de la casa jaloneándola.

Rosemary dijo: Tía Elroy, ¡suelta a la niña!.

-¡Es una Huber!, ¡tiene el corazón podrido como su hermana! ¡No quiero que ponga un pie en esta casa!

*Candy comenzó a llorar y dijo: ¡No soy como mi hermana!

Rosemary la abrazó y dijo: Lo sé Candy, mi tía está muy herida por lo que le hizo Aby a William.

Anthony dijo: Tía Elroy no vuelvas a tratar a Candy así, yo la amo.

-Cállate muchacho, no sabes lo que dices, ella te hará sufrir así como la hermana lo está haciendo con William.

*Anthony fue a lado de Candy y la abrazó para consolarla, lo mismo que Stear y Archie.

-¡No soy como mi hermana!

-Lo sé Candy.-dijo Anthony

*Anthony se montó en el mismo caballo junto con Candy, Archie y stear fueron tras de ellos en uno de los caballos que les había regalado el Señor Robson, hacia el lago.

-Míralos Rosemary, si sigues admitiendo a esa niña en esta casa, propiciarás una tragedia, los niños están interesados en ella, tus tres hijos se volverán rivales y lucharan entre ellos para ganar su amor, Las Huber traerán la división y la desgracia a nuestra familia, ¡No quiero que los chicos sigan trabajando para el Señor Robson! ¡Sácalos de ahí!

-Perdona tía, pero no pienso hacerte caso, ¡son mis hijos! y yo sé lo que es mejor para ellos, el Señor Robson es bueno igual Candy. Y yo seguiré admitiendo a esa niña dulce aquí, no debemos ser malagradecidas, ella ha ayudado a los chicos para aprender a leer y escribir, seré muy feliz si cualquiera de mis hijos lograra casarse con ella.

*Rosemary se sentó afuera de la casa y recordó cuando su esposo Vincent Brown y su padre William fueron reclutados para luchar en la guerra civil, Albert cayó enfermo y no pudo ir a trabajar por varias semanas, todos estaban muriéndose de hambre, ella decidió ir a la ciudad a vender mantequilla y se encontró en el lago a Forrest Sackler, el cual se había acercado a la orilla para que su caballo tomara agua.

El escuchó los pasos de Rosemary.

-Rosemary Brown, ¡qué hermosa sorpresa!, por un momento creí que era algún bandolero, ¿Vas a la ciudad?

-Si Señor Sackler, iré a vender mantequilla, tengo que comprar medicamentos para mi hermano y comida para mis hijos y mi tía.

*El miró a Rosemary, y dijo: Yo puedo darte el dinero que necesitas

-Se lo agradecería, yo se lo pagaré cuando mi hermano se recupere.

-Tengo en mi cartera 100 dólares, te los daré si me das tu cuerpo.

-¡Eso jamás!

-Bueno, como tú quieras, ¡que se muera tu hermano por falta de medicamentos! y tus hijos por falta de comida. Ve a vender tu mantequilla, mañana vendré nuevamente por si te decides.

*Rosemary fue a la ciudad, todos estaban pasando por un mal momento a causa de la guerra civil, algunos le compraron mantequilla pero fiada por lo que regresó a su casa sin mantequilla y sin dinero. Esa noche Albert se agravó, al día siguiente Rosemary encontró a Forrest Sackler en el lago.

-Hola Rose

-Señor Forrest, si está en su mano ayudarme le suplico que lo haga.

*Él se acercó a ella, la llevó atrás de unos arbustos y le dijo: Nada es gratis en esta vida.

*La tomó, luego se puso de pie y le tiró 200 dls en la cara, se alejó sin decirle palabra alguna.

Rosemary se quedó llorando pensando y tratándose como la peor de las mujeres, esos 200 dls le dio para dos meses de comida, Albert se recuperó y fue a trabajar nuevamente a los muelles, Forrest no volvió a buscar Rosemary desde aquel día.

-Si mis hijos se enteran de lo que hice, nunca me lo perdonarían. ¡Qué terrible es ser pobre! Comprendo el comportamiento de Abigail, pobre de mi hermano, sufrirá mucho cuando se entere.

 **PRIMERA IGLESIA PRESBITERIANA DE CHICAGO**

Sonaron las campanas de la Iglesia, todos los invitados y el novio estaban esperando a que llegara Abigail.

El Señor Robson llegó con ella en un carruaje descubierto de elegante color blanco.

La Señora Elroy estaba en el jardín de la Iglesia, con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.

-¡Por favor muchacha! No lo hagas-dijo con la voz quebrada.

Abigail frunció el ceño, el Señor Robson se acercó a la señora Elroy y dijo: Lo siento mucho señora Elroy, yo en realidad estoy avergonzado, dígale a William que me perdone.

Abigail ese día se casó ese día con David Sackler.

 **MANSION SACKLER**

-¡Por fin solos!- dijo David

Abigail se quitó la bata de encima, el alocadamente se asió de su cuerpo, ella se imaginó que Albert era el que la besaba y la acariciaba.

Ella fingió en ese primer encuentro con su esposo.

Se fueron a Europa para la luna de miel.

Candy le siguió mandando cartas a Albert, él le empezó a mandar dinero a su familia, los niños dejaron de trabajar en la fábrica de Huber, todos los Andrew se pusieron de acuerdo para no decirle nada a Albert sobre lo de Abigail. Candy siguió visitando a los Andrew, pero no entraba a la casa, sino se iba al granero con los chicos.

*Pasaron cuatro años y Abigail estaba embarazada de su segundo bebé.

 **PROPIEDAD DE LOS ANDREW**

Llegó un carruaje a la propiedad, bajó un caballero muy distinguido de él.

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es George Thompson y soy el mejor amigo de William.

-Rosemary y la señora Elroy : ¡Buenas tardes Señor George!

-El motivo de mi llegada a Chicago es para invertir el dinero de William y administrarlo.

¿Cuándo lo tendremos a él, aquí?

-Muy pronto Señoras, él tuvo que quedarse en Red Lake, tiene trabajadores a su cargo, él tiene que vigilar que todo esté bien, he venido encargarme personalmente que sus sobrinos, entren a estudiar en la mejor escuela de Chicago, y a convertir esta propiedad en lo que fue antes de la guerra, quisiera conocer a la muchacha que tiene cautivo el corazón de mi amigo, traigo muchos regalos para ella de parte de William.

*Se les borró la sonrisa del rostro instantáneamente a Rosemary y a la Señora Elroy en cuanto escucharon que George buscaba a Abigail.

-¿Pasa algo malo señoras?

 **Hola chicas espero se la estén pasando bien en sus vacaciones, gracias por sus comentarios, les agradezco que estén siguiendo este fic. Hoy estamos a 21/03/2016.**

 **Saludos a : Glenda, chidamami, Jhaly Baeza, Susana Rojas, Maravilla 121, Sayuri 1707, Rocío CR, Ana María, Flakita amjr, Alyvenus, La castaaneda, paulayjoaqui, brigge, Gaby grandchester, Liovana, Loren Rios, Soadora, Jane, Diana Lujan, Stormaw, Gina Riquelme, Jahzeel, Carolina macias, Tania.**


	8. Chapter 8

**PROPIEDAD DE LOS ANDREW**

-Quisiera conocer a la muchacha que tiene cautivo el corazón de mi amigo, traigo muchos regalos para ella de parte de William.

*Se les borró la sonrisa del rostro instantáneamente a Rosemary y a la Señora Elroy en cuanto escucharon que George buscaba a Abigail.

-¿Pasa algo malo señoras?

*En ese momento preciso momento, se escucharon las voces de tres adolescentes discutiendo.

-¡Es mi corbata, tú perdiste la tuya!-le dijo Archie a Anthony

-Sí, pero yo tengo que ir presentable, porque es el cumpleaños de mi novia-replicó Anthony

-Para que no haya desavenencia, mejor la usaré yo- dijo Stear

-¡Muchachos! Vengan a conocer al Señor George Thompson, el mejor amigo de William- dijo Rosemary

*Ellos se acercaron.

-Déjenme adivinar, tú eres Anthony, Stear y por último Archie-dijo George señalándolos correctamente.

*Los tres se quedaron asombrados

Anthony contestó: Está en lo correcto ¿es usted adivino?

-ja ja ja ja no, pero su tío William me ha hablado tanto de ustedes que los conozco muy bien, también me ayudaron a reconocerlos, las cartas de la mujer de William.

*Todos se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos mirándose entre ellos.

-¿Pasa algo? Las dos veces que me he referido a Abigail han reaccionado de una forma extraña.

*Rosemary quiso desviar la atención de George, preguntando: ¿Sobre qué estaban discutiendo?

-Archie contestó: Anthony quiere que le preste mi corbata para ir al cumpleaños de Candy, porque el perdió la suya.

-Mamá, que me la preste, tengo que ir presentable, al cumpleaños de mi novia.

-No quiero prestársela mamá, yo también quiero ir presentable.

Stear dijo sonriente: Para que no se peleen entre ellos, sugerí que es mejor que yo la lleve.

Rosemary dijo: Archie préstasela a Anthony, tiene razón, es el cumpleaños de su novia y debe ir presentable.

-¡Mamá! Tú siempre lo prefieres a él, nos haces de menos a Stear y a mí.

-Ya dejen de juzgar a su mamá y apúrense porque o si no, llegaran tarde a la reunión.

-Mamá, ayúdame con la corbata por favor- dijo Anthony

*Rosemary le hizo el nudo de la corbata a Anthony.

George dijo: ¿irán una fiesta elegante?

-¡Sí! contestaron los tres chicos.

-¿Qué le regalarás a tu novia Anthony?- preguntó George

-Anthony dijo: Estuve ahorrando para regalarle unas peinetas de plata-*Sacó una cajita de terciopelo y se las enseñó, eran dos pequeñas y sencillas.

Archie y Stear dijeron: ¡No es justo! ¡Como siempre te lucirás delante de ella!

George buscó entre sus cosas y dijo: Creo que te lucirás más, si le regalas esto- sacó una pulsera de oro con esmeraldas.

-¡Oh! ¿Es de oro? –preguntaron los chicos.

-Sí, de la mina de William, llévale este regalo a tu novia Anthony, sólo que no menciones a nadie, sólo a ella de donde viene.

-Rosemary dijo: Señor George, no creo que sea correcto, que Anthony haga este tipo de obsequios.

-Señora Rosemary, se acabó la pobreza en esta casa, vienen tiempo mejores para los Andrew, desde hoy sus nombres estarán presentes en toda la sociedad de Chicago.

-Chicos, llévense el carruaje donde vine, el cochero les esperará hasta que terminen de divertirse.

*El cochero bajó todas las cosas que llevaba George y los muchachos se fueron a la fiesta.

-Ahora sí, Señora Elroy, Señora Rosemary, no hay nadie que nos interrumpa, quiero que me digan ¿Qué pasa con la esposa de William?

Rosemary dijo: Tome asiento Señor George, le traeremos té, enseguida le explicaremos todo.

 **MANSION HUBER.**

*Estaban afinando los últimos detalles para la celebración del cumpleaños número 12 de Candy, David estaba sólo en el salón principal tomando brandy, todos los demás estaban en el salón donde realizaban las fiestas los Huber, David subió las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Candy. Tocó la puerta y Candy dijo: adelante- una mucama la estaba peinando.

*David entró y le dijo a la mucama: Salte, hablaré con la cumpleañera.

*La mucama salió rápidamente.

-¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo David!, no me es grata tu presencia y menos en mi habitación, dije adelante, porque pensé que eran mis padres o Abigail, pero a ti nunca te invitaría a pasar.

-Ya Candice, no seas áspera conmigo, vengo a darte un regalo especial por tu cumpleaños, lo traje de nueva York.

-¡No quiero regalos que provengas de ti! ¡No te pedí nada!

-Cada día que pasa te pones más linda, empiezas a agarrar el cuerpo de una señorita.

*Candy lo miró asustada y dijo: David, creo que no es propio de un caballero, estar en la habitación de una adolescente.

-Candy no te asustes, eres mi hermanita recuérdalo, así te veo,

*El sacó de su saco, un estuche y lo abrió delante de sus ojos, era un juego de aretes, collar y pulsera de perlas genuinas.

-¡Déjame ponértelas! estoy seguro que lucirán hermosas en ti.

-¡Sal de mi habitación o grito! ¡Dale eso a mi hermana! ¡A mí no me tienes que hacer ningún regalo! ¡No te lo acepto! ¡Vete o gritaré!

*David sonrió, la miró de manera perversa de pies a cabeza y se retiró de la habitación.

*La mucama entró para terminar de peinar a Candy.

*Candy estaba exasperada

¿Pasa algo señorita Candy?

-¡Odio a ese hombre!

*Después de unos minutos llegaron los invitados, sólo eran cien personas, incluyendo los chicos Andrew.

*El Señor Robson hizo el papel de recepcionista, recibió a Stear el cual tenía 16 años cumplidos, seguía Archie de 14 años y Anthony de 13 años, le dijo al mayordomo que los llevara al salón de fiesta.

*Al llegar ahí, David Sackler vio a Anthony con sus hermanos, se acercó a ellos diciendo: ¿Qué hacen aquí, muertos de hambre?

Anthony que era el más impulsivo dijo: Vine a celebrar con mi novia, su cumpleaños, soy el invitado más distinguido de todos los que están aquí.

-¡Pordiosero! Mi suegro te ha dado muchas alas, ¡quiero que se larguen enseguida! ¡Ustedes no tienen cabida en esta casa!

-Candy entró al salón con el Señor Robson, soltó a su papá y fue corriendo hacia Anthony.

-¡Anthony!

-Candy

*Ella lo abrazó, David arqueó la ceja y le dijo a Robson: Suegro, porque deja que Candy frecuente a esos piojosos, usted está alentando a esos chicos, luego harán con Candice lo que hizo William Andrew con Abigail.

*El Señor Robson lo miró molesto y dijo: Anthony, es el novio oficial de mi hija, he permitido que desde niños se frecuenten, a ese muchacho lo he ido moldeando a mí modo, es muy inteligente y sé que en su momento será el compañero idóneo para mi hija y mi sucesor en la fábrica.

*David miró a Anthony con odio y pensó: Este mocoso no me quitará la herencia de Robson, lo tengo que quitar del camino, tampoco se quedará con Candice, tan hermosa que se pone día a día.

*Abigail llamó a David y él fue para tomar de la mano a su primogénito, el cual era un niño bonito por los genes de los Huber.

*En el salón estaban los cien invitados, aparte la servidumbre que servían licor para los hombres mayores y jugo de futas para los jóvenes y las mujeres, tenían una mesa de bocadillos para que tomaran lo que quisieran.

*Tocaron un Vals y Candy pasó a bailar con Anthony, se escuchan las risas de ambos, Archie y Stear suspiraban porque querían estar en el lugar de Anthony.

*David y Forrest Sackler miraban a Anthony con desprecio, lo mismo que a Stear y Archie.

Terminó la música y en la siguiente pieza, el señor Robson bailó con Candy y la mamá de Candy con Stear, otros invitados se sumaron al centro del salón para bailar.

-Estás contenta hija.

-Gracias papi, tengo que agradecerte que hayas invitado a los Andrew, bien sabes que los amo.

-Lo sé hija, tú sabes también que los aprecio, sobre todo a Anthony, me parece un excelente chico.

-Lo es papá, algún día después que me reciba de enfermera, me casaré con él, si Dios lo permite.

-Lo de casarte con él sí, lo de ser enfermera, todavía tenemos que conversarlo.

*Cuando paró la música, David Sackler sonó una copa y dijo: Ha llegado la hora de entregarle los obsequios a la cumpleañera, que empiece su padre.

-Sí, que empiece Robson- dijeron al unísono los presentes.

*El Señor Robson le entregó a Candy, un paquete donde habían unos libros que sabía que ella deseaba, ella los vio y se colgó de su papá para mostrarle su alegría.

*David Sackler sacó el juego de perlas que Candy le había rechazado con anterioridad, y se lo ofreció con una sonrisa cínica, la mamá de Candy le hizo señas que lo aceptara, Abigail se acercó y dijo: ábrelo, quiero saber que te trajo David de Nueva York.

*Candy seria, lo abrió y todos los presentes exclamaron con sorpresa.

*Los demás invitados ofrecieron sus regalos, luego David Sackler dijo: La festejada tiene como novio a uno de los chicos Andrew, queremos saber ¿Qué le trajiste de obsequio a Candice? Estamos seguros que nos vas a sorprender.

*Todos se rieron, empezaron a burlarse y a murmurar, pensaron que Anthony no tendría nada para regalarle a Candy.

*En ese momento, Anthony se acercó a Candy, abrió la caja de terciopelo y todos vieron la pulsera de oro y esmeraldas.

*Se escuchó que todos se sorprendieron diciendo : ¡oh!

Abigail se acercó, la tomó y dijo: ¡Es de oro! ¿A quién se la robaste?

*Anthony se la arrebató y dijo: ¡Yo no soy ladrón Señora Sackler! Señor Robson, terminando la fiesta le explicaré de donde proviene el obsequio de Candy.

*Robson se imaginó que era por parte de Albert y dijo: No es necesario que me expliques nada Anthony, yo confío en ti. Abigail no tienes porqué tratar así a los invitados de tu hermana, otro mal comportamiento y tendré que pedirte que te vayas.

Chicas preciosas, Lindo inicio de semana.

Hoy estamos a 27/03/2016

Les mando saludos a **Glenda, chidamami, Jhaly Baeza, Susana Rojas, Maravilla 121, Sayuri 1707, Rocío CR, Ana María, Flakita amjr, Alyvenus, La castaaneda, paulayjoaqui, brigge, Gaby grandchester, Liovana, Loren Rios, Soadora, Jane, Diana Lujan, Stormaw, Gina Riquelme, Jahzeel, Carolina macias, Tania. Katy, Maria Inés. Paty martinez, maria 1972, flaquita.**

 **Chicas sugiéranme cual es la próxima que quieren que actualice.**


	9. Chapter 9

**PROPIEDAD ANDREW**

*Rosemary y la Señora Elroy habían tratado de envolver a George con sus pláticas, él se estaba impacientando porque no le daban razón de Abigail.

-Señora Brown, necesito que me digan ¿dónde está Abigail la mujer de William?, él le ha mandado muchos regalos, me pidió que cuando se los entregara yo le describiera en una carta sus reacciones al recibirlos.

*Ellas se miraron y no tuvieron más remedio que decirle la verdad.

-Señor Thompson, Abigail Huber contrajo matrimonio con un hombre llamado David Sackler hace aproximadamente cuatro años, ahora está por tener su segundo bebé.

*George tenía una taza de té en la mano y la dejó caer de la impresión.

-¿Están bromeando?

-Desgraciadamente no es ninguna broma, esa mujer al poco tiempo que William se fue, abandonó este hogar.

*George se puso de pie y dijo: ¡No puede ser! ¡Lo que sufrirá mi amigo cuando se entere! Entonces ¿Por qué le siguió escribiendo cartas? ¿Por qué alentarlo de esa manera tan cruel?

-¿Cartas?

-Si, esas cartas le daban a William el impulso para seguir luchando, lo llenaban de esperanza, también por medio de ellas nos acercamos a Dios, cuando estábamos desalentados leíamos nuevamente las cartas y renovábamos nuestras fuerzas. ¡Esa mujer no pudo actuar de manera tan perversa y sádica!

-No sabíamos que le mandaba cartas, es raro, no creo que lo hiciera teniendo a su esposo cerca.

-Esas cartas estaban llenas de Inocencia, ternura, de un amor profundo, ¡Me niego a creer lo que me han dicho!

-Todo lo que le hemos dicho es cierto.

*George se dejó caer en la silla y dijo: ¡Tengo que escribirle a William para informarle de este evento tan penoso!

-¡Por favor no le diga nada! mejor escríbale diciendo que regrese, porque podría hacer una locura, usted está por acá, no habrá nadie que lo consuele.

-Señoras he venido a cumplir las instrucciones de William, él es el jefe de familia y desde ahora se hará todo lo que él me dijo.

Mañana le diré a los chicos, lo que William ha dispuesto para ellos.

 **MANSION HUBER**

La mayoría de los invitados se habían ido, sólo quedaban los chicos Andrew y Candy comiendo pastel.

-Archie dijo: Candy, yo también te traje un regalo, aunque no es tan ostentoso como el de Anthony, pero igual creo que te gustará.

*Candy quitó la envoltura y era una chalina tejida con un hilo muy fino.

-¡Archie es hermosa! ¡Gracias! –Candy se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Yo también preparé un regalo para ti- dijo Stear.

*Candy lo destapó y era una cajita de música.

-¿Qué es?

¡Es una caja musical diseñada exclusivamente para ti! Dale cuerda

-¡Muéstrame cómo hacerlo!

*Stear se acercó le dio cuerda y tocó una linda melodía.

-¡Está hermosa!-Candy se le aventó a Stear y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

*Anthony arqueó la ceja y dijo: Ya chicos, déjenme un momento a solas con mi novia.

*Stear y Archie hicieron una mueca y salieron del salón, dejando a Candy y Anthony solos.

-¡No es justo! ¿Por qué tenemos que salirnos? –dijo Archie disgustado.

-Él lo dijo Archie, es su novia-Contestó Stear resignado.

Archie bajo la cabeza triste.

-Candy, ahora que estamos solos quisiera darte un regalo especial, este si lo preparé yo.

-¿Y el otro de dónde vino?-preguntó Candy con curiosidad

-Llegó un amigo de mi tío y trajo regalos para todos, él dijo que los días de escases para la familia Andrew habían acabado.

*Candy pensó: ¡Albert lo logró! ¡Pudo hacer fortuna! –Ella sonrió pero después se le borró la sonrisa cuando se le vino a la mente: ¡Albert pronto se enterará que mi hermana le fue infiel! Me angustia pensar en cuál será su reacción.

*Anthony le dio las peinetas de plata.

-Anthony ¡este es el regalo más hermoso que he recibido! Por habérmelo dado tú.

-Candy, quisiera que me permitieras besarte en los labios.

-¿Disculpa? –Candy estaba sorprendida por la petición de Anthony.

-¡Quiero ser el primero que te bese en los labios Candy!

-¡Pero no sabemos besar!

-¡Yo he practicado!

-¿has besado a otra chica? – preguntó Candy molesta.

-¡No!, he practicado con mi mano.

-¡Ah! –respiró aliviada Candy.

-¡Está bien! ¡Hagámoslo!

*Anthony se fue acercando lentamente, ella cerró sus ojos, él respiro su aliento y la besó tiernamente, sus corazones latieron con fuerzas, sintieron como si una electricidad pasara por sus cuerpos. En ese momento, fueron interrumpidos por David Sackler que abrió la puerta inesperadamente: ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo con furia.

-Chamaco indecente has venido a pervertir a Candy, eres tan malvado como tu tío, ¡lárgate de esta casa!.

*Lo sujetó por el brazo y lo estaba jaloneando, Candy se acercó a David y lo mordió para que soltara a Anthony.

*En ese momento entró el Señor Robson y dijo: ¡David suelta a ese muchacho!

-Suegro, este pervertido estaba faltándole el respeto a Candice.

*El señor Robson miró a Candy y dijo: Salte David, hablaré con los chicos.

-¿Duda usted de mi palabra?

-Me reservo mi comentario David, por favor déjame a solas con los chicos.

*David salió disgustado de la casa, ahí encontró a Stear y Archie que esperaban a Anthony.

-¡Papá! Sólo fue un beso

-¿Beso?

-Sí, le pedí a Anthony que me besara en los labios.

-¿Qué le pediste qué?

*Candy y Anthony bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

*Chicos, creo que todavía no están en edad para mostrarse esa clase de afecto, eso es para cuando tengan 18 años.

-¿Tanto tiempo? – dijo Candy asustada.

-No hablemos sobre esto, les pido que no vuelva a suceder, les daré mi confianza no me defrauden.

 **MANSION SACKLER**

-¿Por qué le regalaste esas perlas a Candy? –preguntó Abigail con celos.

-Porque quise y porque tengo con que hacerlo, no te permito que me cuestiones sobre mis actos, pero quiero que me investigues, ¿De dónde sacó ese piojoso esa pulsera que le regaló a Candy?

-¿Y para qué quieres saberlo?

-¿Acaso no te da curiosidad de saber, si vino de William Andrew?

*Cuando David mencionó a Albert, Abigail se quedó impactada, ella pensó: ¿Es posible que William haya logrado hacer fortuna?

 **PROPIEDAD ANDREW**

*Al siguiente día estaban desayunando, habían hospedado a George en la habitación que era de Abigail.

-Muchachos, después de desayunar les diré todas las disposiciones de William.

*Stear y Archie se miraron un poco preocupados, Anthony estaba en otra dimensión, pensaba en el beso que le había dado a Candy.

*Al terminar de desayunar, fueron al mini salón de la casa.

-Muchachos es hora de que asuman responsabilidades, formaremos un Consorcio, su tío necesita gente de confianza y ustedes son las únicas personas en las que confía y el sabe que le serán leales, además tienen que ganar su fortuna, para cuando quieran formar su propia familia.

-Su tío ha dispuesto que Alistair, sea mi aprendiz en la administración de una fábrica, lo mismo que Archie, en las mañanas asistirán al mejor colegio que haya en Chicago y en las tardes me ayudarán para levantar el corporativo, desde mañana empezaran a informarme, que propiedades cercanas a la ciudad están en venta, compraremos una para construir la fábrica de textiles.

-Señor George,¡Nosotros tenemos la intención de estudiar medicina!-dijeron Stear y Archie.

-¡No será así muchachos! Ustedes estudiarán finanzas y administración, necesitarán esforzarse, si ve tu tío que no le echan ganas al trabajo y al aprendizaje, se los llevará a Canadá para trabajar en la mina con él.

-Anthony, tú eres el menor de los tres, pero estudiaras lo mismo que tus hermanos.

*Anthony dijo: Respeto que mi tío sea el jefe de la familia, pero mi vida no le pertenece, estudiaré lo que yo elija y no lo que me impongan.

*George pensó: Este chico sí que es decidido y rebelde, le dará muchos dolores de cabeza a William.

*Se escuchó que se acercaba un caballo y Anthony espió por la ventana.

-Señor Thompson, me retiro han venido por mí.

-Anthony salió de la casa y George vio a Candy, que se bajaba del caballo sonriente y Anthony la abrazaba, luego él la ayudaba a subirse de nuevo al caballo y él se montaba atrás de ella y lo guiaba e iban camino al lago.

-¿Quién es esa chica? –preguntó George

Rosemary dijo: Es Candice White Huber la novia de Anthony

-¿Huber?

-Sí, es la hermana de Abigail Huber.

-¡Que linda niña! Me imagino que Abigail ha de ser espectacularmente más hermosa que su hermanita.-pensó George.

*Llegaron al lago, Candy vio molesto a Anthony.

-¿Qué pasa Anthony? ¿No estás disfrutando de mi compañía?

-¡Claro que si Candy!

-¿Entonces?

-El señor Thompson, el amigo de mi tío William dijo algo que me molestó.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Que mi tío ha dispuesto que mis hermanos y yo, estudiemos finanzas y administración.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-Tiene de malo, que no deseo estudiar eso, tú y yo hemos planeado otra cosa para nuestras vidas, tu estudiarás enfermería y yo medicina, tengo buenas notas en biología.

-Anthony, pero tu tío es el jefe de tu familia y le debes obediencia.

\- Y yo respeto eso, pero no arruinará nuestros planes.

*Anthony le quitó un mechón de la cara a Candy y la besó nuevamente en los labios.

-¿sientes los latidos de mi corazón Candy?

-Son como mis latidos Anthony.

-Te amo Candy

-Yo también te amo Anthony.

 **RED LAKE ONTARIO CANADA.**

*Albert recibió una carta de George la cual decía:

Estimado Amigo, espero que al recibir esta carta, estés gozando de las bendiciones de nuestro Dios y tengas salud.

He llegado con bien a tu casa, pero todo es un completo caos, necesitas venir lo más pronto posible, no puedo decírtelo por medio de cartas, por sugerencia de tú tía y tu hermana, necesitas enterarte personalmente, no te preocupes, todos gozan de buena salud, no se trata de ninguna enfermedad, no quieren que te enteres de esta manera, temen tu reacción.

Querías que te describiera las impresiones de tu mujer al recibir los obsequios, déjame decirte que no recibió ninguno, por lo que no te lo puedo describir.

Conocí a tus sobrinos, Stear y Archie son muy dóciles, pero lidiaras con el carácter de Anthony, es como tú, así que habrán muchas fricciones entre ustedes.

Ya compré una propiedad cercana a la ciudad para empezar a construir la fábrica.

Me despido de ti, esperando que pronto pueda verte.

George Thompson.

*Albert se puso pensativo: ¿qué es lo que no me quisiste decir por cartas George?, ¿De qué te enteraste al llegar a mi casa?

 **Saludos a : Glenda, chidamami, Jhaly Baeza, Susana Rojas, Maravilla 121, Sayuri 1707, Rocío CR, Ana María, Flakita amjr, Alyvenus, La castaaneda, paulayjoaqui, brigge, Gaby grandchester, Liovana, Loren Rios, Soadora, Jane, Diana Lujan, Stormaw, Gina Riquelme, Jahzeel, Carolina macias, Tania, maria Inés, Yuleni paredes, Susana Rojas, Loca de amor, flaquita, Karina, Alyvenus.**

 **Que tengan un lindo fin de semana hoy estamos a 01/04/2016.**


	10. Chapter 10

*Todos en Chicago se preguntaban quién era el misterioso benefactor de los Andrew, se supo que habían adquirido una propiedad lejos del centro de la ciudad, también que contrataron obreros de construcción, todas las tardes los Jóvenes Andrew, Alistair y Archibald guiaban al distinguido hombre a las compañías para comprar materiales de construcción.

*George era reservado y sólo se limitaba a contestar lo necesario, un día iba acompañado de Anthony y vio a Candy con su mamá y Abigail notó que esta última estaba embarazada, ellas habían ido al centro de Chicago para comprar ropa de maternidad, Candy no quiso acompañarlas pero la obligaron.

*Se toparon de frente, Candy dijo: ¡Anthony!

*Anthony se controló para no abrazar y besar a Candy

-Señora Deborah, buenas tardes- dijo Anthony

Deborah contestó: ¡Buenas tardes Anthony!

-Les presento al Señor George Thompson, amigo de mi tío William.

-Señor George, ella es mi novia Candice Huber, su mamá la Señora Deborah Huber y su hermana mayor la señora Abigail Sackler.

*George hizo una reverencia

*Abigail hizo una mueca y dijo: Mamá, me voy adelantar te espero en la casa de modas.

Deborah dijo: Disculpe usted a mi hija mayor Señor Thompson, el embarazo le ocasiona cambios de humor repentinos, me gustaría que nos acompañara para almorzar el próximo sábado, todo Chicago está enterado que es benefactor de la familia Andrew y nosotros estimamos mucho a Anthony, sería un honor recibirlo en casa.

-Señora Huber, no quiero comprometerla y menos si su esposo no está enterado.

-No se preocupe por eso, ya lo habíamos hablado entre nosotros, pronto le íbamos a enviar la invitación con Anthony, por eso estoy aprovechando que Anthony nos ha presentado, por cierto Anthony, tú también estás invitado.

*Anthony sonrió y dijo: ¡Gracias señora Deborah!

*Caballeros me despido de ustedes, Candy te dejo con Anthony unos minutos, luego puedes alcanzarnos en la casa de modas, de seguro tu hermana tardará mucho.

-Gracias mami.

*Candy esperó que se metiera su mamá a la casa de modas y le dio un beso sorpresivo a Anthony en los labios.

*George observó a Candy fijamente.

Candy dijo: ¡Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería a tomar té! Mi hermana todavía verá telas y diseños, ¡No tiene para cuando terminar!

*Anthony miró a George el cuál dijo: Vamos, sé que será muy interesante conversar con la menor de las Huber.

*Estaban en la cafetería y Candy preguntó: Anthony hoy pasé por tu escuela y me dijeron que ya no estudiabas ahí, ¿Qué pasa?

-El Señor George por órdenes de mi tío nos cambió a una escuela particular, nos están dando clases personalizadas, los maestros están siendo muy severos con nosotros, ya que tenemos un nivel muy bajo de conocimientos en comparación de los demás alumnos.

Candy miró a George y el comentó: Así es, los están preparando para que empiecen a tomar clases de finanzas y administración, William necesita que aprendan muy rápido para integrarse al Corporativo que estamos formando.

-Señor George, no sabe el gusto que me da conocerlo, usted ha estado con Albert en las buenas y en las malas desde que partió a Canadá- dijo Candy con entusiasmo.

*George miró a Candy y dijo: ¿Y usted cómo sabe eso?

*Anthony miró a Candy con seriedad

Candy pensó: ¡Que tonta eres Candy!, se supone que tú no tienes contacto con Albert- se dijo asimisma.

Anthony dijo: Yo le leí a Candy las cartas que nos enviaba mi tío.

George se quedó meditando unos instantes y dijo: Sólo que sea por eso.

-Señorita deseo preguntarle algo: ¿Su padre obligó a su hermana Abigail a casarse con el Señor David Sackler?

*Candy se puso nerviosa y contestó: Mi papá no obligó a mi hermana, ella lo hizo por su propia voluntad, yo me pelee con ella cuando me enteré lo que iba hacer.

*En ese momento David Sackler pasó en su carruaje frente a la cafetería y se enardeció al ver a Candy conversando con Anthony y George, rápidamente se bajó de su carruaje y fue hacia ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí mostrándote en público con estos dos?

-¡Tengo el permiso de mi mama! Ella está en la casa de modas con tu esposa.

*David sujetó a Candy por el brazo y la obligó a pararse.

-¡Vendrás conmigo!

-¡Suéltame ¡

*Anthony se le aventó a David, en ese momento estaban pasando dos policías y dijeron: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-David Sackler dijo: Mi cuñada no tiene autorización para estar a solas con estos dos hombres.

-¡Mi mamá me dio permiso!- dijo Candy molesta

Los policías dijeron: Señor David, en todo Chicago sabemos que el señorito Anthony frecuenta a su cuñada Candice, y también sabemos que el Señor Thompson es el benefactor de la familia Andrew, la señorita Candice es muy querida por todos y no queremos que la maltraten por favor no forcejee con ella, señorita Candice ¿dónde está su mamá? para que le preguntemos si le dio permiso de platicar con Brown.

*En ese momento salió Deborah y vio a los policías, a David, a George y Anthony, ella se acercó.

-¡Mamá! David quiere impedirme que yo converse con Anthony y el Señor Thompson.

*Deborah dijo: David, yo le di permiso.

*David contestó: Usted no debe de tomarse esa clase de atribuciones, es mi suegro.

-Me tomo esas clases de atribuciones porque Candice es mi hija. Señor Tompson le pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi yerno, lo esperamos el sábado en nuestra casa. Candy vamos a la casa, David tu esposa está la casa de modas ve a su lado.

*George hizo una reverencia.

Candy se soltó de David y se fue con su mamá.

 **PROPIEDAD ANDREW**

-Señora Rosemary, hoy conocí a la Señora Deborah y a la Señorita Candice Huber.

¿Qué le parecieron?

-Pude observar que la Señorita Candice es noble, alegre, al parecer todos la quieren.

-¡Así es Señor George! Candy es muy buena, ella le enseñó a leer y a escribir a los chicos, Abigail había dicho que ella lo haría pero no cumplió.

-Me invitaron el Sábado a la mansión Huber con Anthony, por fin conoceré al suegro de William y sacaré mis conclusiones.

 **MANSION SACKLER**

-¿Qué tenías que estar forcejeando con Candy?

-¡Tus padres son alcahuetes con ella!

-¡Eso a ti no te debe interesar!

-¡Quiero que le digas a tu mamá que iremos a ese almuerzo!

-¡Yo no quiero estar en presencia de ese hombre!

-¡Lo estaremos! Quiero saber de una vez por todas, si toda esa fortuna que están gastando es de William Andrew.

 **MANSION HUBER**

Candy estaba esperando ansiosa la llegada de Anthony.

Llegaron los Sackler

-Abigail fue al comedor para saludar a sus padres, David fue al salón principal para encontrarse con Candy.

-Hola cuñadita-dijo con una sonrisa tenebrosa

Candy dijo: ¡Te has propuesto molestarme! ¡Déjame en paz! Me desagrada tu presencia y me la quieres imponer.

-Sabes Candy, me siento celoso de que te pongas bonita para ese mocoso bueno para nada.

-¡Estás demente!

*En ese momento el mayordomo anunció que Anthony y George habían llegado, los pasaron al comedor.

*Candy estaba sentada a lado de Anthony y se decían secretos entre ellos, David no soportaba verlos tan felices y sonrientes.

-Señor George, ¿usted es amigo de William Andrew?-Preguntó el Señor Robson

-Así es, lo conocí camino a Canadá.

David Sackler dijo: ¿Y su presencia en Chicago a que se debe?

George contestó: William y yo estamos formando un Corporativo, nuestra intención es construir una fábrica de textiles, fábrica de papel para escritura, y haremos algunas importaciones, y daremos servicios financieros, tendremos varios rubros.

-Para todo eso se necesitan un buen capital ¿Ustedes lo tienen?- preguntó David expectante a la respuesta.

\- Así es, contamos con ello.

*Abigail pensó: Entonces William si logró hacer fortuna.

Candy preguntó: Albert, ¿Vendrá pronto a Chicago?

-Sí, pero primero está ordenando todo en Canadá.

*David miró a Abigail para ver su expresión, ella al sentirse observada bajó la cabeza.

*George durante todo el almuerzo observó que Abigail era orgullosa, mimada, egoísta. Se dio cuenta que David miraba con malos ojos a Anthony y que miraba de forma extraña a Candy.

*También notó que los Huber eran buenas personas, amables, sencillas y que apreciaban mucho a Anthony, lo llenaban de atenciones.

*Pasaron algunos días y de una embarcación bajó un hombre alto, Rubio, buen mozo, elegante.

*Candy pasaba por ahí porque iba de regreso a su casa, había ido a visitar a unas amigas de su mamá que les gustaba que Candy les tocara el piano.

*Candy enseguida reconoció a Albert y le pidió al cochero que detuviera el carruaje.

*Ella se bajó y notó que Albert esperaba a alguien.

Albert se fijó en ella, vio que le sonreía y se sonrojó, él pensó: ¡Que hermosa muchachita! Me está sonriendo.

-¡Albert!

Él se quedó asombrado y pensó: ¡Me conoce!

-Albert, ¿No me reconoces?

*Él la miró de pies a cabeza y dijo: Eres ¿Candy?

-¡Si!

*Ella se le aventó y lo abrazó: ¡Albert estas sano y salvo!

-Candy ¡Qué alegría me da verte!

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-¡Si!

¡Ven conmigo!- ella lo guio a su carruaje

*Él la ayudó a subir

-Candy ¡Que sorpresa! Te estás convirtiendo en una hermosa Señorita

-¡Así es tío!

-¿Tío?

-Soy la novia de Anthony

-Así es verdad ¡pero todavía están muy niños!

-¡Nada de eso! Quizás ahora que estás en Chicago puedas hablar con mi papá para que Anthony y yo nos comprometamos.

 **Hola chicas, les deseo un lindo hoy estamos a 05/03/2016.**

 **Gracias por seguir el Fic.**

 **Si se portan bien subo otro capítulo en esta misma semana saludos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CONTIENE ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA SENSIBLES NI MENORES DE EDAD, LECTURA BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO, NO LA RECOMIENDO.**

Candy sé que ustedes se gustan desde niños, pero tengo planes para Anthony, dime ¿Cómo está Abigail? Ya quiero estrecharla entre mis brazos.

*Albert lo dijo con tanta pasión y con respiración profunda, que a Candy le inquietó.

-Cuando llegues a tu casa, te enterarás de muchas cosas.

-¡Quiero que me digas que sucede!, George no me lo quiso decir por cartas, ¿Es sobre Abigail?

-Ya estamos cerca Albert, de seguro los chicos han de estar descansando, el Señor George es muy estricto con ellos, de lunes a viernes van a clases, en las tardes trabajan con él, Anthony me dice que en las noches hacen su tarea, Por favor, aligérales un poco la carga.

-Candy eres muy niña y por lo mismo no comprendes muchas cosas, es peor trabajar en los muelles y ser un ignorante, ellos tendrán muchas cosas a su cargo, no quiero que padezcan lo mismo que yo, la vida es muy dura, muchas veces me sentí desfallecer pero a través de las cartas de Abigail me mantuve en pie, ellos no tendrán que trabajar en la mina, su trabajo será intelectual, mira mis manos Candy.

*Candy tomó la mano de Albert y la apretó, Albert abrió los ojos sorprendido, ella dijo: son las manos de un hombre esforzado, fuerte, sano y valiente, cualquier chica estará contenta de ir tomada de la mano contigo.

Albert sonrió y dijo: Ten cuidado Candy, los hombres solemos interpretar mal las adulaciones de las chicas, tú eres muy inocente y no entiendes que los hombres somos muy perversos.

*Albert la miró fijamente, a Candy se le subieron los colores al rostro.

*Anthony vio que se acercaba el carruaje de Candy y salió a recibirla, se detuvo el carruaje, Albert bajó, luego ayudó a bajar a Candy.

-¡Tío William!

-¡Anthony!, ¡eres todo un hombrecito!

*Se abrazaron y Albert le dio un beso en la cabeza, como un padre a su hijo.

-¿Tus hermanos?

*Salieron a recibirlo Stear y Archie lo abrazaron eufóricos. Rosemary y la Señora Elroy lloraban de alegría.

-¡Por fin juntos nuevamente! -expresó la Señora Elroy.

Candy dijo: Me retiro, han de tener muchas cosas de que hablar, es un momento íntimo.

Anthony dijo: Iré contigo Candy, no nos hemos visto en toda la semana.

*Anthony ayudó a Candy a subirse al carruaje, él también se subió.

-Anthony debiste quedarte con tu familia

-Candy, no quiero ver cuando le digan a mí tío la verdad, temo su reacción, desde que supe que vendría pronto, me he puesto en sus zapatos y creo que contra la primera persona que irá, será con tu papá, es mejor que estemos atentos en tu casa.

-No creo, tu tío es muy noble .

*Albert vio a George y fue a saludarlo

-¡Hermano, me alegra verte!, Y Abigail ¿se metió a su recámara para verse bonita para mí?

*Todos pusieron caras largas

-¿Qué pasa? George, ¿de que me tenía que enterar personalmente?

-William, toma asiento

-Así estoy bien ¿De qué se trata? ¿Le pasó algo a mi mujer?

La tía Elroy dijo : ¡siéntate William! –La señora tomó aire y dijo: Abigail contrajo matrimonio con David Sackler, tienen un niño y viene otro en camino.

-¿Es una broma verdad?

George dijo: William desgraciadamente no es broma, conocí a Abigail Sackler.

*Albert se fue sobre George, lo agarró por el cuello diciendo: ¡no le vuelvas a decir Abigail Sackler!

Rosemary dijo: ¡suéltalo William!, es tu amigo, no te desquites con él, por lo que te hizo esa mala mujer.

-¡No te expreses así de ella!- gritó Albert

-¡Si, es mala!-volvió a decir Rosemary, Albert soltó a George, fue contra Rosy, la apretó de los hombros.

-¡Retira tus palabras!

*Stear y Archie se le fueron encima, porque Rosy se quejaba.

La Señora Elroy intervino diciendo: al poco tiempo que te fuiste, empezó a recibir los regalos de David Sackler, luego dizque fue a trabajar en su fábrica, cuando se iba a ir de la casa, tratamos de detenerla, pero no nos hizo caso, fui a la Mansión Sackler para rogarle que no te hiciera esto, pero ella prefirió irse por la posición y el dinero de ese hombre. Todavía antes que se casara por la iglesia, fui para persuadirla pero no quiso hacerme caso. Dijo que tú nunca saldrías de la miseria.

*Stear y Archie dijeron: ¡Es cierto tío!, la tía Abigail después que te fuiste dejó de ser amable.

*Albert de una sola patada aventó lejos una silla que tenía cerca , luego aventó un florero: ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡De seguro la obligó su papá a casarse con ese hombre! ¡Por eso me alejó de ella! ¡No cumplió su palabra! ¡Iré a matarlo!.

*Albert salió hecho una furia de la casa, George se le atravesó, Albert lo empujó tirándolo al piso. Agarró uno de los caballos que estaba ensillado y se dirigió a la mansión Huber.

George dijo: Vamos tras él muchachos, es capaz de cometer una locura.

*Ellos se fueron en un carruaje que recientemente había comprado George, siguieron a Albert a toda velocidad.

*Albert mientras galopaba pensaba: ¡Ella me ama! ¡Lo sé por sus cartas! ¡La obligaron a casarse! ¡Se la quitaré a David Sackler y nos iremos a Canadá!

 **MANSION HUBER**

*Candy estaba tocando una melodía en el piano para Anthony, en el salón principal de la mansión, Albert bajó del caballo y empezó a tocar la puerta de manera escandalosa.

El mayordomo abrió, Candy dejó de tocar cuando escuchó el ruido donde cayó el mayordomo, ya que Albert lo había empujado por no permitirle ver al Señor Robson.

-Deborah había visto que Albert tiró al mayordomo y empezó a gritar: ¡Auxilio un bandolero nos ataca!

*Candy, Anthony y Robson salieron.

*El Señor Robson y Albert se vieron cara a cara.

-¡Usted todo lo planeó para alejarme de Abigail!

*Albert fue hacia él, le dio un puñetazo mandando al suelo al Señor Robson.

-Anthony gritó: Tío no le hagas daño, ¡El señor Robson es inocente!

*Albert lo levantó para ponerlo contra la pared

-¡Me dijo que cuando regresara, la encontraría en mi casa!

-Lo sé muchacho, no pude impedir que se casara, ella lo decidió.

-¡Es mentira! ¡Tú la obligaste! ¡Viejo decrepito! ¡Te odio!

*Albert volvió a golpearlo

Deborah gritó: ¡suelta a mi esposo William! ¡Es cierto lo que dice! ¡Mi hija se fue de tu casa a la casa de David Sackler por su voluntad!

*Albert no escuchaba y pateaba al Señor Robson

*Candy se aventó hacia su papá para protegerlo de los golpes de Albert

*En ese momento al ver la cara de angustia de Candy, reaccionó y dejó de golpearlo.

*Albert estaba agitado.

Candy dijo: Mi padre es inocente Albert, el trató de persuadir a mi hermana, pero ella no le hizo caso a nadie.

-Tío, te enamoraste de una ilusión, la señora Sackler no te amó como tu pensabas-dijo Anthony.

-¡Si me ama! No ha dejado de escribirme, iré por ella.

*Cuando Albert salió de la mansión Huber, George y Stear estaban llegando, vieron cuando se subió al caballo, en ese momento empezó a llover.

Albert llegó a la mansión Sackler y empezó a gritar: ¡Aby! ¡Abigail!

*Albert estaba en medio de la lluvia, David Sackler lo escuchó, se asomó por la ventana, lo mismo que Abigail.

-Aby ¡Sé que me sigues amando!

*Los vecinos de los Sackler se asomaron.

*David Sackler salió con un látigo y dijo: ¡Lárgate de mi casa Andrew!, Abigail ahora es mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos.

-Abigail ¡Quiero hablar contigo!-gritó Albert

*En ese momento David Sackler, alzó la mano para golpear a Albert, este le agarró el látigo y con el mismo empezó a ahorcarlo.

George y Archie, llegaron y forcejearon con Albert, para que lo soltara, pero no pudieron detenerlo, llegaron unos oficiales, golpearon a Albert con una macana, dejándolo inconsciente y se lo llevaron al calabozo.

*Después que David Sackler volvió en sí, dijo con furia: Haré que le den varios años en la cárcel, Por intento de asesinato, tengo varios testigos.

 **OFICINA DEL ALGUACIL EN CHICAGO.**

-Comprendo al muchacho señor Thompson, si a mí me lo hubiesen hecho, yo también intentaría matar a quien me quitó a mi mujer, pero desgraciadamente tenemos que hacer que se cumpla la Ley, eso fue un intento de asesinato, es seguro que el Señor David Sackler venga a levantar la demanda en cuanto pueda, de seguro mínimo lo encerraran cinco años.

-Alguacil, fue un momento de locura, se lo ocultaron por mucho tiempo, dígame cuanto es la fianza, por favor no lo procese.

Lo único que puede hacer por él, es hablar con David Sackler para que no haga la denuncia.

 **MANSION HUBER**

El Señor Robson estaba golpeado, en ese momento llegó su yerno con Abigail.

-Suegro, entonces es cierto que ese salvaje lo atacó a usted también.

-Así es David, ese pobre muchacho estaba cegado por la ira.

Abigail comentó: Papá tienes que demandarlo, ¡Esto no se puede quedar así! Para que lo metan varios años a la cárcel, ¡fue todo un escándalo!, todos nuestros vecinos lo escucharon.

-Yo no demandaré a ese muchacho, nada de esto hubiera pasado si tú te hubieses quedado en su propiedad.

*A David Sackler se le encendió la sangre y dijo: ¡Usted nunca me tendrá un poco de aprecio! Usted se desvive por esos piojosos, que vienen del fango, pero yo me encargaré que le den varios años, por haber intentado matarme.

*Candy lo estaba escuchando todo y se angustió por Albert.

*El Señor Robson dijo: Abigail ve a la habitación de tu mamá, se puso muy mal al ver que me golpeaban.

-Si papá, ahora mismo voy

Yo te acompaño- dijo el señor Robson.

*David Sackler se quedó en el salón y Candy salió de su escondite.

-David

-Cuñadita, ¿ves donde te quieres meter? Casi matan a tu papá los Andrew.

-¡Por favor David! No acuses a Albert, sácalo de la cárcel

-No, ese salvaje va a pagar por lo que me hizo.

-David te lo ruego ¿quieres que me arrodille? Lo haré si eso quieres, pero no lo acuses, sino sácalo de la cárcel.

-¿Por quién lo haces por William o Anthony?

-Por la familia Andrew

*David desnudó a Candy con la mirada, la vio muy afligida por Albert, entonces le propuso:

-Está bien, no lo acusaré, pero si me regalas un beso

*Candy lo miró horrorizada y dijo: ¡Primero muerta que besarte!

-Ni modo, ese piojoso pasará varios años en la cárcel.

*Candy dijo: No puedes ser tan cruel David.

-Verás que si lo haré

-Está bien, te lo daré pero primero haz que lo suelten.

*David puso una sonrisa perversa y dijo: Mañana mismo saldrá libre, luego vendré a cobrarme el favor, si no cumples encontraré la manera de perjudicar de cualquier forma a los Andrew, ¡dame tu palabra que me pagarás!

*Candy dijo: ¿Sólo será uno?

-Si

-En cuanto lo vea libre, podrás cobrártelo.

 **OFICINA DEL ALGUACIL EN CHICAGO.**

*David Sackler, fue a la oficina del Alguacil.

-Señor David, ¿viene a presentar cargos contra Andrew?

-No, al contrario vengo a pagar su fianza, ni mi suegro y yo presentaremos cargos.

-Señor Sackler, me sorprende, en realidad me pesaba tener que encarcelar a ese muchacho, es usted muy noble.

-Lo sé, pobre hombre, no acepta que mi esposa se haya enamorado de mí, primero quisiera verlo para hablar con él.

-¡Claro! Ahora que está más calmado es bueno que hablen, para limar asperezas, ya le expliqué que mínimo pasaría cinco años en prisión por atacarlo a usted y a su suegro.

*David Sackler estaba frente a frente a Albert

-¿Podría dejarnos solos por favor?

-Por supuesto que si

*El alguacil se salió

*Albert miraba con odio a David Sackler.

-William, he decidido no presentar cargos en tu contra, también convencí a mi suegro de que no lo hiciera, el amor entre Abigail surgió, al corazón no se le manda.

*Albert miró fijamente a Sackler.

-No presentaré cargos, pero quiero que alejes a tu sobrino de Candice.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Candice aquí?

-¡Mi pobre suegro no sabe cómo deshacerse de ese muchacho!

-Aléjalo de ella o le romperá el corazón, como Abigail te lo rompió a ti, bueno Andrew espero que se haya apaciguado tu ira, en realidad no te guardo rencor.

*David Sackler pagó la fianza de Albert, en ese momento lo dejaron libre, George se sorprendió cuando lo vio en la puerta.

-¿Qué harás ahora William? ¿Ya meditaste en lo que hiciste? Por poco te meten a la cárcel por cinco años mínimo.

-De todas maneras tengo que acercarme a Abigail, quiero que me explique ¿el por qué me siguió mandando cartas? ¡Quizás todavía siente algo por mí y se quiera ir conmigo a Canadá!

-William, reacciona, Abigail Sackler está casada, no sería correcto.

-¡Vamos George! ¡Tengo que hablar con Anthony!

 **MANSION HUBER**

David Sackler llegó con Abigail a la mansión, los Huber estaban almorzando

-Papá ¿sabes lo que hizo el demente de David?

-¿Que hizo?

-Pagó la fianza de Andrew y lo dejaron libre, antes de venir para acá, lo vi con George Thompson comprando algunas cosas en el centro.

*Candy miró a David y este puso una sonrisa

-David, ¡me sorprendes!, pensé que te ensañarías con ese muchacho.

-Suegro, usted me tiene en mal concepto.

*David miró a Candy y ella bajó la cabeza.

*Candy estaba en su habitación, los Huber jugaban con su nieto, David se escabulló .

*Tocó la puerta ella temerosa dijo: Adelante

*El pasó y le enseñó el papel donde había pagado la fianza.

-¡Mira en cuanto me saldrá tu beso!

*El cerró con seguro, le tomó la mano y la llevó hacia la cama

Él se sentó con las piernas abiertas, la jaló hacia él y la abrazó.

-¡Hueles tan rico! ¡No sabes cuánto he soñado con este momento!

Él acercó su boca a la de ella, Candy puso cara de asco, y David la besó apasionadamente, luego le dijo ¿Cuánto me cobras por tu virginidad?

*Ella se alejó de él, tratando de no vomitar y dijo: ¡Vete! Ya te cobraste.

-¡El beso más caro de la historia! Pero valió la pena, quisiera entregar a tu hermana a Andrew y quedarme contigo.

-Candy no resistió más y dijo: Me asqueas David, me causas repulsión, solo lo hice para que no metieran a Albert a la cárcel, ahora salte de mi habitación.

-Si me iré, porque ya tardé mucho, pueden sospechar, me has hecho muy dichoso.

 **Chicas lindo fin de semana, desde ahora les digo que este fic es muy fuerte, es lectura bajo su propio riesgo, no será tan violenta como la del intruso, pero si hay cosas que no les agradará.**

 **Aniiii, respecto a la pregunta que me hiciste por el intruso puedo decirte que a mí siempre me han gustado los finales felices aunque dicen que si es amor no debe de tener final, nunca pondré un final donde Albert o Candy mueran o se queden separados, en ninguna de mis historias pondría algo así, esta pareja es y siempre será mi favorita, siempre desearé verlos felices aunque sufran en el proceso.**


	12. Chapter 12

**MANSIÓN SACKLER**

*Esa noche David recordaba la fragancia de Candy, el calor de su cuerpo, su aliento a frutas y como invadió su boca, la había tenido por unos momentos pero deseaba más.

*Abigail se puso frente a él tratando de ser coqueta con su esposo y no respondió.

-Lo siento Abigail, no me apetece tomarte, por cierto, olí el perfume de tu hermana y me gustó, quiero que te compres uno igual.

-Dime la verdad ¿qué pasa contigo? desde que me embaracé nuevamente pocas veces me has tomado.

-Alucinas, sólo estoy cansado.

*David apagó la lámpara y pensó: Sólo la deseo a ella, me imagino su estrechez, ¡Candy me enloqueces!

 **PROPIEDAD ANDREW**

*Albert y George regresaron tarde a la propiedad, porque George le mostró a William los avances de construcción de la fábrica, le mostró también la propiedad donde construían la mansión Andrew, encontraron a todos durmiendo y ya no pudo hablar con Anthony.

-¿Qué Piensas hacer William?, bien podrías vender todo y llevar a tu familia a Canadá, allá está la mina, que es la fuente de tu riqueza.

-No los llevaré a Canadá, tú sabes que el clima es extremadamente frío, Rosy y mi tía son muy delicadas no quiero que se me enfermen.

-William quiero preguntarte algo

-Dime George

-¿Te molestaría si cortejo a tu hermana?

*Albert se sorprendió por la pregunta de George.

-¿Y los muchachos George? Es una gran responsabilidad, una viuda con sus tres hijos.

-¿Con eso quieres decirme que no estás de acuerdo?

-No George, sé que no hay otro mejor que tú para Rosy, sólo que es un poco complicado.

-William déjame decirte que me gustan las cosas complicadas.

-No me meteré en eso George, ella es la que decidirá si te acepta o no, a todo esto, ¿En cuanto tiempo crees que estén listas la mansión y la fábrica?

-Mínimo seis meses, he contratado más de 100 obreros pero las dimensiones de construcción son muy grandes.

-Los muchachos, ¿Cómo van en sus estudios?

-Los tres son inteligentes y ya están alcanzando a los demás de su grado, pero …

-pero que, George

-Anthony no quiere tomar las clases de economía y finanzas, dice que será doctor.

-Tengo que hablar claro con él y ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa, no voy a permitir que ande de rebelde, si no quiere hacerme caso me lo llevaré a la mina, ahí se le quitará.

 **MANSIÓN HUBER**

¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Porque no has querido comer?

-No tengo hambre mamá

*Abigail había llegado a la casa de sus padres, entró a la habitación de Candy, encontró a Deborah trenzándole el cabello.

-Mami, traje a tu nieto, lo dejé en el salón con la niñera.

-Voy a ver a mi pequeñín hermoso-Deborah salió de la habitación de Candy, dejando solas a sus hijas.

*Abigail se acercó a Candy y le jaló la trenza.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me jaloneas?

-Anoche David me comentó que le gustó el perfume que estas usando , y quiere que me compre uno igual, quiero saber ¿Cómo se acercó a ti?

*Candy se puso temblorosa y se alejó de Abigail.

-Aby tu esposo me hace algunas insinuaciones ...

*Abigail se acercó a Candy y la cacheteó.

-¡Eso es mentira!, ¡quieres levantarle falsos, porqué nunca te ha caído bien!, ¡tan chica y andas de coqueta y difamando a mi esposo!.

-¡Es verdad lo que te digo! Cuando vengas con él a la casa, no lo pierdas de vista, porque se viene a meter a mi habitación para molestarme.

*Abigail la volvió a jalonear, cuidado y vas de chismosa con nuestros padres, ¡no quiero que metas en problemas a David delante de mi papá! le harás un daño terrible a nuestra familia porque no volverán a ver a su nieto, ya que de seguro mí papá no querrá que vengamos a visitarlos.

-Sólo mantén vigilado a tu esposo, y prohíbele que se me acerque, confróntalo para que deje de molestarme.

*Abigaíl se acercó al tocador de Candy y se llevó su perfume.

 **PROPIEDAD ANDREW**

-Anthony, quiero que hablemos

-Te escucho tío.

-Me informaron que vas bien en tus estudios, pero no quieres llevar las clases extras de administración y finanzas.

-Así es tío, te informaron bien.

-Necesito que tomes esas clases.

-No es necesario que las tome, porque me dedicaré a otra cosa, practicaré la medicina.

-¿De dónde has sacado esas tonterías? ¿Con que te van a pagar? ¿Con gallinas y cerdos?

-Conseguiré empleo en el hospital de Chicago.

-¡Mira Anthony! No voy a estar lidiando con tu rebeldía, mientras estés bajo el mismo techo que yo, harás lo que te diga, y si no quieres, te irás junto conmigo a las minas.

-¡No tienes derecho sobre mí! ¡No eres mi padre!

-Tienes razón, no soy tu padre pero sobre mi ha caído la responsabilidad de mantenerlos a tus hermanos, a tu mamá y a ti. Es decir Anthony, voy estar dándote ¿y no vas hacer nada por la familia y por mí?

-Yo lo único que quiero es estudiar medicina

-Podemos hacer un trato

-¿Cuál?

-Estudiarás medicina al mismo tiempo que Administración y finanzas, si puedes con las dos cosas adelante.

-Tío, no me veo trabajando en una fábrica o en un negocio, yo deseo una vida sencilla, como la que teníamos antes.

-No seas tonto Anthony, ninguna muchacha de sociedad querrá casarse con un don nadie.

-Seré médico, tendré mi profesión, con eso mantendré a mi esposa e hijos.

-Si quieres desposar algún día a Candice Huber, tienes que ser rico.

-Ella me ama así como soy.

-¡Ella todavía es una niña que no sabe lo que quiere!

-¿Y porque me mencionas a Candy? empezamos hablando de las absurdas clases de finanzas, ¿Por qué la has sacado a relucir?

-Porque David Sackler me dijo que el Señor Robson, no sabe cómo deshacerse de ti, quiere que te aleje de Candy.

-¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡el Señor Robson me estima!, él quiere que sea su futuro yerno.

-¡Eso sólo fue por llevarte la corriente! recuerda que a mí me mandó hacer fortuna para que pudiera mantener a su hija como una princesa, lo mismo querrá que hagas, cuando quieras casarte con Candy, con el sueldo de médico no podrás mantener cómodamente a ninguna chica.

-Candy no es materialista.

-Candy es una niña llena de fantasías, cuando sea mayor de edad pensará distinto.

-Candy no es como Abigail Huber.

-¡Basta Anthony! ¿Qué decides? Estudiaras administración y finanzas o vendrás conmigo a la mina.

-¡Esta bien! Llevaré esas materias extras.

-Me alegra haber llegado a un acuerdo contigo.

*Ese día Anthony no había ido a clases por la charla que tendría con Albert, se irían a las construcciones con George, entonces llegó Candy a visitar a Anthony.

*Anthony escuchó el caballo de Candy y salió a la puerta.

-Tío los alcanzaré en la construcción, voy hablar unos minutos con Candice.

*Albert se asomó a la ventana, vio que Anthony se subió a uno de los caballos y se acercó a ella para besarla. Albert se llenó de amargura al ver esa escena romántica y pensó: Así estuvimos Abigail y yo.

 **A las orillas del lago**

¡Y me está obligando para que tome esas clases de finanzas!

-Anthony, por favor no te molestes con tu tío, la vida lo ha golpeado y él sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, además esos conocimientos que obtengas nos servirá, para cuando pongamos nuestra clínica, sepamos cómo administrarla.

-¡No había pensado en eso!

-¡Ya ves! Tu tío tiene visión.

-Por cierto, mi tío me dijo que tú cuñado habló con él, dice que tu papá no sabe cómo deshacerse de mí, le pidió a mi tío que nos separe.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Mi papá todos los días me pregunta por ti! Te extraña porque no nos visitas tan seguido como antes.

-¡Desde que llegó el Señor George! ¡Somos puro trabajo y estudio!

-Ni modo Anthony, así te estás haciendo más hombre.

*Anthony se acercó a Candy para besarla, ella recordó a David Sackler y se separó.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Nada, pensé que venía mi papá.

*Anthony volvió acercarse a ella besándola en los labios con mucha ternura y cariño, diferente al beso lleno de lujuria de David, Albert estaba pasando con George en el carruaje.

-¡Anthony!- gritó Albert

*Anthony volteó y Albert dijo: ¡Ve con George a la construcción, yo acompañaré a Candy a su casa, déjame el caballo!

-¡Ya llegó el capitán! Tengo que obedecer.

-¡Nos vemos luego Anthony!

Albert fue hacia los chicos, Anthony le dio la cuerda del caballo y se fue en el carruaje con George.

-Candy, quiero que me ayudes para que me entreviste con tu hermana.

-Albert mi hermana está casada, no sería correcto.

-¡Lo que no es correcto es que una muchachita como tú ande sola por los caminos!, y te andes besando con mi sobrino a escondidas de tus padres, ¡Eso no habla bien de ti Candy! ¡Por favor Candy, en el pasado fuiste nuestra cómplice!

-Sólo te diré, que todos miércoles sale al almacén de telas finas porque ese día les llega mercancía nueva.

-¡Gracias Candy! trataré de verla, ahora vamos te acompañaré a tu casa, quiero disculparme con tu papá.

 **MANSION HUBER**

*Cuando llegaron a la casa de Candy, Albert la estaba ayudando a bajar del caballo pero se le atoró la bota en el estribo de la silla, Albert tuvo que jalarla un poco hacia él, y sus caras quedaron muy cerca sintió que el corazón le latió más rápido.

-Candy rió y dijo: Vamos Albert, es la hora en que mi papá tomasu copita de coñac.

*Candy lo agarró de la mano y lo guió hacia el estudio, tocó la puerta.

-Adelante

-¡Papá mira a quien te traigo!

-¡William!

-Señor Robson, quiero disculparme por lo que hice.

-Yo te entiendo, es lógico que reaccionarás así, créeme cuando, Aby dejó tu propiedad para irse con David, la fui a persuadir, le dije que podría esperarte aquí si no quería padecer pobreza, pero no me escuchó dijo que era su decisión, yo estoy muy apenado contigo.

-No hablemos de ella, quiero saber si realmente usted quiere que Anthony siga frecuentando a Candy, su yerno me dijo que usted quería deshacerse de él y que no sabe cómo hacerlo.

-Yo estimo a tu sobrino William, me agrada que venga a visitarme, es un excelente jugador de ajedrez y domino, es el hijo que siempre desee tener.

-Si es así, no le impediré que siga visitando a Candy, y no soy nadie para decirle esto, pero creo que Candy se expone mucho al ir sola por los caminos, no debiera darle tantas libertades.

-¡Tienes razón muchacho! ¡La mandaré con el cochero para que no vaya sola! ¡Es que esa niña le gusta estar libre!¡No le hagas caso a David! A él nunca le ha simpatizado Anthony.

Albert pensó: ¿Por qué David no quiere que Anthony se acerque a Candy? ¿A él en que le afecta?

-Dime muchacho, ¿Sabes apreciar la buena música?

-Casi nunca he podido apreciar la música

-Entonces te invitó un té, vamos al salón le diré a Candy que toque unas piezas para nosotros.

*Fueron al salón, Albert y el Señor Robson vieron por la ventana que Candy perseguía una mariposa en el jardín.

*Albert sintió melancolía, se imaginó que era Abigail.

El Señor Robson llamó a Candy y ella fue al salón.

-Toca unas piezas para nosotros hija, el Señor Andrew quiere apreciar buena música.

-Con gusto papá.

*Candy tocó un himno, el mayordomo les sirvió té y pastel al Señor Robson y a Albert.

*Albert observó fijamente las facciones de Candy y pensó: Es increíble que esa niñita se esté convirtiendo en una hermosa jovencita. En ese momento Candy lo miró sonriente y Albert volvió a sentir esos latidos acelerados.

*Mientras Candy tocaba se abrió la puerta del salón y entraron Abigail con David Sackler y su pequeño hijo.

 **Hola Chicas espero estén bien hoy estamos a 12/04/2016.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, saben que esos son mi motor para seguir escribiendo.**


	13. Chapter 13

*Mientras Candy tocaba se abrió la puerta del salón, entraron Abigail, David Sackler y su pequeño hijo.

*Albert miró hacia la entrada y vio a Abigail con su esposo e hijo, Abigail se sintió molesta por el escándalo que Albert había hecho fuera de su casa, frunció el ceño al verlo.

*Candy dejó de tocar el piano.

*David miró a Albert, luego a Candy y dijo: Buenas tardes

*El Señor Robson contestó: Buenas tardes

*Albert sintió que su corazón se oprimía y pensó: ¡Aby , estás más hermosa que nunca!

*David caminó hacia su suegro, diciendo: Le traje a su nieto, estuvo de insistente que quería ver a su abuelo.

David bajó al niño y este corrió hacia Robson: ¡Abuelito! ¡Quiero jugar contigo!

*El señor Robson le extendió los brazos sonriente para abrazarlo, Albert miró al niño, fue una impresión muy fuerte para él, ver al pequeño y a Abigail embarazada de otro.

*Albert se levantó y dijo: ¡Señor Robson me retiro!

*Abigail dijo: Antes de que se vaya Señor Andrew, quiero pedirle que se abstenga de hacer otro escándalo como hizo aquel día en mi casa, no quiero que el nombre de mi familia ande en cotilleos en todo Chicago.

*Albert miró a Abigail y dijo: No volverá a ocurrir algo así

*Candy pensó: ¡Mi hermana no tiene ni vergüenza, ni conciencia!

-Señor Andrew, lo acompaño a la puerta-dijo Candy

-Te lo agradeceré Candy.

*David dijo: Antes quisiera cruzar unas palabras con usted Señor Andrew.

* Albert se empezó alterar y dijo: creo que este no es buen momento David

*Candy fue hacia Albert y se agarró de su brazo, David se llenó de celos al ver que Candy y Albert iban hacia la puerta.

*Al salir de ahí, Abigail le reclamó a su papá: ¡Porque Admitiste a ese hombre en esta casa!

-Porque Candy lo trajo, él vino a disculparse conmigo.

*Candy dijo: Albert, yo sé que este momento ha sido muy incómodo para ti, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por evitarte este mal rato.

-¡Tu hermana está más hermosa que nunca!

*Candy suspiró y dijo: ¡Si, el embarazo le sienta bien a cualquier mujer!

*Albert la miró arqueando la ceja con molestia

-Perdón, no debí hacer ese comentario

-Sé que no lo haces de manera intencional, para ti es normal.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín, Albert

*Albert asintió, iba Candy tomada de su brazo.

*Había un columpio en un árbol frente a su casa y Candy le dijo: Vayamos hacia allá

*Candy se sentó en el columpio e invitó a Albert que se sentara junto a ella y él lo hizo.

-Antes que viniera el Señor George a Chicago, aquí pasamos muchas tardes Anthony y yo-expresó Candy

-Siento que las cosas cambien para ustedes, pero Anthony tendrá muchas obligaciones a su cargo.

-Albert ¿sigues con la intención de hablar con Abigail?

-Sí, necesito que me aclaré algo.

*Candy se recostó en el brazo de Albert y le dijo: sabes tío, le pediré a Dios que puedas encontrar a una persona que se merezca tu amor y puedas lograr la felicidad.

-Yo no quiero a otra persona que no sea Abigail.

*Candy respiró hondo, en ese momento alzó la mirada, vio que David los miraba por la ventana, Albert se dio cuenta que Candy puso una expresión de terror, ella se puso de pie rápidamente, Albert miró donde Candy y vio que estaba David.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De pronto te alteraste?

-No es nada

*David no resistió, fue al jardín y dijo: Candy, te habla tu padre, entra a la casa.

*Candy se puso de puntillas para besar a Albert en la mejilla, él se inclinó.

*Albert notó que a David le disgustó que Candy lo besara y que empuñó la mano.

*Candy se metió a su casa y David dijo: Quiero preguntarte si hablaste con tu sobrino Anthony, de que no se le acerque a Candy.

-Hablé con el Señor Robson y me dijo que él no tiene problemas en que Candy y Anthony se sigan frecuentando, Con tu permiso me retiro.

-William, los Huber son mi familia, creo que no sería sano que los Andrew y los Huber emparenten después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Creo que eso no te toca decidirlo, si los chicos se aman los apoyaré, para que más adelante formalicen su relación.

*Albert fue hacia su caballo, se montó, se acercó a David e hizo que él caballo se pusiera en dos patas para espantarlo, David se hizo hacia atrás para evitar que el caballo le cayera encima.

Albert dijo: ¡Es mejor que no interfieras entre Anthony y Candy!, no sé cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones para alejar a mí sobrino, pero yo estoy a favor de los chicos.

 **MANSION SACKLER**

*El Señor Forrest Sackler llegó de Europa, se enteró por su hijo que Andrew había vuelto y que estaba construyendo un imperio en Chicago.

*Abigail comentó: Tendrá mucho dinero, pero no tiene clase, no creo que la sociedad de Chicago lo acepte como uno de los suyos.

-Lo mismo pienso- comentó Forrest.

-David dijo: Sólo podría lograrlo, si se casa con una muchacha de buena familia.

 ***Pasaron algunos días y Albert fue donde Candy le dijo que estaría Abigail.**

*Él se le acercó diciendo: Aby ¡tenemos que hablar!

-¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!

-¿Por qué te fuiste con él? ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

-Porque no te amaba verdaderamente William, fue una ilusión tonta lo que sentí, sólo me gustabas.

-¡No es cierto! Tú me sigues amando

-¡Estas demente, yo amo a mi esposo!

-Entonces ¿porque me seguiste enviando cartas?

-¡Yo nunca te envíe cartas!

*Albert sacó varias cartas que tenía dentro de su chaqueta, le dijo: ¿Quién me mando estas cartas? ¡Aquí dicen tu nombre!

*Abigail vio los sobres y se acordó de Candy.

-¡Eso debes preguntárselo a tu sobrino Anthony! Enséñaselas, él te sacará de tus dudas-Abigail lo dijo sonriente.

*Albert trató de besarla ella, lo empujó y dijo: ¡Estás loco! ¡Puedes meterme en problemas con mi esposo! No te vuelvas acercar a mí, entiende ¡No te amo! ¡Nunca te amé! No podría amar a un ignorante, sin clase como tú, de nada te sirve tener dinero, no sabes nada, no sabes reconocer un buen vino, no sabes de buenos libros, ni de música, ni de arte, no puedes entablar una conversación interesante, no tienes una profesión, eres un bruto que sólo se deja llevar por sus instintos, no eres un caballero, nuestra relación estaba destinada al fracaso, en cambio David es lo que necesito y me satisface en todo.

*Albert se sintió herido por las palabras de Abigail y dijo: ¡No volveré a molestarte más!

-Espero que lo cumplas.

 **PROPIEDAD ANDREW**

Albert se dejó caer en el sillón, tenía la mirada perdida.

*Estaba esperando a que llegaran los chicos de la construcción.

*La Señora Elroy y Rosemary se dieron cuenta de la expresión de Albert, pero no quisieron indagar, sobre que lo había puesto así.

*Los chicos saludaron, Albert vio a Anthony, se puso de pie lo agarró por el brazo y lo llevó a rastras a su recámara, le golpeó el pecho con las cartas

-¿Quién me escribió estas cartas? Me dijo Abigail que tú sabías quien la escribió.

*Anthony reconoció la letra de Candy y se sentó de la impresión.

-¿Me permites leer una?

-Si

*Anthony leyó una que decía:

 _Querido Albert, todos los chicos y yo esperamos ansiosos tu regreso, tenemos la certeza que vendrás victorioso, espero que nunca más tengas que separarte nuevamente de nosotros._

*Anthony no terminó de leer la carta y la arrugó.

-Estas cartas te las escribimos todos los que vivimos en esta casa, le pedimos el favor a alguien que tiene bonita letra, no tiene caso que te diga quién, todo lo escrito ahí eran nuestros deseos para ti, teníamos que darte ánimos y esperanza.

*Albert se sentó en su cama y dijo: No sé si me hicieron más mal que bien, me ilusioné con la idea que Abigail me amaba.

-Tío, te pido que no le hagas reclamos a nadie más sobre esto, todos en esta casa te amamos y queremos tu bienestar, no hagas sentir mal a mi mamá y a la tía Elroy.

*Albert tenía los ojos llorosos

Anthony le dijo: Dame esas cartas para quemarlas tío

-No, esas cartas me recordaran que no debo de amar nuevamente.

*Esa noche Anthony se quedó meditando: ¿Por qué lo hizo Candy? si le pregunto, quizás no me guste su respuesta, es mejor callar y dejar las cosas como están.

Pasaron unos días

*Un Domingo estaban en la Iglesia, había unas bancas especiales para los ricos que asistían a ella, Candy siempre se sentaba a lado de Anthony y se mantenían en todo el servicio agarrados de la mano, Albert no entró en cuanto vio que los Sackler llegaron, quiso evitar un encuentro con Abigail.

Esperó a su familia en el jardín de la Iglesia, se recargó en un árbol que lo cubría, Candy salió para ir al baño, Albert vio que David le dio alcance también que la sujetó y quiso abrazarla y besarla, Albert iba ir hacia ellos, pero vio que Candy forcejeó liberándose de él y se metió corriendo a la Iglesia.

*Albert pensó: ¡Este desgraciado me quitó a Abigail! Y anda atrás de una niña, así que por esto quiere que yo aleje a Anthony, ¡Ya supe tus intenciones malvado Sackler!

 **Chicas hoy estamos a 16/04/2016, Lindo fin de semana.**


	14. Chapter 14

Salieron todos de la Iglesia, Albert se acercó a Candy y Anthony, escuchó que Candy le estaba pidiendo permiso a sus padres para almorzar con los Andrew.

-Yo quisiera que mejor vinieran con nosotros-dijo el Señor Robson.

-Papi ¡por favor, tiene días que no convivo con Stear y Archie!

-umm está bien, ve con ellos, pero que te traigan a la casa.

-Yo me encargaré de eso, Señor Robson-dijo Anthony

*David intervino diciendo: ¿porque le da permiso a Candy, de ir con los Andrew? Los Domingos son para estar en familia, no debe ir a dar molestias a otra casa.

Albert dijo: Candy nunca causa molestias, nosotros los Andrew la consideramos de la familia.

*Albert vio que Candy estaba atemorizada y que se escondió disimuladamente atrás de Anthony .

*Albert y David cruzaron miradas de odio.

*Las mujeres entraron al carruaje junto con Albert, los chicos iban dirigiendo los caballos.

*Mientras iban en el camino, Albert notó triste y pensativa a Candy.

*Pusieron la mesa para almorzar Albert dijo: Siéntate a mi lado Candy.

*Anthony miró a Albert como su rival.

*Albert y George observaron que los chicos llenaban de atenciones a Candy, los tres querían causarle buena impresión, después que terminaron de almorzar, los tres le dieron obsequios.

-Candy, deseo hablar contigo- dijo Albert

-Si Albert te escucho

-Vamos a la terraza

*Ellos caminaron hacia allá, lo chicos se quedaron extrañados.

*Albert miró fijamente a Candy, nuevamente sintió latidos rápidos en su corazón cuando sus ojos verdes esmeralda se posaron en él.

Albert pensó: M _is tres sobrinos están locos por ella, se está convirtiendo en una mujer exageradamente hermosa, por eso David la acosa, algún día puede lograr su cometido y robarle su inocencia._

-Candy ¿desde cuando sufres el acoso de David y hasta dónde ha llegado contigo?

*Candy en cuanto lo escuchó se aferró a Albert diciendo: ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Es muy fuerte!, hasta ahora no ha usado toda su fuerza conmigo, temo que me dañe, me asquea, me causa repulsión, Aby no quiere que le diga nada a mi papá, pero David sigue atrás de mí.

*Él la abrazó y le dijo: hablaré con tu padre Candy.

-¡No por favor! Aby se molestará conmigo.

-Candy, ¡no encuentro otra solución!, tu padre necesita saberlo, para que te proteja de ese canalla.

-Yo si tengo la solución Albert, quizás puedas ayudarme.

-Dime, cómo

-Anthony y yo tenemos planes a futuro.

*En ese momento, Albert estalló diciendo: ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que quieres? ¡Eres una niña! ¡Tus sentimientos son inconstantes!, ¡quizás más adelante te interese otro en lugar de mi sobrino!

-No Albert, yo amo a Anthony, creo que piensas que soy como Aby, pero yo no lo traicionaré como ella hizo contigo.

Albert trató de calmarse y dijo: Perdón Candy, me sigue doliendo lo que me hizo tu hermana, regresemos al tema.

-Te decía, él quiere ser médico y yo enfermera, aquí en Chicago, no hay adiestramiento para enfermeras, usan técnicas rudimentarias, he sabido que en Inglaterra una mujer llamada Florence Nightingale puso una escuela de enfermería en el hospital San Thomas, quiero irme a estudiar allá, pero mi padre sólo quiere que termine la primaria y luego tomaré clases de cómo ser una dama de sociedad con mi mamá y sus amigas, eso me aburre, yo quiero ser útil a la sociedad.

-Me parece buena idea de que te vayas por un tiempo, he visto que mis tres sobrinos están enamorados de ti, y la verdad pueden distraerse en sus estudios, pero no veo de qué manera podría ayudarte.

-Mi papá siente remordimientos por no haber sido más duro con Abigail, piensa que te debe algo, dile que como no cumplió su palabra de mantener a Abigail en tu propiedad entonces en lugar de eso, deseas que me mande lejos por un tiempo, y yo le haré la sugerencia que me mande a Inglaterra, son tres años según he leído, pero yo vendría a Chicago a pasarme los veranos con Anthony.

-Candy, ¡Anthony me odiaría si hiciera eso!

-Anthony sabe mis aspiraciones, y estoy segura que no querrá cortarme las alas.

-Mañana mismo hablaré con tu papá.

-¡Gracias Albert!

*Anthony salió y dijo: Tío no acapares la atención de Candy, nosotros también queremos pasar tiempo con ella.

*Albert sonrió y dijo: Ustedes perdonen, no acapararé más, el tiempo de esta pecosa.

*Candy arrugó la nariz en señal de disgusto y dijo: Tonto el que llegue de último aquel Árbol, los tres chicos salieron tras ella.

*George se acercó a Albert y le dijo: Creo que esa niña le romperá el corazón a tus sobrinos.

*Albert dijo: ¡Eso no lo permitiré!, mañana mismo lo arreglaré.

 **MANSION HUBER.**

-William, me alegra recibirte nuevamente, toma asiento por favor, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?- dijo el Señor Robson.

*Albert se sentó, se escuchó que otra persona había llegado a la mansión, y que el mayordomo dijo: Su suegro tiene la visita del Señor Andrew.

*Albert se dio cuenta que David Sackler había llegado, vio su silueta que estaba atrás de la puerta y que escucharía la conversación.

-Señor Robson, usted y yo teníamos un acuerdo, yo si logré cumplirlo, pero usted me falló, me dio su palabra y no cumplió.

-Lo sé muchacho, no sabes lo avergonzado que estoy contigo, ¿Cómo puedo compensarte por eso?

-Deseo que me conceda a su hija más pequeña.

*Albert se gozó dentro de sí mismo, al saber que David lo estaba escuchando y que lo odiaría por eso.

-William, Candy ama a tu sobrino, no los destines a la amargura, ¡además Candy es una niña todavía!, ¡No puedo hacerle eso!, ¡No a mi princesa!

-Sé que es muy niña, pero también se está convirtiendo en una hermosa jovencita, mis tres sobrinos compiten entre sí por agradarle y temo que se atrasen en sus estudios, es por eso que deseo que la mande lejos por un tiempo, así cuando regrese convertida en toda una mujer, podremos hablar nuevamente para ver quién de los Andrew será el merecedor de su amor.

*David Sackler pensó: ¡Maldito Andrew! ¡Piensa que Candy será para él! ¡Eso de ninguna manera lo permitiré! ¡Lo debí de matar hace tiempo! ¡Él y su sobrino deben morir! Y también mi suegro por ser tan débil y alcahuete con ella, si el muriera, yo como el único hombre de la familia tendría que hacerme cargo de mi suegra y Candy estaría a mi merced.

-William, temo que sólo quieras a Candy por vengarte de nosotros los Huber.

-No Señor Robson, no haría tal cosa, gracias a usted logré hacer fortuna, por lo que creo que debe de haber una alianza entre nosotros.

-Hablaré con mi hija, si ella está de acuerdo en irse, entonces la mandaré lejos por un tiempo, pero si ella me dice que no quiere, no la obligaré y la dejaré conmigo.

*Albert se despidió del Señor Robson a la salida del salón vio a David que se estaba desquitando con una planta que había en una maceta dentro de la casa.

-David ¿Qué te ha hecho esa plantita para que descargues tu furia en ella?- dijo Albert con una leve sonrisa.

*Cuando Candy regresó de la escuela el Señor Robson le dijo que quería hablar con ella.

-Candy, vino William Andrew para decirme que eres una distracción para sus sobrinos, y quiere que te mande lejos por un tiempo, para que ellos avancen en sus estudios y luego cuando regreses, te desposaras con uno de los Andrew.

-Papá, podrías mandarme a Inglaterra para que estudie enfermería.

-¡Otra vez con eso!

-¡Papá! Hacen un examen, si lo paso quiere decir que Dios desea que yo estudie eso.

*Todo esto me parece un plan elaborado, si no supiera que Andrew es de carácter explosivo, diría que ustedes dos se pusieron de acuerdo.

-¿Cómo crees papá? El señor William no se prestaría para hacer algo así.

El señor Robson abrazó a su hija diciendo: sufriré tu ausencia hija mía, eres la luz en esta casa.

 **MANSION SACKLER**

-¡Quiero que intervengas para que no manden lejos a Candy de aquí!

-¿A ti en qué te afecta que Candy se vaya?

-Cuando me casé contigo, ya te había usado Andrew.

-¡Tu sabías que no era virgen! ¡Así decidiste casarte conmigo!

-¡Me debes eso Abigail! ¡Entrégame a tu hermana!

-¡Te has vuelto loco! ¡Me estás hiriendo con tus palabras!

-¡Te desprecio Abigail! Porque fuiste de él antes que de mí.

*Abigail sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre al escuchar las recriminaciones de su esposo.

*Esa noche a Abigail se le adelantó el parto.

*Al día siguiente siguiente David le pidió a Abigail que le dijera a sus padres que mandara a Candy a la mansión Sackler a cuidarla.

 **MANSION HUBER**

-¡No iré a cuidarla!

-¿No qué quieres ser enfermera? ¡Tu hermana te necesita! ¡Ella quiere que estés a su lado!

-Mami perdona, pero yo no tendría las fuerzas para ayudarla a caminar, tú en cambio si podrías.

David intervino diciendo: ¡Aby te pidió a ti Candy! ten piedad de ella-dijo fingiendo angustia.

Hola chicas, lindo inicio de semana, espero estén bien.

Le agradezco sus comentarios a

 **Sayuri 1707, Liovana, Noemi Cullen, Karina, Gaby Grandchester, Glenda, Stormaw, Loren Rios, Carolina Macias, Gina Riquelme, Tania Lizbeth, Paulayjoaqui, Maravilla 121, Chidamami, Brigge, Daly, Rocio CR.** **Mercedes, Patty martinez y Gladys, Kaeden Mancilla.**


	15. Chapter 15

-Candy, ve a lado de tu hermana, ¡es una orden!, hoy por ella, mañana será por ti.

-David sintió una leve excitación al saber que Candy iría con él.

-David la tomó por el brazo y la guió a su carruaje el cual era cerrado.

-La tomó de la cintura para subirla, luego cerró la puerta tras de sí, cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de los demás dijo: Mi linda princesa nos quieren separar pero haré todo lo posible para impedirlo.

*Candy no dijo palabra alguna, sólo volteó la cara.

*Él se puso a lado de Candy, entonces ella se quiso cambiar de lugar y David la sujetó por el brazo y la jaló hacia él para sentarla en sus piernas.

-Siente como me pones- le dijo frotando su miembro en ella

*Candy forcejeo y el invadió su boca nuevamente con un beso y sus manos acariciaron sus piernas y las apretaba.

*Candy empezó a gritar y el ahogó su grito tapándole la boca.

*Candy lo pellizco en el miembro y David la soltó por un breve momento, ella abrió la puerta del carruaje. Albert casualmente pasaba montado en su caballo y vio a Candy en el momento que abrió la puerta y que David la jaló adentro cerrando la puerta del carruaje, Albert galopó tapándole el paso al chofer.

*David sintió que se detuvieron y le gritó al chofer que avanzara.

*Albert dejó su caballo atravesado, abrió la puerta del carruaje y dijo: ¡Ven conmigo Candy!

*David la soltó de la impresión y dijo: Candy irá conmigo para que cuide de mi esposa, Deborah le dio instrucciones de que me acompañe a mi casa.

Albert contestó: Si te dio permiso es porque no sabe que eres un depredador, que anda atrás de su hija. La llevaré a su casa y no me lo impedirás o le contaré al Señor Robson, que has estado abusando de Candy.

*Candy se aferró a Albert y el la ayudó a subir a su caballo, lo agarró por la rienda y él iba a pie guiando al caballo.

-Gracias Albert, me salvaste, él me estaba...

-¡No lo digas que me hierve la sangre y tengo ganas de matarlo!, ¡esto no puede seguir así!, Anthony todavía es muy niño para enfrentarse a este demonio. Candy le diré a tu padre que me conceda tu mano y tú accederás.

-No entiendo Albert, ¿para qué harías algo así?

-Para protegerte, cuando tu papá me conceda tu mano, le diré que no deseo que vayas a la casa de nadie menos a la de los Sackler, luego podrás irte a estudiar y romperemos el compromiso cuando Anthony y tú tengan más edad.

-¿Y si Anthony se entera?

-Anthony se enterará, le diremos la verdad que se sólo es para alejar a David de ti, yo soy el que podría defender tu honor si te llegara a ofender como mi prometida.

-Me parece buena idea Albert, si mi papá se batiera a duelo con David, creo que perdería porque ya no ve bien.

Albert pensó: _Es tan inocente que todo cree._

*Albert y Candy fueron a la fábrica del Señor Robson.

-Candy, William, me sorprende verlos aquí.

-Señor Robson, vengo a tratar un asunto muy delicado con usted.

-William, me alarma verte tan serio.

-He venido a pedirle que me conceda la mano de Candy.

-¡Muchacho que dices!, ya habíamos hablado sobre esto

-Lo sé, pero debo insistir, no nos casaremos sino hasta que ella cumpla los 15 años de edad y regrese de Inglaterra convertida en enfermera.

-¡Mi hija está enamorada de tu sobrino!

*Candy intervino diciendo: No es así papá, desde que Aby me presentó a William sentí que lo amaba.

*Albert abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Una vez le hice trampa para que me besara en la mejilla, a Anthony lo quiero como un hermano, y me gusta porque se parece a Albert, lo acepté con la ilusión que cuando crezca, se parezca físicamente a Albert.

*Albert respiró agitado, las palabras de Candy lo habían impactado.

*El señor Robson se puso de pie y miró hacia la calle.

*Candy miró a Albert y le guiñó el ojo, y le hizo una seña de pulgar arriba.

*Albert se sintió confundido y pensó: _Todo es parte del juego, sé que es mentira lo que dijo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme extasiado, el pensar que esta niña inocente me pudiera amar, ¡pero tiene la misma sangre de su hermana!,¡ usará su belleza para destruir a los hombres, yo no dejaré que le rompa el corazón a mis sobrinos! ¡Es una seductora a su temprana edad! ¡También temo quedar atrapado bajo el hechizo de su mirada!._

-William, quiero que Candy y tú me digan que está pasando realmente, no me trago eso de que Candy esté enamorada de ti, he sido testigo del cariño que se profesan Anthony y ella, un amor limpio, inocente.

-Albert dijo: ¡Es porque quiero proteger la integridad de Candy, dé su yerno David Sackler!

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A que David ha abusado de Candy, me di cuenta en la Iglesia, ella iba por el pasillo hacia el anexo, David fue tras ella, y la forzó a que lo besara, ahorita mismo la acabo de rescatar, la llevaba dizque a cuidar a su hermana, pero vi cuando Candy trató de salir del carruaje y el la agarró por el brazo y la jaló hacia adentro.

*Candy estalló en llanto diciendo: Yo no quería decírtelo, por vergüenza y por tu nieto, pero David se ha metido a mi recámara, recientemente si tuve la culpa de que me besara, porque escuché que acusaría a Albert por intento de asesinato y que le darían mínimo cinco años de cárcel, me asusté porque no quería que los chicos quedaran desamparados, y ya Abigail le había arruinado la vida, como para que acabara con el metiéndolo a la cárcel, por lo que le rogué que no lo hiciera y él me propuso que no lo haría si lo besaba, le dije que se apiadara pero vi que no lo haría y accedí, por lo que entró a cobrarse cuando pagó la multa de Albert.

*Albert miró a Candy desconcertado, el señor Robson perdió su autocontrol, su templanza y dijo: ¡Voy a matar a ese maldito! ¡Cómo se ha atrevido a deshonrar mi casa! ¡A robarle la inocencia a mi niña!

*Albert no le quitaba la vista a Candy, pensó: _¿Que hay realmente en su corazón?_

-Perdóname papá, te he fallado.

-Hija tú no has hecho nada malo.

-Albert dijo: Es por eso que quiero comprometerme con Candy, Anthony es muy joven para un duelo, en cambio yo sí puedo enfrentarme a David y defender el honor de Candy, estoy seguro que David pensará dos veces para acercársele.

-Ahora comprendo tus intenciones William, sería un escándalo denunciar que mi propio yerno ha querido mancillar a mi niña.

*El Señor Robson lloró de amargura, decía entre sollozos: ¡Quiero matarlo!, robarle la inocencia a mi princesa.

*Albert sabía que David por sus bajos instintos querría acercársele nuevamente a Candy y el cómo su prometido, delante de los ojos de la sociedad de Chicago podría retarlo a duelo y podría acabar con su vida.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Anthony?

-Le diremos la verdad, es por eso que nos conviene que Candy se vaya por un tiempo de Chicago, hay que alejarla de ese hombre, usted podrá seguir recibiendo a su hija Abigail y a sus nietos en su casa sin el temor que David dañe a Candy.

*William entonces ve con Anthony a mi casa, le explicaremos entre todos las acciones que tomaremos para proteger a Candy.

-Así lo haré Señor Robsón, ¿a qué horas puedo ir a su casa?

-Ve para la cena.

 **MANSION HUBER**

*Esa noche Robson se lo dijo a la esposa.

¡No puede ser cierto!-dijo Deborah

-Pasaba frente a nuestras narices y nunca nos dimos cuenta, que este perverso hostigaba a nuestra hija-replicó Robson.

-pero ¿porque la tenemos que comprometer con ese bruto? ¿Por qué no de una vez con Anthony? Y de todas maneras la mandamos lejos.

-Anthony al igual que Candy es un niño, David fácilmente podría acabar con él, en cambio William, es un hombre fuerte y podría enfrentársele.

-¿Que sigue ahora?-preguntó Deborah

-Se lo diremos a Anthony mañana.

-Pobre chico, lo que sufrirá.

-Después de decírselo a él, haremos una reunión con nuestras amistades para anunciar el compromiso entre William y Candy, ahí mismo comunicaremos que ella se irá por tres años a estudiar a Inglaterra para ser una dama.

*Esa noche Candy no pudo dormir, Anthony se enteraría que se iría comprometida a Europa.

-Mi Anthony ¿Cómo lo tomaras? Espero que no sufras.

 **PROPIEDAD ANDREW**

*Albert se lo platicó a la señora Elroy y a Rosemary.

Rosemary lloró: ¡Lo que sufrirá mi hijo!

-Yo sabía que esa chica nos traería la desdicha a esta casa-dijo la señora Elroy.

*Albert dijo: Es mejor así, Anthony no debe de fijarse en Candy o acabará con él, como Abigail hizo conmigo.

 **MANSION HUBER**

-¡No lo acepto! No creo en las buenas intenciones de mi tío. ¡Él quiere separarme de Candy!

*Albert estaba inexpresivo, pensaba _: Eres un niño todavía, piensas que estás enamorado, pero el amor no existe, sólo es una ilusión pasajera, ella a la larga rompería tu corazón y el de tus hermanos, sólo quiero protegerlos._

-Anthony, sólo es mientras crecemos, recuerda nuestros sueños, tú serás médico y yo enfermera, nos queda mucho camino que recorrer, recuerda que deseamos poner nuestra clínica, trabajaremos juntos.

*Albert posó la mirada en Candy y pensó: Cuando te cases conmigo, no te dejaré trabajar sino estarás encerrada donde no puedas hechizar a nadie con tu belleza ni romperle el corazón.

*Programaron la fiesta de compromiso para dentro de tres semanas, David no se acercó por el momento pues le temía a Albert.

*Las mujeres Andrew fueron asesoradas por Deborah para comprar los vestidos que lucirían para la fiesta de compromiso.

*George junto con el Señor Robson se encargaron de los chicos Andrew, hasta del mismo Albert, ya que harían su debut en alta sociedad de Chicago.

*Anthony no quiso ir ese día, pero Albert lo obligó, temía que hiciera alguna tontería si se quedaba solo.

*Había un grupo selecto de 250 personas, entre ellos los Sackler, todos estaban curiosos por saber que anunciarían los Huber.

*Llegaron los Andrew con vestiduras elegante y ostentosa, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos, David tenía una copa en su mano y la dejó caer de la impresión.

*Ellos pasaron en medio del salón, todos los seguían con la mirada.

*El Señor Robson dijo: ¡Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes!, se ha organizado esta reunión para festejar el compromiso entre mi hija Candice White Huber y el Señor William Albert Andrew, también para despedir a mi princesa porque se irá a Europa a estudiar para ser una dama de sociedad y para ser la esposa idónea para mi futuro yerno.

 ***Hola chicas, este capítulo se lo dedico a una de mis amigas lectoras Carolina Macias que está cumpliendo años, le dije que eligiera cual quería que actualizara y eligió esta. ¡Felicidades Caro! Dios te prospere en todo y siga cuidando de ti.**

 ***Agradezco sus comentarios. Ya mañana primero Dios retomaré los fics que tengo pendientes de actualización. Querida Glenda no te impacientes me pondré al corriente con los otros.**

 ***Les recuerdo que este Fic está ambientado en 1866 y el compromiso entre Albert y Candy lo ubico en 1870 y aquí una breve información de los duelos en Estados Unidos y en México.**

 **Estados Unidos**

El duelo se utilizaba frecuentemente como una fachada para el asesinato legal. En 1806 Andrew Jackson, quien más adelante se convertiría en presidente de los Estados Unidos, se vio envuelto en un duelo pero violó una norma técnica. Jackson y su oponente habían acordado un duelo a un tiro, pero cuando comenzó la lucha y Jackson hizo fuego, su arma se trabó. El oponente disparó pero erró el disparo. Entonces Jackson destrabó su pistola y disparó a su oponente, cuando técnicamente había perdido su turno al trabarse el arma.

Para fines del siglo XIX, el duelo legal se había extinguido en casi todo el mundo. Algunos estados estadounidenses tenían leyes que establecían procedimientos para el duelo legal.

Varias jurisdicciones tienen severas penas contra la práctica del duelo, que en el caso de los militares en actividad alcanzan generalmente la degradación.

 **México**

El duelo se volvió una costumbre romántica y popular en México en la época del general Porfirio Díaz. Los legistas mexicanos distinguían tres clases de duelo:

decretorio, a muerte de uno de los contendientes.

propugnatorio, cuando solo se proponía defender el honor, sin ánimo de matar.

satisfactorio, si profiriéndose a una injuria grave, se hallaba el ofendido dispuesto a no realizar el duelo, a cambio de una satisfacción.

En un intento por legalizar esta práctica que se consideraba inevitable, se publicaron dos códigos sobre la materia. El _Código nacional mexicano del duelo_ de 1891 señala tres clases de ofensas que ameritan el lance: privada, pública y de hecho, y los diferentes tipos de armas para realizarlo: « _a espada, a sable, a sable sin punta, a pistola y a pie firme, a pistola a voluntad, a pistola avanzando, a pistola y marcha interrumpida, a pistola en línea paralela, a pistola al mando, a caballo, con carabina, con fusil, a pistola a distancias muy próximas y con pistola, estando una sola cargada_ ».

El código penal vigente en ese tiempo solo imponía a los duelistas multas de 20 a 1500 pesos y arrestos de tres meses a seis años, aun en casos de muerte.

Actualmente, el Código Penal Federal sanciona el duelo como delito en los artículos 297 y 308.


	16. Chapter 16

*Todas las jovencitas desde 12 años hasta 18 estaban emocionadas por los jóvenes Andrew, hablaban de los menores, que eran inteligentes, guapos y ricos, - ¡son como príncipes salidos de los cuentos de hadas!- decían- en cambio de Albert, era como un Ángel pero caído, guapo pero malvado- murmuraban que había obligado al Señor Robson a concederle la mano de la hermosa niña Candice, todas pensaban que era un perverso.

-¡Pobre Candice no sabe lo que le espera a lado de ese bruto, intentó matar a David Sackler y a su Padre!- Decían las mujeres casadas que lo miraban con lujuria y se abanicaban por el calor que les causaba el pensar que el pudiera tomarlas.

*Los músicos tocaron un vals, las jovencitas parpadeaban sonrientes hacia Stear, Archie y Anthony.

*Anthony fue hacia Candy e hizo una reverencia, ella transparente, sin saber los protocolos y reglas de sociedad accedió bailar con él.

*Albert sólo arqueo la ceja y su mirada se oscureció, veía como le brillaban los ojos a Candy por Anthony.

*Se escuchaba la risa de Candy, parecía una pequeña y hermosa princesa.

*George para apartar la atención que todos tenían hacia los chicos, sacó a bailar a Rosemary,

Forrest Sackler se llenó de ira al ver que ella bailaba sonriente con George.

*Albert se acercó a sus sobrinos y les dijo: Saquen a bailar a las jovencitas, observen como les sonríen.

-No tío, nosotros esperaremos a que Anthony termine de bailar con Candy- contestó Stear

-Después de que Anthony termine de bailar con Candy, yo bailaré con ella, porque es mi prometida.

*Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

*Terminó la pieza Albert fue hacia Candy, Anthony lo miró con resentimiento, no pensaba que el llegaría a reclamar su turno con Candy.

*Candy le sonrío a Albert y se abrazó de él.

-Lo estamos haciendo bien, ¿Verdad Albert?

*Albert le dijo: Desde ahora no pueden verte con Anthony, porque eres mí prometida ante todos.

*Candy miró a Albert y le dijo: Albert, tú no sabes actuar, estás serio, porque no me iluminas con una de tus sonrisas, sólo sonreíste cuando llegaste a Chicago, después de eso, cada vez que te he visto has estado con cara de pocos amigos.

*Albert dijo: Cuida tus palabras conmigo Candy, con ellas mi corazón podría confundirse.

-Perdona Albert soy muy parlanchina, sonríe tan siquiera una vez.

*Albert fingió una sonrisa, en eso cruzó miradas con Abigaíl que tenía a su pequeño bebé en brazos, y se le turbó el corazón a Albert, Candy sintió su reacción y acortó la distancia entre ellos, puso su cabeza en su pecho, el bajó su mirada hacia ella, Candy lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa, en eso terminó la pieza, el Señor Robson ordenó que sirvieran el banquete, los Andrew se sentaron junto los Robson y los Sackler.

*Los chicos Andrew sabían cómo portarse en la mesa ya que Candy los había enseñado y ellos a Rosemary y a la señora Elroy, Albert no sabía que utensilios agarrar, él siempre comía con la cuchara, David y Abigail se dieron cuenta del dilema de Albert y pusieron sonrisas burlonas.

*Candy cortó la carne para comerla por bocados y le intercambió el plato a Albert, luego le dijo al oído: Sólo agarra el tenedor.

*Albert sonrió sinceramente y pensó: _Es como si me leyera el pensamiento._

*Después de eso el Señor Robson, golpeó varias veces una copa para llamar la atención, y dijo: ahora será el acto, donde mi futuro yerno William Albert Andrew le pondrá a Candice el anillo de compromiso.

*Albert se puso de pie, sacó el anillo del bolso de su saco, se los mostró a todos, luego se hincó ante Candy le tomó la mano, se la besó y le puso el anillo, a Anthony se le cristalizaron los ojos y David Sackler del odio apretó fuerte la mano de Abigail.

*Todos aplaudieron al presenciar ese momento, después de que terminaron de cenar, varias niñas de la edad de Candy se le acercaron para mirar su anillo.

-Candy, ¿porque no nos dijiste que te ibas a comprometer con ese hombre?, ¿No que era tu novio oficial Anthony?

-Anthony y yo sólo éramos amigos-Candy respondió conforme a lo que sus padres le habían dicho.

*Rosemary le preguntó a Candy donde estaba el tocador y ella se lo señaló, Rosy no se percató que atrás de ella iba Forrest Sackler.

*Al salir del sanitario, caminó unos pasos y él le salió al encuentro.

-Hola Rosemary, se te ve muy contenta.

-Lo estoy, señor Forrest.

-Sabes que al verte bailar con Thompson, me entraron celos.

-Usted no tiene porqué sentir celos.

-Efectivamente, es lo que pensé, realmente me parece absurdo sentirlos, por eso quiero pedirte que le cortes las alas a Thompson.

-George, ¡es mi enamorado!

-¿Ya le dijiste lo que pasó entre nosotros?

*En ese momento George estaba atrás de David Sackler y Rosemary se dio cuenta que lo había escuchado.

*George se retiró de ahí, Forrest Sackler se percató y comenzó a carcajearse, Rosy fue atrás de George.

-George, ¡déjame explicarte!

-Señorita Rosemary, no tiene nada que me explicarme, lo he entendido todo.

*Rosemary salió llorando y se encontró a Anthony que también estaba llorando.

-Hijo, ¿qué tienes?

-¡No puedo soportarlo mamá!

-Es solo temporal hijo, cuando crezcan se desbaratara todo este teatro.

-¡Sé que no será así! él me la quitó por ser más fuerte que yo, ¡lo odio!

-No digas eso Anthony, él nos ama y quiere evitarnos penas.

\- ¿Y tú porque lloras mamá?

-Es una basurita que me entró en el ojo, no es nada de cuidado.

*Toda la gente se estaba despidiendo, Albert estaba pasando por un grupo de muchachos y uno de ellos le dijo:

-Veremos si a esta no te la quitan, Andrew.

*Albert se regresó, le dio un puñetazo al muchacho e hizo que sangrara de la nariz.

-¡Lo dicho, es un bruto, un salvaje, pobre Candy!- dijeron los que habían presenciado el acto.

*Esa noche la mucama estaba cepillando el cabello de Candy antes de dormir, ella se vio el anillo y pensó: ¡Estoy confundida! Realmente no sé porque me siento tan feliz de que Albert y yo estemos comprometidos, yo había ahogado esos sentimientos y habían florecido otros para Anthony, todo este embrollo han hecho que me confunda, no quiero que Anthony sufra, Albert no quiere que nos vean juntos a Anthony y a mí, me alegra partir, estoy segura que estando lejos podré reflexionar y se ordenaran mis pensamientos y sentimientos.

 **PROPIEDAD ANDREW**

-William, quisiera conversar contigo

-Dime George

-Anoche hablé con el Señor Robson y me dijo que él puede asesorarte en los negocios, ya los chicos saben cómo supervisar las obras de las construcciones.

-¿Qué me quieres decir George?

-Deseo regresar a Canadá, a supervisar la mina, alguien tiene que vigilar la fuente de tu riqueza.

-George, habíamos quedado de acuerdo, que yo me regresaría y que tú te quedarías a cargo de todo aquí.

-No deseo estar aquí William.

-¿No que estabas cortejando a Rosy?

-No he sido correspondido, por eso necesito retirarme por un tiempo.

*Rosy lo había escuchado todo, y se fue a su cuarto a llorar.

 **FABRICA HUBER**

-William, El señor Thompson habló conmigo, me alegra que seas mi discípulo, te enseñaré todo lo que sé acerca de los negocios y también quiero enseñarte a ser un caballero.

-Gracias Señor Robson, en realidad pensé que George se quedaría a cargo y que yo me regresaría a la mina.

-Es mejor así William, ciertamente Thompson es buen negociante y tiene mucha experiencia, pero no tiene contactos, estoy seguro que a mi lado, podrás infiltrarte en la sociedad de Chicago rápidamente.

*Albert se acordó de las palabras de Abigail y dijo: Señor Robson, también quisiera que me recomendara los libros puedo leer para tener buenos temas de conversación y a diferenciar los mejores vinos.

-El único que libro que te recomendaría sería la Biblia, pero sé que es lo que quieres, no te preocupes William, te prestaré mis libros.

-Gracias.

-Muchacho, no sabes la amargura que siento al saber que pudiste ser mi yerno, no que emparenté con ese perverso de David Sackler.

*Albert pensó: _No sienta amargura por eso, porque si seré su yerno, cuando Candy cumpla 16 años._

*George no quiso escuchar las explicaciones de Rosemary y partió a Canadá.

*Albert llegaba todos los días para aprender de Robson.

 **MUELLE PARA PARTIR A LONDRES INGLATERRA.**

Los chicos Andrew, los Huber y los Sackler fueron a despedir a Candy y a Deborah.

*Candy se acercó a Anthony y se abrazaron, Albert sólo hizo una mueca.

*Se despidió igualmente de Stear y Archie.

*Abrazó a su papá llorando: ¡Papito quisiera que fueras conmigo!

-Lo sé hijita, yo también desearía ir con ustedes, pero tengo que cuidar nuestro patrimonio.

Candy se acercó a Abigail y le dio un beso.

-Cuídate pecosa y trata de enamorarte de un aristócrata Inglés, para que ya no regreses a Chicago.

-Yo también te quiero Aby.

*Candy fue hacia Albert y dijo: Esto me recuerda a aquella vez que estabas partiendo a Canadá.

-También me acordé de eso, tú no me dejabas ir.

*Ella sonrió y le dijo: T ** _odas las noches miraré desde mi ventana las estrellas y la luna, y me preguntaré si cuando las mires pensarás también en mí._**

*Albert se acordó de la frase que decía en las primeras cartas: **_Todavía parece ayer cuando te vi por primera vez, esos lindos ojos azules me hicieron sentir maripositas en el estómago, todas las noches miro desde mi ventana las estrellas y la luna, me pregunto si cuando miras a la luna piensas también en mí._**

El pensó: _Fuiste tú Candice White Huber, tu destino ha quedado unido con el mío, cuando le mandes una carta a Anthony verificaré la letra y me daré cuenta si tú fuiste la que mandaste esas cartas._

*Albert besó en la frente a Candy y le llevó el equipaje y el de su suegra.

*Abordaron el barco, Anthony grito cuando zarpó: ¡Candy te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Escríbeme!

Candy gritó: ¡Anthony espérame! ¡Te quiero!

*Todos menos los Sackler tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

*Después de que Candy partió Albert fue a una taberna a las afueras de Chicago, preguntó por la prostituta que había llegado recientemente, quedó con la dueña del lugar que sería exclusivamente para él.

 **No había puesto ninguna nota al final del capitulo, pero creo que si lo amerita, al principio del fic pongo que no van a encontrar al Albert bueno, no las engañé con eso, puse advertencia que es lectura bajo su propio riesgo. La justificación que pondré para Albert es que está muy confundido, y libera la tensión con esta persona, leyendo en Génesis uno de los libros de la Biblia Judá uno de los hijos de Israel se llega a una que pensaba que era una prostituta y resultó ser su nuera que había enviudado y antes era costumbre que si alguno moría sin descendientes el hermano se llegaba a la viuda y levantaba descendiente para el hno fallecido, yo dije si un personaje tan importante de la Biblia tuvo una necesidad física de estar con alguien así, también mi personaje lo puedo hacer con cierta debilidad, chicas lean Génesis primera y segunda de Samuel y primera y segunda de reyes hay historias increíbles en la Biblia. Y recalco mis Alberts y Candys siempre son diferentes que los originales, siempre lo pongo al principio de mis historias**


	17. Chapter 17

**LONDRES INGLATERRA**

Candy y Deborah llegaron a Inglaterra, tenían un departamento en el centro de Londres.

-¡Mamá ya quiero que sea Lunes para ir a inscribirme al hospital St. Thomas!

-Extraño mucho a tu papá, a nuestras amistades, a mis nietos y a tu hermana-dijo con tristeza Deborah.

*Candy se acercó a su mamá y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Perdóname, por mi causa estas aquí.

-Por culpa de David es que estamos aquí, tú eres mi dulce e inocente niña.

*Deborah abrazó a Candy y dijo: Tendremos que buscar servidumbre, tu prometido ¡Que absurdo me suena eso! Quiso compartir los gastos de nuestra estadía aquí en Londres, créeme le tengo el mismo temor que a David.

-Mamá, Albert está lejos de ser como David, él es el hombre ideal, cualquier chica quisiera estar en mi lugar.

-No sabes lo que dices Candy, todos piensan que es un perverso por haberse comprometido con una niña como tú, mis amigas me reprendieron en la fiesta de compromiso, me dijeron que no teníamos necesidad de hacer eso, ya que gozamos de una enorme fortuna, todas se lamentan por ti, te estiman mucho, varias te querían como nuera.

-Mamá, ¡por favor!, mi bisabuelita se casó de 11 años con el bisabuelo que tenía 28.

-¡Eran otros tiempos Candy!

-¿Otros tiempos?

-Tú mamá se casó de trece años y así hay muchas parejas de Chicago, las pobres jóvenes de quince se casan con hombres que pueden ser sus padres o sus abuelos, tan siquiera yo estoy comprometida con Albert que tiene 23 años y es todo un príncipe.

-Candy ¡Por favor no quieras justificar tu compromiso con ese muchacho! Cuando Anthony cumpla dieciocho se romperá el absurdo compromiso entre William y tú, vi cómo les miró cuando bailaste con Anthony, me dio miedo, ¡era la mirada de un hombre celoso, sentí escalofríos!

-No lo creo, el sigue amando a mi hermana aunque no lo merece, lo único que quiero es que no lo veas aberrante, Albert no se compara con ningún otro.

-Lo tienes en un pedestal, me dolería tanto que te casaras con él, yo aprecio mucho a Anthony, él es el chico ideal para ti.

-En eso tienes razón, Anthony es dulce, cariñoso y me ama intensamente.

 **NIGHTINGALE TRAINING SCHOOL EN EL HOSPITAL SAINT THOMAS DE LONDRES**

*El lunes Deborah acompañó a Candy al Hospital St. Thomas, Florence Nightingale la entrevistó.

-Candice, eres muy joven para dedicarte a esta profesión, veo que tienes un anillo de compromiso, creo será en vano que estudies, porque tu esposo no te dejará que ejerzas, yo me enfrenté a mi familia cuando pedí incorporarme a trabajar en un hospital y renuncié a una proposición de matrimonio, esta profesión requiere mucho sacrificio, no te será fácil.

-Mi prometido estudiará medicina y yo seré su ayudante.

-Ahí la cosa cambia, entonces tendrán carreras similares.

-Así es.

-Me recuerdas a mí cuando tenía tu edad, espero que mantengas tu entusiasmo, te admitiré. Por problemas de salud, pronto dejaré de dirigir la escuela, pero me alegra que hayas venido antes de que tenga que dejar mi puesto, ya que estoy segura que otra no te hubiera admitido porque eres una niña de la alta sociedad aunque no seas Inglesa.

-¡Gracias! No sabe usted cuanto le admiro, tengo todos los artículos que hablan sobre usted, estoy emocionada de que me haya entrevistado.

-Candice White Huber mañana será tu primer día de clases, así que trata de descansar, será un día muy pesado para ti.

Cuando salió de la oficina Deborah dijo: ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?

-Mañana será mi primer día de clases.

*Deborah la abrazó contenta diciendo: Estoy orgullosa de ti, tienes el valor de cumplir tus metas y sueños.

 **PROPIEDAD ANDREW A LAS AFUERAS DE CHICAGO**

*Mientras Anthony, Stear y Archie estaban tomando sus clases, llegó a la propiedad la correspondencia, Albert la recibió.

*El miró la carta que Candy le había enviado a Anthony y pensó: ¡Es la misma letra!, ¡Candy era la que me escribía las cartas! Aunque Anthony me dijo que entre todos le dictaban lo que pondría en ellas. ¡Tengo que leer lo que le escribió a Anthony! ¿Pero que me pasa? Eso no sería correcto, de que me valdría comprobar que de ella eran las palabras, si yo mismo he sido testigo de lo mucho que se aman.

*Albert se fue a su habitación con la carta en la mano, contemplaba el sobre, se llenaba de celos en pensar que le podría haber escrito palabras de amor. El pensó: _no resisto la curiosidad de saber que le escribe a él, ¡Ella debe de escribirme a mí! ¡porque ante todos soy su prometido y la gente pudiera pensar que todo es una farsa!._

*Albert después de tener una lucha interna, abrió el sobre y leyó la carta.

 _Querido Anthony: Deseo que al momento de recibir esta carta, estés gozando de las bendiciones de Nuestro Dios y estés bien en compañía de los chicos, de Albert, de tu mami y la tía Elroy._

 _Londres es hermoso, vivimos en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, ya contratamos servidumbre, mi mamá tiene varias amistades que radican aquí, todas las tardes tenemos invitaciones para tomar el té, me fastidia un poco tocar el piano para ellas, aparte de las clases de enfermería también recibo clases para ser una dama Inglesa, me están enseñando francés, dicen que es el idioma del amor, cuando vaya de vacaciones te diré unas frases al oído, estoy segura que te agradara mi voz._

*Cuando Albert leyó esto: Se airó, se imaginó a Candy hablándole al oído a Anthony y pensó ella lo atrapará como Abigail hizo conmigo y le romperá el corazón.

 _-¡Que me pasa! ¡No debo de estar leyendo esto!-pensó Albert_

El continuó leyendo la carta: _Estoy conociendo a mucha gente importante, las amigas de mi mamá, nos presentan a baronesas, condesas, marquesas, etc. tienen tantos títulos que me mareo sólo de recordarlos, me aconsejan que en lugar de enfermería debo seguir practicando el piano para que me vuelva una gran concertista, dicen que va más de acuerdo a mi posición social._

 _Te extraño, pensé que sería fácil estar lejos de ti pero me equivoqué, aunque sé que es por un breve tiempo, también extraño a Stear y Archie._

 _Quisiera que me contaras ¿Cómo sigue Albert? ¿Será que le duele menos estar cerca de Abigail? Deseo que se olvide de ella y pueda encontrar el verdadero amor, oro para que se enamore de una mujer que lo merezca, dale ánimos, léele la Biblia para que pueda sanar su corazón, quisiera que volviera a sonreír, daría todo por verlo feliz._

 _Mis compañeras en la escuela de enfermería son mujeres de 18 años en adelante, yo soy la más chica de todas, algunas me tratan ásperamente por ser de distinta condición social que ellas, piensan que es un capricho mío y que no son honorables mis intenciones, piensan que estoy ocupando el lugar de alguien que realmente tiene vocación y que necesita tener una profesión._

 _No te olvides de tus oraciones matutinas y nocturnas, debes de ser constante y aunque por ahora no esté contigo para ir a la Iglesia, no dejes de congregarte. Motiva a tu tío para que él también entre, me preocupa su vida espiritual._

 _Dale mis cariños a Albert, a los chicos, a tu mami y a la tía Elroy aunque no me quiera, dile que la extraño._

 _Te mando muchos besos,_

 _Te quiere Candice White Huber._

Albert pensó: _Tus oraciones no están siendo escuchadas Candy, porque todas las mujeres son malas, creo que quizás la única buena eres tu, tienes el alma tan pura, eres inocente, te preocupas por mi vida espiritual, yo que no merezco ni uno solo de tus pensamientos, tengo el alma llena de amargura, pensar que según tú amas a Anthony, pero yo creo que lo harás sufrir y eso no lo permitiré._

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de semana escribí un capítulo corto porque tenían secuestrada la computadora por tareas de mi niño.**


	18. Chapter 18

*Anthony y los chicos llegaron al anochecer después de terminar sus labores como supervisores de las construcciones, cenaron y Albert llamó a Anthony a su habitación para conversar.

-Anthony, te llegó una carta de Londres.

-¡Estoy seguro que es de Candy! ¿Dónde está? –dijo sonriente Anthony

*Albert le dio la carta a Anthony y pudo notar que el sobre estaba abierto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué está abierto él sobre?

-Yo abrí la carta- respondió Albert desafiante.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡No tenías derecho de revisar mi correspondencia! ¡Esa es una falta de respeto! ¡Estás abusando de tu jerarquía en la familia para manejar nuestra vida a tu antojo!

*Albert arqueó la ceja y dijo: Sé que hice mal en leer tu correspondencia

-¿Leíste mi carta? ¡Esto es un abuso de confianza! ¡Le diré a Candy que me mande las cartas a la mansión Huber! ¡Aquí por lo visto no es seguro!

-Haz lo que bien te parezca Anthony, ¿sabes? he descubierto que Candy es la que me escribía las cartas haciéndose pasar por Abigail.

-Sí, ya te dije que nosotros le dictábamos lo que te escribía, sentíamos pena por lo que te hizo Abigail.

-¡Eso no te lo creo Anthony! Estoy seguro que no eres sincero, ¡Candy las escribió por ella misma!.

-¡Está bien! Tienes razón, ella te las escribió porque te tuvo lastima, pensó que atentarías contra tu vida al enterarte de lo que te hizo Abigail, Candy pecó de piadosa y misericordiosa de ti.

*Albert al escuchar eso, se molestó y dijo: Veo que no eres tan inocente como pensé Anthony, callaste algo crucial.

-¿Y qué piensas? ¿Qué Candy siente algo por ti? Te digo, ella solo lo hizo por lastima, Candy me ama, No olvides que tu compromiso con ella es ficticio, que sólo es para protegerla de David Sackler, y que cuando yo tenga suficiente edad me casaré con ella.

-Siento, que estemos llegando a esta situación Anthony, cuando llegue el momento, Candy decidirá con quien de los Andrew se casará, te aviso, que yo no me retiraré como candidato para ganarla.

-Tú quieres hacerme lo mismo que te hicieron a ti, eso no es justo, espero que reflexiones tío, porque sería una mala acción y todo lo malo que hagas se te revertirá.

-Sabré aceptar mi castigo Anthony.

Anthony salió de la habitación y Albert se puso a escribir una carta para Candy.

*El Señor Robson, fungía como tutor de Albert, le daba libros para que los leyera e interpretara de filosofía, geografía, ética, le enseñaba de una manera práctica administración y finanzas, también cómo comportarse entre caballeros.

*Sería la primera prueba, Robson lo llevó como invitado a un conocido club de Chicago para caballeros, hacían juegos de casino Blackjack, Ruleta, Craps, Sic Bo, Pai Gow Tiles, Caribbean Stud, Poker de tres cartas.

-William aquí sólo llego para socializar y tomar café o té con mis conocidos, nunca juego, porque eso se vuelve vicio y hay caballeros que han llegado a perder todo en las apuestas, en algunas ocasiones hasta a sus esposas e hijas, ¡es terrible!, espero que nunca hagas algo así, por favor aguanta si te llegaran a desafiar, aunque te llamen cobarde, o bien puedes hacer apuestas pequeñas.

-Señor Robson, a mí no me atrae nada de eso.

-Me alegra saberlo, tampoco te recomiendo que tomes licor, porque eso embrutece.

*Los Sackler vieron a Robson y Albert y empezaron a murmurar con los demás: Robson quiere, que así como él aceptó a ese andrajoso, nosotros nos rebajemos a su nivel.

-¡No lo vamos a permitir!- dijeron algunos que se habían dejado manipular por los Sackler.

-Robson, no permitiremos que contamines el club con semejante acompañante, te aceptamos a ti, pero no a ese salvaje.

-Yo pago mi cuota y en los estatutos dice claramente que puedo traer a quien se me pegue la gana, llevo años como miembro en este club.

-Al parecer ya se te está pegando lo grosero.

-Los groseros son ustedes, al despreciar a mi yerno.

*Albert miró a los que estaban en su contra, sacó un pedazo de papel y lápiz y anotó sus nombres.

*Un buen amigo de Robson dijo: ¡Yo apoyo a Robson! El puede traer a quien le plazca, somos varios amigos de Huber que lo apoyamos,

*Los demás tuvieron que tragarse sus palabras.

*Robson y Albert se sentaron con los que los habían apoyado y se pusieron a conversar sobre negocios, estaban asombrados de lo inteligente que era Albert, aunque notaban que era muy frío y calculador, en esa mesa se negoció el posible compromiso de Alistair con Patricia O'brien para cerrar una buena negociación de importación de azúcar, Albert pensaba adquirir embarcaciones.

 **DEPARTAMENTO HUBER EN LONDRES INGLATERRA**

-Hija te llegó correspondencia.

-Ha de ser de Anthony.

-Sí es de Anthony pero William también te escribió.

*Candy las tomó y dijo: Mami, iré a leerlas a mi habitación.

-Si hija apresúrate porque hoy iremos con la Marquesa ….

*Candy se metió a su recamara y abrió rápidamente la carta de Albert.

 _ **-Candy te prohíbo tajantemente que le escribas a Anthony o alguno de los chicos te diré mis motivos a continuación: Primero mis sobrinos se distraerían si se enterasen de los problemas que tienes en tus estudios, no quiero que su rendimiento escolar se vea afectado.**_

 ** _Segundo en la oficina postal saben que tú y yo estamos comprometidos, ¿Qué crees que pensarán si le escribes a Anthony y a mí no? Pensarán que es una farsa nuestro compromiso y que estás enamorada de él, sé que esa es la realidad que estás enamorada de Anthony ,_ _¡_ _pero debemos de guardar las apariencias ante los demás!_ _Quiero sumisión de tu parte hacia mí. Supe que tu eras la que me escribías cuando estuve en_ _Canadá, en tus cartas me contabas tus anhelos y te hacías pasar por Abigaíl, creo que algunas palabras salían de tu corazón para mí._**

 _ **Cuando toda esta farsa termine y te libere del compromiso me deberás un beso, quiero que me quede de recuerdo para que no vuelva a creer en el amor**_

 _Necesito que me liberes de tanta maldad, tú que eres buena, sé que no podré tenerte, pero mientras estés comprometida conmigo quiero fantasear de que alguien me ama, aunque yo no pueda amar nunca más._

 _ **Te dejo para que lo medites.**_

 _ **W. Albert Andrew**_

*Candy pensó: _¿Qué esto? Albert enloqueció por completo, me exige muchas cosas pero me dice que él no podrá amar nunca más, ¡no arriesgaré mi corazón con él! Anthony si me ama, Albert ha asumido su papel como mi prometido. ¡Odio tener que ser obediente! No podré escribirle a Anthony._

*Candy no leyó la carta de Anthony, sino la guardó en un cajón.

*La carta de Albert la leyó una vez más y la puso furiosa.

*Fueron a visitar a la Marquesa Spencer, mientras tomaban el té le pidieron a Candy que ejecutara algunas piezas musicales, Candy no se podía concentrar por estar pensando en la carta de Albert y tocó mal algunas teclas.

*Estaba Mark Spencer el hijo de la Marquesa observando a Candy, y le dio risa escucharla tocar.

-Deborah dijo: Candy intégrate a tomar el té, al parecer hoy estás indispuesta para tocar el piano.

-Perdonen por favor, me duele la cabeza.

*Candy agarró un pastelillo y su taza de té y se fue a sentar distanciada de las demás.

-¡Me prohíbe!, ¡Quiere sumisión! ¡Piensa que tiene derechos sobre mí! ¡William me has hecho enfadar más que cualquier otra persona!- pensó Candy

-Pecosa si frunces el ceño envejecerás rápido, ¿quién te hizo enojar tanto?-preguntó Mark Spencer.

-Una carta que me mandaron.

*Mark vio el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de Candy y dijo: ¡Tan niña y ya estás comprometida! ¡Te compadezco! ¿Con quién te comprometieron? ¿Con un viejito de más de setenta años?

-Estoy comprometida con un joven de 23, y no me compadezcas, estoy a gusto que haya sido con él.

-¿Qué decía la carta que te enojó tanto?

-perdón pero no te conozco y no suelo tener confidentes.

-Soy Mark Spencer el hijo de la Marquesa Spencer.

-Mi anfitrión, soy Candice y no tengo ningún título de Nobleza.

-Lo sé, por eso me acerque a ti, pareces una bucanera.

-¿Qué es una bucanera?

-Así le decimos a las americanas, que vienen a buscar esposos a Europa.

-Pues yo no soy una bucanera, ya estoy comprometida con un hombre descendiente de escoceses y que es americano como yo.

-Comprendo Candice, no te molestes, sólo quería conversar un poco.

*Candy y Mark charlaron hasta que Deborah decidió irse.

 **NIGHTINGALE TRAINING SCHOOL EN EL HOSPITAL SAINT THOMAS DE LONDRES**

-Al siguiente día Candy estaba en sus clases de enfermería ella seguía pensando en la carta de Albert, un médico que daba la materia de Anatomía le dijo: ¿Verdad niña?

*La compañera que estaba a lado de Candy le dio un codazo.

-Disculpe doctor, no entendí su pregunta- dijo Candy avergonzada

-¡No sé porque admitieron a una chiquilla malcriada como tú! Salte de mi clase por favor, regresa mañana y presta atención.

*Candy se salió triste del salón

-¡Por culpa de Albert me sacaron de la clase! ¡sólo esto me faltaba!

*Candy esperó a que salieran de clases sus compañeras para preguntarles lo que habían dejado de tarea, ninguna de ellas quiso decirle.

*Sólo una se apiadó, se acercó a ella y le dijo: invítame el almuerzo y te doy mis notas.

-Vamos al restaurante cercano- propuso Candy

-¿Por qué estabas tan distraída pecosa? ¡Siempre andas de sabionda participando en clases! Y hoy estabas en la luna.

-Tuve problemas

-No sabía, que los ricos tuvieran problemas.

-Todos los humanos tenemos problemas.

*Se sentaron en el restaurante, a Candy se le cayó la carta de Albert por los pies de su compañera llamada Laura.

*Laura recogió el sobre y dijo: Se grafología y te puedo describir a la persona que te mandó ese carta.

-¡No por favor! La adivinación es aberrante ante Dios.

-Esto no es adivinación, es una ciencia

-No quiero que me digas nada.

-¡Está bien! Sólo te diré que ese hombre, es demasiado impulsivo, resentido, apasionado, desconfiado y celoso. Pecosa no te conviene tener contacto con un hombre así.

-Es mi prometido.

-Huye de él.

-Laura por favor come, mientras copio tus notas.

-Está bien, gracias por invitarme a comer.

 **PROPIEDAD ANDREW EN CHICAGO ILLINOIS**

Albert recibió una carta de Candy

 _Querido Albert y mira que empiezo de manera cariñosa._

 _Me prohíbes escribirle a Anthony, está bien no le volveré a escribir._

 _Me pides sumisión por ser tu prometida, está bien, mientras estemos comprometidos seré sumisa y por último me dices que tienes derecho a recibir un beso de mi parte, con respecto a eso no es necesario que me lo exijas, te lo podría dar sin sentirme obligada, pero creo que todo eso podrías decírmelo con palabras suaves, recuerda que a la mujer hay que tratarla como vaso frágil, somos prometidos delante de la gente, pero en realidad somos amigos y como amiga te digo, si usas palabras lindas y suaves con la persona que será tu esposa, ella te dará miel pero si usas palabras agresivas te dará hiel._

 _Se despide con amor Candice White Huber._


	19. Chapter 19

*Los Andrew se cambiaron a su nuevo hogar, la servidumbre se formó en dos filas para recibir a sus Señores, todo el mobiliario era nuevo, no se llevaron nada de su antigua propiedad.

Albert se expresó ante la servidumbre: Nosotros somos la familia Andrew, obedecerán todas las disposiciones de la Señora Elroy Andrew, así como de la Señora Rosemary, y servirán a mis sobrinos en todo lo que ellos indiquen.

-¡Si Señor William!- Respondieron al unísono.

Anthony pensó: Ganamos riqueza pero perdemos nuestra libertad al estar bajo el mando de este tirano, siento que pierdo a lo más valioso para mí, Candy ¿Por qué no me escribes?

*Los chicos entraron corriendo a sus habitaciones, cada uno abrió su guardarropa, estaban repletos de ropas elegantes.

*La Señora Elroy se sentía cómo en un sueño, lo mismo que Rosemary.

-Fueron al salón del comedor.

Albert anunció: El sábado tendremos la visita de la familia O'Brien traerán a su única hija Patricia, Stear tendrás una entrevista con la muchacha, es una de las candidatas para que sea tu esposa.

-¡Tío, todavía no deseo casarme!

-Cuando terminemos de almorzar hablaremos en mi oficina.

*Anthony miró con resentimiento a Albert, en cambio Archie se empezó a sentir preocupado, de correr la misma suerte que su hermano Stear.

*Al terminar de Almorzar fueron al despacho.

-Tío, todavía estoy muy joven para contraer matrimonio, además no deseo casarme con una desconocida.

-¿Te gusta alguna chica en particular Stear?

*Stear bajó la cabeza.

-Si fuera Candy aceptarías sin pensarlo dos veces ¿verdad?

-Tú lo has dicho tío

-Hijo lo siento, pero sólo hay una Candy y ella ya está dada.

-Tío, creo que quizás más adelante ella puede cambiar sus sentimientos.

-Lo siento Stear, pero no creo que sus sentimientos los dirija a ti, te sugiero que conozcas a esta muchacha, los padres son Ingleses y comercian con Té y Azúcar, aparte de eso tienen embarcaciones, creo que sería bueno que nuestro Corporativo se una con ellos y para eso se debe sellar el trato con un compromiso entre las familias, el Señor O´Brian me contó que su hija es hermosa pero tímida, además es muy devota, asiste a la Iglesia regularmente, dime hijo ¿te darás la oportunidad de conocer a esta chica tan especial?

-¿Tengo otra opción?

-No la tienes.

-¡Está bien la conoceré! Pero si no me gusta, en ese mismo momento te lo diré, y no me importaría regresarme nuevamente a nuestra propiedad anterior, ¡no me casaré con alguien que no me agrade!

-Sé que te agradará.

 **FABRICA HUBER**

*El señor Huber estaba meditando en su oficina: William en poco tiempo ha aprendido hacer negociaciones, aunque no tenga todo el conocimiento, pero tiene mucha inteligencia y es muy intuitivo, aparte que lee mucho los diarios, George le enseñó bien en esos cuatro años matemáticas y otras ciencias, pero es muy frío y calculador, creo que se quedó sin alma por lo que le hizo mi hija, me daría un poco de temor cederle a Candy, pero también creo que él sería el idóneo para manejar todos mis bienes cuando yo les falte a Candy y a Deborah, pienso que es un hombre demasiado fuerte y que sea desconfiado creo que contaría como cualidad, Anthony en cambio ama mucho a Candy, me ha dado tristeza decirle que no le ha enviado cartas.

*Tocaron a la puerta y era Albert.

-Señor Robson

-William, pasa, estoy muy contento, sírvete una copa.

*Albert se sirvió un vaso de Whisky

-¿Si? Y a qué se debe Señor Robson, ¿podría confiármelo?

-Me dice mi esposa en sus cartas, que Candy ha mejorado mucho en francés y ahora empezó a estudiar italiano, se ha vuelto una gran concertista de piano, todas las noches tienen invitaciones con gente de la nobleza, Candy es muy carismática, me comenta Deborah que la Marquesa Spencer en varias ocasiones se la ha pedido para su hijo Mark Spencer, dice que ese muchacho está interesado en Candy.

*En el momento que escuchó Albert sobre Mark Spencer, arqueó la ceja, el Señor Robson se fijó en su expresión, Albert de la furia rompió el vaso que tenía en la mano por la presión con que lo apretó del disgusto.

-¡Muchacho! ¿Estás herido?

-No es nada, disculpe, estos vasos son muy frágiles.

-¿Así que hay un muchacho interesado en Candy?, ¿No que fue a Inglaterra a tomar clases de enfermería? ¿Será que con tanta distracción no ha bajado su desempeño académico?

-William, mi hija es muy inteligente además de eso, el piano lo ejecuta desde que tenía cuatro años, lo que se le dificultaba un poco era el francés, pero ahora lo practica casi a diario con Mark Spencer pronto lo empezará hablar con fluidez.

*Albert cerró los ojos, tratando de serenarse.

*En ese momento llegó David Sackler con su hijo.

-Señor Robson su yerno David, vino a visitarlo con su nieto- anunció el secretario personal de Robson.

-Robson, me retiro para que pueda disfrutar de la presencia de su nieto.

-¡Nos vemos luego William!

*Albert salió de la oficina, David Sackler saludó con el sombrero, Albert asintió con la cabeza, miró al niño de Sackler y se retiró, David entró a la oficina.

-Suegro le traigo a su nieto.

-Gracias David, ¡he estado tan ocupado!.

-Lo sé, tiene que dedicarle tiempo a ese cabeza dura de Andrew, me imagino que el cerebro no le da.

-Al contrario, William es muy inteligente, ya me está superando, de hecho todos los chicos Andrew tienen grandes cualidades, llevaré al niño a dar un paseo por la fábrica, ¿Me esperas aquí David?

-si Suegro aquí les espero.

*Robson cargó al niño para darle un recorrido por la fábrica, David vio en el escritorio la carta de Deborah y de Candy, espió a su suegro, y se puso a leer.

*David Sackler después de leer la carta pensó: ¡Tengo que buscar una solución a esto pero ya!, mi suegro me estorba, si el no estuviera de por medio Candy y Deborah tendrían que regresarse de Inglaterra y vivir en mi casa, estoy seguro que el tal Mark Spencer no es el único que está atrás de ella.

 **MANSION ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

La familia O´Brien llegó a la mansión, Rosemary observó bien a la que podría ser su nuera y le agradó.

*Después de tomar el té y conversar, Albert preguntó: ¿Será que Patricia y mi sobrino Stear puedan dar un paseo por el jardín para conocerse más íntimamente?

-¡Por supuesto que si William!, Paty ve con Alistair a dar una vuelta por el jardín- dijo el Señor O´brien

*Stear caminó hacia ella y le cedió su brazo.

*Mientras caminaban por el jardín Stear rompió el silencio con una pregunta: Paty ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

*Paty empezó a tartamudear, con timidez respondió: La verdad estaba un poco temerosa, pensé que mi padre me comprometería con una persona mayor, pero al verte sentí alivio, y creo que eligió bien, me has agradado Alistair.

-Paty ¿podría darte un beso en los labios, para estar seguro si podré comprometerme contigo?

*Paty se sonrojó: Si Alistair te comprendo- ella cerró sus ojos, Stear se acercó, rozó sus labios, luego sintió el aliento de Paty y la besó.

*Stear sintió cosquilleos y nerviosismo, él pensó: Amada Candy, desde hoy tendré que dejar de pensar en ti y entregaré mis pensamientos a Patrica O´Brien.

*Paty y Stear entraron tomados de las manos.

*Stear dijo: Señor O´brien, quisiera saber los horarios en que podré visitar a su hija, a partir del lunes.

*Albert, Rosy, la Señora Elroy pusieron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero Anthony y Archie compadecieron a su hermano.

*Después que se fueron los O´Brien, Stear se fue a su recamara para escribirle una carta a Candy.

*Anthony entró sin tocar a la habitación de Stear y dijo: ¿Cómo es posible que doblegues tu voluntad? ¡Te casaras con una chica que no amas! ¡Sólo porque el, te lo ordena!

-Stear contestó: A la mujer que amo no la podré tener, porque ella te ama, así que lo mismo da que me case con Paty u otra, además me simpatizó, el tío William, se ha sacrificado por nosotros y yo no seré un malagradecido, no me incomoda someterme a su voluntad.

 **DEPARTAMENTO HUBER EN LONDRES INGLATERRA**

Candy llegó del hospital y Deborah le dio su correspondencia, le habían llegado cartas de los cuatro chicos Andrew, ella decidió abrir primero la de Stear.

 _Querida Candy: Quise que supieras por mí, que me comprometí con Patricia O´Brien, estoy seguro que la conoces._

 _Ella no es como tú de alegre, aventurera, risueña, sino es tímida, quiero decirte sólo esta vez, que te amé desde el primer día en que te vi, sólo tú habías reinado en mis pensamientos, pero ahora tendré que abandonar mis ilusiones contigo, y entregaré mi corazón a Paty._

 _La fiesta de compromiso será dentro de dos meses, Candy una sola palabra tuya puede hacer que desista y espere todo el tiempo que duren tus estudios, por favor respóndeme, sólo tu podrías detenerlo, diciendo que puedes amarme._

 _Te escribe con Cariño Stear._

 **Candy leyó la carta de Albert que decía:**

 _Para mi prometida: Me enteré por medio de tu padre que casi todos los días frecuentas a Mark Spencer, hijo de una marquesa, ¡no puedes imaginarte lo que sentí al saber que conversas con él!, que se refleja en tus ojos que hechizan a todo aquel que te conoce, ¿Así que practicas tu francés con él? ¡No lo frecuentes más! según tú amas a mi sobrino y coqueteas con otro, debí suponer que eres como tú hermana, ¡El honor de los Andrew es pisoteado cada vez que lo ves!, tengo ganas de ir a Inglaterra y hacerte entender que no debes mirar a otros, ¡tus ojos sólo debieran de fijarse en Anthony!_

 _Mis tres sobrinos te aman, Stear ha sido el primero a quien comprometí, luego seguirá Archie. En tu carta anterior te despediste con la frase : con amor Candice White ¿Quiero saber qué tipo de amor es? ¿Es el mismo del que sientes por Anthony? O es amor al prójimo, o al enemigo, porque Dios nos manda que amemos a nuestros enemigos. ¿Qué sientes por mí? Anthony me dijo que sientes lástima y que por eso me escribiste esas cartas, ¿Es cierto eso? ¿Me compadeces?_

 _Creo que nunca podré amar nuevamente Candice White, pero tampoco quiero que te burles de los Andrew, no quiero que le rompas el corazón a Anthony como tu hermana lo hizo conmigo, debes reflexionar si lo amas o no, y si no lo amas cortale de una vez las alas, para que no se siga enamorando de tí._

 _Se despide tu prometido_

 _William Albert Andrew._

 **MANSION ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

Rosemary recibió la correspondencia, todos estaban tomando el té.

-Han venido cuatro cartas de Inglaterra, una para ti William, para Stear, para Archie y para Anthony.

*Rosy repartió las cartas a cada uno de ellos.

Stear agarró su carta y fue corriendo a su habitación para leerla.

 _Querido Stear: Si conozco a Paty, es una chica extraordinaria, no es presumida ni altiva como las demás muchachas de la sociedad de Chicago, pienso que no podrías hallar una mejor compañera para tu vida que ella, quisiera acompañarte en esa fiesta y darte mis bendiciones, estoy feliz por ti, estoy segura que se llegaran amar._

 _Te mando muchos abrazos._

 _Te quiere tu hermana Candice._

*Albert y Anthony se miraron desafiantes.

 **Hola chicas he estado algo enferma por fis si ven algún error de dedo me comentan para que pueda corregirlo, lo subí sin editar, me iré a descansar.**

 **Recuerden que con sus comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo saludos.**

 **Lindo inicio de semana hoy estamos a 02/05/2016.**


	20. Chapter 20

Anthony tomó su carta y fue a leerla a su habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro, porque pensó que Albert se la podía quitar, abrió el sobre y decía.

 _ **Anthony: Te preguntarás el motivo por el cuál no te he escrito, he meditado y llegué a la conclusión que por el momento no es correcto hacerlo, ante la gente soy la prometida de Albert, si los de la oficina postal notan que te escribo frecuentemente pensarán mal de mí, quizás podría dirigirle las cartas a mi padre y él podría dártelas, pero temo que se cometa alguna indiscreción, te mandaré saludos y razones con mi padre.** _

**_Sé que lo de Albert conmigo, es ficticio, pero mis principios me dicen que mientras estemos comprometidos, le debo respeto._**

 ** _No quiero mentirte, la distancia me permite aclarar mis sentimientos, por ti siento ternura, te quiero mucho, pero he descubierto que el mismo sentimiento que le tengo a Stear y Archie es el que siento por ti, un amor de hermanos, quizás pienses que estoy actuando como Abigail, pero considero que es mejor que lo sepas, perdóname Anthony, comprenderé si llegas a odiarme, deseo con todo el corazón que todos alcancemos la felicidad y que ninguno de los Andrew y Huber suframos por desilusiones._**

 ** _Se despide con cariño Candice White Huber._**

*Anthony arrugó la carta y pensó: ¡El me la quitó!, ¡ha sabido seducirla con sus palabras!, pero no me daré por vencido, ¡yo si la amo! en cambio el sólo quiere vengarse de Abigail Huber, le haré ver a Candy que no la ama.

*Albert estaba en su oficina, contemplando el sobre, estaba molesto porque Candy le había escrito a sus sobrinos, le había desobedecido, no pudo más con la curiosidad, abrió la carta y leyó que decía:

 ** _Querido Albert: Estoy segura que estarás molesto porque le escribí a los chicos, pensé que era necesario hacerlo, ya que he recibido carta de ellos dónde me piden una respuesta, antes que regresaras de Canadá se formó un vínculo muy fuerte y estrecho entre ellos y yo de amistad y compañerismo._**

 ** _Le escribí a Stear porque me contó que se comprometió con Patricia O'Brien, aunque avalé ese compromiso y le deseé que fuera feliz con ella, me moleste contigo, siento que no tienes el derecho de comprometerlos con nadie que ellos no hayan elegido por sí mismos , Stear fue dócil y se someterá a tu voluntad, en tu afán de alejarlos de mí y de que yo no los haga sufrir, los pudieras estar condenando a la desdicha, deja que ellos encuentren su propia felicidad, tu ocúpate por la tuya._**

 ** _Espero no recibir alguna carta en el futuro de Archie o Anthony donde los estás obligando a casarse, no te lo perdonaría._**

 ** _En tu última carta me hiciste una serie de preguntas, sobre los secretos de mi corazón, puedo decirte que nunca te escribí por lastima, yo amo a la familia Andrew y cómo eres miembro de ella, por eso te escribía, para poder acompañarte por medio de mis cartas, para alentarte, mi corazón se angustiaba cada vez que sufrías, muchas veces deseé estar a tu lado para consolarte, odié a mi hermana por lo que te hizo sufrir sin consideración alguna, yo no podía hacerte feliz pero deseaba que ella lo hiciera, la distancia me ha hecho reflexionar que por Anthony, Stear y Archie siento un amor de hermanos, con respecto a ti, me duele que me digas que no volverás amar, me molesta que me hagas prohibiciones, mi papá rara vez me ha prohibido algo, soy rebelde por naturaleza, ni yo misma sé porque te hago caso, desde que me dijiste que te debo un beso no he dejado de imaginar cómo será el día que lo reclames, me da nervios al pensarlo, a veces deseo que llegue ese día lo más pronto posible, para saber lo que sentiré estando por un momento en tus brazos._**

 ** _Me despido por el momento de ti, creo que por ahora te he revelado muchas cosas._**

 ** _Con cariño Candice White Huber._**

 **Albert pensó:** _Yo también deseo que llegue ese día en el cual pueda apoderarme de tus labios y saciar este sed que tengo de ti, cuando llegue el momento de que seas mi esposa, quiero tenerte sólo para mí y encerrarte para que nunca te vayas de mi lado, para que no me abandones como lo hizo Abigail. La conciencia me dice que no debo ser un obstáculo entre Anthony y tú porque él te ama limpiamente._

*Al día siguiente Albert entró a una tienda donde vendían instrumentos musicales y compró un piano pensando en que Candy lo tocaría cuando fuera suya.

*Llevaron el piano a la mansión, estaban todos presentes, Albert indicó que lo pusieran en el salón principal.

*Archie se acercó curioso de lo que contenía la caja.

*Los empleados la abrieron y quedó al descubierto el piano.

-¿Un piano? –dijo la Señora Elroy

-Archie comentó: ¿Para qué queremos un piano? si ninguno de nosotros sabe tocarlo.

*Anthony se dirigió hacia él, lo abrió para descubrir las teclas y dijo: ¡Yo sí sé para quien es este piano! ¡El perverso de mi tío lo compró para Candy!

-Anthony ¡No digas esas barbaridades! – lo reprendió Rosemary

*Anthony forzó unas teclas y se las quitó.

*Stear y Archie estaban sorprendidos de la actitud de su hermano.

*Albert se acercó al piano para ver el daño que le había hecho Anthony, y dijo:

-Para el sábado quiero este piano como estaba, sino se te aumentaran tus deberes.

*Albert se dio la vuelta y Anthony dejó caer la tapa del piano haciendo un ruido espantoso, Albert se detuvo por un momento, iba a regresarse para golpearlo, pero se contuvo por Rosemary y la señora Elroy.

*Los chicos y las mujeres Andrew se acercaron, para ver el daño causado.

-Rosemary se puso a llorar y dijo: Anthony, no te comportes así con tu tío por favor, quieres matarme de angustia.

*Stear y Archie abrazaron a su mamá y le dijeron: No te preocupes mamá, nosotros conseguiremos a alguien que repare el piano.

 **NIGHTINGALE TRAINING SCHOOL EN EL HOSPITAL SAINT THOMAS DE LONDRES**

Estaban en su hora de descanso las estudiantes de enfermería, Laura se acercó a Candy.

-Que tienes Candy, de un tiempo acá, te noto pensativa, sigues siendo buena en los estudios pero ya no tienes la misma alegría por la que te envidiábamos.

-Laura no sé si contarte.

-Ten confianza en mí, estoy segura que contándoselo a alguien te sentirás mejor.

*Candy le contó a Laura sobre Albert y Anthony.

-Candy es lógico que te guste Albert, la mayoría de las mujeres maduramos más rápido que los varones, y nos gustan los hombres mayores que nosotros, dices que Anthony sólo te lleva un año, todavía es un niño, tu cuerpo está cambiando y te estás convirtiendo en una mujer, ¿Ya menstruaste?

-Sí, desde los 10 años.

-Candy, si dices que Albert es muy guapo, me imagino que por eso te ha robado el corazón, asegúrate que el también sienta lo mismo por ti. No pienses tanto en él, lo bueno es que estás lejos de ambos, quizás cuando regreses a Chicago, Anthony haya crecido un poco y te guste más que Albert, tu dedícate a seguir estudiando y no le pongas mucho cuidado a lo que te escribe, el como ya es un hombre, pues tiene más definido lo que quiere y de seguro te desea, ¡Que pervertido! Hablarle así a una chamaca como tú. Pero haces bien en decirle la verdad a Anthony, para que así él sepa que arriesga su corazón contigo.

Candy pensó: Yo no siento que me guste solamente Albert, sino siento que lo amo.

 **MANSION SACKLER**

-¿Cómo es posible que no vengan para las festividades navideñas y de fin de año? ¡Escríbeles! ¡Diles que te sientes mal! ¡Que las extrañas! ¡Ellas deben de pasársela con nosotros!

-David, no puedo hacer nada, ya es noviembre, mi papá se irá en una semana.

-¡Entonces vamos con el!

-¡No quiero llevar a mis hijos a Inglaterra por un capricho tuyo! ¡No quiero exponerlos!

*Forrest Sackler observó a su hijo y preguntó: ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que no vengan las Huber en diciembre?

*David tomó su sombrero, su abrigo y salió de su casa dejando a su papá con la palabra en la boca.

*Forrest vio que Abigail tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Hay algo que no sepa Abigail?

-Su hijo se ha encaprichado con mi hermanita, la quiere para él.

*Forrest Sackler abrió los ojos sorprendido

-Aby perdónalo, a veces el maligno nos manda tentaciones, mi hijo hasta ahora ha sido un buen esposo y padre, no has carecido de nada.

-Lo sé Señor Forrest, pero me siento humillada, cada vez que él quiere forzarme hacer algo para llamar la atención de Candy, o para que él pueda acercase a ella.

-Como mujer debes ser más complaciente con David, para que el no busque en otro lado lo que no encuentra en su casa.

*Abigail pensó: Lo que debo de hacer, es lograr que Candy no regrese a Chicago.

 ***Pasó una semana y Anthony hizo que uno de los empleados de Albert le comprara un boleto para irse a Inglaterra para pasarse la Navidad con Candy.**

 **MANSION ANDREW**

-Anthony, abre la puerta, no desayunaste, y ahora estamos todos en el comedor esperando a que bajes.

*Albert fue con las llaves para abrir la habitación de Anthony, entraron y encontraron una carta encima de su almohada.

Albert la abrió:

 _Mamá, he decidido ir a Inglaterra a pasarme las festividades de fin de año con Candy, me voy en el mismo barco que el Señor Robson, cuando estemos navegando, lo buscaré para que viajemos juntos._

 _Pd. Trataré de comprarles regalos a todos para cuando regrese._

Albert puso una sonrisa y le dio la carta a Rosemary.

Albert pensó: _Querido Anthony, eres un buen rival, de seguro tratarás de confundir a Candy, pero estoy seguro que su corazón ya es mío._

 **BARCO HACIA INGLATERRA**

El señor Robson estaba tomando él té, en el comedor del barco, Anthony se le acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro, el volteó y casi se ahoga con el té.

-¡Muchacho! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Viajaré con usted para visitar a Candy, traje mi propio dinero, así que no seré una carga.

-Espero que tú tío William, no piense que yo tuve algo que ver con esto.

-No creo, él ha de estar muy contento.

 **FABRICA HUBER**

*El Señor Robson le había dejado encargada su fábrica a Albert, así que él supervisaba que todo estuviera bien.

-Señor William, vino el Señor Forrest Sackler para hablar con usted.

-Dirás que viene hablar con el Señor Robson- le dijo Albert al secretario de Huber.

*Forrest Sackler entró y dijo: No vine a ver a Robson, quiero que tú y yo charlemos de algo muy importante.

 **Este Capítulo se lo dedico a mi Amiguita Paula.**

 **Chicas recuerden en la época que está ambientado el Fic, se usaba que se comprometieran a las chicas de 12 años en adelante.**

 **Tengo personas conocidas que se casaron desde los 13 años.**

 **Hola querida Lectora anónima te recomiendo una película con Donald Sutherland y Diana Lane** Oldest Living Confederate Widow Tells All (original title)

 **titulo en español La última superviviente**

La película , una adaptación de libro de 1989 del mismo nombre de Allan Gurganus , relata la vida de Lucy Marsden , mujer de Carolina del Norte que a los 14 años se casó con un hombre de 50 años de edad, veterano confederado de la guerra civil y dio a luz nueve niños (reducido a seis para la televisión ). Diane Lane interpreta a Lucy de su adolescencia en la mediana edad.


	21. Chapter 21

-Señor Forrest, ¿sobre qué desea hablar conmigo?

-Deseo desposar a tu hermana Rosemary, claro está, con acuerdos comerciales de por medio.

-Mi hermana Rosemary debe ocuparse de sus tres hijos, por ahora no está interesada en casarse nuevamente.

-Andrew me siento con el deber de desposarla, soy un caballero y entre ella y yo hubo...

*Albert se levantó del escritorio enardecido: ¿Qué hubo entre mi hermana y usted? – dijo con voz fuerte.

-Fuimos amantes, es por ese motivo que quiero formalizar mi relación con ella.

*Albert fue hacia él, lo levantó por el cuello suspendiéndolo en el aire diciendo: ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Mi hermana no es una cualquiera! ¡No es de caballeros hablar del honor de una dama!.

-Lo sé, por eso acudo a ti primero, cómo jefe de la familia Andrew tú debes velar por el honor y el bienestar de tu familia, habla con Rosemary, ella te sacará de dudas.

*Forrest tomó su sombrero y fue riéndose, pensando: _En realidad a esa mujer siempre la he deseado, pero como era una campesina no quería que me vieran con ella, ahora su situación ha cambiado y tener alianzas con Andrew es conveniente, aparte de eso detesto a Thompson._

*Albert se marchó hacia su casa para aclarar las cosas con Rosy, entró al salón principal, Rosy estaba bordando, la tomó por el brazo y la llevó a rastras hacia la Biblioteca, Stear y Archie trataron de defenderla pero Albert cerró la puerta antes que ellos pudieran hacer algo por ayudarla.

-¡Fue Forrest Sackler a la fábrica para pedirme tu mano!, le dije que no estabas interesada en casarte ¡y me dijo que ustedes fueron amantes! ¿Es cierto eso Rosy? ¿Te atreviste a revolcarte con ese hombre?

*Rosy lloró y sus hijos la escucharon, forcejearon para abrir la puerta, decían: ¡Tío no dañes a mamá! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Todo lo que quieras con nosotros! ¡No la maltrates!

-Fue sólo una vez- respondió Rosemary.

*Albert la abofeteó

-¿Cómo te atreviste a ser su prostituta?

-Fue cuando nuestro padre y Vincent fueron reclutados en la guerra civil, tú estabas muy enfermo, no tenía dinero para comprar medicamentos, lo encontré en el lago cuando me dirigía a la ciudad, le ofrecí mantequilla y el me propuso darme dinero para acostarme con él, vine a la ciudad a vender pero todos agarraron fiado y esa noche empeoraste tuve miedo de que murieras, al siguiente día él estaba ahí, me tomó, me tiró el dinero en la cara, el cuál usé para comprar lo necesario para que te salvaras. ¡Perdóname William, soy una mala mujer!, no debí actuar así, pero estaba desesperada tampoco teníamos para comer, ese dinero nos dio para dos meses de alimentos, por mientras te recuperabas y regresabas a trabajar.

*Albert al escuchar su explicación lloró de rabia al saber que Sackler había humillado de esa manera a su hermana.

-Rosy, perdóname tú a mí, por juzgarte sin antes saber tus motivos, ¡Forrest Sackler es un cerdo!, el bien pudo ayudarte pero se aprovechó de nuestra miseria, dime algo: ¿George se enteró sobre esto de alguna manera?

-Sí, el día de la fiesta de compromiso con Candy, el escuchó las insinuaciones de Forrest.

-Ahora entiendo, George no te dio oportunidad de que le explicaras lo que te impulsó a actuar así, estimo a George, pero es un idiota, no quiero que le andes rogando, ya te has humillado demasiado.

-William, yo me enamoré de George, ya le mandé una carta explicándole todo.

-Bueno, allá tú.

-Te pido que no le digas nada a mis hijos

-¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡por favor perdóname por agredirte! Y si Sackler te acosa o te chantajea, no te quedes callada y dímelo, porque yo veré la manera de darle su merecido.

*Albert abrió la puerta y los chicos entraron y vieron que Rosemary estaba tranquila.

-¡Tío no vamos a permitir que maltrates a nuestra madre!

-Chicos fue un mal entendido, sólo discutimos por algo sin importancia.

 **DEPARTAMENTO HUBER EN LONDRES INGLATERRA**

Anthony y Robson llegaron a Inglaterra, y fueron directamente al departamento.

*Deborah estaba bordando, Anthony y Robson entraron, ella alzó la mirada y en cuanto vio a su esposo se arrojó a sus brazos y lo llenó de besos.

-¡Robson! ¡Mi amado esposo! ¡Te he extrañado! no puedes imaginarte lo que he sufrido todos estos meses separada de ti.

-Cariño, compórtate tenemos visitas.

-¡Anthony! ¡Que agradable sorpresa! ¡Candy estará feliz de verte!

-¿Dónde está?

-En el hospital, vendrá dentro de dos horas.

-¡Quisiera ir por ella!

-Llamaremos al cochero y le daremos instrucciones de que te lleve al hospital y luego que les dé un paseo por el centro de la ciudad.

-¡Gracias!

*Robson habló con el chofer y le dio las indicaciones, Anthony fue a esperar a Candy a la salida del hospital, Robson y Deborah aprovecharon el tiempo perdido para amarse.

 **NIGHTINGALE TRAINING SCHOOL EN EL HOSPITAL SAINT THOMAS DE LONDRES**

*Anthony estaba en compañía del cochero esperando a Candy, ella salió de sus clases y en cuanto lo vio fue a su encuentro.

-¡Anthony! ¿Estoy alucinando? ¡Pellízcame!

*Anthony la pellizcó

-Ay ¡es verdad! ¡Estás aquí! ¿Con quién viniste? ¿Dónde están Stear, Archie, Albert?

-Vine con tu padre a pasarme la navidad contigo, nos dieron permiso para que me des un recorrido por la ciudad.

-¡Quiero presentarte a Laura! Aquí venía atrás de mí, ¡Laura ven!

-¿Quién es este muchachito tan guapo?

-Es Anthony, vino a pasarse la navidad conmigo.

-Anthony he escuchado mucho sobre ti, es un gusto conocerte

-El gusto es mío.

-Laura y yo nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Las amigas de Candy son mis amigas.

-Bueno los dejaré solos tendrán mucho de que conversar.

*Se subieron al carruaje, Anthony miró a Candy y le dijo: No me has besado

-Anthony, yo te expliqué en mi carta…

-Sé lo que me escribiste, pero creo que estás confundida, pero mejor no quiero arruinar el momento, ¡sólo dame un beso Candy!

*Candy se acercó a él, lo besó en la mejilla, pero el hizo un movimiento y le robó un beso en los labios.

*En el camino ella le iba mostrando los lugares turísticos de Londres.

 **MANSION ANDREW EN CHICAGO ILLINOIS.**

*Albert decidió entrar a la Universidad, evaluaron sus conocimientos y vieron que era apto, tres años que había aprendido ciencias con George y los meses con su suegro fueron suficientes, tenía una mente privilegiada, lo único en lo que tendría que esforzarse más era en aprender idiomas francés, Italiano y Alemán, hizo un convenio con la universidad de que haría donaciones pero a cambio recibiría clases privadas él pensó: _No quiero que nadie me diga que soy un ignorante ¡Debo esforzarme para estudiar una carrera! Quizás algún día decida casarme y quiero ser merecedor de ella, no quiero que mi esposa sepa más que yo, ya que soy el varón y seré el responsable del hogar._

Rosemary recibió una carta de George.

 _Rosy espero que al recibir estas líneas te encuentres bendecida junto a tus hijos._

 _Quiero disculparme por juzgarte a la ligera, Forrest Sackler se comportó como el más vil de los hombres, ¿de que le sirve ocupar lugares privilegiados dentro de la Iglesia, si no ayuda al prójimo?, se aprovechó de tu necesidad para humillarte._

 _Cuando regresé a Canadá me sentí mal por mi actitud, quise regresar contigo y pasar por alto todo, pero creo que debemos esperar un poco para reanudar nuestras relaciones, cuando llegué a la mina vi muchas irregularidades con el administrador que dejó William a cargo, me siento con la obligación de velar por los intereses de tu familia, estaré un tiempo por acá, algún día la mina dejará de producir, pero será cuando los Andrew sean inmensamente ricos para que nadie vuelva a humillarlos._

 _Mi corazón es tuyo Rosy, espero me aceptes nuevamente._

 _Con Afecto George Thompson_

 **MANSION DE LOS MARQUESES SPENCER**

*Candy tocaba en el piano **Fantasía** Op. 49, para piano, en Fa menor/La bemol mayor, todos estaban atentos a la melodía, Mark Spencer notó la presencia de Anthony y se molestó.

*Cuando Candy terminó la melodía, el Marqués conversó con Robson.

-Su hija Candice es muy hermosa a pesar de su corta edad, ¿Es cierto que ya está comprometida?

-Es cierto, con un joven escocés.

-Es una lástima, mi hijo la admira mucho, sabe tenemos propiedades en casi todo el Reino Unido.

-¿Así? ni modo, quizás si nos hubiésemos conocido antes, hubiéramos concertado un buen compromiso, ya ahora no puedo hacer nada, pues di mi palabra y mi hija tiene que cumplir.

-De todas maneras quiero que lo reconsidere, quiero que se pasen la noche buena con nosotros.

-¡Oh no queremos importunarlos!

-Será un placer ser sus anfitriones, estimamos mucho a Deborah y a Candy.

 **MANSION SACKLER**

-¿Así que ese estúpido chiquillo fue a pasarse la navidad con Candy? ¡Mi paciencia ya llegó al límite! ¡No quisiste ir a Inglaterra! ¡Te empiezo a odiar Abigail!

Abigail pensó: _¿Por qué tuviste que metértele por los ojos a mi esposo Candy? mi vida se está convirtiendo en un infierno, el me menosprecia por tu causa._

 **DEPARTAMENTO HUBER EN LONDRES INGLATERRA**

Candy recibió una carta de Albert que decía…

 _ **Quería desearte Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo, estoy escribiendo esta carta tres días después que Anthony partió a Inglaterra, sabes he reflexionado y quiero que disfrutes de su compañía, te libero, no pienso prohibirte o exigirte nada, seguiremos con el primer acuerdo, nuestro compromiso seguirá siendo sólo ficticio, no habrá más que solo algo cordial entre nosotros, perdoname por mis cartas anteriores.**_

 _ **Quiero platicarte que empezaré a llevar estudios universitarios, con dinero todo se puede, quiero que no se avergüence mi esposa de mí en el futuro, aunque si llegara a casarme algún día será sólo por el buen nombre, ya que todos confían en los hombres casados, ves que en la Biblia dice en**_ _ **Proverbios 18:22**_ _ **El que halla esposa halla el bien, y alcanza la benevolencia de Jehová. Solamente por eso tomaría le decisión de casarme, no por otra cosa.**_

 _ **Espero pases unos días hermosos en compañía de tus padres y de Anthony.**_

 _ **Se despide tu amigo William Albert Andrew.**_

*Candy en cuanto leyó la carta se puso a llorar.

¿Qué pasa Candy? –preguntó Anthony.

-Nada, siento mucho que mi hermana y mis sobrinos no se pasen con nosotros la noche buena.

*Anthony se acercó a ella para consolarla.

Un día después Candy le respondió la carta a Albert.

 _ **Querido Albert: Estoy orgullosa de ti porque has decido estudiar una carrera universitaria, aunque creo que los motivos que te impulsan hacerlo son incorrectos, yo si amo a alguien no me avergonzaría de los niveles de estudios que tiene.**_

 _ **Considero que tu primera clase sería aprender a cumplir tu palabra, dices que me liberas, ¿no es cierto? Pues te digo ¡no soy un pájaro para que me andes "liberando"!, ante la sociedad de Chicago somos prometidos y espero cumplas, te recuerdo que fue tu idea este compromiso. Sobre qué piensas casarte con alguien sólo por ese versículo que leíste en Proverbios, creo que te hace falta leer todavía el nuevo testamento en la Biblia Colosenses 3:19 donde dice:**_ _ **Maridos, amad a vuestras mujeres,**_ _ **y no seáis ásperos con ellas y en**_ _ **Efesios 5:25 dice:**_ _ **Maridos, amad a vuestras mujeres,**_ _ **así como Cristo amó a la iglesia, y se entregó a sí mismo por ella. Así que antes de tomar cualquier decisión con respecto a casarte, ¡primero lee en la Biblia todos los deberes que tendrías como esposo! He dicho.**_

 **Hola chicas hoy estamos a 11/05/2016**

 **Les mando saludos a Rosa Patricia, Paulayjoaqui, Gina Riquelme, Tania Lizbeth, Liovana, Loren Ríos, Carolina Macias, Stormaw, Luz, Glenda, Maravilla 121, Pecas, Chidamami, Sayuri 1707, mercedes, Alejandra, Rocío CR, Yuzmariz, Vialsi, Mariaelena, Mailin, Susana Rojas, Dc. Andrew, Ana María, Olimpia, flaquita, yuleniparedes, Giuliana White, Patty, Mary Star, Jane, María 1972, Elsy82, Locadeamor, Brigge, Sandra m Salazar, Soadora, Kaeden, Gaby Grandchester, Diana Andley, Jahzeel, MAiira Huiir.**

 **Chicas si por cualquier razón no me ven por el fanfiction en mi face informaría por donde seguirían las historias. Por si me cierran la cuenta ya ven siempre hay gente mal intencionada**

 **mi face es Tuty Pineapple Pineapple**


	22. Chapter 22

*Albert se ocupó de repartir el aguinaldo a los empleados de Robson, él sintió envanecimiento en su corazón, le agradó sentirse poderoso, que los obreros le dijeran: gracias Señor Andrew es usted benevolente.

 **MANSION DE LOS MARQUESES SPENCER**

El marqués había organizado un gran baile en la nochebuena, los Huber junto con Anthony asistieron después de ir a la Iglesia, a Candy la esperaba ansioso Mark Spencer, quería bailar con ella toda la noche, pero en cuanto la vio en compañía de Anthony se molestó, notó que estaba su prima Tania Lizbeth platicando con sus amigas y se acercó a las chicas.

-Señoritas, me llevaré por unos instantes a mi prima

*Todas al unísono suspiraron, Mark era muy guapo, pero tenía una doble vida, delante de la sociedad era el hijo ejemplar, buenas notas en la escuela, cumplía con las obligaciones que le encomendaba su padre, pero se escapaba de su casa para estar en los burdeles y le gustaba apostar.

*Mark agarró a Lizbeth por el antebrazo y la llevó a un lugar lejos de las miradas curiosas.

-¡Suéltame Mark! ¡Me lastimas, estaba a gusto con mis amigas! ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Deseas que deje de molestarte verdad?

-¡Si Mark!, no se lo he dicho a tus padres, pero ya me cansé que quieras someterme.

-Recuerda que eres una recogida y que toda la herencia de la familia pasará al varón que soy yo, si no quieres que te casen conmigo debes ayudarme.

-Sería algo siniestro que me casaran contigo ¡Eres malo! ¡Yo sé todo lo que haces!

-Mira hacia allá

*Tania miró a Candice y a Anthony, en cuanto lo vio el tiempo se detuvo para ella.

-¿Quién es él?

-Es un Americano que me estorba, quiero bailar toda la noche con Candice Huber pero él está de por medio, quiero que vayas y lo entretengas.

-¡No haré eso!, se ve que a ese muchacho le agrada Candice.

*Mark aventó contra la pared a Tania y dijo: Harás lo que yo diga, sabes que tu destino quedará en mis manos y haré contigo lo que quiera.

*Tania había quedado huérfana, sus padres fueron a Francia y la dejaron en casa del Marqués Spencer, tuvieron el accidente, el carruaje donde viajaban cayó en una barranca, todo la riqueza de sus padres la manejarían sus tíos hasta que ella se casara con la persona que ellos escogieran, así estaba estipulado en el testamento, para que no se perdiera la fortuna de la familia Spencer, tenían intenciones de casarla con Mark, pero cuando apareció Candice, Mark le insistió a sus padres que él deseaba casarse por amor y como era un hijo "ejemplar" querían lograr el compromiso entre él y Candy.

*Tania y Mark se acercaron a los rubios.

-Buenas noches Candice, Señor Brown- saludó Mark

-¡Mark buenas noches! –contestó Candice

-Les presento a mi prima Tania Lizbeth Spencer

*Anthony hizo una reverencia ante Tania y dijo: A sus pies madame Spencer

*Mark dijo: Tania conversa con Brown, yo bailaré con Candice.

*Agarró rápidamente la mano de Candice y se la llevó, agarró por sorpresa a Anthony el cual no pudo hacer nada para impedir que Mark se la llevara.

*Tania tenía doce años cumplidos, tenía tutores que llegaban a darle clases, aparte de una institutriz.

-Señor Brown ¿Qué opinión tiene de Londres?

-No me gusta que haya títulos de Nobleza, prefiero América.

*Tania sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, nunca había conocido un chico que tuviera una mirada limpia y tierna como Anthony, toda esa velada conversó con Anthony, y Mark Spencer acaparó la atención de Candy.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

*Era la primera Nochebuena en tanto tiempo que los Andrew tendrían un banquete para cenar, en la mesa había una suculenta variedad de platillos, pavo horneado, lechon, pastelillos, uvas, nueces, vinos.

*Tenían ropas elegantes, pasarían la primera navidad en la Mansión, en la Iglesia les habían asignado lugares especiales.

*Albert como el Patriarca le tocó dar gracias a Dios por la Cena.

-Padre Eterno, en este momento las palabras no me alcanzan para agradecerte todas las bondades que has hecho con la familia Andrew, no podía dejar de pasar esta oportunidad para decírtelo, te pido que sigas bendiciendo la obra de mis manos, a mi familia, bendice a los Huber porque tú nos diste la prosperidad a través de ellos, permíteme devolverle algún día a Robson por todo el bien que ha hecho conmigo, pero ante todo te agradecemos por mandar a Jesucristo al mundo para nuestra Salvación en el nombre de Cristo Amén.

*Albert partió el pavo, esa noche estuvo llena de sonrisas para los Andrew.

*Sus sirvientes tuvieron su festín en un comedor especial para ellos, dentro de la mansión.

*El 26 de Diciembre Albert leyó la carta de Candy y pensó: _Esta niña no alcanza a comprender que es mejor que esté lejos de mí, conmigo sólo podría tener sufrimiento, Anthony espero que hayas reconquistado su corazón, estos días que pasaste junto a ella._

 **INGLATERRA.**

*Anthony y Candy estaban paseando por la abadía de Westminster

-Candy reflexiona, sólo es un compromiso ficticio, ¿Dónde quedaron nuestros sueños y proyectos que realizaríamos juntos?

-Anthony, no deseo engañarte, cada día que pasa me convenzo que es a William a quien amo.

-Toda la vida no te dará para arrepentirte, mi tío cambió, se quedó sin alma, estoy seguro que sufrirás a su lado.

*Candy abrazó a Anthony y dijo: Lo siento Anthony, somos jóvenes aún, tu conocerás a alguien que se merezca tu amor.

-Yo a quien amo es a ti, seguiré luchando para reconquistarte.

*Anthony besó inesperadamente a Candy en los labios, no se alejó de él, sentía ternura pero para ella, era como besar a su hermano.

*Al día siguiente las Huber fueron a despedir a Robson y Anthony al muelle.

*Anthony abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Candy y le dijo: Por favor no dejes de escribirme, aunque sean cartas de amistad.

*Partieron de regreso a Estados Unidos, Deborah lloró desconsoladamente porque de nuevo se separaba de su esposo.

*En la tarde de ese día Candy recibió la visita de Tania Spencer.

-Me da pena preguntarte pero quisiera saber la dirección postal de Anthony Brown.

*Candy sonrió: ¿Te agradó Anthony?

-Si me agradó, aunque sé que solo tiene ojos para ti. Me dijo que quiere estudiar medicina.

-Es correcto

-Que estás estudiando enfermería, para que cuando se case contigo ponga su consultorio y tú seas su enfermera.

-Ese fue mi sueño al principio, pero ahora estoy comprometida con otra persona.

-Candy ¿Es difícil estudiar enfermería?

-Bueno lo difícil son las practicas porque a veces tenemos que hecerlo con nuestras compañeras y duele.

-Sabes, yo aguantaría las prácticas con tal de ser la enfermera de Anthony.

*Desde ese momento empezó la amistad entre Candy y Tania Spencer.

 **CHICAGO ILLINOIS**

*George llegó de Canadá para pasar el fin de año con Rosemary.

-William, deseo pedirte la mano de Rosy.

-George, te la concedo, pero de ninguna manera permitiré que la hagas sufrir.

-Deseo hacerla feliz.

*George salió de la biblioteca, a Rosemary se le veían los ojos brillantes, tenía tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz.

*George se hincó ante ella y le puso el anillo de compromiso.

-Rosemary Brown ¿aceptas casarte conmigo y ser la señora Thompson?

-¡Acepto!

*George se puso de pie y la abrazó, Albert los miró felices y se le oscureció su mirada.

Él pensó: ¡Envidio a todo aquel que pueda tener un amor!

*Albert cerró la puerta de su oficina y recordó los momentos vividos con Abigail.

 _-¡Prostituta mentirosa! ¡Te fuiste con quien te ofreció una vida de lujos!_

George le dio la bienvenida al año nuevo en compañía de los Andrew y luego se regresó a Canadá, quedaron de acuerdo que se casarían la próxima Navidad.

*Anthony llegó el 15 de Enero a Chicago junto con el Señor Robson.

*En cuanto llegó se le presentó a Albert.

-Deseo hablar contigo tío.

-Te escucho Anthony.

-He decidido que no trabajaré más para ti, el Señor Robson me ha dado un empleo, yo mismo me pagaré mis estudios.

-Anthony sino quieres trabajar , está bien acepto que no lo hagas, esta es tu casa y puedes disponer de todo, no quiero que te sientas presionado por pagar una colegiatura, puedo seguirla pagando, no pienso exigirte nada más.

-Aun así, trabajaré con el Señor Robson y seguiré con mis materias básicas para el perfil de médico.

-Como quieras Anthony, no te presionaré.

*Anthony pensó: _De seguro ya sabe que Candy lo ama, es por eso que está tan tranquilo, pero yo le quitaré esa seguridad que tiene sobre ella._

*Anthony salió de la biblioteca, Archie y Stear lo vieron lo abrazaron efusivamente.

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Cuéntanos sobre Candy!

-¡Vamos a mi habitación dijo Anthony!

*Albert salió de la biblioteca y fue a su habitación para ducharse, los chicos habían dejado semi abierta la puerta.

*Cuando Albert pasó por ahí, escuchó que Anthony dijo:

-Ella me dijo que me ama como hermano, que cada día que pasa, sé convence que a quien ama es a mi tío.

*Cuando Albert escuchó eso, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y las piernas se le debilitaron, por un poco más y cae al suelo de la impresión, él pensó _: ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Niña estúpida!¡ No debes amarme!, sin embargo no puedo de dejar de sentirme vanaglorioso al saber que sus pensamientos son para mí._

-No te rindas Anthony, mi tío es mucho mayor que Candy, de seguro él se casará con otra- Le dijeron Archie y Stear.

*Pasaron los meses, Albert puso a trabajar la fábrica de textiles y la de papel para escritura, también prestaba dinero a intereses, Stear y Archie trabajaban con Albert, todos los chicos Andrew seguían con sus estudios.

*Desde que Anthony se había hecho secretario del Señor Robson, Albert se alejó de la fábrica Huber, sólo frecuentaba a Robson en su mansión.

 **NIGHTINGALE TRAINING SCHOOL EN EL HOSPITAL SAINT THOMAS DE LONDRES**

-Ya no te sientas triste Candy.

-Albert ya no me escribe, sólo los chicos.

-Ha de estar muy ocupado, ¿supiste que entró a la escuela otra riquilla como tú?

-Sí, somos amigas, es Tania Lizbeth Spencer.

-Vaya, me cambiaras por una de tu clase.

-No Laura, tú y yo seguiremos siendo amigas.

 **MANSION HUBER**

-¿Qué te sucede Robson te veo pensativo?

-Candy cumplirá en Mayo 13 años, quisiera ir a Londres por su cumpleaños.

-¿Que te lo impide?

-La vez pasada, tú te hiciste cargo de la fábrica, pero ahora te alejaste desde que Anthony trabaja para mí.

-No quiero tener fricciones con él, es mi sobrino y lo amo.

-Lo sé

-Dale vacaciones a Anthony mientras estés fuera, yo me encargaré nuevamente.

-¿En serio harías eso por mí?

-Por supuesto Robson, yo lo aprecio, por usted me volví rico.

 **DEPARTAMENTO HUBER EN LONDRES**

-Candy te llegó un paquete de Chicago

*Candy lo abrió, vio que había una caja de terciopelo, dentro de ella había una cadena con un dije en forma de corazón.

Ella leyó la nota:

 ** _Candice supe que pronto cumplirás años, este es el primer obsequio que te mando, el otro te lo haré llegar con tu padre._**

 ** _Tu amigo y prometido ficticio: William Albert Andrew._**

Ella observó el corazón lo abrió y tenía las iniciales CWH & WAA con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes.

*Candy besó el dije de la emoción y luego se acordó que Albert no le había escrito en esos meses, ella pensó _: ¡William Albert Andrew eres un estúpido! Tratas de confundirme, primero me muestras indiferencia al no escribirme en todos estos meses y ahora me mandas este obsequio_

 **Chicas un capitulo extra porque se han portado bien, ya saben las seguiré consintiendo si me siguen animando.**

 **Lindo fin de semana.**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO CON VIOLENCIA PERSONAS SENSIBLES ABSTENERSE DE LEER**

\- Anthony me iré a Inglaterra por el cumpleaños de Candy.

-Oh Señor Robson quisiera ir con usted.

-No quiero que te atrases en tus estudios.

-Lo sé, todavía el año pasado bailé con Candy en su fiesta de cumpleaños- Anthony puso una expresión melancólica.

-Le pedí a William qué se ocupara de la fábrica en mi ausencia.

-Señor Robson, yo me puedo hacer cargo.

-Lo sé muchacho, pero eres muy joven y quizás no te respeten mis empleados, me sentiré más seguro que William se quede al frente, no lo tomes personal, te daré vacaciones en mi ausencia, así te preparas para tus exámenes.

-Gracias Señor Robson, en realidad no quería lidiar con mi tío.

 **MANSIÓN SACKLER**

*David tomaba a Abigail llamándola con el nombre de Candy.

-¡Ya no quiero que me humilles de esa manera! ¡Es mi nombre que debes pronunciar cuando me haces el amor, no el de mi hermana!

-Es ella a quien deseo, no debes de quejarte, te cumplo todos tus caprichos, tan siquiera debes ser buena en la cama y cumplir mis fantasías.

*Abigail se quedó llorando, David cada vez se volvía más áspero con ella, ni la preparaba para el acto, solo la tomaba bruscamente.

*Albert y Anthony cada uno por su lado fueron a despedir al Señor Robson, ambos mandaron sus obsequios con él, Stear y Archie un día antes, habían ido a la Mansión Huber a dejar sus regalos para Candy.

*Albert se acordó cuando estuvo en el columpio con Candy, no pudo evitar que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro y pensó: Espero le agrade, el regalo que le envié con Robson.

*Anthony recibía cartas de Tania, él le escribía para preguntarle sobre Candy, ella le contaba todo acerca de Candy, pero aprovechaba para contarle sus ilusiones e inquietudes, ellos se hicieron amigos por correspondencia, pero Anthony se abstenía de mandarle alguna palabra de cariño para que Tania no se ilusionara, a veces pensaba: _En el mismo dilema pongo a Candy, a ella se le ha de hacer difícil mandarme palabras de amor, porque sólo me quiere como hermano y no desea lastimarme alentando mi amor por ella._

*Cuando llegó Albert para almorzar, Rosemary le dio un sobre, el vio que era de Candy, el disimuló indiferencia y fue hacia la biblioteca para abrirlo.

 _ **Querido Albert: No puedo negarte que me encantó el obsequio que me enviaste, pero sólo porque tiene nuestros nombres grabados, aunque me gustaría que me escribieras con más frecuencia, quizás es mucho lo que te estoy pidiendo, deseo que me escribas palabras de amor. Te mando un mechón de mi cabello en muestra de mi cariño.**_

 _ **Te escribe tu prometida Candice White Huber.**_

*Albert vio el rizo de Candy amarrado con una cinta, se lo llevó a la nariz para oler el perfume, luego lo besó.

*Albert despertó de su ensueño y pensó _: No debo de tener esto conmigo, ella debió de mandárselo a Anthony, lo quemaré. -_ Fué a la chimenea, lo iba a arrojar, pero se detuvo, sacó su pañuelo y lo envolvió como un tesoro.

 **DEPARTAMENTO HUBER EN LONDRES**

*Robson Huber llegó a Inglaterra.

*Candy regresó del hospital y encontró a su padre en el departamento, se puso contenta y corrió hacia el para abrazarlo.

-Hija vine cargando los obsequios que te mandaron los Andrew, cada uno me llamó aparte, el más grande que ves en la mesa es de William.

*Robson sabía que Candy no era materialista pero observó que se acercó con entusiasmo a la mesa y buscó dentro del paquete la nota, ella rápidamente abrió el sobre y leyó.

 _ **Candy, este es mi segundo obsequio por tu cumpleaños, en el puedes guardar todo lo que consideres un tesoro para ti.**_

 _ **Tu prometido William Albert Andrew.**_

 _*_ Candy se puso triste, porque pensó que la carta sería larga.

-¿Qué pasa hija? ¿No te gustó el regalo de William?

-No lo he visto

-¿Entonces porque tienes esa expresión en tu cara?

-No es nada, ¡Estoy contenta de tenerte aquí, para celebrar mi cumpleaños! ¡Invité a dos amigas al departamento!

-¿No abrirás tus obsequios?

-No tengo ánimos, luego los abriré.

*Pasaron una tarde en familia, Robson le contó a Candy y a su esposa que Albert había abierto una joyería, y que había contratado a un diseñador de Alhajas.

*Antes que se fuera a dormir, Candy abrió sus obsequios, vio que Albert le había regalado un Alhajero de oro con piedras preciosas, ella guardó las cartas de Albert y las aseguró puso la llavecita de oro en su cadena junto al dije. Anthony, Stear y Archie si le habían mandado cartas extensas.

*Al día siguiente después de salir del hospital, Tania y Laura acompañaron a Candy a comer junto con Deborah y Robson.

*Cuando Candy iba apagar las velas, deseó que Albert le escribiera palabras de amor en sus cartas.

*Robson se quedó dos semanas en Londres y luego regresó a Chicago.

Al poco tiempo después que se fue Robson, Candy recibió una carta de Albert.

 _ **Candy no te escribiré nada que te aliente a pensar que te amo, debes regresar tus afectos a Anthony, si algún día quiero mostrarle mi cariño a alguien, mejor haría cosas para demostrárselo, no haciéndole promesas que luego no cumpliré, tampoco quiero que llenes tu mente de falsas ideas, eso podría afectar tu desempeño en tus estudios y tu estadía en Londres sería en vano. Por cierto el mechón que me mandaste en tu carta anterior lo llevo conmigo envuelto en un pañuelo, cierro los ojos, recuerdo tus hermosos rizos y tus hermosas pecas en tu nariz perfilada. Por último el mechón lo considero el regalo más hermoso que me hayas mandado para mi cumpleaños número 24.**_

 _ **Te escribe tu amigo y prometido Ficticio William Albert Andrew**_

*Al día siguiente Candy, Laura y Tania estaban tomando el té en el jardín de los marqueses Spencer .

*Candy les enseñó la carta para que la ayudaran a interpretarla.

-Yo opino que no está bien de la cabeza- comentó Tania.

-Pues yo creo, que tiene una lucha interna, por una parte se siente culpable de sentir afecto por ti, considero que por su edad, porque la menciona, por otro lado le gustas mucho pero tiene miedo de volver amar, quizás siente que podrías ser inestable en tus sentimientos, no se quiere enamorar y luego tener un desencanto.

En el verano de 1871 Candy y su mamá no fueron a Chicago a pasar las vacaciones porque se desató una epidemia de viruela en un pequeño poblado de Inglaterra, Candy fue como apoyo, pusieron a veinte personas en cuarentena, una de sus compañeras se contagió y falleció, a Deborah le dio temor por su hija y decidió que se regresaran a Londres.

 **MANSION SACKLER EN CHICAGO**

* David Sackler estaba molesto, porque había pasado el verano y Candy no pasó sus vacaciones ahí, él pensó: _Te haré venir Candy y te quedaras en la mansión Sackler para siempre, quitaré de mi camino a todos los que me estorban para tenerte._

*La segunda quincena de septiembre de 1871 David Sackler sobornó al que había sido secretario de Robson para que hiciera fraude el objetivo era que Anthony y Robson se quedaran auditando los libros hasta muy tarde a fin de que unos malhechores contratados por él entraran a la fábrica para matarlos y parecer que todo fue un accidente.

*El ex secretario de Robson que tenía el puesto de supervisor en un descuido de Anthony puso varios documentos falsos, cambió varias cosas de los libros contables y escondió varios comprobantes, por varios días Robson y Anthony se quedaban en la fábrica para ver donde estaba el error.

*El 08 de Octubre de 1871 Albert se sintió muy inquieto, Robson le había comentado sobre el problema que tenía en los libros contables, entonces decidió ir a la fábrica Huber a fin de ayudarlo aunque se encontrara con Anthony, le preocupaba que su sobrino estuviera llegando tarde todos esos días, unos pocos minutos después de las 9 de la noche los hombres que contrató David Sackler tiraron una lámpara de queroseno en un establo ubicado en el 137 de la calle Dekoven , a lado estaba la fábrica de los Huber.

*El fuego se extendió rápidamente quemando rápidamente el establo, Robson había ido a su casa para buscar la cena para Anthony el cuál se había quedado en la oficina de la fábrica, el viento hizo que la fábrica de Robson comenzara a incendiarse, Robson iba en su carruaje cuando vio las llamas, apresuró a sus caballos, se desesperó al ver que la cuarta parte de su fábrica tenía fuego, entró para tratar de salvar a Anthony, lo encontró tirado en el suelo ya que había aspirado el humo.

*Albert llegó al lugar del siniestro, bajó rápidamente de su caballo, quisieron detenerlo para que no entrara, estaban tratando de apagar el fuego.

-¡Anthony! –gritaba Albert con desesperación, mientras varios lo sostenían.

-¡Anthony! ¡Suéltenme tengo que ir por él!

CONTINUARA…..

 **Hola Chicas un poco de Historia, EL INCENDIO SUCEDIÓ EN REALIDAD, CLARO LO MIO ES FICCION.**

 **GRAN INCENDIO DE CHICAGO.**

 **Una ciudad de madera es como podría describirse al Chicago de 1871. Estaban hechas de madera las paredes y los techos de las casas, sus puertas y ventanas, sus pisos y sus muebles. Los edificios del centro de la ciudad estaban construidos en madera y llegaban hasta los 6 pisos de altura. Las veredas eran de madera y aún algunas calles habían sido pavimentadas con bloques de madera para facilitar la circulación en el bullicioso downtown de una ciudad que crecía rápidamente.**

 **La historia cuenta que pocos minutos después de las 9 de la noche del 8 de octubre de 1871 comenzó a arder un establo ubicado en el 137 de la Dekoven Street. La leyenda agrega que fue uno de los animales el que hizo caer una lampara de queroseno dentro de ese establecimiento que pertenecía a Patrick O' Leary. No ha sido posible comprobar este último dato, pero el hecho real es que en ese establo se generó la chispa que inicio el desastre.**

 **Para el 10 de octubre, el fuego había destruido casi 6,5 kms. cuadrados de la ciudad, había dado cuenta de casi 300 vidas y dejado a más de 100.000 personas sin hogar. Más de 17.000 edificios fueron destruidos y las propiedades dañadas se estimaron en 200 millones de dólares.**

 **El fuego destruyó cada cosa que se interpuso en su camino y el telégrafo entonces llevó la noticia del desastre a todo el país. La ayuda fue generosa y llegó a una ciudad golpeada pero decidida a salir adelante. Aquello pudo haber sido el final, pero se transformó en un comienzo.**


	24. Chapter 24

*Robson cargó a Anthony en su hombro derecho llevándolo inconsciente, cuando bajó las escaleras vio que el fuego lo rodeaba y se empezaban a caer los horcones y las vigas de madera, Robson vio que la puerta de entrada de la fábrica estaba envuelta en llamas, pudo notar que cerca de unos ventanales no había llegado el fuego, se dirigió hacia allá, con todas sus fuerzas arrojó a Anthony quien cayó con pedazos de vidrios alrededor de él, Albert lo vio a salvo, se liberó de los que lo sujetaban para buscarlo y ponerlo fuera de peligro, Robson iba a salir por la ventana pero un enorme horcón ardiente que sostenía la estructura de madera de la fábrica le cayó encima, Albert lo vio tirado en el piso aplastado y entró para salvarlo, otras personas auxiliaron a Anthony, con la fuerza adquirida por una explosión de adrenalina, Albert pudo quitar el horcón que tenía aprisionado a Robson, sus ropas habían comenzado arder, Albert se quitó su chaqueta para aplacar las llamas del cuerpo de Robson, lo arrastró hacia la ventana por donde entró y logró sacarlo, el también saltó, lo arrastró hasta que quedaron fuera del peligro. El fuego se extendió al otro edificio, Albert contempló cómo la fábrica de su suegro estaba quedando totalmente destruida y la manera en que el fuego siguió su curso, eran aterradores los gritos de auxilio, no pudieron ahogar las llamas, los hombres se habían organizado para tratar de apagar el fuego pero estaba arrasando con todo lo que había a su paso, el viento a su favor lo ayudaba a crecer rápidamente.

*Robson miró a Albert y dijo: William, prométeme que protegerás a Candy casándote con ella.

-¡No te despidas Robson! ¡Tú tienes que vivir! No puedes hacer sufrir a Candy de esta manera.

*Albert vio a Anthony inconsciente y tuvo temor que muriera, subió a los dos al carruaje de Robson, estaba espantado Chicago se había vuelto un infierno en la tierra, la gente corría de un lado a otro.

*Albert los llevó a la Mansión Andrew.

*Cuándo Rosemary vio a Anthony inconsciente, empezó a gritar de desesperación.

*Los chicos Andrew y la señora Elroy vieron a Robson con parte de su cuerpo quemado

*Rápidamente los llevaron a una habitación, Stear y Archie trataban de calmar a Rosemary.

*Por fin pudo hablar Albert.

-Todo Chicago está ardiendo, Robson salvó a Anthony en la fábrica, creo que Anthony sólo esta inconsciente porque inhaló humo, no creo que él médico esté disponible, es posible que muera mucha gente, probablemente la mansión de los Huber se incendie.

*La señora Elroy sabía de hierbas medicinales, le pidió a Albert que fuera a su antigua propiedad, ahí tenía sembrada una planta especial que ella usaba para quitarse los dolores de la reúma, los chicos sabían de cuál se trataba.

*Robson gritaba por las quemaduras, Rosemary le secaba el sudor, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

*La señora Elroy le dio a beber brandy para que se embriagara y así no sintiera tanto los dolores.

*Los Sackler salieron a la calle, vieron a lo lejos que Chicago estaba envuelta en llamas, pensaron que el día del juicio había llegado, o que Dios estaba destruyendo a Chicago como Sodoma y Gomorra.

*David Sackler estaba horrorizado por lo que estaba pasando, tuvo temor que el fuego llegara a su fábrica y a su mansión.

El pensó: _¡Estúpidos! Sólo iban a matar a Robson y a ese muchacho molestoso, acabaron con casi todo Chicago, espero que haya valido la pena y esos dos ya no me estorben._

*Llegaron con las hierbas que pidió la señora Elroy y la mezcló con el licor para dársela a Robson y este después que la ingirió se quedó dormido.

*Rosemary revisó a Anthony para verlo si no tenía algún golpe en la cabeza y en el cuerpo o alguna quemadura, no encontró nada, se sintió un poco aliviada al descubrirlo.

*La Señora Elroy vio que Albert tenía quemadas las manos.

*Albert se quebró en llanto pero no por el dolor sino por la preocupación de que Robson pudiera morir, ya que tenía quemaduras en casi todo su cuerpo.

- _Candy, pequeña ¿Qué harás cuando lo sepas?-_ pensó Albert

*Al día siguiente Albert fue a la ciudad y seguía ardiendo, las llamas no se habían sofocado, todo estaba quedando en ruinas y destrucción, la mansión de los Huber estaba en cenizas.

*Fue al hospital y pudo conseguir ungüento para aplicarle a Robson, tendría que ir al siguiente poblado para conseguir más.

*Rosemary, la Señora Elroy y los chicos atendían a Robson, Anthony todavía no despertaba.

*Albert le mandó un telegrama a George para decirle que lo necesitaba en Chicago con urgencia.

*El 10 de Octubre de 1871 se sofocaron las llamas, en 48 horas estaban en cenizas 17.000 edificios entre (Mansiones, fábricas, tiendas comerciales y casas; 100.000 personas quedaron en situación de pobreza y murieron de 250 a 300 personas aproximadamente.

*Anthony pudo reaccionar, no tenía ni un rasguño, en el primero en quien pensó fue en Robson.

*Los Sackler se salvaron, tanto la fábrica como su mansión se libraron del incendio, también los Andrew, George había sido un visionario ya que tanto la mansión como las fábricas las habían construido casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

*Albert fue a recorrer las ruinas y encontró a un hombre que decía: por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi culpa.

*Albert reconoció que era Louis Cohn .

-¿Qué te pasa Louis?

-William ¡tú sobrino! ¿Murió?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Mi primo fue contratado para matar a tu sobrino y al Señor Robson, yo no le creí, si le hubiera prestado atención y lo hubiera denunciado toda esta tragedia se hubiera evitado.

-¿Quién mandó a matar a mi sobrino?- preguntó Albert, casi ahorcando a Louis

-¡No me lo dijo! ¡Sólo sé que es un hombre muy poderoso! De nada le sirvió el dinero a mi primo, porque toda su familia murió quemada con él.

*Albert pensó: ¡Tengo que llevarme a Anthony lejos de aquí! El único que pudo haber tenido algo contra él, es David Sackler.

*En todos los Estados Unidos se supo de la tragedia en Chicago.

-¿Qué harás William? tienes que avisarle a Deborah y a su hija- sugirió la señora Elroy.

-¡No! Candice todavía no debe de enterarse.

*Una semana después del suceso George llegó de Canadá, a Stear lo mandaron temporalmente para supervisar la mina.

*Robson seguía mal, el médico comprobó que si sobrevivía quedaría paralizado.

*Albert decidió casar a Rosemary con George y llevársela junto con Anthony a Inglaterra, George se quedaría a cargo, no dirían que Robson sobrevivió, sino irían por Deborah para que estuviera cerca de su esposo.

*George y Rosemary pudieron estar una noche juntos antes que partieran a Inglaterra.

 **LONDRES INGLATERRA.**

Tres semanas después, Albert, Anthony y Rosemary llegaron a Inglaterra fueron directamente para hablar con Deborah.

-Señora Huber, la visitan los Andrew de Chicago- anunció la mucama.

-Hazlos pasar por favor.

*Deborah observó a Albert, Rosemary y Anthony, se puso de pie y fue abrazar a Rosemary.

*Albert se inclinó junto con Anthony.

-¡Que sorpresa tenerlos aquí! Aunque me extraña que Anthony haya venido ¿No debiera estar en la Escuela?

-Deborah, siéntese por favor necesitamos hablar con usted- dijo Albert con seriedad.

-Me asustan, ¿sucede algo malo?

*Rosemary se puso a lado de Deborah y le agarró la mano.

-¿Pasó algo con Robson?

-Deborah, el Señor Robson está muy grave, casi toda la ciudad de Chicago se incendió, creímos conveniente decírselo personalmente, yo considero que Candice no debería saberlo, todavía es muy pequeña y quizás no lo asimile muy bien.

-¿Qué le pasó a Robson?- Preguntó Deborah llorando

-El sufrió quemaduras graves en casi todo su cuerpo y está paralizado, Anthony y Robson sufrieron un atentado, un hombre me comentó que a su primo lo contrataron para desaparecer a Anthony y a su esposo, sabemos que el único que pudo haber dado una orden así es David Sackler.

-¡Tengo que ir a su lado!

-Así es Deborah, pero quiero que Candy se quede en Londres con Rosemary y Anthony, ellos pudieran peligrar por estar cerca de David Sackler. Rosemary interceptará cualquier carta enviada de Chicago a fin de que no perturben a Candy. Contraté unos hombres para que cuiden de Anthony y Candy, usted se regresará conmigo a Chicago para que esté a lado de su esposo.

-¿Quién se quedó con él? ¿Quién lo está cuidando?

-Está en mi casa, mi tía Elroy y George están cuidando de él, Deborah la fábrica y la mansión de ustedes fueron consumidas por las llamas.

*Deborah se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, Rosemary la abrazó.

-Deborah debe controlarse, cuando regrese Candy del hospital, debe encontrarla tranquila.

-Deborah le dio instrucciones a la mucama para que instalaran a Anthony y a Rosemary, Albert se hospedaría en un hotel.

*A las dos horas Candy llegó del hospital, en cuanto abrió la puerta vio a Albert sentado en el salón principal del departamento. Sus ojos verdes y los ojos azules de Albert se encontraron.

 **Hola chicas aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este Fic.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**


	25. Chapter 25

*A las dos horas Candy llegó del hospital, en cuanto abrió la puerta vio a Albert sentado en el salón principal del departamento. Sus ojos verdes y los ojos azules de Albert se encontraron.

*Candy dejó sus apuntes en un mueble cercano, y fue corriendo hacia Albert, él se puso de pie en señal de respeto a una dama y ella lo abrazó, Albert no correspondió el abrazo porque Anthony estaba cerca.

-¡Albert es un sueño! ¡Estás en Londres!

-Pequeña vamos a charlar, demos una vuelta por la ciudad.

-¿Y mi mamá?

-Está en su habitación con mi hermana Rosemary.

-¡Está Rosy aquí? Quiero saludarla.

-Candy, luego la saludarás, tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

-Él se dirigió a la puerta, ella lo alcanzó y lo agarró por el brazo, ambos bajaron las escaleras hacia la salida del edificio.

*Albert la ayudó a subirse al carruaje y se sentó frente a ella.

-Candy, Rosemary y Anthony se quedaran en Londres contigo, tu mamá se regresará en mi compañía a Chicago, partiremos mañana.

-Si mi mamá va a Chicago, yo también tendría que ir con ustedes.

-No Candy, tú tienes que continuar con tus estudios, es posible que en Diciembre te la pases aquí en Londres con Rosemary y Anthony.

-¿Pasa algo Albert?, todo me parece tan irreal.

*Albert y Deborah habían acordado que le dirían a Candy sobre el incendio de Chicago porque de seguro se sabría en Londres, pero no le dirían que los Huber se vieron afectados.

-Candy, en Chicago pasó algo terrible, un incendio acabó con tres cuartas partes de la ciudad, todo se ha vuelto una locura, mucha gente se quedó en la calle, ahorita es una ciudad sin ley, tu papá quiere que tu mamá esté cerca de él, es por eso que se irá conmigo a América, decidimos tu padre y yo que Anthony y tu deben convivir más, a fin de que su amor se reafirme, y en un futuro…

-¡Yo no amo a Anthony, Albert! ¡No puedes forzar al amor! ¡Yo siento que al que amo es a ti!

-¡No sabes lo que dices niña!

-Quizás todavía no tenga aspecto de una mujer joven, pero lo que siento.…

-¡Lo que sientes es una pasión de adolescente! Sólo estás confundida

-Yo no siento que sea confusión. Albert ¿no te gusto tan siquiera un poquito?

*Albert se sobresaltó y la miró pensando: _¿Qué si no me gusta? Desde que la vi en la puerta desee besarla pero me abstuve por Anthony y porque sería una perversidad de mi parte hacerlo._

-Te debo un beso Albert

-No pienso cobrármelo, eso sería perversión de mi parte.

-¡yo quiero dártelo!

-¡Yo no quiero recibirlo!

*Candy se cambió de lado de él en el carruaje, ella cerró los ojos y se quedó en posición para que la besara, Albert no hizo nada sólo se quedó estático, mirando su rostro.

*Candy abrió los ojos, vio que Albert la miraba, ella se paró un poquito y se acercó al rostro de Albert, el sintió su aliento cerca, Candy entreabrió los labios, Albert dejó que se acercara más, ella rozó sus labios con su boca, Albert no pudo resistirse más y se apoderó de sus labios con frenesí, la abrazó acercándola a su cuerpo y usó su lengua para hacer que Candy se apasionara, Candy sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba de emoción, Albert rozó su espalda con sus dedos, de pronto el recuperó la cordura y la alejó de manera segura pero no con brusquedad.

*Albert trató de recuperarse de su reacción.

-No vuelvas hacerlo Candy, no sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz, no podría detenerme.

*Candy regresó a su lugar y se sintió emocionada, ella pensó: _¡Sí! es un beso de amor apasionado, tal como lo soñé, como lo imaginé tantas veces, no son como los besos de Anthony, no me sentí asqueada como cuando me besó David, sino cada poro de mi cuerpo, deseó más, ¡Sí! te amo Albert desde que Abigail me presentó contigo._

-Almorzaremos en un lugar céntrico Candy, luego regresaremos a tu departamento.

*Estaban almorzando en el restaurante, cuando entró Mark Spencer con su mamá.

*Ellos se acercaron a Candy.

-Candice, ¡Qué raro encontrarte con un caballero sin la compañía de tu mamá!- dijo la Marquesa Spencer.

*Albert se puso de pie se inclinó a la Marquesa y Candy la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, Mark Spencer agarró la mano de Candy y se la besó, a Albert se le oscureció la mirada por los celos.

-Marquesa, él es mi prometido el Señor William Albert Andrew

-¿Este es tu prometido? Y el muchachito que te acompañó en la navidad pasada ¿Quién era entonces?

-Es sobrino de él. Albert él es Mark Spencer el hijo de la Marquesa.

*Albert no pudo disimular su disgusto al conocer a Mark Spencer.

-¿Podemos acompañarlos a comer?- preguntó la Marquesa

*Candy miró a Albert y él contestó: Lo siento mucho Marquesa pero Candy y yo estamos acabando de almorzar y tengo que llevarla con Deborah porque nos dieron poco tiempo para estar juntos a solas.

-Entiendo, Candice dile a Deborah que la espero mañana al tomar el té.

-Se lo comentaré

-Nos despedimos de ustedes espero que la próxima vez, podamos acompañarnos para comer.

*Mark Spencer le dijo a Candy en Francés : ¡Vaya Candice! Me sorprendió tu prometido, se ve fuerte, espero que no se quede mucho tiempo en Inglaterra.

Albert comentó: Es de mala educación dirigirse a la prometida de otro caballero, creo que debe de abstenerse en hablarle.

-Disculpe usted Señor Andrew, Candice y yo sólo somos amigos, no tiene porqué ofenderse.

-Le pido que en el futuro se abstenga de acercarse a mi prometida cuando no haya gente alrededor de ustedes, Candy y yo nos casaremos cuando ella termine sus estudios de enfermería y no me gusta que tenga la amistad de otros caballeros.

*La Marquesa Spencer comentó: ¡Parece que tu prometido no tiene educación Candice! ¡Ha sido un disgusto conocerlo, nos retiramos!

*Candy sintió una leve alegría porque pensó que Albert había actuado por celos.

*Albert después que se fueron le dijo a Candy: ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a dirigirle la palabra a Mark Spencer!

-No le volveré a dirigir la palabra cuando no tengamos gente a nuestro alrededor.

-¡Ni cuando estés acompañada! – dijo Albert alterado

-Será como dices Albert.

*El luego comentó: No quiero que Anthony se sienta herido Candy, si te prohíbo esto es para evitar que mi sobrino sufra por celos, Albert notó que Candy tenía en su cuello la cadena con el dije grabado con sus iniciales y se calmó.

*Regresaron al departamento, Anthony estaba esperándola ansioso.

*Entraron y Deborah ya estaba más calmada.

-Hija, mañana viajaré a Chicago con William.

-Lo sé, me lo dijo William, yo deseaba ir con ustedes.

-Tienes que seguir con tus estudios.

-Candy desde mañana tendrás vigilancia, contraté una persona para que cuide de ti y otra para que cuide de Anthony- comentó Albert.

*Al día siguiente Anthony, Rosemary y Candy fueron a despedir al muelle a Deborah y Albert.

*Candice abrazó a su mamá.

-Hija pórtate bien, hazle caso Rosemary en todo.

-si mami, no seré rebelde.

*Candy se acercó a Albert , él la sujetó por los hombros y le dijo: Niña, sigue estudiando, recuerda que tienes prohibido acercarte o dejar que se te acerquen otros caballeros que no sean Anthony.

*Candice sonrió y dijo: Soy y seré para ti solamente Albert.

*Albert pensó en forma egoísta y dijo: Tampoco le des muchas alas a Anthony, si dices que serás sólo para mí.

*Ella sonrió.

 ***Albert y Deborah zarparon en el barco hacia América.**

 **Hola Chicas un capítulo extra por el fin de semana.**


	26. Chapter 26

*Cuando llegaron a Chicago, la Señora Huber se quedó impactada por la devastación que reinaba en Chicago, cuando pasó por donde había sido su Mansión le pidió a Albert que detuvieran el carruaje.

-Señora Deborah, no es saludable para usted contemplar tal destrucción- dijo Albert

*Deborah se dejó caer de rodillas, a Albert no le dio tiempo de sostenerla.

-¿Que será de nosotros ahora? Le tendremos que pedir caridad a David Sackler.

-No Deborah, ustedes estarán bajo mi techo, levantaremos nuevamente esta casa, antes de que Candy regrese a Chicago, cuando la vea distinta le diremos que la remodelaron.

*Deborah se llenó de esperanza, en ese momento se detuvo un carruaje cerca de ellos, una mujer se acercó con un atuendo muy provocador.

-¡William me alegra verte! Pensé que algo te había pasado, en cuanto supe de la tragedia vine a Chicago para saber de ti, he estado muy angustiada.

*Deborah la miró de pies a cabeza y por la expresión de Albert se dio cuenta que tenían algo que ver.

*Deborah se sintió ofendida, se puso de pie y sin decir una palabra empezó a caminar.

-Nadie te pidió que vinieras- dijo Albert molesto

¿Quién es esa Señora?

-Eso no te incumbe, regrésate a tu pueblo, dentro de dos semanas iré a verte.

*Albert fue tras Deborah

-Señora Huber espere, todavía es largo el camino para mi casa, suba al carruaje por favor, hágalo por su esposo.

*Deborah se detuvo, reflexionó por unos instantes y se subió al carruaje.

-Quisiera disculparme con usted por la persona que se me acaba de acercar.

-Señor William, usted puede tratar a quien quiera, para eso tiene dinero, ¿No es así? No quiero que me haga ningún comentario sobre esa seño... No sé como llamarla, pero igual me alivia que lo de Candy con usted sea ficticio, me desagradaría saber que el verdadero prometido de mi hija en este caso Anthony, después de revolcarse con una mujerzuela con esas mismas manos acaricie a mi hija en el futuro.

*Albert se sintió avergonzado delante de su suegra, él pensó: _Tiene razón no soy digno de hacerla mía, Candy es pura y yo tan sucio, sin embargo después de besarla no creo que puede cedersela a otro, la quiero para mí._

*Albert cerró los ojos recordando el beso que le dio a Candy, el pensó: _El perfume de su aliento cerca de mi, todavía pareciera que tengo el sabor de ese beso._

*Mientras iban en el camino David Sackler se dio cuenta que Deborah iba con Albert, pudo notar que Candy no iba en el carruaje.

 _-¿Pero es posible que Deborah se haya venido de Inglaterra sin Candy? Si no tuviéramos el problema de los saqueos e inseguridad en la ciudad, me iría a Inglaterra a buscarla para tenerla conmigo. A pesar de que la deseo con locura, tengo que velar por mis hijos. Me daré a la tarea de investigar si Robson y ese chico molestoso sobrevivieron, no he podido investigar si murieron en el incendio._

*Deborah y Albert entraron a la Mansión, era una de las primeras mansiones construidas con hierro, tenía una estructura impresionante. Deborah notó que la decoración del interior eran provenientes de otros continentes, pudo darse cuenta que Albert poseía una gran fortuna. Ni la mansión de los marqueses Spencer era tan lujosa cómo la mansión Andrew, ni la de sus padres en Inglaterra.

-¡Es impresionante tu Mansión William!

-Es de ustedes también Deborah

*Deborah viró la cara con desprecio, todavía se acordaba de la mujerzuela.

*Deborah escuchó los gritos de dolor de Robson.

-¡Por favor llévame con mi esposo!

-Sea tan amable de seguirme por aquí.

*Albert la guió a la habitación donde estaba Robson al entrar Deborah vio a su esposo, todavía tenía las quemaduras en carne viva porque era diabético por eso no le sanaban tan fácilmente.

*Ella no pudo contenerse y rompió en llanto al verlo así, ella se acercó.

-Robson mi amor

-Deborah has venido, por favor no quiero que me veas así, no quiero causarte repulsión.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Robson?, ¡Tu no podrías causarme repulsión!, te amo.

*Ella se acercó y lo besó en los labios, las lágrimas de Deborah se resbalaban en la mejilla de Robson.

-Te amo Robson, ¡gracias a Dios estás con vida!

-Deborah soy un monstruo, ¡déjame! ¡Vuelve con tu padre a Inglaterra! ¡No quiero que me veas así! ¡No quiero que me tengas lástima! ¡Todavía eres joven! ¡Puedes rehacer tu vida en Inglaterra!

-¡Yo no me enamore de tu físico!, sino de la bondad de tu corazón, tu y yo unimos nuestros destinos ante Dios y estés como estés, estaré por siempre a tu lado- ella lo besó con mucho amor.

*Albert al presenciar la escena, se conmovió, cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Deborah con su esposo.

Él pensó _: Deborah ama a Robson pese a como haya quedado, si Candy aprendió amar así como sus padres pudiera ser que me ame sinceramente de manera limpia y desinteresada, Aby también tuvo el ejemplo de sus padres pero actuó mal conmigo, Candy pequeña quisiera que me amaras así, cómo se aman tus padres._

*La Señora Elroy le mostró a Deborah cómo curaría las quemaduras de su esposo, el rostro de Robson fue una de las pocas partes de su cuerpo que no sufrió ningún daño.

*En cuanto Robson vio el amor con que su mujer lo atendía, ansió recuperarse y seguir viviendo, ya que ella lo aceptaba con el cuerpo desfigurado.

*David Sackler le pidió a uno de sus empleados que investigara si en la mansión Andrew habían tenido algún difunto, el empleado estaba enamorando a una de las sirvientas de los Andrew y aprovechó para preguntarle, esta le informó que el Señor Robson Huber estaba con su esposa en la mansión Andrew y que al Señorito Anthony lo habían mandado fuera del país con su mamá pero que Rosemary antes de irse se había casado con George Thompson.

David Sackler pensó: _¡Tanta gente muerta y que ellos se hayan salvado! Tengo que ir por mis suegros a casa de Andrew para traerlos a mi casa, luego podré obligarlos para que Candy se regrese de Inglaterra._

-¿Que pasa hijo? ¿Por qué te noto tan enfadado?

-Porque Andrew acogió a los Huber, los tiene en su mansión, también porque a ese muchacho molestoso de Anthony Brown lo enviaron a Inglaterra con su madre, pero antes de irse Rosemary se casó con George Thompson, ahora es Rosemary Thompson.

*Forrest Sackler se llenó de odio al enterarse que Rosemary se había casado con George.

-Robson perdió su maquinaria en el incendio y su mansión, muy difícilmente llegue a recuperarse, lo único que posee son los terrenos, pudiera venderlos a inversionistas que quieran edificar edificios de hierro y ladrillo, será el comienzo de una nueva era para la ciudad y los Sackler estaremos presentes.-Comentó Forrest.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

-Robson ¿Qué será de nosotros ahora? Todas tus propiedades estaban en los lugares donde ocurrió el incendio.

-No te preocupes Deborah, William se encargará, cuando regrese Candy de Inglaterra se casará con él.

-¡Yo no quiero que mi hija se case con ese hombre! ¡Tiene una amante! ¡Se revuelca con una mujerzuela! Esa mujer tuvo el descaro de hablar con él delante de mí.

-Deborah, William es un hombre, Candy todavía es muy niña para que pueda ser su mujer, él tiene que desahogarse de alguna manera.

-¿Cómo te atreves hablar así Robson? Me asquea el pensar que con sus manos sucias acariciará a mi hija.

-Esas manos sucias se extendieron para cobijarme.

-Te está regresando el favor, ese hombre obtuvo su fortuna gracias a ti.

-Deborah, no seas rencorosa, tú no eres así.

-¡Estoy furiosa! ¡Delante de todo Chicago él se comprometió con mi hija! Y está con esa prostituta, si Candy se llegase a enterar, estoy segura que lo despreciará e inclinará nuevamente sus sentimientos hacia Anthony.

-No se te ocurra sembrar en mi hija el desprecio hacia William, ese muchacho velará por nosotros. Deborah es posible que yo no pueda trabajar nuevamente.

-Vende esos terrenos Robson y vamos a Inglaterra a nuestro departamento, le pediré a mi padre que presente a Candy en sociedad y podremos casarla con un buen hombre.

-William es un buen hombre, yo no me moveré de esta casa.

-No sé porque presiento que ese hombre hará sufrir a mi hija.

-Si Candy se casa con William, el podrá convertir esos terrenos en edificios que podrá rentar, el arquitecto que edificó está casa y la fábrica de William hará los proyectos, si le doy mis terrenos por medio de Candy, tu y yo estaremos asegurados.

-No quiero estar en manos de este hombre.

-¿Quieres estar en las manos de David Sackler? Ese perverso que vilmente ha convertido a Candy en rival de Abigail, nuestra hija mayor sufre, antes que ocurriera el incendio las veces que la visité la veía triste y ella me expresó que deseaba que Candy se quedara en Inglaterra.

*Albert fue a ver a su amante.

-¡William estás aquí!

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a cometer la misma estupidez de ir a Chicago!

-¡Tenía meses que no me venías a visitar! ¡Cuándo supe lo del incendio me inquieté!

-¿Acaso te ha faltado tu pensión mensual?

-No

-¡No debiste ir!

-No discutamos, ya que viniste quiero que aprovechemos el tiempo.

*Ella le pasó un vaso con licor.

-Sabes he decidido comprarte una casa, deseo que aprendas algún oficio, pagaré tu aprendizaje y te daré pensión hasta que puedas mantenerte por ti misma, ya no requiero de tus servicios.

-¡No hagas esto William! ¡Tú prometida todavía es una niña! ¡No podrá cumplirte como mujer! ¡Desahógate conmigo! Necesitas liberar esa tensión.

*Ella se desnudó delante de él, estaba sentado en un sillón, ella se acercó para besarlo y él retiró la cara.

-No puedo.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?

-Después de besarla a ella, no deseo besar a nadie más, sólo ella puede saciar mi sed.

*Albert le dejó dinero y se retiró de ahí.

Marcela pensó: Volverás William, estoy segura que lo harás, cuando ella no pueda saciar tu sed, vendrás a mí.

 **HOSPITAL SAINT THOMAS DE LONDRES**

*Candy había empezado con sus prácticas en el hospital, había pasado dos meses desde que se despidió de Albert y su mamá, ella trataba a Anthony como a un hermano, aunque él se esforzaba en agradarle **,** no lograba quitarle a Albert de la mente.

*La asignaron para atender a un anciano de 62 años, era el Conde August Lambert.

*Candy entró a su habitación y vio que a lado del anciano estaba una señora con el aspecto de Deborah por un momento creyó que era su mamá.

 **Hola Chicas, hoy ando muy apurada, si se portan bien podría actualizar otro capítulo de este fic en la semana. Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo.**


	27. Chapter 27

**HOSPITAL SAINT THOMAS DE LONDRES**

La asignaron para atender a un anciano de 62 años, era el Conde August Lambert.

*Candy entró a su habitación y vio que a lado del anciano estaba una señora con el aspecto de Deborah por un momento creyó que era su mamá.

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Candice White Huber, soy la enfermera asignada para cuidar del Conde Lambert.

*Rebeca se puso de pie, caminó hacia Candy y le acarició el rostro.

-Soy la hija mayor del Conde, mi papá padece del corazón, ya lo atendió el doctor, pedí al hospital que te asignaran para su cuidado, él es algo especial y no permitirá que una desconocida se haga cargo de él.

-Yo soy una desconocida.

-No Candice, tú eres la hija de Deborah mi hermana, por lo tanto eres la nieta del Conde. Vendrán por nosotros e iremos a la mansión, yo cuidaré a mi padre en las mañanas y tú en las tardes, ya hablé con Rosemary Thompson, en las tardes vendremos a buscarte para llevarte a la Mansión Lambert y te mandaremos de regreso al departamento que compartes con los Andrew.

*El Conde se despertó miró a todos lados, vio a Candy y dijo: Deborah hija, ven pequeña acércate.

-Papá, ella no es Deborah, ella es tu nieta Candice la hija de Deborah y Robson.

-¿Mi nieta? ¿Dónde está Deborah? Necesito hablar con ella.

-Deborah regresó a América a lado de Robson.

-¡Ese hombre me arrebató a mi hija!

-Papá no digas esas cosas delante de Candice, mírala, es cómo Deborah a su edad.

-¿Por qué Deborah no fue a visitarme mientras estuvo en Inglaterra?

-Porque tú mismo le dijiste que si salía de tu casa para irse con Robson, que no volviera nunca, ya que estaría muerta para ti.

-Han pasado casi 25 años de eso, ella salió y no miró atrás, la estaba esperando ese americano, ¡En mala hora vino a la exposición de maquinaria para fábricas de telas! Yo tenía planeado el futuro de mi hija, el en un mes que estuvo en Londres la enamoró y se la llevó consigo, lejos de mí.

-Papá, ese era el destino de Deborah, de ese matrimonio salió esta linda niña.

*Llegaron los mozos del Conde, lo subieron a la silla de ruedas para transportarlo al carruaje.

*Candy pensó: Mi mamá nunca me habló de mi abuelo, tengo que escribirle.

*Candy se subió en el carruaje junto con su tía y su abuelo.

 **MANSION ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

*Llegó David Sackler, lo hicieron pasar al salón principal.

-Buenas tardes William, he venido a llevarme a Robson a mi casa, soy su yerno y a mí me corresponde acobijarlo, mientras esté pasando por esta tribulación.

-Al Señor Robson no le falta nada aquí, yo también soy su yerno y es para mí un honor tenerlo conmigo.

-Sí, pero comprenderás que mi esposa tiene derecho a tener a su padre con ella y no creo que te agrade que venga a visitarlo, además mi hijo mayor desea ver a su abuelo.

-David, ahora no es conveniente que tu hijo vea a Robson, en el estado en que se encuentra, sus quemaduras no han sanado.

-¿Qué tan grave está?

-Sigue mal, pero estoy seguro que ahora que Deborah está aquí, mejorará.

-¿Tú crees que se salve?

-El médico está optimista.

-Entonces ¿Cómo le hacemos William? Abigail quiere ver a su padre.

-Que venga en las mañanas que yo no me encuentro aquí, le diré a mi tía Elroy que le permita el acceso.

-Mañana vendrá mi esposa a ver mi suegro. ¿Podrías llamar a Deborah, quisiera hablar con ella?

-Veré si está disponible.

*Albert mandó a buscar a Deborah, ella bajó.

-Deborah ¡Que gusto verle!

-David ¿Qué deseas? Tengo que volver rápido con Robson.

-Quiero que se vengan conmigo, a Abigail y a mí nos corresponde cuidar de ustedes.

-Robson no se quiere mover de aquí, yo le debo obediencia como su esposa.

-Candice ¿ya sabe sobre esto?

-Candice no lo sabe

-¿No crees que debe enterarse? Ella tiene derecho a saber sobre el estado de su padre y en la condición económica en que quedaron.

-William y Robson decidieron que no es conveniente decírselo.

-¡Candy debe regresar! ¡Todos los Huber deben estar en mi casa!

-Gracias por preocuparte David, pero nos quedaremos aquí.

-Abigail quiere venir a visitar a su padre.

-Dile que traiga al niño, quiero verlo mientras Aby visita a su padre.

-Está bien, mañana vendrá Abigail.

*David Sackler salió molesto pensando: _¡Estúpida Deborah y Andrew! ¡Ellos han conspirado para que Candy esté lejos de mí! ¡Yo ardo de deseos por tenerla!_

*Al día siguiente David Sackler mandó a su familia fueron a ver a Robson y a Deborah.

-¡Mami!

-Hija

-¿Dónde está mi padre? Hasta hoy salí de la casa, después del incendio la gente ha estado desesperada, temíamos que nos dañaran, ya que no tienen dinero, David quería que nos fuéramos a Inglaterra, para que estemos seguros.

-¡Tú sabes a qué quiere ir David a Inglaterra! ¡No caigas en su juego!

-Maldigo a Candy, ella será tan infeliz como yo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tu hermana no tiene la culpa de las perversidades de David!

-Ella me ha arrebató el amor de mi esposo.

-David Sackler solo se encaprichó contigo, eso no era amor, tu padre y yo a pesar de los años seguimos amándonos como el primer día, así que no digas que Candy te arrebató el amor de David el amor nunca deja de ser.

-La defiendes porque siempre fue tu favorita

-Yo a las dos las amo, me duele que pienses mal de tu hermana, ella es inocente.

-Deja de hablar de ella, te dejo a los niños, iré a ver a papá.

*Una mucama guió a Abigail a la habitación de su padre, en cuanto lo vio casi se desmaya, no pudo controlar sus lágrimas.

-¡Papito! ¿Cómo es posible que te haya pasado esto?

-Hijita

-¡Papi , vente conmigo a mi casa! yo te cuidaré

-No Abigaíl, no me moveré de aquí.

-¿Prefieres a un extraño que estar con tu hija y tus nietos?

-William, se ha convertido como el hijo varón que me hubiera gustado tener, lástima que no le fuiste leal.

-No quiero que hagas corajes padre, mejor me guardaré mis comentarios con respecto a William.

*Toda esa mañana Abigaíl estuvo conversando con su padre y Deborah disfrutó de sus nietos.

*Al llegar a la mansión Sackler, David la estaba esperando en su recamara.

-¿Y bien? ¿Los convenciste para que se vinieran con nosotros?

-No, mi padre no se quiere mover de la mansión Andrew.

*David abofeteó a Abigail y le dijo: ¡Eres una inútil! ¡Buena para nada! ¡Te di esa encomienda y no lograste nada!

*Abigaíl se quedó llorando.

 **MANSION DEL CONDE LAMBERT EN LONDRES INGLATERRA**

*Candy todas las tardes tocaba el piano para su abuelo, ya habían pasado tres meses desde que había sido asignada para cuidarlo, con su dulzura Candy ganó su corazón y su salud mejoró.

*Su tía Rebeca estaba casada con un vizconde pero no había tenido hijos, por lo que Candy y Abigail eran las únicas nietas del Conde Lambert.

-¿Y dices que tu hermana ya tiene dos hijos varones?

-Así es abuelito.

-¡Quisiera que tu hermana viniera a visitarme para ver a mis bisnietos antes que muera! Creo que a ellos les dejaré una parte de mi herencia y una parte para ti Candy.

-A mí no me dejes nada abuelito, yo no aspiro a tener riquezas.

-Puedo ver que eres de buen corazón, espero que así sea tu hermana, ¡Quiero que hagamos tu presentación en sociedad cuando tengas quince años! ¡Verás que los hijos de los nobles se amontonaran para competir por tu amor!

-Abuelito, yo ya estoy comprometida.

-¿Que dices? ¡Si todavía eres una niña! ¿Quién es? ¿Tiene fortuna? ¿Es de buen nombre?

-Es el hombre que amo, se llama William Albert Andrew y es dueño de una mina de oro en Red Lake Ontario Canadá.

-¡Un sucio minero! ¡El estúpido de tu Padre no pudo conseguirte algo mejor!

-¡Mi papá no me lo consiguió! ¡Yo misma lo escogí!

-Niña, no seas absurda

-Ay abuelito, ahora veo porque mi mamá y tú tenían sus diferencias.

-¡Prométeme que tú no te enemistaras conmigo!

-Si no tratas mal al que será mi esposo, tú y yo no tendremos fricciones.

*El fin de semana siguiente Anthony y Rosemary fueron invitados a la casa del Conde, para almorzar.

*Al Conde le agradó Anthony, ya que era muy platicador e inteligente, en seguida le surgieron las dudas, Por qué no habían comprometido a Candy con Anthony en lugar de William.

 **CHICAGO ILLINOIS**

Después del incendio se inicia un proceso de reconstrucción pocas veces visto en la historia de la arquitectura. La cuadrícula de Chicago ayudó a la especulación inmobiliaria, el acero, el ascensor, los tabiques contra viento y normas contra incendio inauguraron un proceso que se denominó Escuela de Chicago.

Albert recibió proyectos para construir edificios de alturas nunca vistas hasta entonces (12 pisos , en algunos casos más).

Albert fue uno de los que participaría en la reconstrucción de Chicago, Robson puso a su disposición sus terrenos.

Chicago recibió ayuda de todo el país, habría trabajos para los obreros, pero muchos de los ricos que habían perdido todo, no pudieron recuperarse, algunos acudían a William Andrew para que les prestara dinero a rédito y dejaban sus propiedades en garantía, la riqueza de Albert se incrementó porque varios no le pudieron pagar en el tiempo fijado, en realidad a los que Albert anotó en su lista cuando lo despreciaron les dio menos tiempo de vencimiento.

La iluminación eléctrica surgiría, Ingenieros y arquitectos conformaron estudios con logística moderna que cambiarían el perfil de Chicago.

Albert le escribió una carta a Candy.

 _Candy, supe por Rosemary que frecuentas a tu abuelo el Conde Lambert, Robson me habló de él, espero que no te dejes influenciar y trate de presentarte con algún noble, no te había escrito antes, porque no quería perturbar tus pensamientos, pero al saber que se opuso a la relación de tus padres me turbé un poco, recuerda lo que me dijiste en el muelle al despedirnos, que eres y serás solo para mí, esa promesa la atesoro en mi corazón, así como el mechón de tu cabello que llevo conmigo siempre._

 _Tuyo William Albert Andrew_

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a una querida lectora y amiga Tania Lizbeth por su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades que te la pases bonito!.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios como les he dicho anteriormente son lo que me motivan a seguir actualizando mis historias.**


	28. Chapter 28

*Los meses pasaron las quemaduras de Robson sanaron por completo, sólo quedaron las cicatrices en su cuerpo, se movilizaba en una silla de ruedas, empezó a trabajar con Albert en la Biblioteca de la mansión, aprobaba los créditos y préstamos, calculaba los costos de los proyectos de construcción de los nuevos edificios y contabilizaba.

*Albert le enseñó a sus suegros el diseño de su nuevo hogar, ya no estaría en el mismo sitio, compraron una propiedad cerca de la mansión Andrew, aunque Albert quería tenerlos en su casa, Deborah quería tener su propio espacio, Albert financiaría la construcción de la Mansión, él lo hacía pensando en que esa nueva casa algún día sería de Candy, quería tenerla lo más cerca posible de él, cuando regresara de Londres.

*Albert tenía en el pensamiento que Candy pronto cumpliría los catorce años, deseaba ir a Inglaterra para estar a su lado en ese día tan especial, se enteró por Rosy que el Conde estaba organizando una gran fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de su nieta, la estaba consintiendo mucho, aunque Candy no quería, le daba vestidos, zapatos, perfumes caros, le contó también que Rebeca las llevaba a las reuniones dónde asistía.

Rosy le dijo en una carta: _**Hermano involuntariamente me estoy volviendo refinada, la hija del Conde es muy estricta con Candy y conmigo nos enseña buenos modales y costumbres de los nobles ingleses, temo que George, me encuentre cambiada, tu si encontrarás a Candy diferente, ya que tomó el cuerpo de mujer, aunque sigue teniendo la inocencia de una niña, cuando vamos al teatro, los muchachos quieren rodearla pero Anthony no deja que se le acerquen, el abuelo de Candy quiere que se vaya a vivir con ellos, pero ella no quiere tomar la decisión sin antes consultarle a sus padres y a ti. La directora de la escuela de enfermería usa el talento de Candy para atraer donadores para hacer mejoras en la institución, Candy da conciertos de piano, asiste mucha gente de clase alta, por ser la nieta del Conde y por su carisma se ha ganado la admiración y cariño de quienes la conocen, Rebeca su tía es dama voluntaria, ella organiza los conciertos, a su lado estoy aprendiendo a organizar toda clase de eventos. Anthony es buen estudiante, definitivamente ha nacido para ser un hombre de ciencia, sus maestros me felicitan por tener un hijo tan inteligente cómo el.**_

 _ **Te mando mis cariños**_

 _ **Rosy.**_

*Albert al terminar de leer la carta pensó: _Definitivamente haga lo que haga, nunca estaré a su altura, ella está muy por encima de mí, no debo ni mirarla, pero si Candy está dispuesta a darme su amor, seguiré luchando para merecerla._

*Él le escribió una carta a Rosemary:

 _Querida Rosemary._

 _ **En Verano se casará Stear, Anthony y tú deben asistir a la boda, pero Candy deberá quedarse en Londres, podrá pasar el verano con su abuelo, la mansión que se está construyendo para los Huber no está lista, aunque Robson está fuera de peligro, no quisiera que Candy se enterara todavía, ella ha aspira ser enfermera y si le decimos lo que le pasó a su padre, puede afectar su concentración en el estudio.**_

*Rosemary le contó a Anthony que se casaría su hermano Stear, pero que no iría Candy con ellos, porque todavía no veían prudente decirle lo que su papá había padecido, Anthony tomó la decisión de quedarse en Londres con Candy y no asistir a la boda con su hermano.

*Candy recibió una carta de Albert:

 _ **Candy, sé que pronto cumplirás catorce años, no sabes lo mucho que me duele no poder estar a tu lado, tengo muchos proyectos en los cuales estoy trabajando, Chicago se está levantando a pasos muy lentos, quisiera saber si todavía me dedicas algún pensamiento, por medio de Rosy me he enterado que estás rodeada de mucha gente interesante, quizás ya no queda ningún espacio en tu mente para mí. No te agobio más, espero puedas escribirme.**_

 _ **Tuyo William A. Andrew.**_

*Candy le contestó a Albert.

 _ **El primer lugar en mi mente y corazón lo ocupa Dios, no te puedo mentir con respecto a eso, luego sigues tú, todavía sigue vivo el recuerdo del beso que me diste, aunque yo llegase a conocer a mucha gente "interesante" según tú, nadie podrá ocupar en mi corazón el lugar que tú ya tienes, Te amo William Albert Andrew, quiero que el tiempo se pase rápido para poder terminar mis estudios e ir a tu lado, extraño mucho a mis padres, ansío poder llegar a Chicago y poder implementar en los hospitales todo lo que he aprendido, sé que será una gran lucha, pero lograré infiltrarme en el sistema de salud de Illinois.**_

 _ **Se despide, siempre tuya Candy**_

 _*pasaron las semanas y…_

*Se llevó acabo la fiesta de cumpleaños de Candy, habían invitado a la gran mayoría de los nobles de Londres, todos elogiaban a Rebeca, a su esposo él Vizconde y al Conde por Candy, no escatimaron en gastos, tenía años que no hacían una fiesta en la mansión Lamber.

*Candy primero bailó con su abuelito, luego su tío político, Anthony ya era reconocido por ser buen estudiante, aunque muchos lo menospreciaban por no tener un título de nobleza o no ser un Lord, él fue el siguiente en bailar con ella, Candy recibió muchos regalos entre joyas, perfumes, y accesorios para el cabello.

*El Conde le regaló un caballo negro pura sangre. Candy le dijo a su abuelito que se pasaría el verano con él, por lo que planeó un viaje a Escocia, invitaron a Anthony y a Tania.

 **MANSION DE LOS MARQUESES SPENCER**

*Mark entró a la recámara de Tania.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Salte!

-¡Vengo a tomar, lo que de todas maneras será mío!

-¡Estás ebrio!, ¡salte o grito!

-Nadie te escuchará, mis padres no han llegado del concierto.

*Mark se acercó a Tania y forcejeó con ella.

-¡No lo hagas por favor!

*El ama de llaves escuchó los gritos y tocó la puerta.

-Niña Tania ¿Le ocurre algo?

*Mark al escucharla, salió huyendo por la ventana, Tania le abrió la puerta al ama de llaves, le dijo que se quedara con ella esa noche.

 **CHICAGO ILLINOIS**

Stear recibió una carta de Anthony.

 _ **Querido Hermano: Siento mucho no poder asistir a tu boda, como bien sabes no he quitado el dedo del renglón, seguiré con mi lucha para ganar el amor de Candy nuevamente, este verano me iré con ella y su familia a una villa en Escocia, su abuelo es muy amable conmigo y con nuestra mamá, aunque a veces siento que la celan, quieren tener su atención nada más para ellos, Rebeca su tía la asfixia mucho, Candy a veces tiene que desvelarse para sacar buenas notas, porque en las tardes no la dejan tocar los libros por asistir a las reuniones de las Señoras Nobles, Rebeca no tuvo hijos, pero me imagino que sería más estricta de lo que es con Candy, mi Candy es muy dócil, le hace caso a su tía y a su abuelito el Conde en todo. Me he propuesto ser el mejor estudiante del instituto, siento que con eso me haré merecedor de ella. Salúdame a Archie. Los extraño.**_

 _ **Con cariño Anthony.**_

Abigail fue a visitar a sus padres junto con su esposo, Deborah empezaría a leerle una carta de Candy a Robson.

-Hija, me llegó carta de Candy

-¿Que dice la pecosa?

*David de puso muy atento, Deborah la leyó:

 _Querida mamá, mi abuelito fue muy derrochador en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños, casi invitó a toda Inglaterra, me consiente demasiado, hasta mi uniforme de enfermera es ostentoso, se la pasa comprándome cosas junto con mi tía Rebeca, a veces quisiera salir huyendo e irme a Chicago con ustedes, pero vine a estudiar y tengo que terminar mi carrera, iremos a Escocia en el verano, ¿Por qué no quieren que asista a la boda de Stear? Me hubiera gustado acompañarlo en el día más importante de su vida. Tania ha mantenido una amistad muy estrecha con Anthony, deseo que se enamoren para que cuando me case con William a Anthony no le duela. ¿Cómo están Aby y mis sobrinos? dile que la extraño, y que pronto le mandaré regalos para ella y los niños. Mi abuelito desea ir a visitarte a Chicago y conocer a los niños de Aby. Dile a mi papá que lo amo, desearía pasarme la próxima navidad con ustedes. Les mando muchos besos._

 _Les quiere Candy._

-¿Abuelito? –preguntó Aby

-Si mi papá es el Conde August Lamber, Candy lo conoció porque se enfermó y a ella la asignaron para que lo cuidara, ya está completamente recuperado.

-Suegra ¿Así que usted era de la nobleza? ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Quién será el próximo Conde Lamber?

-Mi papá no tuvo hijo varón, quizás le deje el título a mi cuñado o algún primo lejano que tengamos.

-¡Sería interesante conocerlo! Y presentarle a sus nietos.

David Sackler pensó _: Quizás mi hijo mayor,sea el próximo Conde Lamber. Así que Candy ya no está interesada en ese muchacho, sino piensa llevar acabo su matrimonio con William, debí deshacerme de él, cuando iba camino a Canadá._

*Rosemary llegó a Chicago para la boda de Stear y Paty, algunos de los habitantes de la ciudad estaban molestos y murmuraban: _Cómo era posible que hubiera un casamiento, habiendo tanta gente sufriendo alrededor que se habían quedado en la calle, no era tiempo de reír sino de llorar por la desgracia de Chicago._

Días después…

*En la Iglesia estaban reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio entre Stear y Paty, los Sackler fueron invitados por parte de los O´brien .

*Albert se sentó en una de las bancas principales con su familia, todos notaron que una mujer vestida de manera insinuante estaba en una de las primeras bancas, era Marcela que había llegado a buscar a Albert.

*Los Sackler la notaron y se preguntaron entre sí, quien era.

 **Hola Chicas lindo inicio de semana, espero que tengan una semana bendecida y productiva.**


	29. Chapter 29

*En la Iglesia estaban reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio entre Stear y Paty, los Sackler fueron invitados por parte de los O´brien.

*Albert se sentó en una de las bancas principales con su familia, todos notaron que una mujer vestida de manera insinuante estaba en una de las primeras bancas, era Marcela que había llegado a buscar a Albert.

*Los Sackler la notaron y se preguntaron entre sí, quien era.

*Deborah se dio cuenta de la presencia de marcela y miró con rencor a Albert, el cual se puso nervioso.

-Robson, esa prostituta es la amante de William, ¡hasta la invitó a la boda de su sobrino!

*Robson la miró disimuladamente volteó a ver a Albert y lo notó que se puso nervioso.

-No creo que la haya invitado, esa mujer vino por su cuenta.

-¡Eres un alcahuete! ¡Le escribiré a mi padre que haga la presentación de Candy en sociedad! Y que la case en Inglaterra.

-¡Deborah tú no harás eso! ¡Por favor deja de hablar estás llamando la atención de todos los presentes!

*Dieron el sermón para que escucharan los contrayentes las obligaciones y derechos como esposos conforme a la Biblia.

*Luego hicieron el acto litúrgico donde intercambiaron anillos, les pusieron el lazo, el intercambio de arras.

*Cuando terminó la ceremonia todos estaban invitados a la recepción que se celebraría en la mansión Andrew.

*Albert se acercó a Marcela y se la llevó fuera de la vistas de todos.

-Me quieres decir ¿A qué diablos viniste aquí!

-Supe que tu sobrino se casaría y deseé verte, te extraño William, regálame una noche.

-¡Estás demente! Si no dejas de molestarme, te quitaré la ayuda monetaria y la casa, no quiero que vuelvas a venir a Chicago.

*David Sackler estaba observando todo a lado de Abigail.

*Albert dejó a Marcela, se subió al carruaje para ir a la mansión a la recepción de la boda.

*David Sackler no pudo con la intriga y se acercó a Marcela.

-Hola soy David Sackler ¿Qué hacías con mi buen amigo William?

-Si fuera tu amigo, sabrías quien soy yo.

-El sólo me habla de cosas importantes en su vida

*Marcela se airó y dijo: ¡Yo soy su amante! ¡Soy importante en su vida!

*David sonrió al enterarse y dijo: William está muy enamorado de su prometida, no creo que seas algo serio para él. ¿Dónde se conocieron?

-Yo iba a empezar a trabajar en el burdel de Madame Adams y le gusté a primera vista.

-¿Y ahora donde tienen sus encuentros?

-Él me puso una casa

*Marcela le dio todos los datos

*David pensó: _Veremos qué piensas de esto Candy, estoy seguro que te decepcionará saber que William cópula con una prostituta, William es un marrano, ni con todo su dinero, no ha logrado salir del lodo._

 **SAINT ANDREWS ESCOCIA**

*En la hermosa casa de verano del conde August Lamber, se escuchaban las risas de Candy, Anthony y Tania.

*El conde, Rebeca y su esposo estaban disfrutando de la compañía de los jóvenes.

-¡De todo lo que me perdí por mi tonto orgullo! Hubiera disfrutado todos los veranos de mi nieta.

-Podemos disfrutarlos desde ahora en adelante papá, vamos con Candy a Chicago para que te reconcilies con Deborah.-sugirió Rebeca.

-Además recuerde que tiene otra nieta y bisnietos, ¿Acaso no le gustaría conocerlos?- preguntó el vizconde.

-Conocer a Candy ha sido para mí un remanso de paz, si Abigail no es como ella, me llevaría una gran decepción.

*Tania, Anthony y Candy fueron a montar el caballo de Candy se desbocó, ella estaba asustada, el caballo saltó el cercado, pero no logró tirarla, ella se había aferrado a la silla de montar, el dueño de la propiedad donde había saltado vio a Candy en aprietos y la fue siguiendo, se emparejó con ella y le dijo: Dame tu mano, ella obedeció y la jaló hacia él poniéndola a salvo, el caballo siguió corriendo sin jinete.

*El Duque de Montrose, Douglas Graham era el que había auxiliado a Candy.

-Niña ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Un poco asustada

*Candy levantó la cara y tenía los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, él quedó hechizado por su mirada, era un hombre de 36 años, solterón.

-¿Por qué lloras? si estás a salvo

-Me asusté mucho

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!-gritaban Anthony y Tania.

-Te llevaré con tus acompañantes, cuando encuentre tu caballo te lo mandaré.

-Gracias

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Candice White Huber

-¿Eres familia del Conde August Lamber?

-Soy su nieta

-Mi nombre es Douglas, dile a tu abuelo y a los que estén en tu casa de verano, que pronto les llegará una invitación para tomar el té conmigo.

*Él llegó al cerco, del otro lado estaban Tania y Anthony, el duque se bajó del caballo y luego ayudó a bajar a Candy.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Anthony angustiado

-Si, Douglas me rescató.

*A Douglas le pareció una osadía que Candy lo tuteara, pero luego se le hizo divertido.

-Llévenla a lado de su abuelo.

*Llegaron a la casa y vieron a Candy con los ojos hinchados.

-¿Qué te pasó Candy?- dijo Andrés el esposo de Rebeca

-El caballo que montaba se desbocó y me asusté, ¡Todavía tiemblo de la impresión!

*El conde al escucharlo se molestó y fue con el que estaba a cargo de los caballos.

-¡Quedas despedido! ¡por tu culpa casi muere mi nieta!.

-Señor yo no estaba, dejé encargado a un peón, él ensilló los caballos.

-Quedan despedidos los dos, tú por no estar en tu puesto y el otro por ser estúpido ya que ensilló un caballo que no está completamente domado.

*Candy se acercó a su abuelito.

-No los corras.

-¡Pudiste morir! ¡No puedo pasar por alto una irresponsabilidad como esa!

-Castígalos de otra forma, pero no los dejes sin trabajo.

-Candy, puso una cara de súplica y al conde se le quitó el enojo.

-Se les descontara la mitad de su sueldo ¿Alguna objeción con eso?

-No Señor, estamos de acuerdo-respondieron los empleados.

*Candy le contó a su abuelito que Douglas la había rescatado y que mandaría una invitación para tomar el té.

 **Chicago Illinois**

*Los novios se fueron a una casa que Albert había mandado acondicionar para que pasaran la noche de bodas ahí.

*Paty estaba nerviosa, Stear apagó la lámpara.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-Sí

-Si deseas, lo dejamos para otro día.

-No, yo quiero ser tuya esta noche.

-La verdad es que no tengo experiencia, no sé cómo empezar.

*Paty encendió la lámpara y se acercó a él tímidamente.

-Desnúdame, veremos qué pasa luego.

*Stear miró nervioso a Paty, le tembló las manos al intentar quitarle la bata, al verla desnuda su miembro se puso erecto, se acercó a ella para besarla y no pudo detenerse hasta que terminaron de amarse.

*Se quedaron varios días en esa casa, no fueron de viaje, ya que Stear tenía responsabilidades que cumplir, Stear se enamoró locamente de Paty, ella si se había casado enamorada.

 **SAINT ANDREWS ESCOCIA**

*El conde observaba a Anthony, y se preguntaba Por qué Robson no había comprometido a Candy con él _: Me parece un excelente chico, ¡Estoy seguro que hay algo oculto atrás de todo esto! ¡Anthony es un gran muchacho! ¿Ó será que fue por negocios solamente?_

*Tania vio que Anthony estaba solo en el jardín, fue hacia él.

-Anthony

-¿Qué pasa Tania?

-Te vi pensativo, por eso me acerqué a ti, ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasa por tu mente?

-Pasa, que todos mis esfuerzos son en vano, Candy no me da la oportunidad de enamorarla, me trata como un hermano.

-¿Por qué no intentas enamorarte de alguien más?

*Anthony, se dio cuenta que Tania quería llevar la conversación hacia su dirección.

-¿Porque no entramos? Tenemos que cambiarnos para ir a la casa del Duque de Montrose.

*Tania no resistió y dijo: Tú tampoco me das la oportunidad de acercarme a ti.

*Anthony dijo: Lo siento Tania, en mi corazón sólo está Candy.

*Fueron a la propiedad del Duque, era muy ostentosa para ser solamente una casa de verano.

-¡Bienvenidos a mi casa! ¡Conde Lambert! Es un placer tenerle de visita.

-¡Andrés! Tanto tiempo, Rebeca a tus pies.

*Douglas miró a Candy, Rebeca y su padre se dieron cuenta en seguida que Douglas se había interesado en Candy.

*Candy tocó el piano, El Duque bailó con Tania y Anthony se sintió raro al verla bailar con Douglas, Rebeca con su esposo, luego el conde relevó a Candy para que bailara con el Duque y con Anthony, fue una tarde divertida para todos.

 **CHICAGO ILLINOIS**

-¡Quiero que le escribas a Candy contándole sobre la prostituta con la que se revuelca William!-ordenó David Sackler

-¡Yo no haré eso!-respondió Abigail

-¡Estúpida! ¡Te niegas a pedirle a tus padres, la dirección de Candy! y tampoco me quieres obedecer con esto.

*David la golpeó, y le dejó un moretón en la cara.

*Al día siguiente Abigail fue a la mansión Andrew para ver a Deborah.

*Albert le abrió la puerta, la vio con el moretón en la cara, sintió lastima por ella.

-Siento pena por ti Abigail, yo nunca te hubiera levantado la mano.

*Abigail se llenó de ira y dijo: Y yo siento pena por mi hermana, ella no sabe que su prometido se revuelca con una puerca, tan siquiera David no me hace pasar por esa humillación. Siempre será mejor que tú, mil veces me volvería a ir con él.

*A Albert se le paralizó el corazón, al enterarse que ya se habían enterado de sus amoríos con Marcela.

-Se lo diré a Candy, estoy segura que terminara su compromiso contigo, a ella no le interesará que seas millonario, ella te dejará porque sentirá su orgullo herido.

-No lo hagas Abigail, no envenenes el corazón de Candy, sólo porque tú no eres feliz en tu matrimonio, no quieras arruinarle la felicidad a tu hermana.

-¿Felicidad a tu lado? No me hagas reír, es preferible que se case con tu sobrino o con cualquier noble de Inglaterra.

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de semana, ya falta poco para que Candy regrese a Chicago.**

Por fis si ven un error de dedo díganme para que lo corrija. Gracias por su atención.


	30. Chapter 30

*Robson reprendió a su hija por hablarle así a William.

-Deja de decirle esas cosas a William, sus motivos tuvo para ir con esa mujer.

-Papá, me parece increíble qué estés de su parte, deberias de cancelar ese absurdo compromiso entre el y Candy, William no se la merece, ella podría casarse en Inglaterra con alguien de la nobleza.

-No hay mejor hombre para Candy que William, deja de inmiscuirte en su relación.

-¿De qué mujer hablan?-Indagó la señora Elroy.

-Deborah contesto: De la amante de su sobrino

*La señora Elroy miró a Albert con desaprobación.

-Suficiente edad tengo para ser dueño de mis actos, a nadie le permitiré que me juzgue, eso sólo le corresponde a Dios. Si quieren decirle a Candy háganlo, a mi no me van amedrentar con eso, Candy se casará conmigo por su propia voluntad, yo no la obligare para que cumpla su compromiso, ella solita se entregará a mí en el altar.

-Que vanidoso eres William, se te olvida que mi hermana está rodeada de hombres mejores que tú.

-Señor Robson, por ahora me retiro.

*Albert se fue molesto, pensando: _Candy será para mí, ella me lo prometió._

*Antes que terminara el verano, Candy regresó a Londres con su familia, se quedaron en la mansión de su abuelo porque Rosemary no había regresado de Chicago.

-Anthony, deberías escribirle a tu mamá, dile que se tome el tiempo necesario para convivir con tu familia, Candy y tú pueden quedarse bajo mi tutela-sugirió él Conde Lamber

-Le escribiré, le conviene pasarse unos meses con su esposo.

*Anthony le escribió: _Querida mamá, el Conde Lamber me ha dicho que deberías quedarte más tiempo en Chicago, me ha ofrecido estar bajo su tutela, me gustaría que lo pensaras, así podrías pasar unos días con tu esposo, como bien sabes el Conde es amable conmigo, no deberías descuidar tu relación con el Señor George, ve a Red Lake con él. Te cuento que pasé un verano muy divertido junto con Candy y Tania, conocimos a un Duque llamado Douglas Graham el duque de Montrose, quedó impresionado con Candy, creo que siempre tendré esta clase de rivalidad, ya que conforme pasan los días Candy se pone más hermosa._

 _Dale mis cariños a la tía Elroy._

Me despido de ti, te ama tu hijo Anthony.

*Semanas después, Rosemary recibió la carta de Anthony, la estaba leyendo cuando se acercó Albert.

-¿Es de Anthony la carta?

-Así es, me dice que el abuelo de Candy le ofreció quedarse bajo su tutela, para que yo pueda estar con George.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Quiero pasarme unos meses con George, Anthony se ha sabido ganar el cariño de los Lamber así que creo que son sinceros en su ofrecimiento.

-Está bien, no me opongo si ese es tu deseo. ¿No te contó de su verano en Escocia?

*Rosemary se mordió los labios

-¿Qué pasa Rosy? ¿Por qué te quedas circunspecta?

-Sobre eso me contó, que se divirtieron mucho.

-¿Sólo eso te contó?-preguntó Albert escudriñando las expresiones de Rosemary.

-Me contó que conocieron a un duque llamado Douglas Graham y que este, quedó impresionado con Candy.

*Albert se llenó de celos.

-¿Sólo eso te dijo?

-Sí, sólo eso

*Albert estuvo tentando en pedirle la carta de Anthony, para leerla pero pudo controlarse.

*Albert le mandó una carta a Candy.

 ** _Querida Candy:_**

 ** _¿Cómo pasaste el verano? ¿Conociste alguna persona interesante?_**

 ** _Te cuento que salí con buenas notas en la universidad, aunque tú te titularas antes, yo lograré obtener mi título y seré merecedor de ti. Quiero que pase rápido el tiempo y puedas venirte a Chicago, ya no soporto que estés lejos de mí, te quiero aquí conmigo, si serás mía, que sea pronto, deseo probar de nuevo tus labios, estrecharte contra mi cuerpo y asfixiarte con mi pasión._**

 ** _Atentamente_**

 ** _El que te espera con ansiedad._**

 ** _William_**

Albert pensó _: Ya quiero tenerla en mi cama, cada día que paso alejado de ella siento que muero lentamente._

*Albert en un tiempo libre que tuvo, mandó a uno de sus empleados a llevarle a Marcela dinero y una carta.

*El empleado se la dio y esta la leyó:

 _Con esta carta me despido de ti, sólo me has traído problemas, te mando 5,000 dólares como indemnización, puedes hacer lo que desees, ya no requiero de tus servicios. No vuelvas a buscarme, no quiero verme obligado a maltratarte. Te deseo buena suerte._

 _Pd. Te entregarán las escrituras de la casa donde habitas, espero sepas superarte._

*Marcela rompió la carta y se le salieron las lágrimas por el coraje que sentía, ella pensó: _Esto no se quedará así, William seguirá siendo mío._

*Albert recibió la respuesta de Candy

 ** _Querido Albert, fue un verano muy divertido, aunque estuve en peligro de morir ya que se desbocó el caballo que montaba, pero me rescató un buen hombre llamado Douglas, parece que es un Duque, él tiene negocios en América, lo conocen mis tíos, es un solterón simpático, Albert esas cosas que escribes en tu carta me hacen sentir extraña, creo que es más lujuria lo que sientes por mí que amor, yo quiero que me ames, aunque seré sincera contigo, al leerte mi cuerpo reacciona y ya no te explico más, porque creo que no es correcto hablar de estas cosas hasta que estemos casados._**

 ** _Me despido de ti, mandándote muchos besos muaa muaaa muaaa_**

*Cuando leyó Albert la carta de Candy pensó: _Cuando menos no me ocultó que conoció al tal Douglas, y ella se da cuenta que deseo seducirla._

*Pasaron los meses, los edificios que avanzaban más rápido en su construcción, eran de los Andrew, Albert le dio empleo a muchos obreros.

*Llegaron las fiestas decembrinas, ni Candy ni Anthony fueron a Chicago sino se quedaron a celebrar con el Conde por instrucciones de sus padres, Los Andrew celebraron la Navidad y el año nuevo con los Huber.

*A la llegada de la primavera terminaron de construir la mansión de los Huber, la amueblaron al gusto de Deborah, pero Albert se hizo cargo de la habitación de Candy, quería que todo estuviera perfecto para su regreso.

 ** _Mientras tanto en Londres_**

-Candy no quiero que regreses a Chicago.

-Anthony, lo que más deseo es regresar a Chicago, ser una pionera en la enfermería, enseñar e implementar en los hospitales todo lo que aprendí aquí, deseo abrir una escuela, ¡me espera mucho trabajo por delante!

-Si te casas con mi tío no te dejará ejercer, creo que es preferible que te quedes en Inglaterra hasta que yo termine la carrera de medicina, y juntos podremos hacer tu sueño realidad, te apoyaré en todo lo que requieras.

*Candy se entristeció porque Anthony seguía manteniendo la esperanza con ella.

-Hablaré con él, le diré mi deseo de poner en práctica todo lo que aprendí, tu tío es de buen corazón, estoy seguro que accederá.

 _Anthony pensó: Te equivocas Candy, él te aprisionara en una jaula de oro, no querrá compartirte con nadie, será egoísta, porque quizás eso mismo haría yo._

-¿Qué te parece la fiesta que está organizando tu abuelito y tú tía Rebeca para celebrar tus quince años?

-Me parece una exageración, pero no les quitaré el ánimo, porque son los últimos meses que pasaré con ellos, ya que en Agosto después de recibir mi diploma regresaré a Chicago, mi abuelo invitó a Douglas, a los Spencer, Anthony ¿porque no le das una oportunidad a Tania de ganar tú amor?

-En mi corazón sólo estás tú.

-Yo me casaré con tu tío al poco tiempo de volver a Chicago- aseveró Candy.

-La esperanza es lo último que muere, yo tendré que quedarme en Londres hasta terminar mis estudios de medicina-respondió Anthony con tristeza en su voz.

*Dos hombres esperaban con ansias la llegada de Candy, David Sackler y William A. Andrew,

*Candy cumpliría sus quince años, el conde la presentaría en sociedad en esa fiesta.

*David Sackler ya tenía preparado lo que usaría para deshacer el compromiso entre los rubios.

 **Hola chicas me han preguntado si será un fic largo o corto, ni yo misma sé, no tengo escrito ninguno de los fics que tengo en proceso en fanfiction. Siento no poder contestarles esa pregunta. Varias se irán, así es la vida, lo bueno es que hay varios fics completos en esta página, para todos los gustos, yo continuaré a paso de tortuga con este, sólo tengo la idea general. Pero vuelvo a recalcar es un Albert Fic, y aunque se porte mal Albert, CANDY SIEMPRE SERA PARA EL EN TODOS MIS FICS, AUNQUE LO PONGA COMO EL MAS CANIJO, EL MAS PATAN O EL MAS MENSO DE LOS HOMBRES, SIEMPRE ALBERT Y CANDY QUEDARAN JUNTOS EN MIS FICS Y NADA NI NADIE ME HARA CAMBIAR. Eso siempre lo pongo al principio.**


	31. Chapter 31

Era la fiesta de presentación de Candy en sociedad, nuevamente el Conde no escatimó en gastos, Rebeca y su esposo estaban orgullosos de ella, debajo de esa vestimenta ostentosa, había una joven de buenos sentimientos y un corazón puro, todo eso le parecía vanidad, lo hacía sólo por complacer a su abuelito. Habían contratado una orquesta, el Conde estaba rejuvenecido, la alegría de tener a su nieta cerca de él, le había devuelto la vitalidad.

*Anthony, al ver a Candy que bajaba de las escaleras, no podía parpadear de ver semejante visión, aunque a él se le veía más buen mozo, ya que había crecido varios centímetros de cuando llegó a Londres, sus brazos se veían mucho más fuertes, varias jovencitas ansiaban que el fijara sus ojos en ellas, pero para él no había nadie más, sólo Candy, ya Tania había perdido las esperanzas, las cuáles volvieron aparecer al enterarse que Candy se iría, después de recibir su diploma que la acreditaban como enfermera.

El duque Douglas alcanzó a Candy en las escaleras y le cedió el brazo, Mark Spencer y Anthony se llenaron de celos, Candy ni se inmutó, a ella le simpatizaba el duque, su plática era muy amena, le contaba sobre los lugares a los que había viajado, los describía de tal manera, que Candy se iba imaginando cada detalle, es por eso que no se aburría de conversar con él, aunque temía que de alguna forma se enterara su prometido, ella sabía que no hacía nada malo, pero estaba claro que Albert era celoso y posesivo.

*Esa tarde le pidieron a Candy que tocará el piano, varios muchachos escudriñaban cada gesto, cada expresión y movimiento de ella, por lo que se les escapaban varios suspiros.

Douglas le pidió al conde August que considerará su propuesta para desposar a Candy, pero el le reiteró que no tenía la facultad de comprometerla.

Todos esperaron su turno para bailar con Candy, jóvenes y solterones, ella sólo pudo sentirse a gusto o en confianza con Anthony, su tío Andrés, su abuelo y Douglas, volvió a recibir fastuosos obsequios. Anthony en cuanto tuvo oportunidad la acorraló en la Biblioteca, donde ella iba dejando los regalos que le deban personalmente.

-Quiero que me des un último beso Candy, sé qué te perdí para siempre, pero creo que lo merezco por amarte durante mucho tiempo.

-Anthony, sería como serle infiel a Albert.

\- ¡Todavía no estás casada con él!

*Anthony fue más fuerte que ella, Candy no lo rechazó como lo hubiese hecho con otro, sabía que él sabría detenerse, después de saciar su sed de probar por última vez sus carnosos labios, la liberó.

Candy, escapó dejándolo extasiado por unos momentos, tardó en recuperarse y regresó a la fiesta, por su parte una vez más, Candy comprobó que sólo era amor de hermanos, pidió sinceramente a Dios desde lo profundo de su corazón, que Anthony pudiera encontrar la felicidad que no había logrado obtener con ella.

Pasaron los meses y se graduaría la primera generación de enfermeras de la recién formada escuela, en la ceremonia le dieron a cada una de las graduadas una lámpara como símbolo, significaba que serían luz para los enfermos, por ser discípulas de Florence _**Nightingale**_ a la cuál llamaban la dama de la lámpara por su participación en la guerra de Crimea, en realidad no pensaban que tendrían mucha audiencia, pero por Candy y Tania que eran de clase alta, habían ido varios testigos para presenciar y acompañarlas en la obtención de su diploma. Candy se despidió de todas su ex compañeras de estudios, Anthony sabía que la partida de su amada estaba cerca, esta vez sí viajaría con ella a Chicago, pero él tendría que regresar a Londres para concluir sus estudios de medicina.

Candy desbordaba alegría, aunque sus tíos, su abuelo y Anthony estaban con caras largas.

-Papá ¿ Qué nos detiene para ir unos meses a Chicago?

\- Apoyo a Rebeca, servirá para que usted se reconcilie con Deborah, de una vez conozca a su nieta Abigail y a sus bisnietos.

-Tienen razón, me duele apartarme de mi pequeña, pero siento curiosidad de conocer a su hermana y al próximo Conde Lamber.

* Le comunicaron a Candy su decisión de acompañarla en el viaje, ella se sintió contenta de saber que su abuelito y su mamá se reconciliarían.

Albert recibió una carta de Candy, en la cual le decía que pronto partiría a Chicago.

 _Querido Albert: Ya me diplomé de enfermera, pronto estaremos en Chicago, me acompañan mis tíos, mi abuelito el Conde August Lamber y Anthony, estoy deseosa de verte, llevo regalos para todos, ansío abrazar a mis padres._

 _Pronto estaremos juntos._

 _La que te ama Candice W. Huber._

Por fin regresas a mí Candy, te tendré en mis brazos nuevamente, pronto tu cuerpo y alma serán míos -pensó Albert.

Candy paseaba con Anthony a bordo del barco, cuando en ese momento se les apareció el Duque Douglas de Montrose.

-Candy, Anthony, esperen.

-Douglas ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con sorpresa Candy.

-Me enteré que en Chicago hay oportunidades de inversión en inmuebles por el incendio que hubo, veré si puedo hacer negocios.

*Anthony frunció el ceño pero luego pensó _: quizás me es conveniente que nos acompañe el duque, creo que mi tío estará tan celoso, que discutirá con Candy-_ se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Deborah y Robson prepararon todo para darle la bienvenida a Candy y a su familia, Albert se presentó un día antes en la mansión Huber para ver que todo estuviera organizado, se sentía nervioso por la llegada del conde y los tíos de Candy.

Por fin llegaron al muelle, Anthony ayudaba al conde Lamber a caminar y Douglas ayudaba a Candy con sus maletas, se hospedarían en la mansión Huber.

Los Sackler incluyendo Abigaíl ya los esperaban en la mansión Huber, Albert había tenido un contratiempo en la fábrica, por lo que mandó a Archie para buscar a Candy y a su familia.

Archie llevó dos carruajes, cuando Candy iba bajando por la rampa del barco, empezó a notar que donde antes habían casas de madera, estaba totalmente desierto, ella vio que algunos conocidos que habían sido ricos, estaban todos andrajosos, el corazón se le oprimió sintiendo compasión de sus prójimos.

Candy notó los dos carruajes y cerca de ellos estaban Archie, Stear y su esposa Paty.

-¡Archie! – gritó Candy jubilosa.

Archie fue corriendo hacia ella, se abrazaron efusivamente.

-Candy luces hermosa, distinguida, elegante e irreconocible-expresó Archie.

-Archie, no seas adulador.

*Stear por unos segundos se olvidó de Paty y atrapó a Candy en sus brazos.

-¡Candy, hermana estás preciosa!

-Stear que alegría verte y a tu esposa.

*Candy se acercó a Paty la cuál era tímida.

-Paty, ahora no somos amigas sino hermanas, porque te has casado con Stear que es como un hermano para mí.

-Gracias Candy

-Muchachos les presento a mi abuelito el Conde August Lamber, a mis tíos Andrés y Rebeca y a mi buen amigo el duque Douglas de Montrose. Abuelito ellos son parte de la familia Andrew, hermanos de Anthony.

Stear y Archie hicieron una leve reverencia junto con Paty.

El conde, los tíos de Candy y el Duque de Montrose se mostraron un poco altivos, aunque los Andrew iban con ropas finas se comportaban de una manera sencilla.

Les ayudaron a subir los equipajes al carruaje y se encaminaron a la mansión, cuando pasaron por donde había sido la casa Huber, Candy se asustó al ver que sólo quedaban escombros, se preocupó al ver que tomaban otro camino.

Archie dijo sonriente: Candy, aquella es tu nueva mansión.

Todos los acompañantes de Candy estaban admirados, había quedado bonita, pero ella estaba temerosa de lo que podría encontrar, ya que en todo el camino a la propiedad había visto miseria, una de las pocas mansiones que vio que no habían sufrido daño era obviamente la de los Sackler.

Bajaron de los carruajes, Deborah y Robson sabían que Candy se llevaría una fuerte impresión al verlo en una silla de ruedas.

*Los criados de la mansión metieron el equipaje de las visitas y los hicieron pasar, cuando se abrió la puerta del Salón principal, los Sackler y los Huber estaban expectantes.

Candy vio a su papá en silla de ruedas, fue una fuerte impresión para ella que no pudo contener las lágrimas.

*Abigail sintió envidia de su hermana al ver su vestido tan elegante y al mirar que estaba convertida en una hermosa joven.

-¡Papito! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron? ¡Lo que debiste sufrir! ¿Por qué Dios mío?

-Hija, no llores ya lo malo pasó, ahora estoy bien, por favor pequeña no llores-dijo Robson tratando de consolar a Candy.

*El conde se compadeció al ver a Robson, si bien en el pasado lo había odiado por llevarse a su hija, el conocer a Candy le hizo olvidar sus rencores.

-¡Papá me alegra que hayas venido a visitarme!- dijo Deborah

*Se acercó a él, El conde no pudo contenerse y se le olvidó la frialdad que caracterizaba a los ingleses y la abrazó.

-Deborah, hija mía, tantos años sin verte, ¡no sabes cuánto he anhelado este momento!

-Padre, gracias por venir, Rebeca, Andrés ¡Me alegra verles! Pasen.

Andrés dijo: Cuñada, él es mi amigo el Duque de Montrose.

-Duque, gracias por honrarnos con su visita, Papá ella es mi hija mayor Abigail y su esposo se llama David Sackler y el señor Forrest Sackler es mi consuegro.

El conde arqueó la ceja al ver a David y no pudo evitar poner una cara de desagrado, lo mismo que Rebeca y Andrés, ignoró por completo a David y no le dio la mano para saludarlo.

Abigail se acercó con sus hijos y el conde sonrió gustoso.

-¡Así que tú eres mi nieta Abigail!

-Abuelito, me siento contenta porque al fin te conozco.

Abigail vio al Duque, el cual estudiaba sus facciones detenidamente, vio que era muy bonita, pero no se comparaba con Candy.

*El Conde Lamber se agachó para besar a los hijos de Abigail y comentó: Me alegro que se parezcan a ti hija.

*David y Forrest Sackler se sintieron excluidos y que estaban de más en ese salón.

El conde se acercó a Robson se agachó y lo besó en la mejilla y le dijo: Robson te agradezco, de no ser por ti, no hubiera conocido a Candy, ahora veo que Dios tenía planes maravillosos con la vida de mi hija Deborah, quiero pedirte perdón por oponerme a que fueras mi yerno de este hermoso, matrimonio que conforman mi hija y tú han nacido estas dos hermosas mujeres.

Candy sonrió al escuchar a su abuelo decirle todas esas cosas a su padre.

*Los chicos Andrew se despidieron, y se fueron junto con Anthony, los Huber y los Sackler pasaron al comedor en el cuál un banquete los esperaba. David Sackler no dejaba de desnudar a Candy con la mirada pensaba: _Se ve más mujer, quiero ser el primero y el único en poseerla._

*Albert llegó a la mansión Andrew y encontró a Anthony en el salón principal con sus hermanos, junto su cuñada Paty y la Señora Elroy.

-Anthony, me alegra que estés con nosotros- dijo Albert con sinceridad.

*A Anthony se le borró la sonrisa y se acercó a su tío para darle un abrazo fingido.

-Tío me alegra que estés bien, tiene como dos horas que dejamos a Candy en su casa, vinieron sus tíos, su abuelo el Conde Lamber y el Duque de Montrose un invitado muy especial de Candy. –Anthony había enfatizado el muy.

*Albert se airó, pensó que Candy había invitado al Duque deliberadamente, Anthony sonrió, al haber logrado su cometido, encelar a William.

*Se fue a duchar y se puso un traje especial que había mandado hacer para recibir a Candy.

El carruaje estaba listo, para llevarlo a la Mansión Huber.

*Mientras en la Mansión Huber a todos los habían acomodado en sus habitaciones, a Douglas lo pusieron en el cuarto de los huéspedes distinguidos.

*Deborah entró con Candy a la habitación que Albert le había decorado.

-Mamá, está exageradamente lujosa y extravagante está habitación.

-La decoró William para ti.

-Candy pensó _: Uy , yo y mi gran boca._ \- Quedó linda, sólo que la veo muy ostentosa.

-Díselo a William cuando lo veas.

-Por supuesto que no se lo diré, no quiero hacer que se sienta mal.

-De seguro ese hombre vendrá a verte hoy.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué le dices ese hombre? Será tu yerno, debes tratarlo como si fuera tu hijo.

-Dudo mucho que sea mi yerno, pronto sabrás a lo que me refiero.

*Candy respiró hondo, la tina estaba preparada para que tomara un baño.

*Albert llegó a la hora del té, lo hicieron pasar al salón, todos estaban reunidos a excepción de Candy, que todavía se estaba arreglando, los hombres Sackler se fueron, se quedó Abigail con sus hijos para entretener a los invitados.

-Buenas tardes a todos- dijo Albert

Todos lo miraron de pies a cabeza.

-Pasa William déjame presentarte-dijo animosamente Robson

-Señores, Rebeca, tengo el honor de presentarles al prometido de Candy, El Señor William Albert Andrew.

 **Chicas gracias por seguir el Fic, un saludo especial a Atzimba flores que cumplió años hoy.**


	32. Chapter 32

Albert estaba muy elegante, había aceptado la sugerencia de su suegro sobre su vestimenta para ese día, miró a todos y no vio a Candy entre ellos, Douglas el duque de Montrose, se dio cuenta que sería un rival difícil de vencer, dada su juventud y buen parecer, el Conde sabía que Candy estaba muy enamorada de Albert por lo que trató de soportar su presencia, la que no pudo disimular su descontento fue Rebeca, Albert se acercó para saludar uno por uno a los visitantes, empezó por el Conde.

-Conde Lamber, es un honor conocerle, Candy me ha escrito cosas gratas sobre usted.

-¿Así que tú eres el minero?, mi nieta también me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, espero conocerte más a fondo, estas semanas que estaré en América.

Albert fue hacia Rebeca y le dio la mano para saludarla, pero ella sólo asintió con la cabeza dejándolo con la mano extendida, Andrés si le dio la mano y dijo: Gusto en conocerte William, te presentó a mi buen amigo Douglas Graham, el duque de Montrose.

-Gusto en conocerle- Dijo Albert inexpresivo

Albert se acercó al Señor Robson y se agachó para abrazarlo, pudieron notar el gran afecto entre ellos, pero al mismo tiempo notaron el cambio de humor de Abigail y Deborah, cuando Albert se presentó.

\- Siéntate a mi lado hijo, están por servir el té, Candy no tarda en bajar.

Albert se dio cuenta de la altivez y pomposidad de Rebeca, Andrés su esposo tenía un rostro amable, cruzó miradas con el Duque, el cuál que no podía disimular que le ofendía su presencia.

Sirvieron el té y comenzaron hablar sobre la devastación que reinaba en Chicago.

Douglas comentó: Investigaré las condiciones en que quedaron los hospitales de la ciudad, Candy querrá poner en práctica sus conocimientos adquiridos en Londres.

-Si, mi nieta tiene un gran corazón y mucho entusiasmo, trabajará duro para lograr que los hospitales de aquí de Chicago cuenten con las mismas instalaciones que los hospitales de Londres.

Albert pensó : _Esta gente piensa que pueden planear la vida de Candy a su antojo, ella me pertenece, su lugar será como la señora de Andrew es a lo único que se dedicará. Por el momento no me conviene entrar en controversias con ellos, total sólo están de visita, se irán en unas semanas y Candy se quedará a mi disposición. Me daré a la tarea de convencerla para que nos casemos lo más pronto posible, ahora que trajo a ese estúpido Duque, me vale que sea un hombre de mundo, no es el indicado para ella, además se ve viejo._

Douglas pensó: _Ciertamente es buen mozo el prometido de Candy, pero no tiene la sofisticación, ni las buenas maneras de un caballero, aunque esté bien vestido se nota que es un mono elegantemente disfrazado de caballero_.

Ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que Albert había llegado y Candy todavía no hacía su aparición, él ya se estaba desesperando, sobre todo porque el Duque abordó el tema de las propiedades en Chicago, a Robson todavía le quedaban algunas disponibles que Albert todavía no estaba construyendo y se empezó a preocupar de que Robson decidiera vendérselas al Duque, ya que no quería que los negocios fueran una excusa para frecuentar a Candy.

Albert observaba a Rebeca y pensó: _Me acuerdo que Rosy vino irreconocible, casi una copia de esta señora, espero que no me hayan cambiado a Candy, lo que me agrada de ella es su sencillez, no soportaría verla altiva o presumida._

Candy bajó las escaleras y se puso a la puerta del salón y dijo: Buenas tardes disculpen mi demora.

Albert al escucharla hablar se puso de pie al igual que el Duque, en señal de caballerosidad, vio su figura con curvas más definidas, sus pechos más sobresalientes y su cara angelical levemente maquillada.

-¡Albert!

Candy corrió hacia él olvidando el decoro que imponían los cánones de la sociedad, ella lo abrazó, él se contuvo para besarla alocadamente, lo único que hizo fue darle un beso frío en la frente, aunque por dentro su sangre hervía de tenerla cerca y su corazón palpitaba tanto que pensaba que se le saldría del pecho, la tenía de vuelta y no dejaría por nada del mundo que se fuera nuevamente de su lado.

-Candy, compórtate- la riñó Rebeca

-Candy recuerda que tenemos visitas- dijo Abigail apoyando a su tía.

El Conde pensó: _No cabe duda que mi nieta está muy enamorada de ese hombre, tendré que aceptarlo, no me gustaría perder su cariño por estar en desacuerdo por su relación con él y no quiero que se repita la historia de Deborah con Robson._

Candy se sentó a lado de Albert y puso sus manos en las de él, la vio que estaba sonriente, él puso una sonrisa leve, apretó su mano sin lastimarla.

Siguieron conversando sobre propiedades pero ya Albert no ponía atención, sino se le acercó a Candy para decirle al oído: Quiero que nos veamos a solas.

Candy un poco inquieta le dijo en voz quedita: Es un poco difícil, casi todo mi tiempo lo ocupo en atender a mi abuelito y a mis tíos.

-Creo que no te importo, si me amaras, harías lo posible por estar conmigo.

-Entonces tendría que ser temprano, antes que todos se despierten.

-¿Puedo pasar por ti a las siete de la mañana? Ordena que te ensillen un caballo, para que vayas a montar conmigo.

-Está bien a esa hora estaré lista, se lo diré a mi papá para que me cubra con mi mamá y mi tía.

Albert se sentía victorioso al lograr la cita a solas con Candy.

Abigaíl comentó: vinieron en buena época, por si les gusta la natación.

-Eso noté las aguas parecen cristalinas- concordó Andrés.

-¿Sabes nadar Candy? –le preguntó Douglas

Albert se enceló y le apretó la mano a Candy, ella se aguantó y contestó: Si se nadar, cuando gusten puedo guiarlos a un hermoso lugar donde solía ir con los sobrinos de Albert.

-Será divertido verte nadar Candy- dijo Douglas con una sonrisa.

Rebeca no soportaba que Candy estuviera a lado de Albert y menos que él se le acercara para susurrarle cosas en el oído, por lo que le pidió que tocara el piano.

Candy fue hacia el piano para complacer a su tía y Andrés dijo: Douglas, puedes hacer un dueto con Candy como el que hicieron en Escocia.

Ni dos veces se lo dijeron a Douglas y se sentó a lado de Candy.

-¿Qué te parece si tocamos el Danubio Azul?

-Esa está bien Douglas.

Se pusieron los dos a tocar el piano, Andrés invitó a su esposa a bailar y el Conde le pidió a Deborah que bailara con él, mientras todos estaban distraídos disfrutando del momento, los ojos azules de Albert estaban fijados en Candy, veía que Douglas a veces pasaba el brazo atrás de la cintura de Candy para tocar el otro extremo del piano, o a veces cruzaban los brazos entre sí, veía la sonrisa de Candy, el Duque miró de reojo a Albert, el cual parecía que perdería el dominio propio.

Albert pidió permiso para retirarse, no podía estar soportando más tiempo que Candy se divirtiera con otro hombre.

Al día siguiente Candy se despertó temprano, la noche anterior le había dicho a su papá que iría a montar con Albert a las 7 de la mañana, Robson le recomendó que se acordara de sus principios y que confiaba en ella.

Albert llegó en un corcel negro, ella se escabulló y salió a su encuentro, él estaba muy serio, se montó en su caballo y fue hacia él.

-Buenos días Albert- ella se le emparejó y estiró su cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla, él se inclinó para recibirlo.

-Sígueme Candy.

La llevó a la antigua propiedad de los Andrew, la ayudó a bajarse del caballo, la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Te extrañé Albert , no sabes cuánto deseaba abrazarte.

Albert seguía molesto por la tarde anterior con el Duque.

-¿Segura Candy? parece que tu amistad con el Duque es tan estrecha, que lo invitaste a que viniera a Chicago contigo y le ofreciste hospedarse en tu casa.

-¿De dónde sacas eso? A Douglas me lo encontré un día en el barco, Anthony estaba conmigo, él te puede decir que fue casualidad nuestro encuentro.

-¿Y si te dijera que el mismo Anthony me dijo que son grandes amigos? Me hizo una insinuación.

-Pues entonces frente a la cara de Anthony quiero afirmarte que yo no invité a Douglas a Chicago y que casualmente nos encontramos en el barco.

Albert comprendió que Anthony lo había hecho intencionalmente para que se disgustara con Candy.

-Dejémoslo así Candy, te creo. Quiero pedirte que si van a nadar no permitas que el Duque se te acerque, ayer me contuve para no sacarte del salón.

Candy sonrió y dijo: No te pongas celoso, menos con el Duque, no me gusta en lo más mínimo, no tienes rivales Albert, porque al único que amo es a ti.

-Demuéstrame que me amas.

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?

-Cansándote conmigo lo más pronto posible.

-Si nos casaremos Albert, pero primero quiero que arreglemos la Iglesia, con tanto dinero que tienes, no sé porque, no le has ofrecido al ministro darle mantenimiento., quiero casarme en una Iglesia bien arregladita.

Albert se sintió un poco apenado con Candy, era verdad, el humo de la ciudad había manchado las paredes de la Iglesia, el nunca entraba, sólo se quedaba afuera a esperar hasta que saliera su tía y sus sobrinos.

-Mañana mismo mandaré algunos obreros para que le den mantenimiento, no quiero que esa sea una excusa para no casarnos.

-Otra cosa, haré una visita al hospital.

-Candy yo quisiera que primero nos casemos, luego platicaremos sobre hacer labores altruistas.

Albert no pudo más con sus impulsos y la jaló hacia el para besarla, Candy respondió ese beso apasionado, el invadió su boca con su lengua provocándola, seduciéndola, la besó por él cuello, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, le empezó acariciar los pechos.

-Entremos a la casa Candy, estaremos más cómodos .

Candy trató de recuperarse, después de esa muestra de afecto.

-Albert, quiero que nos vayamos, no es correcto que estemos solos, podríamos perder el control, mi padre siempre dice que lo que mal empieza, mal acaba y yo quiero que primero hagamos nuestro pacto matrimonial para que después nos entreguemos sin reservas.

-Es por eso que deseo que nos casemos lo más pronto posible, porque ya no puedo esperarme más.

Candy le sonrió y lo abrazó: Tengo que regresar, quizás me estén buscando para desayunar.

-Quiero que hoy almuerces en mi casa, para que saludes a mi tía y puedas convivir con mi familia.

-Trataré de hacerlo.

Regresaron a la mansión Huber y Abigail estaba llegando en el carruaje junto con David Sackler.

 **Hola chicas, espero estén pasando un lindo fin de semana, este capítulo se lo dedico a Brigge por su cumpleaños, te cumplí Brigge.**

 **Les sugiero que busque el vídeo de** Anderson & Roe Piano Duet play "BLUE DANUBE FANTASY" para que se den una idea de lo que tocaron Candy y Douglas en you tube.


	33. Chapter 33

**Este capítulo contiene una escena no apta para menores de edad, sólo lectoras adultas por favor.**

David Sackler se airó al ver a Candy y a Albert juntos.

-Candy, no es propio de una dama salir a solas con un hombre y menos a tempranas horas del día- dijo David.

-Le pedí permiso a mi papá y me lo concedió, además Albert y yo estamos comprometidos.

Salió el mayordomo de la casa y dijo: Señor William, El Señor Robson desea hablar con usted.

-Voy en seguida.

Albert y Candy se metieron a la mansión y tras ellos fueron David y Aby

-Buenos días Robson, me dijo el mayordomo que deseas verme.

-William, quiero que me prestes personal de servicio, el Conde Lamber, el Duque de Montrose y mi concuño Andrés necesitan lacayos y una mucama para Rebeca, no sé si puedes ayudarme con eso.

-Claro que sí, ahora que llegué a casa, mandaré tres muchachos y una mucama, aunque dudo que se porten a la altura pues son empleados generales. Me gustaría que le concedas permiso a Candy para almorzar hoy con mi familia.

-Si William, cuenta con ello.

-Mandaré por ella a la una de la tarde, por el momento me retiro, iré a desayunar y te mandaré lo que me solicitaste .

-Gracias William, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Albert besó a Candy en la mejilla, y se retiró, ella se puso de todos colores.

-Hija, ¿Estás enamorada de William verdad? aunque le debo mucho, no quiero que te sientas obligada a casarte con él, tu abuelo habló conmigo anoche, me dijo que él le puede pagar a William todo lo que le debo, con tal de que no te sientas presionada a casarte con él.

-Papá, William no me está forzando a nada, es más el me devolvió mi libertad y yo le exigí que cumpliera con el compromiso , lo amo y deseo casarme con él, aunque veo que tiene luchas internas, su corazón no ha sanado, no quiero dejarme dominar por mis impulsos, quiero al mismo Albert que se fue a Red Lake a buscar fortuna, al de sentimientos puros, a este aunque se comporte como un caballero le temo. Así que de una vez te digo no me casaré tan rápido como el cree, si nuestra relación soporta el tiempo, podrá soportar todo lo que venga en el futuro.

-Ay mi niña linda, alabaré tu esfuerzo pero cuando uno está enamorado pierde la sensatez, seré un espectador de tu dominio y voluntad, pero William no tiene la paciencia como cualidad, no permitirá que alargues el compromiso, el desea casarse en seguida.

-Buenos días papá- saludó Abigail.

-Buenos días Aby y David.

-Papá ¿cómo permites salir a Candy a solas con ese hombre?, la va a pervertir como lo hizo conmigo y Candy tiene menos edad de lo que yo tenía en ese entonces.

-Candy es muy diferente a ti Abigail, no te permito que cuestiones mi autoridad.

David pensó: Aunque Robson tiene razón de que Candy es diferente a su hermana, pero sus emociones y sus impulsos sexuales están despertando y William está esperando un descuido para hacerla suya, no permitiré que se me adelante, esta vez seré yo el primero.

-Desayunaron juntos y le pidieron a Candy que los llevara a ese lugar ideal para nadar, ya habían llegado los muchachos que fungirían como lacayos del Conde, del Duque y del Marques, Candy se preocupó de no llegar a tiempo para almorzar con Albert, pues partieron a las 11 am al lago, fueron con ella El Duque, Rebeca, Abigail, el Conde Lamber, Rebeca y su esposo.

Candy y Abigail se metieron a nadar al lago, el Duque admiró los atributos de Candy y su hermana al tener sus ropas adheridas al cuerpo, él pensó: Abigail también es muy hermosa, ¿Por qué no las conocí antes de que tuvieran dueño? Aunque con Candy todavía puedo tener esperanzas, las perderé cuando se haya casado.

Todos estaban en el lago divirtiéndose llegó la hora en que el cochero de Albert llegó a buscar a Candy para almorzar, la esperó media hora y se regresó, ya todos los Andrew estaban esperándola en el comedor.

-Señor Andrew, su prometida fue al lago con sus visitantes.

Albert se levantó de la mesa sin decir palabra alguna y salió en su caballo a buscar a Candy, Anthony sonrió, se imaginó que Albert y Candy discutirían por los celos de él.

Al llegar al lago los encontró nadando, Candy en cuanto lo vio se dio cuenta que no había cumplido con la cita.

Albert se bajó de su caballo y dijo: ¡Buenas tardes! Disculpen mi intromisión pero Candy y yo tenemos un compromiso con mi familia.

Rebeca dijo: Ella está con nosotros ahora, discúlpala con tu familia para que se quede más tiempo acompañándonos.

Albert miró fijamente a Candy, la cuál al sentir su mirada nadó hacia la orilla y dijo: El chofer los llevará a la casa, yo me iré con mi prometido, Abigail se quedará acompañándolos.

-Candy ¡No nos puedes dejar aquí e irte así con ese hombre-dijo molesta Rebeca.

-Mi papá ya está enterado.

Albert le dio la mano para ayudarla a salir del lago, echó una ojeada antes de decirle que se subiera a su caballo.

¿Dónde está tu ropa seca?

Ella le señaló cual era, él fue hacia ella y la agarró, se subió al caballo y luego le dio la mano para que se subiera delante de él y se fue a todo galope, el dirigió el corcel a unos arbustos y se bajó, ella pensó que era para que se cambiara de ropa.

-Bájate del caballo

-Puedo cambiarme al llegar a tu casa

-¡Te digo que te bajes del caballo!-dijo con voz fuerte pero sin gritar.

Ella se bajó y el la recorrió con una mirada lasciva, llena de lujuria y dijo: la ropa mojada se te adhirió al cuerpo, ¡te ves divina Candy!

Él se acercó a ella y la puso contra un árbol y la besó ansiosamente en los labios luego sus hombros diciéndole al oído: ¡No me hagas esperar más tiempo para tenerte! Porque siento que enloqueceré si no te poseo, ansío recorrer con besos todo tu cuerpo.

Candy estaba perdiendo el control y dijo: ¡Albert vámonos! no quisiera que nos vieran, voltéate para que pueda cambiarme, me podría resfriar si no me quito la ropa mojada.

Ella se fue atrás de unos arbustos, él la espió cuando se estaba cambiando de ropa y respiraba hondo tratando de controlar sus impulsos.

Albert pensó _: ¡tengo que convencerla que se case conmigo! ¡Me tiene cautivado! No dejo de pensar ni un minuto en ella._

Albert no le reclamó nada ya que había resultado benéfico para él, pues la había visto semidesnuda, no podía quitar esa imagen de su cabeza.

Llegaron a la mansión Andrew, Anthony vio que tenía humedecido el cabello y se imaginó que se había cambiado en el camino.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Candy haciendo una reverencia a los que estaban en el comedor, los muchachos se pusieron de pie para saludarla con una reverencia.

Candy se acercó a la Señora Elroy y sin decir palabra alguna la besó en la mejilla.

-¡Tía Elroy es un gusto verla!

-Igual a mí me da alegría verte, William mandé a calentar de nuevo la sopa.

-Gracias tía.

Esa tarde Anthony tocó el piano, Archie bailó con Candy, Stear con su esposa Paty la cual ya estaba embarazada, la Señora Elroy con Albert, luego cuando Albert iba a bailar con Candy, Anthony dejó de tocar con la excusa que no se sabía otra.

David Sackler fue a ver a Marcela.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Te traigo una noticia sobre tu amado William

-¿Qué le pasó a William?

-Nada malo al contrario está que rebosa de alegría

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Que su prometida llegó a Chicago

-¿Que está diciendo?

-Lo que escuchaste, además no creo que William se aguante mucho para dejar su soltería ya que sale a solas con ella en las mañanas.

-¿Por qué me viene a decir estas cosas?

-Simplemente deduje que te gustaría saberlo.

-Iré hablar con esa niña mimada, ella no es mujer para William.

-Lo mismo pienso tú estás más acorde con él.

 **MANSION HUBER**

Era la hora de la cena, Rebeca tenía cara de pocos amigos ya estaban reunidos en el comedor a excepción de Candy.

-Deborah, le das muchas libertades a esa niña, nosotros la cuidábamos mejor en Londres de lo que ustedes la cuidan aquí- reclamó Rebeca con molestia evidente.

-Rebeca, tu sabes que me tengo que sujetar a mi esposo, él es quien le da esa libertad.

-Debe tener una doncella que la acompañe, ese hombre se ve que es un perverso.

El Duque solo arqueaba la ceja.

Por fin llegó Candy y saludó con una reverencia: Buenas noches, ya cené pero me quedaré con ustedes en el comedor.

-Siéntate a mi lado-dijo su abuelo.

Candy obedeció.

-Y bien Candy ¿Cuándo iremos a recorrer los hospitales de Chicago?-preguntó el Duque

-La próxima semana primero Dios.

Llegó El Domingo Albert llegó a buscar a Candy para ir a la Iglesia con ella, pero Rebeca le dijo al Conde que se fuera con ellos para que no estuvieran solos.

Ya los Andrew estaban en la Iglesia, detrás de unos árboles estaba Marcela al acecho, en cuanto vio a Candy se llenó de odio hacia ella.

Candy esperó a que toda su familia estuviera completa para entrar a la Iglesia, Los lacayos ayudaron a Robson con la silla de ruedas.

Entraron, Albert se sentó a lado de ella, Marcela esperó a que salieran, Albert se quedó dentro de la Iglesia para ver lo que hacía falta para el mantenimiento del edificio.

Rebeca estaba a lado de Candy cuando se acercó Marcela poniéndose frente a ella.

 **Buenas noches Chicas, estos dos días tuve mucho trabajo en mi casa pero ya estoy de vuelta.**

 **LuisaG, lolitadelavega (trato de actualizar cada semana pues tengo otros fics en progreso, cuando no actualizo en la semana es por algún problema pero casi siempre me gusta cumplir) Saludos a Paty, Jane, Loren Rios, Sayuri 1707, Stormaw, Liovana, Susana Rojas, Glenda, Carolina Macías, Gina Riquelme, Tania Lizbeth, Paulayjoaqui, Maravilla121, Luz, Brigge, Yuleni Paredes, Chidamami, Pecas, Mailin, Katnnis, Locadeamor, Rixa eve, Jahzeel, Eliza sq, Nia ( Hola nena disculpa pero en mis fics no pongo a Terry para no tener problemas con las chicas que tienen preferencia por el). Sel.**


	34. Chapter 34

-Tu eres Candice White Huber

-Si -Contestó Candice con una sonrisa

Rebeca dijo: Y usted es...

Candy pensó que era alguien que necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda

-Necesita usted alguna cosa, ¿En que la puedo ayudar?

-¡Yo soy la mujer de William Albert Andrew!

Rebeca la miró y le pareció una mujer vulgar, Candy no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

-Dirás la amante del prometido de mi sobrina

-Así es.

-Y todavía tienes el descaro de presentarte ante mi sobrina sin vergüenza alguna, no cabe duda que eres una cualquiera , vienes a envenenar su alma pura, víbora despiadada.

-Vengo a decirle que él y yo seguimos juntos, que aunque se casen nos seguiremos viendo.

-Ja ja ja no me hagas reír, si William Andrew se casara con Candy, después de estar con ella no se conformaría con menos, sería como dejar la miel por la melcocha. Además el que te presentes aquí demuestra que es la última carta que te estás jugando, de seguro ya te dejó, conozco a las de tu tipo, ¡cuántas prostitutas han querido arruinar mi matrimonio y no lo han logrado!, no aspires a ser más que una simple mujerzuela que de seguro William conoció en un burdel- Dijo Rebeca

David Sackler estaba sonriente al ver la escena, en eso Marcela sacó un puñal afilado y dijo: Una mocosa estúpida como tú, no me lo quitará.

Rebeca metió el brazo para proteger a Candy y esta la hirió, todos se dieron cuenta del forcejeo, a David Sackler se le borró la sonrisa cuando vio que después de herir a Rebeca fue sobre Candy, Anthony y el Duque de Montrose fueron en su auxilio, Marcela logró lastimarla en la palma de la mano y de no haber intervenido El Duque y Anthony les hubiese hecho más daño.

Albert escuchó la conmoción y salió para ver lo que ocurría, vio que el Duque de Montrose sujetaba a Marcela y a Anthony estaba auxiliando a Rebeca y a Candy poniéndoles un vendaje improvisado, rápidamente fue hacia ellas, hay que llevarlas al médico para que les desinfecte la herida y las suture -Sugirió Anthony

Marcela quería liberarse, y David Sackler se acercó a ella y la noqueo de una cachetada. Albert se asustó al ver que Candy tenía el vestido salpicado de sangre.

-¿Dónde te hirió mí amor ?-preguntó angustiado

Anthony gritó molesto : Apártate de ella y haz algo útil, trae el carruaje para llevarlas al doctor.

Deborah estaba llorando de la impresión y decía: Todo por culpa de William, por tener como amante a esa mujerzuela.

Abigail abrazaba a su mamá y decía: Son tal para cual , los dos son salvajes y vulgares.

Llegó el carruaje ayudaron a subir a Rebeca que se desmayó al ver que le salía mucha sangre del brazo , su esposo la acompañó, El duque y Anthony se subieron con Candy, no dejaron que Albert se fuera con ellos, Candy iba llorando, no porque la habían herido sino por lo que se había enterado.

Robson le decía a Albert: Llévame con mi hija William, quiero saber cómo está.

Todos se fueron en otro carruaje y llevaban a Marcela ante alguacil.

El doctor vio que le herida de Rebeca era profunda, tuvieron que usar un traquilizante para que no se despertara a causa del dolor ya que la iba a suturar, después de terminar de desinfectar y suturar a Rebeca, la siguiente fue Candy al momento que iban a empezar a costurarle la herida, Albert entró al consultorio y escuchó los gritos de Candy, él se afligió igual que Robson y el abuelo.

Todos esperaron hasta que Rebeca despertara Albert trató de ponerse a lado de Candy pero el Duque ni Anthony se lo permitieron, tampoco Candy hizo el intento por estar cerca de él, no lo miraba, ella tenía la mirada perdida.

Después de dos horas despertó Rebeca, todos estaban abordando los carruajes para ir a la Mansión Huber, Candy se fue en un carruaje diferente que Albert.

Llegaron a la mansión y Albert le dijo a Candy: Necesitamos hablar.

-Este no es el momento Albert, es mejor que te vayas a tu casa, atenderé a mi tía, de no ser por ella esa mujer me hubiera matado, adiós Albert.

-Rebeca se duchó con la ayuda de la mucama, después que Candy se bañó fue a la habitación de su tía, quien ya estaba recostada y la acompañaban Deborah y Abigail.

-Mi niña hermosa, me alegro que esa prostituta no te haya hecho más daño, pensé que lograría matarte.

-Gracias tía, tú me salvaste.

-Fue gracias a Dios hija, que me dio los reflejos para actuar en ese momento, no sé qué hubiese hecho si esa mujer lograba su cometido, te amo como si fueras propia.

Abigail se sintió un poco celosa pensaba: _Todos la aman, hasta son capaces de sacrificarse , con tal que a ella no le pase nada._

-¿Qué harás ahora Candy? ahora que ya sabes que William tiene una amante-preguntó Abigail

-Esa mujer ya no es amante de William de eso estoy segura, pero me da tanto odio que el idiota se haya revolcado con ella, tengo sentimientos encontrados por un lado quisiera que Candy lo mandara a freír espárragos pero por otro no quisiera que le diera gusto a esa tipa, con todo lo que pasó he confirmado que ese hombre no es el adecuado para Candy - expresó Rebeca

-Yo tampoco apruebo la relación de mi hija con William, aunque tenga todo el dinero del mundo, no le llega a mi hija ni a los talones, es un ser de lo más corriente que hay y de lo más vil.

Albert se encontró con Anthony en el salón de la mansión Andrew.

-¡Qué bien lo hiciste tío! Le fuiste infiel a Candy, mientras ella se mataba estudiando en Londres tú te revolcabas con esa mujer, creíste que nunca se enteraría, no hay nada que se mantenga oculto para siempre, estoy seguro que te dejará y regresará conmigo.

-No hablaré contigo de mi vida privada, lo que pase entre Candy y yo, no te concierne.

-Si me importa, porque la amo.

-Pensé que ya lo habías superado Anthony, espero que algún día entiendas que no somos rivales.

-¿Acaso te crees mucho? No olvides que ese asqueroso de David Sackler te quitó a tu mujer y eso que no es buen mozo, ni con tu físico perfecto pudiste retenerla para que se fuera con otro hombre, ella sabía que en tu cerebro tienes paja.

La señora Elroy, Archie y Stear escucharon todo lo que Anthony le decía a Albert.

-¡Cállate Anthony! No le hables así al jefe de nuestra familia, no tienes ningún derecho de atacarlo con tus palabras hirientes, debes de respetarlo, vete a tu habitación- intervino Elroy.

Stear dijo: Hazle caso a mi tía Anthony y no provoques a mi tío, por el los Andrew tenemos una mejor vida, yo lo reconozco como el patriarca de nuestra familia.

Archie dijo: Yo también lo reconozco como jefe de nuestra familia.

Anthony se fue molesto a su habitación.

-Ahora ¿Qué harás William? le tendrás que pedir perdón a Candy

-Eso nunca tía, nunca me humillaré ante ella ni mendigaré su amor.

David Sackler y el alguacil hicieron los trámites para que se llevaran a Marcela a Springfield la capital de Illinois, a fin de que la procesaran por agredir a Candy y a Rebeca.

-¡Porque me traicionas! ¡tú hiciste que yo viniera a enfrentarme con esa chiquilla mimada!

-No la ibas atacar, sólo tenías que decirle que eres la amante de William.

-Si pero la tía me provocó, por eso me fui sobre ellas.

-Lo siento, pero por haberlas atacado es seguro que te encarcelen por varios años.

-Me vengaré de ti David Sackler.

-ja ja ja ¿Que puede hacerme alguien tan insignificante como tú?

Esa noche El Duque Douglas se sentó a lado de Candy mientras Abigail tocaba el piano.

-Dime chiquilla, ¿perdonaras a tu prometido por lo que te hizo?

Robson se puso atento para escuchar la respuesta de Candy.

-No sé, no me esperaba que me fuera infiel, me ha dolido en el alma.

Douglas pensó: _Todavía tengo esperanzas con ella._

El Duque le agarró la mano a Candy y se la besó cosa que desagradó a Robson, cuando todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones …

-Candy quiero hablar contigo

-Dime papá

-Sé que estás dolida por lo que hizo William.

-¿Tú también lo sabías verdad?

-Hija eres muy joven y quizás no comprendas que los hombres tenemos necesidades, cuando te fuiste de Chicago tenías doce años, eras una niña, William acababa de enterarse de lo de Abigail, el esperaba encontrar a su mujer, formar una familia con ella y ya sabes con lo que se encontró, es por eso que se refugió en esa tipa, eligió mal lo sé, hoy padecimos las consecuencias de sus actos, pero la carne es débil, sólo te pido que no tomes una decisión apresurada.

-Gracias papá, me iré a descansar.

Candy pensó: _Es cierto, nuestro primer beso fue apasionado y él ha querido ir más allá conmigo, no puede controlar sus instintos, pero si yo no me caso con él tan rápido como él quiere ¿acaso buscará a otra para desahogarse? Siempre que por alguna razón estemos lejos el uno del otro, ¿me será infiel?_

 _Al día siguiente_ Ya Rebeca se sentía mejor y bajó a desayunar, pero había quedado muy consentida que hizo que Candy le diera la comida en la boca.

-¡No puedo creerlo Rebeca! Te aprovechas de la nobleza de Candy- dijo el conde Lamber

-Consentiré a mi tía porque me salvó la vida- contestó Candy.

-Entonces buscaré ocasión para salvarte, para que me consientas también a mí –contestó el duque.

Albert había escuchado todo y se llenó de celos sólo de imaginarse que Candy le diera la comida en la boca al Duque.

El mayordomo entró.

-Señorita Candy, la busca su prometido El Señor William.

Todos los presentes, menos Robson y Candy fruncieron el ceño e hicieron muecas de disgusto, Candy ya había terminado de atender a su tía así que se disculpó con todos en el comedor y salió para hablar con Albert.

-Buenos días Albert.

-Buenos días Candy

-Te invito a pasar al salón

Albert siguió a Candy.

-Quiero saber ¿Cuándo fijaremos la fecha de nuestra boda?-preguntó Albert

-Por ahora no puedo responder a tu pregunta, comprenderás que me siento decepcionada de ti.

-Entonces, ¿piensas terminar nuestro compromiso?

-No he tomado una decisión al respecto, ¿Que me puedes decir para que no decida terminarlo?

Albert dijo: No te rogaré Candy, si eso es lo que esperas que haga pierdes tu tiempo, sólo puedo decirte que desde aquel día que te besé en Londres, no la volví a buscar, porque dejaste tu marca en mis labios y en mi corazón.

Albert miró la expresión de Candy vio que tenía unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Puedes irte Albert

Albert empezó a temblar y dijo: ¡No me vas abandonar!, ¡no te dejaré que lo hagas!,¡ tú no lo harás!

El salió del salón y Candy se quedó pensando: El también marcó mi corazón desde que lo conocí.

 **Saludos a Nina (es un gusto saber de ti), Glenda, Luz, Yuleni, Paty, Aniii (mis capítulos son cortos, no tengo idea si será extenso, he mencionado anteriormente que no tengo escritos mis fics y mis ideas se van desarrollando conforme los escribo por fis disculpa por no poder aclarar tu duda), Susana Rojas, Maravilla 121, Pathya, Jahzeel, Liovana, Jane, Chidamami, mercedes, Tania Lizbeth, Loren Ríos, Loca de amor, Paulayjoaqui, Gina Riquelme, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Pecas.**


	35. Chapter 35

**LECTURA NO APTA PARA MENORES, CONTIENE UNA ESCENA DE ÍNDOLE SEXUAL**

Albert estaba en su habitación dándose vueltas en la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño, pensaba en Candy _: ¿ Qué será de mi, si decide terminar con nuestro compromiso? cada poro de mi cuerpo la anhela, me la imagino con sus rizos alborotados, acostada sonriendome esperando a que la ame, quiero amanecer a su lado_ _todos los días por el resto de nuestras vidas_ -El suspiró y dijo : _No la dejare terminar nuestro compromiso._

Al día siguiente el Duque Douglas acompañó a Candy al hospital Santa Juana de Chicago, David Sackler los vio a lo lejos cuando entraron y pensó _: Otro más que quiere enamorar a Candy, siento mucha curiosidad de saber si ya terminó con William, le diré a Abigail que lo investigue._

Candy se presentó con el doctor Lennard .

-Señorita Huber, me alegra que tenga vocación para cuidar a los enfermos, sobre todo que sea discípula de Florence Nightingale, he leído sobre "la dama de la lámpara", que ha hecho innovaciones en el campo de la salud, desgraciadamente después del incendio, la ciudad nos bajó el presupuesto y aunque necesitamos ayuda, por el momento no puedo contratar personal.

-No es necesario que me pague, quiero ser voluntaria y ayudar para mejorar las instalaciones del hospital.

-¿Cómo hará eso? se requiere de muchos recursos para lograrlo.

-El duque y yo tenemos un proyecto para recaudar fondos, tengo fe que podremos lograrlo, déjeme apoyarlos, por favor.

-Señorita Candy , es suficiente con su ayuda voluntaria para cuidar a los enfermos, confío que podrá transmitir sus conocimientos a nuestro equipo de mujeres, las puertas de este hospital estarán abiertas para usted.

-Se lo agradezco Doctor Lennard, traje varias publicaciones de Florence Nightingale para compartir con mis compañeras.

-Me alegra que tenga el deseo de capacitar a mis muchachas.

Candy salió del hospital del brazo del Duque, Albert iba hacia la Iglesia para supervisar si llegaron todos los obreros que había contratado para darle mantenimiento, logró verlos y sintió que los celos lo consumían.

-Detente frente al hospital- le dijo Albert a su cochero.

-Si, señor Andrew

-¡Buenos días!, ¡Que sorpresa verles tan temprano! -dijo Albert fingiendo una sonrisa.

Candy conocía las expresiones de Albert y sabía que la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro era forzada.

-Buenos días Albert, le pedí al Duque que me acompañara para ver las instalaciones del hospital, pronto vendré como voluntaria.

\- Ah, que bien, me dirijo a la Iglesia para supervisar a los obreros, aprovechando que te encontré, ven conmigo para que me hagas sugerencias de cómo mejorar el aspecto de la Iglesia,.

Candy miró a Douglas y este dijo: Ve con él, aunque si llego sólo, tu familia me cuestionara por haberte dejado.

-Yo le explicaré a Robson- Dijo Albert

-Mejor regresaré a casa con Douglas.-contestó Candy

-Valoro mucho tu opinión Candy , para mi es muy importante saber lo que piensas.

-Está bien, iré contigo.

Albert se bajó para ayudarla a subir al carruaje.

Ya en el camino no hizo ningún reclamo, sabía que las circunstancias no estaban a su favor.

Al llegar a la Iglesia, habló con los obreros, había llegado el arquitecto y dialogaron junto con el ministro para que expusiera las necesidades de la Iglesia y pudieran remodelarla. Albert le había dado instrucciones a su cochero que se fuera, a fin de regresar a solas con Candy en el carruaje.

Iban de regreso a la mansión Huber pero Albert se pasó de largo.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Candy inquieta.

-Necesitamos hablar- Contestó Albert

Se dirigió a la antigua propiedad Andrew, ella no quiso bajarse del carruaje

-Baja Candy

-No quiero bajar

-Con eso me demuestras que todo está terminado entre nosotros, por eso vine aquí para conversar sobre nuestra situación sentimental.

Candy se bajó, el abrió la puerta de la propiedad, al momento que entraron, el la aprisionó contra la pared y se inclinó para besarla.

-Albert, para por favor

El la miró directo a los ojos y le dijo: ¿Dejaste de amarme, por lo de Marcela?

-Mis sentimientos no pueden cambiar de un día a otro, te amo desde que te conocí.-Le respondió Candy

-Déjame mostrarte la ansiedad que siento por tenerte-suplicó Albert

-No Albert

-sólo serán caricias, sin desvestirte, no te pediré que te desnudes.

-Es peligroso, quizás no quieras detenerse después, mi papá confía en mi

-Por respeto a tu Padre sabré controlarme

Albert la besó nuevamente

-Quiero que conozcas una parte de mi, déjame que te muestre

Candy tragó saliva, estaba arrepentida de ponerse en esa situación con él. Albert se quitó el saco y la camisa y se puso frente a ella.

-Acaríciame Candy

Albert yo creo que...

El le agarró la mano y se la puso en el pecho, ella pasó sus dedos temblorosos y lo exploró , se sintió bajo el efecto de un hechizo, se acercó para besarlo, olió su aroma varonil, el sintió el contacto de sus labios sobre su pecho, acarició su cabello, sí, era seducción lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que por su juventud Candy tenía despiertos sus sentidos, el la abrazó ella se aferró a él arañandole la espalda ansiaba ser besada , Albert la guió a la habitación y se acostaron en la cama, se miraron, él la acarició por encima del vestido, rozando sus pezones, apretaba suavemente sus pechos, la besaba e hizo que ella se excitara.

-¿Quieres sentir alivio Candy?

\- Tengo miedo.

Albert le levantó el vestido y acarició sus piernas sobre su ropa interior pues sabía dónde acariciarla para que llegara al clímax, Marcela le había contado los secretos sobre el cuerpo de las mujeres, hizo movimientos circulares en su clítoris sin desnudarla, estaba húmeda, el se había mentalizado de no hacerla suya, sólo quería que ella sintiera el placer , en un momento el estuvo a punto de perder el control al escuchar sus gemidos, el cumplió su fantasia de ver las expresiones de Candy y escucharla llegar al orgasmo, el la besó tiernamente hasta que ella se sintió tranquila.

Después de eso Candy se puso a llorar

-¿Que pasó pequeña porqué lloras?

-Ya no soy pura

-¿Te refieres a que ya no eres virgen?

-Si, a eso me refiero

-Técnicamente si lo eres, no viste mi miembro, ni te penetré, ni te vi desnuda, eso lo dejaremos para nuestra noche de bodas, porque seguiremos con nuestro compromiso ¿Verdad Candy?

-Claro que sí, no podría estar con nadie más después de esto

El sonrió triunfante.

-Comprenderás que debe ser pronto ¿ Verdad Candy?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Me dijo el arquitecto que la Iglesia estará lista en menos de tres meses.

-Albert, me interesa recaudar fondos para el hospital, pienso dar conciertos de piano con Douglas y organizar otros eventos.

Albert pensó: _Yo le daré lo que se necesite, no quiero al Duque cerca de ella, ahora no debo mostrarme tal cual soy, no deseo ahuyentarla._

Candy abrazó a Albert, él meditó : _No sé como pude controlarme al escucharla cuando llegó al éxtasis, nunca se me olvidará este momento, sus expresiones de placer, el sonido de su voz, tres meses más tengo que esperar para que sea mía._

Salieron de la propiedad ,Anthony estaba cabalgando cerca, se sintió destrozado y más al verlos besarse antes de que se subieran al carruaje, se imaginó lo peor de ellos, Candy logró verlo a la distancia y se separó de Albert.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Anthony nos vio

-Él ya sabe que estamos comprometidos, no sientas pena por él.

Abigail y David estaban llegando a la propiedad Huber, El Duque Douglas se había terminado de duchar y se asomó a la ventana, observó a los Sackler en su carruaje.

-Quiero que le preguntes a tu hermana si ya terminó con su compromiso con William-ordenó David

-No le preguntaré nada, yo no estaré solapando tus bajas pasiones, debes respetarme como tu esposa que soy.

David abofeteó a Aby y el Duque Douglas se llenó de furor al ver que golpearon a una mujer.

 **Chicas lindo fin de semana , ando peleando con mi jefe para irme de vacaciones .**

 **Aniiii si con Esteban.**

Saludos **a Paty Castillo y. Mara**


	36. Chapter 36

Abigail se bajó del carruaje, el duque bajó las escaleras rápidamente abrió la puerta principal pero ya no encontró a David, vio que Abigail estaba llorando y tallándose la mejilla donde la había golpeado.

-Aby ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? Vi que su esposo se atrevió a golpearla.

Abigail se refugió en los brazos del Duque y dijo: ¡Él dejó de amarme! Soy un estorbo para él, David está obsesionado con Candy, ella me robó su corazón.

-¿Qué dice usted?, no culpe a su hermana de las pasiones desordenadas de su esposo, Candy es pura e inocente.

-¡Por favor no delate a mí esposo! me estoy desahogando con usted, no quiero preocupar a mi familia.

-Soy un caballero Aby, si me dice que guarde silencio lo haré, pero usted no merece los malos tratos de David, si me autoriza puedo darle su merecido a su marido.

-¡No quiero escándalos!

-Está bien, por ahora no haré nada pero si vuelvo a ver que ejerce violencia sobre usted, la defenderé de él.

-Gracias Douglas.

Abigail lo miró a los ojos, él tuvo cerca su rostro, y se sintió atraído por ella.

Albert llevó a Candy a su casa, su familia no había almorzado pues la estaban esperando, El pasó con ella al comedor y entendieron con esa acción que se habían reconciliado.

-Señor August tengo que regresar a Londres por mis negocios, Rebeca se quiere quedar un par de meses para ayudar a Candy a organizar eventos de beneficencia, para la remodelación del hospital en Chicago y también para disfrutar de la compañía de Deborah y de sus sobrinas- expresó Andrés el esposo de Rebeca.

-Yo también me quedaré más tiempo, ¿Podrías checar también mis asuntos con los administradores que dejé a cargo?- contestó el Conde Lamber

-¡Por supuesto que si, suegro!

El Duque Douglas comentó: Yo confío ciegamente en mi administrador ya que es uno de mis primos, deseo quedarme más tiempo en Chicago para hacer negocios, pienso que la ciudad se levantará nuevamente como el ave Fénix, que resurge de sus cenizas más hermoso y poderoso.

Albert pensó: _¡No puede ser! tendré que soportarlos por más tiempo! ¡No creo poder controlar mis celos cuando el Duque quiera acercarse a Candy!_

Terminaron de Almorzar y fueron al salón para planear el primer concierto de piano que darían el Duque y Candy.

Albert tenía una cara de fastidio y Robson se acercó a él.

-Asumo que pudiste aclarar las cosas con Candy, sobre tu…

-Si suegro, Candy me perdonó, deseamos casarnos lo más pronto posible.

-William ¿No crees que es muy apresurado? Candy tiene sólo quince años.

-¡La amo con desesperación Robson!, ¡No soporto que nadie se le acerque! Siento que los sentimientos de Candy podrían inclinarse por otro, ¡No soportaría que ella me dejara por alguien más!

-Te comprendo hijo, temes que ella te haga lo mismo que Abigail.

-Sí, trato de no pensar en eso, no soy lo mejor para ella, sé que los demás se la merecen más que yo, pero con todas mis imperfecciones la amo como nadie más podrá amarla.

-Lo sé William, quiero que tengas la certeza de que Candy también te ama- le dijo Robson tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Albert quería expresar todos sus temores, pero tuvo vergüenza de contárselo a su suegro.

Pasaron algunos días y fueron a despedir al esposo de Rebeca y a Anthony que partirían a Londres, Él seguiría hospedándose en casa del conde Lamber ya que no había perdido la estimación que le tenían. Candy se había quedado cuidando a Robson, bajó para buscar un poco de té para su papá, David Sackler entró a la casa y se tropezó con ella, Candy sintió temor y dijo:

-Abigail no tarda en venir, fue a despedir a mi tío.

-¡Lo sé! por eso vine!, porque sabía que estarías sola con tu padre y como está en silla de ruedas, no puede venir a rescatarte.

David Sackler le tapó la boca a Candy, la llevó al salón principal y la tiró en el sofá, Candy forcejeaba con él, en eso el lacayo del conde Lamber escuchó que un florero se cayó y fue a ver de dónde provenía él ruido, encontró a David besando forzadamente a Candy.

-¡Señor Sackler! ¡Suelte a la señorita Candy!

-¡Lárgate de aquí! Lacayo mugroso

-El lacayo el cual era un joven de 18 años se le fue encima y lo agarró por el cuello, David fácilmente se liberó de él y lo golpeó, mientras este caía al suelo Candy pudo huir, subió las escaleras a prisa y David iba tras ella, la familia de Candy abrió la puerta principal el lacayo salió despavorido del salón para ayudar a Candy y lo vieron.

-¡Que pasa muchacho! –preguntó el Duque

-¡El Señor David Sackler está abusando de la Señorita Candy!

El Duque fue corriendo al segundo piso, se dirigió a la recamara de Candy y vio que David Sackler estaba agachado jalándola por los pies hacia él, ella se había escondido debajo de la cama.

-¡Suéltala desgraciado!- gritó el duque

Robson al escuchar el ruido gritó desesperado: ¿Qué pasa? ¡Que alguien me diga que pasa!

Al verse descubierto David soltó a Candy, el duque fue sobre él y le dio una patada en el mentón, lo agarró por el cuello para golpearlo más.

-¡Abusador de mujeres indefensas! ¡Te mataré!-gritaba Douglas al mismo tiempo que lo golpeaba.

Rebeca, Abigail, Deborah y el conde Lamber llegaron a la habitación y vieron la lucha entre el Duque y David.

Por fin el Duque lo venció y mandó a los Lacayos que lo subieran al carruaje para llevarlo ante el alguacil, el Conde August lo acompañó junto con Rebeca para ser testigos de la demanda por intento de violación.

Deborah se quedó consolando a Candy y fueron a la recamara de Robson para calmarlo, le explicaron lo que había sucedido.

-¡Maldito hombre! Volvió a intentarlo, ¡le diré a William que lo mate como un perro!

-¡No papá no alientes a Albert a matarlo! ¡No quiero que vaya a la cárcel por asesinato! ¡Deja que la justicia se encargue de él!- dijo Candy angustiada.

Presentaron ante el alguacil a David Sackler.

-¿Por qué están maltratando al Señor David Sackler?

-¡Este hombre intentó de ultrajar a la Señorita Candice White Huber!- dijo Douglas indignado

-Declaren como sucedieron los hechos, ¿porque no vino la víctima a rendir su declaración?

-Tengo de testigos a la familia de la señorita Candice y al lacayo que impidió el delito.

El alguacil hizo como que levantó la denuncia y despidió a la familia de Candy prometiendo que cumpliría con la ley.

 **Hola Chicas lindo inicio de semana, espero estén bien**


	37. Chapter 37

-David ¿Ahora qué haré contigo? Estás metido en un gran problema, hiciste que te vinieran a demandar un duque y un conde. ¿En serio intentaste violar a Candice White Huber?

-Sí, valió la pena intentarlo porque pude besarla, cada vez que la miro aunque esté vestida mi cuerpo reacciona.

-¡Estás muy mal! Todavía es una chiquilla ¿Cuántos años tiene 15, no es así?

-Si tiene 15.

-Perdona que te diga esto, pero está más guapa tu esposa.

-Abigail es hermosa, pero Candice se me ha metido en el corazón.

-Eso no es amor amigo, es obsesión ya para que te hayas arriesgado a perder la libertad y si te hubiera encontrado Andrew, hubieras perdido hasta la vida.

-¡Tenía que intervenir ese estúpido Duque! ¡A esta hora ya sería mía!

-Hablaré con tu padre y con el Alcalde que busquen un abogado, está difícil tu caso, porque Andrew se ha vuelto el hombre más rico de la región.

-Los Sackler le seguimos en riqueza.

El alguacil dio aviso al Alcalde y a Forrest Sackler.

Abigail fue a la Mansión Sackler acompañada del Conde, Rebeca y el Duque para buscar a sus hijos, aprovecharían la oportunidad ya que David estaba encerrado.

-¡No te llevaras a mis nietos de esta casa!- gritó Forrest Sackler

Rebeca intervino diciendo: ¡Su hijo es un cerdo! ¡Trató de violar a mi sobrina Candy! además de eso golpea a su esposa, Abigail no está sola, tiene a su familia para que la defienda.

-David ¡está en todo su derecho de disciplinar a su esposa! ¡Esto no les incumbe a ustedes!

-¡Se equivoca! Eso quizás funcione para los plebeyos, es mejor que no se oponga o esto lo pondremos en la prensa, mi sobrina ha sido víctima de los abusos de su hijo, ¿Qué dirá la opinión pública cuando se entere?

Forrest Sackler no pudo evitar que se llevaran a sus nietos, Abigail empacó sus cosas y se fue con sus hijos a la casa de su padre.

Albert llegó a visitar a Candy, todavía no regresaba su familia de la mansión Sackler, Deborah se quedó cuidando a Robson.

Candy pensó: No le diré nada a Albert, temo su reacción.

-¿Estás sola en casa?

-Estoy con mis padres

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Fueron a la mansión Sackler a buscar a mis sobrinos, mi familia descubrió que David golpea a Abigail, hablaron con ella y aceptó que la apoyaran.

-No creo que David deje que se lleven a sus hijos, si yo fuera el no permitiría por nada del mundo que se llevaran a mis niños o que tú me abandonaras, lo oyes Candy nunca permitiré que te vayas de mi lado.

Albert se acercó a Candy, la jaló hacia él bruscamente aprisionándola entre sus brazos, sin quedar ningún espacio entre ellos, se encendió su pasión, la besó de manera intensa.

-¡Calma esta agonía Candy! ¡Cásate conmigo lo más rápido posible!- decía Albert entre besos

Candy se acordó de lo que había sentido cuando la acarició y con la misma intensidad que la besaba ella le respondió.

-¡Mi pequeña!- decía entre murmullos arrinconándola en la pared

En ese momento el mayordomo tocó la puerta diciendo:

-Señor Andrew, el Señor Robson quiere verlo en su habitación

Albert dejó de besarla, se miraron a los ojos

-Tú también deseas que te haga mía, lo sé por tus besos.

-¡Ve con mi padre Albert!-dijo Candy sonrojada.

Él se apartó de ella y dijo: ¡Ahora voy con la señorita Candy!

Albert entró a la habitación de Robson. Se acercó a él y lo besó como si besara a su padre en la frente, Deborah se levantó de su lugar y salió de la habitación.

-El mayordomo me dijo que quieres hablar conmigo.

-Sí

-¿Pasa algo? Te noto molesto.

Hoy que fueron a despedir a Anthony y a mi concuño, Candy se quedó a cuidarme, bajó por té y David entró a la casa para abusar de ella, de no ser por el lacayo y el duque hubiera logrado su cometido.

Albert se puso de pie enardecido y dijo empuñando sus manos: Acabo de estar con Candy y no me dijo nada sobre esto.

-Ella no quería que te lo dijera, porque teme que mates a David y te manden a prisión.

-¡Eso es lo que haré!, ¡matarlo! ¡Ya me colmó la paciencia!

-¡Espera muchacho! Si te dije esto, es para que estés pendiente de que la justicia lo castigue, fueron a poner una demanda contra él. No cometas un error que luego tengamos que lamentar, sentí que era mi deber decírtelo.

-Hizo bien en decírmelo yo arreglaré esto.

Después de 15 minutos llegaron todos con Abigail y los niños, El duque Douglas sostenía en brazos al menor, el conde August abuelito de Candy, fue a la habitación de Robson porque supo por el mayordomo que Albert estaba conversando con él.

-Andrew, Buenas noches

-Buenas noches Conde Lamber- contestó Albert

-Quiero platicar contigo a solas.

Candy los miró preocupada cuando salían de la habitación, en el pasillo el conde dijo:

-William, ¿Te contó Robson lo que trató de hacerle David a Candy?

-Sí me lo contó.

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-El Señor Robson me sugirió que esperara hasta que lo condenen en prisión, no quiere que cometa ninguna tontería.

-Mi yerno tiene el defecto de ser muy pasivo, quiero hacer un trato contigo.

-Dígame que tiene en mente.

-No me opondré a tu matrimonio con mi nieta, si le das una lección a ese malnacido, se ha atrevido a golpear a Abigail ¡y que haya tratado de abusar de mi Candy no se lo perdonaré nunca! ¡Maltrató a dos de mis descendientes! ¡Cualquiera que haga una cosa semejante no debe de vivir para contarlo!

-Yo me ocuparé de eso Señor August, le prometo que le daré seguimiento a esto.

El conde le extendió la mano a Albert y este la estrechó con esto sellaron su pacto.

Albert entró para despedirse de Robson, Candy lo acompañó hasta la salida.

-Así que no me pensabas decir lo que te hizo David Sackler-reclamó Albert

-Prométeme que no te meterás en problemas- le dijo Candy con voz suplicante.

-No te preocupes por eso.

Albert se acercó le iba dar un beso pero vio que Deborah los estaba mirando, le sostuvo la mano para besársela y se marchó.

Esa noche cuando Albert llegó a su casa la tía Eloy y sus sobrinos lo recibieron con una gran noticia.

-¡Tío! Mi mamá nos mandó una carta para informarnos que está esperando un hijo del Señor George.

-Es decir que tendrán un hermanito.

Stear comentó: ¡Vaya! Mi hermanito tendrá la edad de mi primogénito.

-¡Dos bebés en la familia!-expresó Albert sonriente, pensando: Espero que muy pronto Candy me dé un hijo.

Al día siguiente Forrest Sackler llevó un abogado, el alcalde ordenó que pagara una multa de 20,000 dólares para dejarlo libre.

-Abigail se fue de la casa llevándose a mis nietos con ella-le informó Forrest Sackler a su hijo.

-¡Iré a buscarla a la mansión Huber y la traeré arrastrando!

-Te sugiero que mejor mandes al abogado con la policía, esa gente quieren verte tras las rejas si te ven libre son capaces de matarte.

\- ¡Vamos con el juez! A interponer la demanda para que me den la custodia de mis niños.

Albert se enteró que David pagó una fianza para que lo dejaran libre. Él pensó: Es mejor así, David muy pronto aprenderá que no debe meterse con lo que es de mi propiedad, Candy me pertenece y él se atrevió a ponerle las manos encima ¡Eso lo pagará muy caro!

Albert contrató a cinco hombres de su absoluta confianza con los que trabajó en el muelle, les dio dos mil dólares a cada uno para que golpearan a David Sackler.

Al siguiente día llegó el abogado de los Sackler con la policía a la mansión Huber para llevarse a los niños de David.

-¡No se llevaran a mis hijos!- dijo Abigail

-Señora, traemos una orden del juez- dijo el abogado.

El conde Lambert sobornó a la policía y al abogado para que los dejaran poner un amparo y estos accedieron, le dijeron a David que no habían encontrado a Abigail en la mansión Huber.

Esa noche David salió de su fábrica para su casa, unos hombres con el rostro cubierto interceptaron su carruaje, sometieron al cochero y dirigieron el carruaje afuera de la ciudad.

-¡No me hagan daño! ¿Cuánto les pagaron? ¡Yo les daré el doble!- decía suplicante David.

Uno de ellos dijo riéndose: Nosotros somos leales y no nos dejaremos sobornar, cumpliremos con lo que se nos encomendó.

Entre todos comenzaron a golpearlo y uno de ellos dijo: ¡Sabemos que tú incendiaste la ciudad!

-¡Por favor! ¡No me golpeen más! –gritaba David Sackler.

-¡No te metas con las mujeres ajenas! ¡Si llegas hablar te cortaremos la lengua! ¡Cobarde! ¿Con las mujeres si eres valiente no?

Albert observaba a pocos metros de ahí la golpiza que le propiciaban a David.

-Hoy te toca morir David Sackler- pensaba Albert.

 **Hola Chicas espero estén bien, Les mando saludos a Luz ( me alegra que estés de vuelta), Locadeamor (servida, ya ves cómo te consiento) Chidamami, Liovana (quiero continuación de mi doctor favorito), Susana Rojas (Estamos bien gracias a Dios, Isra comenzó bien el año escolar, espero que estés bien) Rixa Eve (estoy leyendo las biografías de unas misioneras, y me acordé de ti, te admiro) Paty, Glenda, Gina Riquelme (lindo tu fic deberías subirlo a fanfiction), Georgia Celli, Stormaw, Jane, Carolina macias, Tania Lizbeth , Loren Ríos, Jahzeel, Pecas, Niizalaura, Josie, Paty Castillo, Ross, Rocio. Castaneda, Rocio CR, mercedes, Sol, Amy C.L, Maravilla 121, Vialsi, Maria 1972, Romis -Ardley , Pathya. Paulayjoaqui**

 **Chicas en este fic ya casi no les hago advertencias porque desde el principio puse lectura bajo su propio riesgo y que es sólo para lectoras adultas.**


	38. Chapter 38

Albert observaba a pocos metros de ahí la golpiza que le propiciaban a David.

-Hoy te toca morir David Sackler- pensaba Albert.

De pronto se le vino a la mente la imagen de Candy con una mirada suplicante diciendo: Prométeme que no te meterás en problemas.

-¡Porque eres la voz de mi conciencia Candy! ¡Necesito vengarme! ¡No me molestes con tu dulzura!

Albert levantó un pañuelo y esa era la señal para dejar de golpear a David Sackler, los hombres se retiraron de ahí dejando a David tendido en el fango e inconsciente.

Albert abandonó el lugar.

A la mañana siguiente unas personas que iban a la ciudad encontraron a David en pésimas condiciones.

-¡Es David Sackler! ¡Llevémoslo con su padre!

-Buenos días, hemos encontrado al Señor David Sackler herido cuando veníamos a la ciudad, lo tenemos encima de un caballo- le dijeron al mayordomo de los Sackler, este fue corriendo al comedor a dar las malas noticias.

-Señor Forrest, ¡han traído a su hijo moribundo!

-¿Que has dicho?

-¡Está golpeado!

-¡Manda a alguien por el médico y lleven a mi hijo a su recamara!

Así lo hicieron. El Señor Forrest vio a su hijo y se horrorizó.

-¿Quién fue David? –preguntó lleno de angustia, su único hijo yacía moribundo frente a él.

Llegó el doctor y lo examinó.

-Señor Forrest, no le voy a mentir, pero lo dejaron muy mal, tiene algunas costillas fracturadas, ya le entablillé las dos piernas, le fracturaron la nariz, es muy probable que pierda el ojo izquierdo, como lo dejaron toda la noche remojado en el fango casi le da una pulmonía, estoy pesimista ante su condición es posible que no se recupere.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Quién haría esta atrocidad?- Decía Forrest Sackler angustiado.

-Le he dado opio para controlar sus dolores, rezaré para que se recupere y no pierda la vista.

Llegó a oídos de los Huber que habían encontrado a David Sackler mal herido. Abigail sintió un poco de angustia, El Conde August Lamber se sintió satisfecho por la noticia, sabía que había sido Albert, Candy se levantó de la mesa y salió a buscarlo para exigirle una explicación.

-¡Candy! ¿Dónde crees que vas!-gritó Rebeca- ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta niña?

-¡Déjala Rebeca! Tiene asuntos que arreglar con su prometido.- dijo El conde Lamber

-¡Ese salvaje la está contagiando con sus modales!

-Hija, te sugiero que no hables mal de William, aunque no nos parezca será el esposo de Candy y tenemos que aceptarlo.

-Papá ¿Lo estás defendiendo?

-Sí, ese muchacho me recuerda a mi cuando era joven, decidido, sin miedo a nada- expresó con una sonrisa el Conde.

Candy entró a la oficina de Albert de improviso.

-¡Tío no me dejó avisarte!- dijo Archie.

-No te preocupes, mi prometida puede venir a verme cuando quiera, por favor déjame solo con ella.

Albert la miró: -¿Qué pasa contigo Candy?

-Fuiste tú quien lo mandó a golpear ¿verdad?-reclamó Candy

-No sé de qué me hablas

-De David Sackler, lo encontraron golpeado a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Amor, tu sabes que David es un malvado, quizás dañó la propiedad de alguien y este en represalias le quiso dar una lección, para que nunca más en su asquerosa vida se vuelva a meter con lo suyo. Pero ¿Por qué te enojas de lo ocurrido? Deberías estar feliz.

-¿Feliz del comportamiento de mi prometido? No sabes el temor que me da casarme con alguien que no respeta la vida de su prójimo.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera después de que las autoridades lo dejaron libre? ¿Después que se atrevió a ponerte sus manos encima? ¡Después que te tuvo cerca de su cuerpo! ¡Lo volveré hacer una y otra vez si vuelve a meterse contigo! ¡Tengo sangre en las venas y me hierve sólo de pensar que alguien más te toque! ¡Nadie que lo haga vivirá para contarlo!

-¿Pero es que no te das cuenta que con esa actitud te pones a su nivel? Yo quiero que mi esposo sea alguien bondadoso, alguien que ame a su prójimo, que seas temeroso de Dios, que cuando estés frente a la adversidad puedas vencerla con oración y que no tome venganza.

-Lo siento mucho, pero tu esposo será alguien que no dejará que nadie te dañe, alguien que si le hacen algo se las pagaran, alguien que se hará su justicia con sus propias manos. No te acepto que quieras cambiarme, ¡me tendrás que aceptar con mis defectos!

-¡No puedo aceptarte así de iracundo!

-Ya me aceptaste, recuerda que he apretado tus pechos virginales, recuerda que…

-¡Basta!

-No Candy, no me callaré, no puedo controlarme más

Albert se acercó a ella diciéndole: No se te olvide que tu amor lo tienes comprometido conmigo.

Él la besó luego la sentó bruscamente en su escritorio, la miró dándose cuenta que estaba asustada, la empezó a besar suavemente y le dijo: ¡Perdóname Candy! ¡Sólo tú puedes calmar esta furia! ¡Con tu dulzura y con tu amor! ¡Entrégate a mí!

Candy al sentirlo tan necesitado de amor le dijo sin pensar: ¡Sí! ¡Hazme tuya!

Albert sonrió, fue a la puerta para cerrarla con llave, mientras se acercaba a Candy se desabrochaba el cinturón, Candy enmudeció por completo, de pronto se escucharon unos golpes, Candy se bajó rápidamente del escritorio, se acomodó el vestido. Albert la miró fijamente y no reaccionaba.

-¡Abre la puerta!-ordenó Candy

Albert abrió y Archie dijo: Tío es la policía con él alguacil, vienen a interrogarte por si sabes algo de la golpiza que le dieron a David Sackler.

-Hazlos pasar

-Es mejor que me retire Albert- dijo Candy

-Mañana te iré a buscar para que terminemos lo que empezamos.

-No me vayas por mí, ellos han venido en el momento correcto, estuve a punto de cometer una locura, ya no nos veremos a solas.

Albert pensó: Ya habrá tiempo, si hoy dijiste que sí, quiere decir que puedo doblegar tu voluntad cuando me lo proponga.

El alguacil iba con diez policías, se metieron a la oficina.

-Señor Andrew, estamos aquí para interrogarlo sobre la golpiza que le propiciaron a David Sackler.

-¿Por qué vienen a preguntarme? ¿Yo que tengo que ver en eso?

-Usted es el único enemigo que tiene David Sackler.

-Por favor ¿Por qué piensan eso? Mi amigo David Sackler y yo pronto seremos familia, me casaré con la señorita Candy y seremos concuños, no me atrevería a dañar a la familia.

-No finjas Andrew, bien sabes que él quiso abusar de Candy.

-¿Pero que están diciendo? ¡No puedo creer eso de David! Si ustedes saben lo que intentó hacer ¿Por qué no lo metieron a la cárcel?

-Porque sólo tuvo la intención, no llevo a cabo el acto, por eso solo pagó la multa y lo dejamos libre.

-Ya ven, si no lo hubiesen dejado libre ahorita no estaría en esas condiciones. ¡Pobre David!- dijo Albert con sarcasmo.

El alguacil se fue molesto, no había pruebas en contra de Albert para detenerlo.

Pasaron unas semanas, David Sackler perdió el ojo, quedó cojo y usaría bastón de por vida.

Candy empezó a ir al hospital, en poco tiempo se ganó el cariño de sus compañeras y de los doctores.

Mientras tanto en Londres Anthony se encontró en el hospital a Tania.

-¡Anthony! ¿Eres tú? ¡Creí que no regresarías a Londres!- dijo Tania abrazándolo.

-Tani, me alegra verte ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya empecé a trabajar

-¿Por qué trabajas si no te hace falta?

-¿Quien dice que no? Quedé con mis tíos los marqueses Spencer, que les firmaré cediéndole la herencia que me dejaron mis padres con tal que me dejen en libertad de escoger a mi esposo, con lo único que me quedaré será con una casita en el centro de la ciudad.

-Tania ¿Por qué renunciaste a tu herencia?

-Compré mi libertad Anthony, si no todo el tiempo ellos manejarían mi vida, no me puedo quejar, me pasan una mensualidad, he pensado en rentarles habitaciones a mis compañeras, ahí tendré ingresos extras.

-¡No me parece justo que hagan eso!

-Tenía que liberarme de mi primo Mark, él ya se creía mi dueño, estoy tranquila ahora.

-¡Oh Tania! Te han despojado de tus bienes, pero en el Salmo 68: 5-6 dice: Padre de huérfanos y defensor de viudas, Es Dios en su santa morada.

 **6** Dios hace habitar en familia a los desamparados.

-Tus tíos pagaran por haberte despojado.

Anthony la abrazó y Tania se sintió protegida.

Candy estaba saliendo del hospital cuando una Señora se tropezó con ella.

-Señora, ¿Está usted bien?

La señora la miró y le escupió la cara, Albert había llegado a buscar a Candy para llevarla a su casa y en cuanto vio esa acción fue para defenderla.

-¿Por qué hizo me hizo esto?-le preguntó Candy limpiándose la mejilla.

-Porque serás la esposa del que se quedará con nuestros bienes. ¡Te maldigo y lo maldigo a él!

-Candy ¡Aléjate de esa mujer!- gritó Albert

La señora lo miró aterrada y dijo: Perdone Señor Andrew.

-¡Por haberle hecho eso a mí prometida, mañana mismo ejecutaré la hipoteca!

-¡No Señor Andrew se lo suplico!

Albert agarró a Candy por el brazo y la jaló hacia el carruaje.

-¿Por qué harás eso? ¿Acaso te debe la señora?

-Me debe su esposo, le presté dinero a rédito y no me pudo pagar, ya se le vencieron los pagarés.

-¿Das tu dinero a usura? La Biblia condena la usura.

-¡No te metas en mis negocios Candy!

-¡Eres un desalmado!

Candy se bajó llorando del carruaje, Albert se sintió mal y pensó: Ella tan buena y yo tan malo.

 **Les recuerdo mis nuevos Fic Luego llegó el amor, Perfectamente incompatibles y por último Yo Loco Loco y ella Loquita**


	39. Chapter 39

Albert fue siguiendo a Candy y le tapó el paso.

-No te irás sola-

La agarró por el brazo y la subió al carruaje.

-Quiero que hagas una lista de las mejorías que deseas que se le haga al hospital, traeré a mi arquitecto mañana, el supervisará las remodelaciones. Yo donaré el dinero que haga falta.

Candy lo miró desafiante y le dijo: Crees que no me doy cuenta que lo haces solamente para que no de los conciertos de piano con el duque, no quieres que recaude los fondos por mis propios medios.

Albert sonrió y dijo: Soy un libro abierto para ti Candy, bien sabes las intenciones de mi corazón, tan pequeña y tan astuta, tienes toda la razón ¡no quiero que nadie te admire!, ¡no quiero que Douglas se siente a tu lado en los conciertos!

-Albert, debes tenerme confianza.

\- Te tengo confianza, pero no confío en el duque.

Candy dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro

\- ¿Y ahora qué plan malévolo tienes en mente que veo que ríes? - Preguntó Albert desconcertado.

\- Siempre andas de mal humor o serio, ni cuando estás conmigo te relajas, se supone que debo hacerte sonreír.

-Candy tu eres una tempestad dentro de mi ser, ¡no puedo estar sonriente sabiendo que tengo todo en mi contra para alcanzar la felicidad contigo!

\- Tu felicidad no debe de depender de ninguna persona, sino de la confianza que tengas de que Dios está contigo, te ama y te perdona.

\- No se Candy, siento que no puedo alcanzar salvación, aunque no quiero seguir haciendo lo malo, lo hago una y otra vez.

-Albert mientras estemos en este cuerpo pecaremos consciente o inconscientemente, debemos pedirle perdón a Dios por medio de su hijo Jesucristo para alcanzar su benevolencia, recuerda que Él es fiel y justo para perdonarnos de pecado y limpiarnos de toda maldad.

-Ora por mi Candy, ¿Ya ves cómo te necesito a mi lado?

¿ Y si oramos juntos?

-Por ahora no, todavía no eres completamente mía , creo que descansará mi alma hasta que te cases conmigo.

\- ¡Pretextos!

Candy se acercó a Albert y se recostó en su regazo.

-¿Dime que podría hacer para que no ejecutes esa hipoteca?

-No hagas esa pregunta, porque vienen a mi mente cosas sucias que quiero hacer contigo.

-¡No tienes remedio William Andrew!

-ja,ja,ja,ja,ja- Rió Albert

Candy lo observó y dijo: Quisiera que siempre estés sonriente.

\- Yace conmigo y verás que siempre estaré sonriente

-¡Tienes la mente cochambrosa William!

Albert dejó a Candy en su casa, El Conde August la vio triste.

¿ Qué te pasa pequeña? Te veo pesarosa

-Hoy cuando salía del hospital una mujer me escupió en la cara.

-¿Se atrevió hacer qué?- dijo enardecido el Conde

\- Me escupió, tuvo razón, William le quitará su propiedad no pudieron pagar la hipoteca.

-Candy, ¡esa mujer no tuvo razón, pues tu eres inocente de las acciones de William!

-Me da tristeza que Albert sea tan insensible, quisiera fuese más bondadoso.

-¿Le recriminaste algo?

-Sí, le dije que la usura la condena la Biblia.

-Hiciste mal, tu no debes de meterte en los negocios de tu prometido lo llevarás directo a la quiebra si quieres que ayude a todo el mundo. Candy siempre habrá pobreza en esta tierra, sólo en la Gloria todos los que se salven de condenación eterna tendrán un lugar en el cielo preparado por Jesucristo. Además William provee de empleos a mucha gente, así es el sistema el rico tiene el capital, le da trabajo al pobre para que este pueda subsistir, además Dios mismo le dijo al hombre : Con el sudor de tu rostro comerás el pan hasta que vuelvas a la tierra, porque de ella fuiste tomado; pues polvo eres, y al polvo volverás y el apóstol Pablo dijo: Si alguno no quiere trabajar tampoco coma. Así que no contristes a William, te soy sincero me gusta su carácter, así era yo nadie se metía conmigo, todos me temían, creo que William es digno de ser mi nieto, los hijos que tengas con él serán mi herederos.

-Abuelito, no pienses en esas cosas-lo reprendió Candy

-Claro que pienso en esas cosas, no le dejaré nada a los hijos de Abigail pues también son hijos de ese ser despreciable, aparte de eso pienso que hay algo que no me han contado acerca de ella.

-Abuelito ya las cosas viejas pasaron, no es bueno recordarlas.

Entre Rebeca y Deborah atendían a los niños de Abigail, El duque y ella conversaban durante horas, cada vez era más fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían.

-Abigail tengo que ser sincero contigo, me gustas mucho, pero hay un gran obstáculo entre nosotros y son tus hijos, no puedo dañar mi heredad, está establecido en las cláusulas de mi familia que no puedo adoptar, si no tengo descendencia, mis primos heredaran el título de Duque y yo no puedo dejárselo a alguien que no es de mi sangre, en este caso tus hijos. Si quieres que tengamos una relación a futuro debes renunciar a ellos, te presentaría ante mi familia como una doncella. Es por eso que estoy interesado en Candy, ella por ser nieta del Conde August Lamber y siendo una doncella, era la mejor opción para mí o sigue siendo la mejor opción.

Rebeca escuchó lo que el Conde le dijo a Abigail.

Cuando todos dormían en la mansión Huber, Rebeca fue a la habitación de Abigail.

-Tía ¡Me asustaste!

-¿Qué piensas hacer para que el Duque se case contigo?

-Pienso dejarle los niños a David

-¿Te atreverás hacer algo tan descabellado como eso?

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer tía? no quiero desperdiciar mi vida cuidando a mis hijos solamente, deseo tener un esposo que me ame, que me desee.

-Te comprendo hija yo también fui joven, entonces cédeme a tus hijos, dile al Duque que me los darás en adopción.

-¡Tía! ¿en serio quieres amarrarte con unos niños que no pariste?

-Serán mis hijos, pienso que por algo suceden las cosas-dijo Rebeca.

-¡Está bien le diré al Duque que te cederé a mis hijos!

Abigail pensó: ¡Seré la esposa de un Duque!

David Sackler mandó a buscar a Marcela, pagaría la fianza para que la dejaran libre, ella sería la que destruiría a Albert.

 **Hola chicas, aquí está la actualización del Fic. Loca de amor perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Díganme ¿esperaban algo así de Abigail o no se lo creen?**

 **Tengo un Fic nuevo que se llama LA HIJA DEL MINISTRO.**

 **Les recuerdo los otros Fics perfectamente incompatibles, Luego llegó el amor, Yo loco loco y ella loquita y por último tu complementas mi vida.**


	40. Chapter 40

Llegó el Sábado, Albert invitó a los Huber a comer en la mansión Andrew. En una oportunidad que tuvo habló a solas con Candy.

-Ya está por acabarse el verano y no me has acompañado al lago, al Duque lo llevaste una vez pero conmigo que soy tu prometido no has ido.

-¿Quieres que le diga a Abigail y al Duque que nos acompañen?

-¡No, yo quiero que estemos solos!

-Albert, creo que no es correcto que estemos en un lugar solitario.

-Candy me sabré comportar, confía en mí, compré la propiedad que está atrás de la mansión, así que esa parte del lago me pertenece, es propiedad privada.

Candy miró a Albert y pensó: ¡Estoy segura que este mañoso me está tendiendo una trampa! ¡Aunque también muero por estar con él!

-¿Qué tantas confidencias se están contando? ¿Por qué no las comparten? –sugirió el Conde Lamber

-Le decía a Candy que me gustaría que conociera mi mina en Canadá, quiero visitar a mi hermana Rosemary y a su esposo.

-¡Tienes razón William! ¡Tiene tiempo que no vemos a Rosy! ¡Es una mujer tan hermosa! ¡A mí sí me gustaría ir a Canadá contigo!

-¡Conde casi está terminando el Verano y en el Otoño hay mucho frío por allá!

-¡Por favor William! soy un hombre muy fuerte

-¡Está bien! Deberíamos planear un viaje a Canadá

Rebeca intervino: ¡Yo también quiero conocer la fuente de tu fortuna William!

-¡No se diga más! Vayamos a Canadá.

Candy bajó la cabeza y Albert la notó pensativa.

-¿Qué te ocurre Candy?

-Acabo de empezar en el hospital, no quisiera interrumpir las capacitaciones que le estoy dando a mis compañeras.

-Tampoco te puedes quedar sin protección Candy, la tarde que te dejé sola por unos momentos te escupió esa señora.

-Parece que te estás haciendo muchos enemigos Albert-le reclamó Candy

-Bueno mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión, al parecer la prioridad de Candy es el hospital-dijo El Conde.

-Entonces te espero mañana para que vayamos al lago-Le susurró Albert en el oído.

Candy asintió.

Al día siguiente Candy llegó en su yegua a la Mansión Andrew para ir con Albert al lago.

El montó su caballo y le mostró el camino, llegaron a la orilla del lago, tendieron un mantel para poner los bocadillos que le había preparado la cocinera.

Albert miraba a Candy con lascivia.

Candy pensaba: Soy una tonta al dejarme convencer, Albert es un lobo rapaz, está al acecho a cualquier descuido mío.

-¿Trajiste tu ropa para nadar?

-Si la traje.

-Bien, entonces cámbiate

-La tengo debajo de este traje de montar

Albert se sintió desilusionado pensó que la vería cambiarse. Ella se quitó el traje de montar quedando lista para nadar.

-¿Y tú a qué horas te cambiaras?

-Creo que nadaré desnudo

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

Albert sonrió, y se desnudó ante Candy, ella se molestó con él.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido William?

-Seremos esposos ¿No?

Candy se volteó respirando agitada, él la abrazó por detrás y le dijo: Mi cuerpo es tuyo Candy, así como tú cuerpo es mío.

Él la volteó hacia el: ¡Mírame Candy!

Candy lo empujó diciendo:-¡Me tengo que ir!

Albert la vio molesta y decidió cubrirse.

-¡Perdóname no te vayas! ¡Vamos a nadar princesa a eso vinimos!

Él la agarró por la mano y la llevó hacia el lago, se metieron al agua Candy parecía una sirena nadando, Albert la admiraba, se complacía escuchando sus risas.

-Vamos hacer una competencia Candy

-Está bien, si gano me permitirás dar los conciertos con Douglas

-Acepto tu reto Candy y si yo gano me enseñaras tus pechos.

-¡Eres un pervertido! ¡No te mostraré nada!

-¿Acaso no te crees capaz de ganarme?

-¡Por supuesto que puedo ganarte?

-Vamos entonces hacia ese tronco el primero que llegue es el vencedor.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el tronco, Albert sin esforzarse llegó antes que Candy.

Ella estaba cansada. Él la miró sonriente: Bien estoy listo para verte.

-No hablabas en serio ¿Verdad?

-Con estas cosas no bromeo Candy, no es necesario que nos salgamos del lago, desabróchate

Candy se desabrochó algunos botones, Albert estaba pendiente de cada movimiento.

-Por favor no-suplicó Candy

Él sonrió se cobraría el reto, se acercó a ella y la besó, Candy lo rodeó con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura, Albert le descubrió los pechos y los besó. Pasaron unos minutos acariciándose.

-Es mejor que regresemos o perderé el control- dijo Albert

-Si es mejor.

Al llegar a la mansión Huber, Robson vio que Candy estaba pensativa.

-Hija ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada papá

-Dímelo ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-Si confío en ti

-Me preguntaba hasta donde puedo llegar con las caricias con Albert

El Señor Robson dijo: ¡Hasta el infierno!, las caricias sólo deben darse en el matrimonio ¿Acaso te ha faltado el respeto William?

-No papá- contestó Candy temerosa

-Es mejor que se casen y dejen de estarse quemando.

Pasaron unas semanas y el Duque decidió pedir permiso para cortejar a Abigail, estaban tomando el té hasta Albert estaba presente

-Señor Robson quiero pedirle su anuencia para cortejar a su hija Abigail, ella y yo hemos conversado, estoy convencido que ella es la mujer idónea para mí.

-¡Pero que tonterías está diciendo Duque! mi hija todavía está casada con David Sackler, hay que esperar hasta que se divorcie de él, además aquí en Illinois está establecido que hay que esperar un año después del divorcio para que la repudiada pueda casarse nuevamente.

\- Papá, Douglas y yo estamos enamorados.

\- Duque, además el juez todavía tiene que decidir sobre la custodia de mis nietos.

\- Sobre eso, quiero que quede claro que solo tomaré a Abigail, de sus hijos no puedo responsabilizarme pues tendré mi propia descendencia y mis hijos son los que heredarán el ducado.

\- Douglas ¿Cómo crees que Abigail se irá sin sus hijos? Ella está obligada a hacerse cargo de ellos.

-No papá, pienso cedérselos a mi tía Rebeca si logró obtener su custodia.

El conde dió un golpe en la mesa y dijo enfurecido: ¿Pero qué clase de madre eres?, tu deber es estar a lado de tus hijos, si Douglas no puede desposarte con todo y tus hijos debes quedarte soltera hasta que encuentres un hombre que te acepte con todo y tus hijos.

\- Perdona abuelito pero no debe inmiscuirse en mis asuntos, he decidido aceptar a Douglas y si para ser feliz debo dejar a mis hijos, pues lo haré.

\- No creí que fueras tan egoísta.

El conde se levantó tiró su servilleta y se fue a su habitación. Rebeca se fue siguiéndolo.

-Papá no te molestes con tu nieta, ella me cederá a los niños.

-Esa muchacha no creo que sea de la misma sangre que nosotros, abandonar a sus hijos por un

hombre, ningún Lamber haría eso.

-No la recrimines a través de ella tendré hijos, yo me encargaré de ellos.

-Amada hija, todavía no entiendo la voluntad de Dios a veces le da hijos a quien no lo merece, tú hubieses sido una buena madre.

-Seré madre con los niños de mi sobrina.

El conde abrazó a Rebeca.

Albert se quedó sorprendido hasta donde llegaba Abigail con su egoísmo.

Pasaron algunas semanas y empezó la audiencia de divorcio entre David Sackler y Abigail.

Les recuerdo mis nuevos fics La hija del. Ministro y perfectamente incompatibles. Saludos chicas gracias por comentar porque así recuerdo que debo actualizar


	41. Chapter 41

El duque Douglas por obvias razones no acompañó a Abigail a la audiencia para tratar su divorcio sino su abuelo el Conde Lamber y su tía Rebeca.

Albert se ofreció a pagar los honorarios del Abogado, pero el conde Lamber no aceptó sino él lo pagaría aunque seguía molesto con su nieta.

David Sackler entró al juzgado con su abogado, y miró con odio a su esposa, ella se atemorizó pero luego se sintió protegida por la presencia de su abuelo.

Fue a puertas cerradas la audiencia, llevaron las atenuantes en contra de David, el maltrato físico y verbal de que era víctima Abigail estando casada con él y aunque habían quedado de acuerdo en la familia Huber de que no mencionarían a Candy para que no hubiera chismes, Abigail la mencionó, acusó a David Sackler de querer abusar de su hermana menor y que por eso no podía perdonarlo.

El Juez era un poco machista pero sabía que era una lucha entre familias poderosas de Chicago los Huber apoyados por los Andrew en contra de los Sackler.

Las exposiciones de ambos lados duraron un mes al término de este el juez dio su resolución:

-He escuchado las acusaciones contra el Señor David Sackler, realmente no quisiera conceder el divorcio porque hay hijos de por medio y porque el maltrato físico no es motivo de divorcio, pero el adulterio si y el Señor David Sackler quiso abusar de una señorita por lo cual mi fallo es otorgar lo, la guardia y custodia de los niños le quedaran a la señora Abigail Sackler, el Señor David Sackler podrá visitar a sus hijos cuando lo desee sin que se le prohíba el derecho de verlos y pagará 1,500 dólares mensuales de pensión para la manutención de sus hijos.

-Señor Juez, mi clienta la Señora Abigail, quiere programar sólo un día de visita.

-Ya dije que el Señor David Sackler tendrá el derecho de visitar a sus hijos cuando lo desee, pero podemos fijar un horario, Señor Sackler ¿en que horario quiere visitar a sus hijos?

-Todos los días a las 5 de la tarde-Contestó

-Así será entonces, podrá visitar a sus hijos diariamente d de la tarde.

-Señor Juez, mi clienta quizás quiera rehacer su vida pido que sólo sea por el año que tiene que esperar hasta tener otra relación, será incómodo recibir visitas de algún pretendiente con su ex marido visitando a sus hijos en casa.

El Juez comentó: Yo no vería bien que la señora busque otro pretendiente habiendo hijos de por medio, pero veo coherente su petición, y accedo que sólo sea por el año de espera ya luego habrá otra audiencia para reprogramar las visitas.

Abigail pensó: Hubiera querido que los niños le quedaran a él así yo quedaría libre, pero mi abuelo tiene pensamientos del siglo pasado y mis padres también, pero como me están apoyando tengo que someterme a ellos, espero que Douglas me tenga paciencia.

El asamblea de la Universidad acordó darle el título de administrador a Albert ya que había alcanzado los créditos en todas las asignaturas, él llegó contento a la mansión Huber para darle las buenas noticias a Candy.

-Hola Albert

-Candy, me convocaron en la Universidad para informarme que me darán mi título en administración ya que he pasado todas las materias, estoy agradecido con tu papá porque me asesoró en mis estudios.

-¡Albert estoy contenta por ti!

Candy lo felicitó abrazándolo.

-William, respeta a mi sobrina-dijo Rebeca cuando bajaba las escaleras.

-Tía, estoy felicitándolo porque le darán su título de administrador.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué buena noticia!, dime William habrá alguna fiesta.

-Sólo la ceremonia en la universidad pero será a puertas cerradas pues no estudie de forma escolarizada sino en una modalidad piloto, seré el primer graduado de esta manera.

Abigail lo escuchó y comentó: De seguro compraste tu título ¿En cuánto te salió?

El Señor Robson intervino y dijo: William se esforzó y ahora ve los frutos, muchacho ven hacia mi te doy un abrazo.

Robson extendió los brazos y Albert se inclinó para abrazarlo- lo conseguí gracias a usted Señor Robson.

-No muchacho, gracias a Dios y después gracias a tu esfuerzo y dedicación.

El Conde estaba en el salón principal con el Duque pero habían escuchado la conversación y salieron para hacerle una propuesta a Albert.

-William ¿Por qué no organizas una fiesta? Desde que llegamos a Chicago no hemos hecho vida social-

-¡Sí! será divertido ¡yo me ofrezco a organizar el evento!-dijo Rebeca.

Albert se vio comprometido y accedió a hacer la fiesta con motivo de su graduación.

Pasaron al salón y conversaron sobre los detalles del evento.

-Invitarás a los sinodales que te aplicaron el examen profesional, a todos tus profesores, al rector de la Universidad, me pasaras la lista para que entre Candy y yo hagamos las invitaciones-decía con brillo en los ojos Rebeca.

Esa noche Albert se lo platicó a su familia, quienes lo felicitaron por su logro. Al día siguiente le comunicó sus intenciones al Rector de la Universidad y accedió a que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo en la mansión Andrew frente a los invitados de la fiesta.

Las Huber se mandaron hacer sus vestidos para la ceremonia, los varones de la familia sus trajes de gala.

David Sackler llegaba todos los días a ver a sus hijos, lo metían al salón principal y acompañaban a los niños Robson y el conde, Abigail ni se acercaba para no toparse con su ex.

Se enviaron las invitaciones de la graduación a la clase alta de Chicago excluyendo a los Sackler.

Llegó el día de la fiesta, los Huber y sus huéspedes asistieron, Candy estaba a lado de Albert recibiendo a los invitados llegaron los Profesores de Albert con sus familias, los sinodales, el rector, algunos socios de Albert pero sin su familia, los de la clase alta de Chicago no asistieron, lo habían despreciado porque los Sackler no fueron invitados y querían quedar bien con ellos.

La fiesta había sido organizada para 250 personas y sólo llegaron 90.

A Albert se le endureció el corazón por el desprecio, Candy se dio cuenta por su semblante que se sentía molesto y humillado. El Conde, el Duque, Rebeca y los Huber se sintieron apenados pues ellos le habían sugerido a Albert que hiciera la fiesta.

Albert le dijo a sus sobrinos: Tomen unos lacayos y vayan por mis mejores empleados para que me acompañen en la celebración.

Candy abrazó a Albert: Siento que pase esto.

-Yo no lo siento, ahora sé que no tengo amigos entre la clase alta de Chicago.

Esperaron media hora hasta que se llenara el salón y empezó la ceremonia, cuando el rector le dio el título de Administrador a Albert se escucharon las aclamaciones y los aplausos de sus empleados.

Albert fue hacia Candy para abrazarla y entregarle el título- te lo dedico a ti mi amor- dijo Albert emocionado.

Después de eso repartieron el banquete, el Conde, él duque, Abigail y Rebeca se sentían incómodos por estar rodeado de gente de clase inferior a ellos.

Luego de la cena sólo hubo media hora de baile al terminar se despidieron.

Candy no regresó a su casa, sino se quedó con Albert para darle ánimos. Él se sentó en el sillón de su escritorio con la mirada fija, ella para distraerlo se sentó en el escritorio frente a él con las piernas un poco abiertas.

-¿Qué haces? ¿piensas seducirme?

-No, sólo quiero distraerte de esas maquinaciones malignas que estas planeando.

-Estás logrando que me distraiga-dijo sonriente.

El le quitó los zapatos luego le quitó una especie de blúmer y se quedó solo en panty pero con su vestido encima, le alzó un poco el vestido y besó sus pantorrillas, luego sus rodillas, acarició sus muslos, la iba acariciar por encima de su panty cuando…

-¿Ya se te quitó lo triste?

-Ya ni me acuerdo lo que me puso de mal humor-contestó con la respiración agitada

Candy se bajó del escritorio, se puso el blúmer y dijo: Bien, entonces ya puedes llevarme a casa.

-Y si me niego llevarte a tu casa, cierro la biblioteca con llave y te hago mía de una buena vez.

-Tú no harías algo así porque me llevaras al altar y me harás el amor en la noche de bodas.

-Ya quiero que ese día llegue Candice White.

Marcela estaba en Chicago, David Sackler le dio un departamento mientras planeaba como destruir a los Andrew y a los Huber.

Mientras en Londres:

Anthony y Tania se frecuentaban, almorzaban juntos, pero poco a poco empezaron a tener más contacto físico, abrazos de amigos, bromas entre ellos, el todavía recordaba a Candy, pero estaba sintiendo simpatía por Tania.

 **Hola chicas aquí les dejo otro capítulo de este fic, esperando sea de su agrado. gracias por sus comentarios que estimulan a seguir redactando esta historia.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo no apto para menores de edad.**

Abigail no cesaba de llorar pues su novio el duque Douglas Graham de Montrose le había informado que se regresaría a Londres.

-Ya he pasado mucho tiempo aquí, vine con el objetivo de enamorar a Candy, pero ahora que estoy enamorado de ti y soy correspondido me resulta mejor poner distancia de por medio, además todavía te falta un año para que estés completamente libre y no creo que a tu familia le agrade la idea que seamos amantes.

-Entonces llévame a Londres contigo.

-Abigail, ¿y tus hijos?, tu familia quiere que su custodia, si te vas conmigo tu ex marido podría reclamarla.

\- Ya tendré más hijos contigo.

-No quisiera disgustarme con tu abuelo o tus padres, te pido que seas sensata, las cosas resultan mejor en la pareja cuando las familias de ambos dan su bendición.

Unas noches antes que el Duque se fuera, Abigail se metió a su habitación.

-Abi ¿Qué haces aquí? Si te descubre tu abuelo, es capaz de matarme.

Ella se quitó el camisón y el no pudo contenerse era demasiado hermosa para resistir la tentación, cayó bajo sus redes pues Abigail sabía como complacer a los hombres, después de eso el Duque no pudo negarse de llevarla con él a Londres, partieron una mañana cuando todos dormían.

Rebeca fue la primera en darse cuenta que no estaban en la mansión.

¿Ahora que haremos? Me quitaran a los niños- se lamentaba Rebeca.

Deborah y Robson no podían creer que Abigail abandonara a sus hijos a su suerte para irse con un hombre.

-Esa muchacha es de mala entraña todo lo que tiene de hermosa lo tiene de malvada es peor que Jezabel- comentó su abuelo el conde Lamber.

Albert había llegado a visitar a Candy y escuchó lo que había hecho Abigail-Si Dios nos quita algo es para darnos algo mejor, definitivamente Candy ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado-pensó Albert.

Deborah sugirió: ¿Y si te llevas a los niños contigo?, no creo que te busquen en Londres.

-Tienes razón me iré a mi casa de verano en Escocia, ahí no me encontrarán, papá ¿te vendrás conmigo a Europa?- Dijo Rebeca.

-Necesito ver que Candy quede protegida, aquí hay muchos lobos al acecho-dijo el Conde Lamber

Rebeca se fue con los niños de Abigail a Londres, el Sábado siguiente David Sackler llegó a visitar a sus hijos.

-¡Vine a ver a mis hijos!

-Señor David la señora Abigail se fue de viaje junto con sus hijos.

-¿Pero qué has dicho lacayo mugroso? Ella no puede llevarse a mis hijos de viaje sin antes pedir mi autorización, quiero hablar con el Señor Robson o la señora Deborah.

El Conde Lamber salió y dijo: Ellos están indispuestos, pero lo que dijo el lacayo es cierto mi nieta Abigail se fue de viaje y no dejó dicho adonde se iría.

David Sackler pensó: ¡De seguro se enamoró de ese Duque! ¡Esto no se quedará así voy a recuperar a mis hijos! cueste lo que me cueste.

David Sackler fue con Marcela.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Ya quiero ver a William, él siempre fue muy apasionado de seguro está impaciente por yacer con alguien.

-De seguro que sí, porque así estoy yo, no te estoy manteniendo de gusto, vas a complacerme para devengar lo que te comes diariamente.

-Tú sólo me trajiste para que yo sedujera a William.

-¡Estoy cansado de que me queden las sobras de lo que él deja! Pero no me queda otra opción que yacer contigo.

David Sackler la tomó, Marcela quedó asqueada y un poco lastimada por él maltrato, él era perverso en toda la extensión de la palabra pues la sodomizó porque le dijo que no metería su miembro donde Andrew y otros lo habían hecho.

El Alcalde de Chicago decidió organizar un cena concierto para recaudar fondos a fin de hacer algunas obras en la ciudad esto ayudaría a la creación de nuevos empleos por lo que su esposa y un grupo de mujeres llegó a visitar a Candy para pedirle que apoyara tocando el piano.

-Candice hemos visto lo que en poco tiempo has hecho en el hospital y es por eso que nos hemos atrevido a pedirte tu apoyo, tienes mucho carisma y todos los que te conocemos te tenemos cariño, al construir nuevas obras en la ciudad habrá más empleo y varias familias tendrán sustento.

-Sólo he compartido lo que aprendí en Londres, pero el que está subsidiando la remodelación del hospital es mi prometido el Señor William Albert Andrew y no sólo eso también le está dando mantenimiento a la Iglesia donde nos casaremos.

-Si pero ya le hemos pedido donaciones y siempre nos ignora hace que lo esperemos afuera de su oficina por horas y luego sale su sobrino a decirnos que no tiene tiempo para atendernos.

Candy pensó: ¿Y como no va actuar así si le han hecho varios desprecios?

-Hablaré con el para pedirle permiso.

-¿Cómo está eso que quieres pedirle permiso a William? ¿Acaso es tu papá? -preguntó Deborah indignada.

-No pero es mi prometido.

-La esposa del Alcalde comentó: Muchacha, debes aprovechar tu libertad porque cuando te cases estarás obligada a obedecerle en todo, es más sería conveniente que alargaras tu compromiso, mientras nos enamoran los caballeros podemos hacer lo que queramos con ellos.

Candy pensó: si Albert ya me tiene enamorada.

-Candy si apoyará yo le doy permiso- recalcó Deborah..

Candy se quedó un poco pensativa: No creo que tenga problemas con Albert, tiene razón mi mamá a ellos les corresponde darme permiso ahora, cuando me case de seguro Albert no me prohibirá nada.

Entró el conde al salón y lo presentaron ante el grupo de mujeres pareciéndole a estas muy simpático, después de eso los Huber recibieron varias invitaciones para almorzar, cenar o tomar el té. Pasó la primera semana Albert llegaba a visitar a Candy pero nunca la encontraba en su casa pues acompañaba a su abuelo a todas las reuniones a que lo invitaban Deborah no los acompañaba pues se quedaba cuidando a Robson, a Candy ni le había dado tiempo de comentarle a Albert sobre el concierto que daría en beneficio de la ciudad, él se enteró por medio de unas pancartas que leyó, El Domingo siguiente en la mañana fue a buscarla a la Iglesia.

-¿Por qué no entraste Albert? te hubieras sentado a mi lado.

-Vine a buscarte para que me acompañes a mi casa al almuerzo, Archie llevará a su novia.

-¿Quién es su novia?

-Una Britter a mi parecer es un poco presumida-respondió Albert.

-Les diré a mis padres que me iré contigo.

David Sackler miraba a Candy de lejos: Odio a Andrew porque me quitó la luz de mi ojo, estoy seguro que él me mandó a golpear, no puedo admirar bien a Candy quien cada día se pone más hermosa. Ya contraté a unos detectives para que me digan donde se fue la zorra de Abigail con mis hijos, toda la familia Huber pagará por haberme repudiado y preferir a Andrew en lugar mío.

Candy se subió en el carruaje con Albert cerraron la puerta de este avanzanzando unos metros, Albert la jaló hacia él y la sentó en sus piernas y la empezó a acariciar.

-¡Albert contrólate! Acabo de salir de la Iglesia-Lo reprendió Candy

-¿Cuándo me pensabas decir lo del concierto? Toda esta semana he ido a buscarte y no te he encontrado, ¡Te la pasas en la calle!.

-Acompaño a mi abuelito, ha tenido varias reuniones, como ahora no están ni el Duque, ni mi tía Rebeca ni Aby pues yo funjo como su fiel lazarillo.

-¡Y yo me he quedado sin verte por varios días! ¡Que no entiendes que te necesito cerca de mí! ¡Tú eres la única que puedes darme tranquilidad! ¿Sabías que yo no fui requerido en ese concierto que darás?

-Le diré a la organizadora que me dé un boleto para ti.

-Esa noche de mi graduación me tentaste ¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo de esa manera y quedar sin recibir un castigo?

-Albert, compórtate por favor, hoy hablaron sobre la pureza del alma hubieras escuchado el sermón, ya no quiero que me andes acariciando eso estará reservado para el matrimonio.

-¿Estás Segura que quieres esperar hasta él matrimonio? Mira que estoy ardiendo de deseos.

Ella lo miró fijamente y pensó: Lo que siento es más fuerte que mi sensatez. Candy y él se besaron desesperadamente.

Después de esa tarde Candy le pidió a la esposa del Alcalde los boletos para la familia Andrew.

-Lo siento Candy, pero se agotaron y es cupo limitado.

-¿Por qué no le ofrecieron a él? Albert hubiera llevado a toda su familia.

-No fue adrede Candy se nos olvidó.

La esposa del Alcalde pensó: ¿Qué cree esta chiquilla que vamos a aceptar a esos nuevos ricos sin clase? Ese hombre sigue siendo un bruto.

-No conseguí boleto para ti-le dijo Candy al siguiente día de hablar con la esposa del Alcalde.

-Entonces no participes en ese concierto ¡Qué carajo les cuesta poner una mesa adicional para los Andrew!

-Supongo que es por el espacio.

-¡Quiero que canceles tu participación!

-Albert, mi mamá me dio permiso además somos novios nada más, si ahorita me prohíbes cosas ¿Qué harás cuando nos casemos?

Albert pensó: Si te digo lo que haré ya no te casarás conmigo-Albert respiró hondo tratando de calmarse,

El Conde escuchó la discusión entre los Rubios y dijo: Yo te cedo mi lugar muchacho.

Albert pensó: No me negaré porque necesito estar alerta para que nadie me la quite.

-Conde August se lo agradezco, no me quiero perder por nada del mundo la interpretación de Candy en el piano.

Candy hizo una mueca y pensó: Albert es más falso que la pirita, el oro de los tontos.

Unos días antes que fuera el concierto Marcela se le presentó a Albert en su oficina.

-¿Quién te dejó pasar?

-¿Cómo pudiste salir de la cárcel? ¿Quién te ayudó?

-William, puedo sentir lo tenso que estas, déjame ayudar a que te relajes, yo sé que esa muchacha no te ha dado lo que necesitas.

-Albert se sintió excitado en ese momento.

Hola chicas gracias por seguir apoyando este fic, con sus reviews, ustedes saben que escribo sin fines de lucro y cuando comentan es como un incentivo, estimulan mi imaginación


	43. Chapter 43

La respiración de Albert se agitó, cerró los ojos como aguantándose y dijo : es mejor que te vayas Marcela si vuelves a molestarme o a mi prometida soy capaz de desaparecerte.

En ese momento Candy entró en la oficina, Albert se sobresaltó pues no esperaba que llegase de improviso.

-Nos vemos mi amor, hoy también te espero en nuestra casa-dijo Marcela

Candy miró molesta a Albert y este dijo: Es mentira Candy, ella está buscando que te enojes conmigo, precisamente la estaba corriendo antes de que llegaras.

Marcela se acercó al oído de Candy y le dijo: Me volvió a buscar porque no le diste lo que quería, hasta me sacó de cárcel.

-No la escuches Candy-gritó Albert.

Marcela salió rápidamente de la oficina porque vio que Albert iba hacia ellas.

-¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida! -Dijo Candy con tristeza

-Candy te juro por lo más sagrado que no la busqué, yo te amo, desde nuestro primer beso no he estado con nadie más.

-¡No te creo! ¿Cómo salió de cárcel?, de seguro alguien con dinero la sacó.

-Eso mismo le pregunté pero no me quiso decir.

Albert se acercó para besarla pero ella lo rechazó, él se sintió ofendido.

Me estás juzgando sin que cometiera el delito, ya te dije que no he vuelto a estar con ella porque a la que deseo es a ti, te quiero hacer mía, deberías entregarte a mí, así estaremos seguros el uno del otro.

-Tú me tendrás segura, luego querrás hacer conmigo lo que te plazca.

Albert sonrió y dijo: Eso no te lo puedo negar, en la intimidad haré contigo lo que me plazca pero te prometo que tu también lo disfrutarás.

-Para ti todo es un juego ¿Verdad? Sólo piensas en intimar.

\- No Candy, también pienso en hacerte feliz, en tener muchos hijos contigo. Voy averiguar quién la ayudó a salir de la cárcel, aunque sospecho que fue David Sackler.

-Ya no te relaciones con ella Albert.

-No me estoy relacionando con ella, de todas maneras le diré a mis empleados que no la dejen pasar a las instalaciones de ninguno de mis negocios.

Albert recorrió a Candy con una mirada de deseo y ella se sintió cohibida.

-Puse más hombres a trabajar en el mantenimiento de la Iglesia, si está antes de lo planeado quisiera que nos casemos cuanto antes.

-La verdad yo quisiera casarme hasta que esté terminada la remodelación del hospital.

-Candy, quiero que comprendas que soy un hombre con sangre en las venas que te ama y desea, ya no quiero seguir esperando más.

-Te comprendo porque me siento igual, sólo con tu mirada me haces estremecer y siento cosas en mi interior.

-¿Qué sientes? Quisiera saberlo-preguntó Albert deseoso

-No, si te lo digo luego nos pondremos en una situación difícil. Albert ¿verdad que si nos casamos me dejaras trabajar en el hospital y dar apoyo en donde me lo soliciten?

-No quiero que hablemos sobre eso ahora, cuando estemos casados lo trataremos.

-Yo quiero saberlo de una vez.

Albert miró serio a Candy y respondió: Si te queda tiempo después que cumplas como mi esposa y como la señora de la casa no veo porque no puedas hacerlo.

Por fin fue el día del concierto Albert llegó a buscar a Candy quien lucía un hermoso vestido que permitía ver sus hombros descubiertos.

-Te ves muy hermosa.

-Lo sé-dijo Candy sonriente.

El Conde Lamber sonrió y dijo: Casi no es vanidosa mi nieta ¿Verdad William?

-La perdono porque me ha deslumbrado.

-Espero la traigas temprano William.

-Sí, terminando el concierto la traigo

Llegaron al salón, la mayoría eran inversionistas de otros Estados del país, había pocos millonarios nativos de Chicago que fueron acompañados de sus esposas e hijos mayores, quizás unos diez incluyendo a los Sackler, los demás eran profesionistas que habían alcanzado una buena posición.

La esposa del Alcalde en cuanto vio a Albert se molestó pues pensaba que Candy iría con su abuelo.

-Candice ¿Y tú abuelito? ¿Por qué no vino?

-Le cedió el lugar a William.

-¡Qué Lástima! Nos hubiera gustado contar con su presencia, no todos los días podemos codearnos con gente de la nobleza.

Candy sonrió y Albert blanqueó los ojos.

-Ven, ya es hora que toques el piano, como pensamos que iba a venir tu abuelito les apartamos lugares en nuestra mesa.

Albert vio dos mesas vacías y pensó veré si alguien ocupa esas mesas, si no definitivamente no querían invitarme.

Candy subió al escenario, todos guardaron silencio, ella tocó sonata Claro de Luna de Beethoven. A la mitad de la melodía Albert se dio cuenta que varios caballeros preguntaban: ¿Quién es ella?

-¿Es soltera? ¡Que hermosa y talentosa chica! ¡Quiero que me presenten con ella!

-Los caballeros que están en este salón te han de estar envidiando William, estoy seguro que quisieran estar en tus zapatos- comentó el alcalde.

Albert no le siguió el juego, solo pensó: ¡Tendré que soportar esto por dos horas! No creo poder aguantar ni media hora.

Los Sackler estaban solos en una mesa, David pensó: Siento que ya no es tan pura, no se ve con la misma inocencia, estoy seguro que Andrew ha sobrepasado los límites de la decencia con ella, pero aun así mi deseo se incrementa.

Habían invitado a un cantante y le pidieron a Candy que lo acompañara en el piano, más celoso se puso Albert pues era un joven que no pasaba desapercibido para las mujeres, Candy trataba de no mirarlo para no provocar a su prometido.

-¡Estoy segura que ya se puso celoso! Hasta miedo me da de ir a sentarme con él ahora que termine de tocar el piano-pensó Candy.

Albert vio que las mesas no se ocuparon y pensó: Lo confirmo, no me invitaron a propósito.

Después de media hora, el cantante le cedió el brazo para ayudarla a bajar del escenario, Candy fue a la mesa escoltada por el moreno de ojos claros, Albert había doblado la cuchara del coraje.

-Buenas noches aquí estoy escoltando a esta hermosa dama.

Albert se puso de pie y jaló la silla para que Candy se sentara a su lado.

-Gracias por acompañar a MI PROMETIDA, de ahora en adelante yo me encargo de ella-dijo Albert enfatizando la palabra prometida.

Empezaron a cuestionar al cantante, al parecer era hijo de un Duque, Albert estaba aburrido de la plática, se acercó a Candy para decirle: Ya quiero que nos vayamos.

-Albert todavía me falta otro tiempo.

En Escocia el Duque Douglas presentó a Abigail con su familia, todos la miraron como poca cosa, una Americana arribista pensaban que era.

Todos murmuraban: que mujer decente se va de su casa sin estar casada, tenemos que investigar bien quien es, si no tiene pasado, Douglas debe casarse con una mujer virtuosa.

Candy pidió permiso para polvearse la nariz antes de subir nuevamente al escenario, ella fue al tocador pero nadie se percató que alguien la acechaba.

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a Locadeamor (no te preocupes no perderé el interés para seguir con este fic, es mi intención terminarlos todos) y también para mi queridisima Glenda.**

 **Saludos a Nathy Eli, Liovana. Tarresnom, Chidamami, Hanir, Mary silenciosa, Luz, Sayuri, mercedes, Elizabethpadillapaz, Loren Rios, Yagui, Paulayjoaqui, Boribonbon, Paty, Vialsi, Rocío CR, Gina Riquelme, Carolina macias, Tania Lizbeth, Lulu, Yuleni Paredes.**

 **Les recuerdo mis nuevos Fics Mi Dulce enemiga se robó mi corazón, Mi amor siempre ha sido tuyo, por cierto me pidieron una pista el nombre del papá del hijo de Candy lleva la letra A e incluye una R.**


	44. Chapter 44

Se casaron, hicieron el amor , tuvieron muchos hijos y fueron felices

FIN

A petición de las que les urge el final ahí está .

Lo anterior es para la que dicen que ya se alargó el fic y que urge el final y bla bla bla ya con esto espero que vayan a leer a otra persona y me pasen de largo.

También en perfectamente incompatibles es otra de las historias que recibo agresiones que si soy hija de Woody Allen etc. esa historia todavía le falta otra cosa que hará el Mathew así que desde ahora también se los aviso a las que siguen aquella historia.

seguiré con el próximo capitulo de Olvidé como amar disculpen que les haya adelantado el 28 de Dic día de los inocentes acá en México. Donde se hacen bromas.

recuerden a nadie absolutamente a nadie obligo a leer.

espero que de aquí en adelante todo este tranquis. y como dice el Chapulín Colorado siganme los buenos.

Gracias por su atención nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	45. Chapter 45

-Tú ¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó Candy

Le tapó la boca para que Candy no hablara se la llevó fuera del recinto, en cuanto los vio su cochero se acercó a ellos.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! -Forcejeaba Candy

La subió al carruaje, era tan fuerte que Candy era como una plumita para él, le gritó a su cochero: ¡Avanza!

Tenía sentada a Candy en sus piernas.

-Por favor Albert déjame regresar, tengo que cumplir con este compromiso.

-¡Habían dos mesas vacías!, ¡no me invitaron a propósito! ¡No quiero que convivas con esa gente que me menosprecia!, además "varios caballeros" quieren presentarse contigo porque les agradaste.

-Albert, déjame volver y te prometo que…

-¿Me prometes que?-preguntó Albert expectante, al parecer le propondría algo interesante.

-Dejaré que me acaricies , todo lo que gustes.

Albert no podía más, parecía que iba a estallar, era un deseo incontrolable el que sentía por ella.

-Está bien, regresaremos, es posible que no nos dé tiempo hoy, pero mañana sin falta iré a buscarte a tu casa.

Albert sacó la cabeza y le dio la instrucción al cochero de que se regresarán.

Albert pensó: ¡No dejaré pasar esta oportunidad! La haré mía, ella no podrá resistirse, la excitaré a tal punto que ella me pedirá que la posea.

Bajaron del carruaje ella entró corriendo al salón, ya la habían anunciado, todos miraban hacia los lados, tratando de ubicarla.

Candy subió al estrado y nuevamente tocó el piano, estaba molesta, al mismo tiempo sentía que había llegado al límite.

-¿A quién quiero engañar?, lo deseo tanto o más de lo que él me desea, la profundidad de su mirada me estremece, su voz me seduce y siento que me duele porque no obtengo alivio, ¿qué puede pasar si me entregó a él antes de casarme?, No creo que me deje o se burle de mí.

Albert se sintió excitado al escuchar la melodía de Candy quien transmitía todo su deseo al interpretar el concierto n. 1 para piano de Tchaikovsky

-Si amor, mañana nos fundiremos en una sola carne-Pensaba Albert.

-Andrew, estoy seguro que no sabes cual melodía está interpretando tu prometida-aseguró el alcalde mofándose, creyendo que Albert era un ignorante.

-Claro que Si, está tocando el concierto número 1 de Tchaikovsky y me dijo que era para mí.

Al terminar todos ovacionaron a Candy, Albert no se le despegó ningún momento, la esposa del Alcalde pidió que se subastara en una pieza de baile.

Candy accedió porque sabía que Albert pagaría cualquier precio por ella, pusieron al frente a las jóvenes más hermosas de la clase alta de Chicago, por todas ofrecieron entre mil y dos mil dólares, a Candy la dejaron al final, David Sackler ofreció 3,000 de entrada, Albert 5,000 así estuvieron compitiendo por ella, hasta que Albert ofreció 25,000, David iba a ofrecer más pero Forrest Sackler le sujetó la mano a su hijo para que desistiera, David se sintió frustrado.

-¿Acaso te has olvidado de tu discapacidad, se hubieran reído de ti?

-¡Todo lo por la culpa de Andrew! ¡Lo detesto! ¡Quiero que desaparezca de la faz de la tierra!

Pasaron las parejas a la pista, Albert y Candy trataron de disimular sus deseos delante de la gente.

-¿Cuándo iremos preguntó Candy?

-Mañana, quiero ocupar todo el día para acariciarte, si fuésemos ahora sería apresurado y tengo la intención de disfrutarte lentamente.

Fueron al carruaje, Candy pensó que Albert se le tiraría encima, pero el no se quería quedar a medias, sabía que ella le haría trampa diciéndole que ya le había permitido acariciarla, por eso aguantó aunque se estuviera quemando por dentro.

¿A que horas irás por mi?

A las 11 de la mañana ya que primero terminaré de organizar todo lo que tengo pendiente.

Candy pensó: Esto se está poniendo serio.

Albert no sonreía en su mente estaba planeando todo lo que le haría con Candy para dejarla sin defensas.

La acompañó hasta el recibidor de su casa, la esperaba despierto el Conde Lambert, quien se sintió tranquilo, al ver que habían llegado con bien.

-Gracias por traer sana y salva a mi niña.

-Es mi deber hacerlo.

Albert regresó a la Mansión Andrew, fue a su recamara a descansar en sus pensamientos sólo tenía a Candy presente, le llegaron las dos de la mañana y todavía no podía conciliar el sueño, tuvo que levantarse e ir por las hierbas de la señora Elroy, sabía para que servía cada una, pero no se acordaba de las cantidades, se hizo un té, regresó a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se levantó temprano, desayunó con su familia para luego alistarse, sentía nerviosismo pues estaría con su amado.

La cabaña siempre permanecía limpia pues Albert tenía asignado a dos siervos para que le dieran mantenimiento diariamente por si algún día se le presentaba la oportunidad con Candy, cada dos días cambiaban las sábanas.

Llegó la hora en que Albert pasaría por Candy pero no llegó, ella esperó hasta la 1 de la tarde, se sintió un poco aliviada.

-Quizás reflexionó y ha decidido esperar hasta que nos casemos, tiene razón, sólo complicaríamos las cosas, si llegara a quedar embarazada mi abuelito es capaz de matarlo a mi mamá le daría gusto enterrarlo-pensó Candy.

Albert estaba en su recamara, su familia no lo había querido despertar pues se la pasaba trabajando sin descaso, creyeron que se molestaría si interrumpían su sueño.

A las 3 de la tarde Albert abrió los ojos, la cabeza le daba vueltas por los efectos secundarios de lo que había tomado.

-¡Candy! ¡no puede ser! ¡Me quedé dormido!

Se fue a duchar y se alistó rápidamente.

Cuando bajó los Andrew ya estaban almorzando.

-Tío, revisé los pedi…

-¡Ahora no Archie! Llevo prisa, ¡buenas tardes! Me retiro.

En la mansión Huber, Candy y su abuelito estaban en medio de una partida de ajedrez cuando Albert se apareció en la entrada del salón.

-William, estoy destrozando a tu novia falta poco para que la venza- exclamó el Conde Lamber

Candy le sonrió a Albert.

-Iba a venir más temprano pero mi tía me dio un té, que hizo relajarme demasiado tanto así que me desperté a las 3 de la tarde.

Candy comentó: Ya estaba de Dios, estuvo bien que descansaras.

Albert se puso serio, no dejaría que Candy se echara para atrás. Esta vez no escaparía.

En la Mansión Sackler le llegaba un reporte a David donde decía la ubicación de su ex esposa.

En Londres Anthony se sentía incapaz de olvidar a Candy, pero Tania yacía desnuda durmiendo a su lado.

 **Hola Chicas las que deseen seguir leyendo la historia les dejo este nuevo capítulo, me agradó conocer a varias de ustedes no sabía sus Nick y a otras que ya tenía tiempo que no las veía, me alegro que estén bien. Por falta de tiempo no las nombro ahora pero gracias por todo chicas.**

 **Luz ya tiene tiempo que no me he podido conectar al foro perdí mi contraseña.**

 **Felices fiestas, Que fic desean para mañana Luego llegó el amor o la mi dulce enemiga.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Este capítulo no es apto para menores, tiene escenas de violencia y contenido sexual.**

Anthony se puso de pie, su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo, se asomó por la ventana para recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

-Tania tengo que ser sincero contigo, antes que suceda algo entre nosotros primero escúchame , sigo amando a Candy, quiero olvidarla pero es difícil para mí borrar el sabor de sus labios, no soy digno de tomar tu inocencia, no quiero herirte, temo cerrar los ojos e imaginarme que eres ella.

-No me importa si te imaginas que a la que posees es a ella entrando en mí, te amo tanto que quiero entregarte mi cuerpo, deseo que seas el primer hombre en tomarme.

Tania se desvistió frente a él, Anthony reaccionó ante su linda figura, se acercó y la abrazó, diciendo: Mereces ser amada, no eres mujer para una sola noche, llegará alguien que te ame verdaderamente y te lamentaras por haberme dado este regalo que le pertenece a él.

-Yo no estoy destinada para el amor, quiero tenerte aunque sea por esta noche, si me dieran a escoger entre pasar unos minutos contigo o toda la eternidad con un hombre que me ame pero que yo no le corresponda, prefiero pasar estos minutos contigo, el recuerdo de esta noche me acompañará toda la vida.

-Tania, no quiero ver en ti el rostro de Candy, estoy contigo pero estoy pensando en ella.

Tania agarró las manos de Anthony y se acarició así misma diciendo: Esta noche quiero darte todo mi cariño en esta oscuridad, acéptame pues fui hecha para amarte.

Anthony no resistió la excitación y se soltó de Tania y el mismo la exploró diciendo: Recházame, no dejes que te tome.

-Tómame, no puedo ni quiero rechazarte.

Anthony se fue quitando la ropa con ayuda de Tania, la acostó en la cama, al probar sus labios y besarla prolongadamente pensó:

-¡Es tan diferente de Candy! Pero ya no puedo retornar porque estoy entrando en ella.

Anthony no pudo evitar imaginarse a Candy, en cambio Tania entregaba su cuerpo y alma al hombre que amó desde que lo vio por primera vez - ¡Anthony, Anthony!- decía cada vez que la penetraba.

Al día siguiente Tania se despertó y Anthony ya se había ido, le dejó una nota en la almohada que decía: _**No tengo bienes materiales para ofrecerte, aunque todavía estoy cursando la carrera quiero que me esperes, hasta que termine de estudiar te cumpliré como hombre, prometo que me casaré contigo, gracias por la noche que me diste, no tomes a mal que me haya ido de tu lado, sólo necesito tiempo para pensar y poner en orden mis ideas, besos. Tuyo Anthony.**_

Tania pensó: No le dije que me casaré con mi primo, mi tío el hermano de mi mamá ha perdido a su familia y para dejarme su fortuna les ha dicho a mis tíos los marqueses Spencer que me case con Mark, no fue suficiente para ellos que les cediera la fortuna de mis padres, quieren tener más posesiones, es por eso que me entregué a Anthony, quise darle a él mi primera vez y no al canalla de Mark. Anthony está estudiando, y no seré egoísta en truncar su carrera.

-En realidad vine a buscar a Candy para llevarla de paseo por la ciudad-le dijo Albert al Conde Lambert

Candy pensó: Creí que lo dejaría pasar, pero veo que está decidido, temo que quiera ir más allá, aunque la realidad es que deseo que vaya más allá de las caricias.

-Quiero ir con ustedes-Dijo el Conde

Albert miró a Candy para que ella impidiera que su abuelo les echara a perder el plan.

Abuelito nos darán pláticas prematrimoniales, creo que te vas aburrir.

Tienes razón, iré con ustedes en otra ocasión.

Albert sonrió, le cedió el brazo a Candy guiándola hasta el carruaje, al cerrar la puerta de este, la besó ardientemente.

-Me estoy quemando por dentro Candy –dijo con la voz entrecortada casi jadeando.

-Tranquilo amor, me da pena que tu cochero nos dejé en la cabaña, sabrá a lo que vamos, mi nombre estará en boca de todo Chicago.

Él es de toda mi confianza, no se atreverá a decir nada.

-¿Por qué no trajiste un carruaje sencillo?

-Oh Candy, no busques pretextos para no estar conmigo.

-No son pretextos.

-Está bien, le diré que nos lleve a mi casa, ahí cambiaremos de carruaje.

Albert le dio las indicaciones al cochero, partieron en un carruaje más pequeño que guiaba Albert, quien no se fijaba en los huecos de la terracería por ir rápido.

A lo lejos Alguien los visualizó y fue siguiéndolos.

Por fin llegaron a la cabaña…

-Recuerda que sólo son caricias-advirtió Candy

-Si mi amor, lo sé.

Albert pensó: Ya no hay vuelta atrás, hoy por fin serás mía.

La tomó de la cintura para bajarla del carruaje, entraron a la cabaña dirigiéndose a la habitación principal.

-Albert tengo miedo.

-No temas, seré cuidadoso-dijo Albert para darle confianza.

Albert se acercó a Candy y le quitó el sombrero que llevaba para luego soltarle el cabello.

-Tus rizos son perfectos, ¡eres tan hermosa!

Le acarició el rostro, se acercó para besarla, le dio besos tranquilos ella fue la primera que invadió su boca con la lengua, haciendo que se apasionara más de lo que ya estaba, se puso atrás de ella para desabotonar el vestido, eran más de 20 botones, la paciencia de Albert estuvo a prueba ya que deseaba desgarrar por completo el vestido, Candy se quedó solamente con su corsé y pantis largas puestas, Albert la recorrió con la mirada excitándose, ahora era el turno de desamarrarle el corsé.

-Pensé que sería con la ropa interior puesta –comentó Candy

-No nena, deseo verte completamente desnuda, tú ya me viste desnudo en el lago.

-Pero porque tú lo quisiste, yo no te lo pedí.

Albert la calló con un beso, mientras la distraía de esa manera le desamarraba el corsé, ella lo ayudó a desvestirse también.

Albert de nuevo se puso tras ella para besarle el cuello y acariciar sus senos, sabía cómo prender la llama de la pasión tenía experiencia para incitarla y dejarla sin defensas, la cargó para ponerla en la cama. El acarició su clítoris, ella estaba humedecida completamente.

-Me encanta tu aroma, quiero beber tu néctar-dijo Albert fuera de si.

El bajó para besarle los muslos.

David Sackler estaba cerca de la cabaña con uno de sus empleados, se imaginó lo que pasaba en la cabaña entre los rubios.

-Ve y ponle paja al carruaje y prende fuego, yo me esconderé en los arbustos para ver lo que sucede.

-Señor, el caballo podría morir quemado.

-¡Hazlo! te pagaré una buena cantidad.

El hombre se acercó en su caballo y fue al granero a buscar paja.

-Parece que escuché a un caballo acercarse-comentó Candy

Albert estaba tan extasiado saboreando la intimidad de su amada que no le puso atención a lo que decía.

El hombre puso la paja en el carruaje de Albert y le prendió fuego, después de esto se regresó dónde estaba Sackler.

Candy sentía que tocaba el cielo, cuando de pronto el caballo se espantó y al querer huir entró a la cabaña con el carruaje incendiado, atorándose en la puerta principal.

Albert y Candy se levantaron pues escucharon el golpe y al caballo relinchar, Candy se puso el vestido, el salió desnudo a la puerta y vio que la cabaña se estaba incendiando, el caballo relinchaba pues las llamas le habían llegado a la cola y las piernas.

 **Hola Chicas espero se la hayan pasado bien, Este capítulo va dedicado a Loca de amor y a Azukrita (perdón por la tardanza).**

 **Si ya no puedo actualizar otro fic les deseo feliz año nuevo, que se cumplan todos sus. Propósitos pongan y busquen primero la justicia de DIOS y todo vendrá por añadidura**

 **Saludos a Patty Castillo, Vialsi, lulú Grandchester, Mariaelenasanchez, Amoncer, Mary silenciosa, Nathy Eli, Sayuri, Rixa Eve, Yagui, Elizabeth, Kira anima, G. Luisa, Boribonbon, Patty, Triny, Carolina Macias, Maira Huiir, Eli, Paty Martinez, Jahzeel, Sol, Klair Baeza, Bunny, Soadora, Chidamami, Norma Angelica, Isasi, Candy777, Nina, Luz, Jessi, Liovana, Maravilla121 (felicidades por tu nuevo Fic la fugitiva) Yuleni (felicidades por Amante Virtual y Lágrimas de amor) Lucero Moon, Solsire, Lizzymoon, Gladys, Gladis, Mary 1972, Mary Andrew, Tania Lizbeth, Glenda, Elisa, Ersa501, Elvira H.C, Bety p.p., Clausss, Georgia celli, ML, MISIA3D, Loren Rios, Gina Riquelme, Jina, PAulayjoaqui, Lizeth Olveda, Becki 10000, Rocio Cr, Gaby Grandchester, Gaby 15**


	47. Chapter 47

Los cinchos del carruaje hacia el caballo estaban prendidos por él fuego, se lograron romper y el caballo logró liberarse, corría aventando patadas pues tenía incendiada la cola y las patas traseras, Candy salió de la habitación, en ese momento el caballo corrió hacia ella golpeándola en la cabeza, Albert se quedó aterrado al ver que sangraba la sostuvo en sus brazos y la metió a la habitación, se puso su pantalón y salió por la ventana de la recamara con ella, Albert estaba descontrolado al ver a Candy inconsciente a lo lejos vio que dos jinetes se alejaban del lugar a todo galope, fue testigo de cómo la que había sido su casa fue consumida por las llamas, nada pudo hacer por el animal que causó que su amada estuviera en peligro de muerte.

A la distancia vieron humo negro Archie y Alistair

–Creo que ese humo está en la dirección de la cabaña, vamos hacia allá a investigar—propuso Stear

Fueron en un carruaje y encontraron a Albert completamente en shock contemplando a Candy.

-Tío ¿Qué ocurrió? Hay que llevar a Candy a la casa e ir por el doctor para que venga a revisarla.

Albert por fin reaccionó— lo que haremos será llevarla al médico directamente. Después le avisaremos a su familia.

La trasladaron al consultorio del médico— ¡Por favor revísela! —le suplicaron.

-¿Pero qué le pasó?

-Se cayó del caballo—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Albert

El doctor la revisó y su semblante decayó.

-Deben de estar preparados emocionalmente para cualquier desenlace trágico, tienen que avisar a su familia, le limpiaré la herida de la cabeza y le pondré algo para que se desinflame luego la costuraré, pocas veces he visto un golpe así y los pacientes fallecieron espero que este no sea él caso. Deben ser fuertes.

-Si se muere Candy yo me muero con ella—expresó Albert lamentándose.

Archie fue el encargado de llevar la mala noticia a la familia Huber. El que lo atendió fue Deborah.

-Señora Deborah, vengo a comunicarle que Candy está gravemente herida en el consultorio de nuestro médico familiar, no la quisimos llevar al hospital sino con él directamente para que recibiera atención personalizada.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hija?

-Parece que se cayó del caballo no estoy muy bien enterado, pero urge que venga.

-Robson vio el rostro atribulado de Deborah cuando fue por su chal.

-¿Qué pasa Deborah? ¿Hacia dónde te diriges?

-Cuando regrese te diré.

-¡Te ordeno que me digas de una vez!

-Candy tuvo un accidente, al parecer se cayó del caballo y se golpeó el cráneo.

-¡Mi nieta no puede estar en peligro!—exclamó el Conde Lambert pues estaba entrando a la recámara de Deborah y Robson.

-Vayan y tráiganla a la casa—indicó el Señor Huber.

El conde y su hija fueron a ver a Candy.

La noticia corrió rápidamente por toda la ciudad llegando a oídos de David Sackler.

–A Candy no le pudo pasar nada, era Andrew el que tenía que morir calcinado—pensaba David

Deborah llegó con su padre al consultorio, Albert ya tenía puesta una camisa que le habían llevado.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?

El Doctor dijo: Pase Deborah, vaya a su lado, esta noche es crucial.

-¡No puede estar hablando en serio!— reclamó el conde Lambert agarrando del cuello al doctor.

Deborah entró y observó que a Candy le escurría una gota de sangre que le salía del oído, se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de ahogar su llanto al ver a su hija en mal estado.

Se acercó y se acordó del corsé— quizás eso no la deja respirar bien quiso quitárselo pero vio que no lo tenía puesto, ni tampoco sus enaguas ni su calzón.

–¡Quiero que me digas que pasó! Candy estaba bajo tu cuidado ¿Cómo pudo pasarle esto?—le reclamaba el conde Lambert a Albert.

Deborah salió del privado donde tenían a Candy y se acercó a Albert para darle una cachetada.

¿Por qué mi hija no tiene puesta su ropa interior?

August Lambert miró a Albert con enojo esperando su respuesta, el doctor intervino diciendo: Se la quitamos para que pudiera respirar mejor, mi esposa se encargó de eso.

-No me has respondido ¿Cómo sucedió el accidente?– lo presionaba el conde para que hablara.

Albert estaba mudo, no sabía que explicar, el conde Lambert agarró su fusta y golpeó a Albert en la cara.

Albert se sentó y no comentó nada sólo tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras en Inglaterra Tania firmaba el documento que la hacía esposa de Mark Spencer.

Los marqueses sonreían al ver que no se oponía. Anthony llegó a buscar a Tania a su departamento y no la encontró.

Esa noche en el lecho conyugal de Mark Spencer y Tania el esperaba que su prima saliera del baño para tomarla como su mujer.


	48. Chapter 48

Tania lloraba desconsolada, no podía entregarse a un hombre a quien no amaba, ¿Pero que había hecho? Se recriminaba por actuar impulsivamente iba a estar encadenada a un hombre perverso.

Mark golpeó la puerta con un zapato-¿Qué tanto haces? No te voy a esperar toda la noche.

-Mark me siento mal, no es necesario que consumemos el matrimonio.

-¿Qué? ¡Por esta absurda boda no fui al burdel! y hoy llegaba mercancía nueva, así que hoy tengo que desvirgar a alguien.

A Tania le empezó a dar miedo la reacción que tendría su primo al descubrir que ya no era virgen.

-Todavía estás a tiempo de que vayas al burdel, además…

-¿Además que? Ahora no tengo dinero, cada mes lo recibo, mi papá administra todo por ahora.

-Me vino mi periodo.

\- No importa, ¡te ordeno que salgas de una buena vez!

Tania salió con un camisón que le cubría todo el cuerpo, Mark se acercó a ella y se lo quitó, la besó por el cuello, la guio a la cama y se le encimó, ella no le respondía pero a él poco le importó cuando terminó de hacer el coito la cacheteó.

-¿Quién fue el primero?

-¡No te lo diré!

-Fue Anthony ¿Verdad?

-¡Se lo diré a mis padres! Te repudiaré

-Hazlo, me importa poco.

Al siguiente día Mark se lo contó a sus padres y ellos le dijeron que tendría que aguantarse ya que se había estipulado que hasta que tuvieran a su primogénito se le cederían las propiedades.

Mientras en Escocia Abigaíl era constantemente humillada por la familia de _Douglas Graham el duque de Montrose._

 _-Cómo pudiste traer a una mujer de cuna inferior._

 _-Su abuelo es el Conde…_

 _-No nos interesa, ya supimos que no es doncella, abandonó a sus hijos para venir tras de ti, ¡Es mala no la queremos aquí!_

 _-Ella está encinta no la puedo abandonar._

 _-Pues espera a que tenga el bebé y luego deséchala._

 _-Abigail no es un objeto del cual me puedo deshacer, yo me he enamorado de ella y pienso hacerme responsable de mi hijo._

 _Abigail escuchó atrás de la puerta que le dijeron a Douglas: No te cases con ella, si no te da hijos varones… tendrás que dejarla, así que sólo tenla como tu concubina._

 _-Seguiré sus consejos-aceptó Douglas_

 _Mientras en Chicago el doctor comentaba:_

 _-Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer por ella, es mejor que se la lleven a su casa, sólo queda esperar a que Dios la llame a su presencia._

 _Albert se levantó de ahí y entró a ver a Candy, Deborah quiso detenerlo pero él la hizo a un lado, el abuelo de Candy se había ido a descansar pues llevaban una semana de desvelos._

 _Albert se sentó a su lado y le agarró la mano:_

 _-Me niego a dejarte ir, ¡Tienes que reaccionar! ¡Te necesito! nadie me ha amado como tú, y Candy yo… te amo, tu bondad derritió el hielo que cubría mi corazón, yo pensé que nunca más volvería amar, pero tú hiciste que de nuevo sintiera todas esas emociones, lo de Abigail sólo fue algo pasional, en cambio contigo sé que puedo ser el de antes, amo tu sonrisa, te has convertido en mi existencia, eres mi sol y mi luna, no te mueras Candy, no lo soportaría. ¡Dios mío! si la regresas a mí, te prometo entregar mi vida a ti y hacer el bien._

 _-¡No quiero verte más Andrew!, me llevaré a mi hija a lado de su padre._

 _-Yo la llevaré Deborah, es mi prometida su mano me fue dada._

 _-¡A mí no me puedes engañar William! ese día la ibas a ultrajar y por eso ella está en esa condición, la agrediste porque te rechazó._

 _-Ella se iba a entregar a mí voluntariamente, sé que estuvo mal, yo nunca la tomaría por la fuerza, alguien incendió…_

 _-¡Lo sabía! Tus intenciones nunca fueron honorables, querías cobrarte toda la ayuda que nos has dado, ya sospechaba que no era gratis._

 **Chicas empecé a escribir a las 10 pm, les dejo este mini capítulo ya para la próxima lo hago más largo, hoy se celebró el día de las madres en México y pues estuve cumpliendo como hija. Dios bendiga a todas las mamás y tías.**

 **Tengo 3 fics nuevos, Los consuegros, El lazo que me une a ti y confundí los designios de Dios.**

 **Felicidades a Stormaw ,Patty Castillo, Vialsi, lulú Grandchester, Mariaelenasanchez, Amoncer, Mary silenciosa, Nathy Eli, Sayuri, Rixa Eve, Yagui, Elizabeth, Kira anima, G. Luisa, Boribonbon, Patty, Triny, Carolina Macias, Maira Huiir, Eli, Paty Martinez, Jahzeel, Sol, Klair Baeza, Bunny, Soadora, Chidamami, Norma Angelica, Isasi, Candy777, Nina, Luz, Jessi, Maravilla121 (felicidades por tu nuevo Fic la fugitiva) Yuleni, Lucero Moon, Solsire, Lizzymoon, Gladys, Gladis, Mary 1972, Mary Andrew, Tania Lizbeth, Glenda, Elisa, Ersa501, Elvira H.C, Bety p.p., Clausss, Georgia celli, ML, MISIA3D, Loren Rios, Gina Riquelme, PAulayjoaqui, Lizeth Olveda, Becki 10000, Rocio Cr, Gaby Grandchester, Elen Harket,** Mitsuki Brower,adoradandrew.


	49. Chapter 49

Deborah se llevó a Candy a su Mansión, Robson en cuanto vio a su hija se quebró por completo.

-Mi hija ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué?

-Robson, debemos ser fuertes el doctor me dijo que ya no hay nada que hacer por ella, precisamente ahora Dios es el que tiene el control de su vida.

A toda la servidumbre y al Conde Lambert se les desgarró el corazón por ver el sufrimiento de Robson.

Deborah le contó a su Padre que Albert había intentado abusar de Candy y que por tal motivo había quedado en esas condiciones.

-¡Desgraciado lo mataré con mis propias manos!

-No papá, vamos a perdonarlo a pesar de todo él nos ayudó a construir esta casa y a Robson lo salvó de morir quemado ¡pero no por eso le venderé a mi hija! Ya no le permitiremos que la vea.

Albert fue a la casa de los Huber y lo atendió el Conde Lambert.

-William, mi hija Deborah me explicó lo que quisiste hacer con Candy.

-Conde, por favor déjeme explicarle.

-Candy no ha mejorado, ni sabemos si vivirá, ya no la busques más, haz tu vida con alguien igual que tú, como la prostituta esa que tenías como amante, mi nieta es mucha mujer para ti.

-Candy es la que decidirá si sigue conmigo o no.

-¡Eres tan terco! Hubiese querido matarte con mis propias manos pero Deborah me detuvo, vete de aquí y no regreses.

Albert salió derrotado de la mansión Huber, no podía hacer un escándalo, tampoco le permitían ver a Robson.

En cuanto se fue Albert de la mansión Huber, Deborah salió comentando:

-No se dará por vencido

-¿Y si fingimos la muerte de Candy?-propuso el Conde

-Papá con la vida de mi hija no quiero jugar ¿Y si Dios nos castiga? y realmente muere no lo soportaría.

-Entonces cédela en este mismo instante con Andrew.

-Está bien, haré lo que digas.

Albert todos los días le preguntaba al doctor por la salud de Candy, Deborah y el Conde Lambert lo persuadieron para que divulgara que Candy de un momento a otro moriría.

Albert fue con el ministro de la Iglesia.

-¡Por favor hable con los Huber que me permitan verla!

-Señor Andrew, lo único que puedo hacer es orar por ustedes. Usted debería hacer lo mismo, suplicarle a Dios por su prometida para que se mejore.

Albert le pidió a toda su familia que ayunaran por la salud de Candy, efectivamente los ruegos fueron escuchados por Dios, Candy empezó a mejorar.

-Es ahora que Candy todavía no sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor que debemos fingir su muerte-propuso el conde Lambert.

Al siguiente día fue pregonado por toda la ciudad de Chicago que Candy había fallecido, Los Huber abrieron su casa para que la gente llegara al velorio simulado, habían puesto rocas en el ataúd y lo mantenían cerrado.

Llegó a oídos de los Andrew el terrible acontecimiento, enseguida se presentaron en la mansión de los Huber, Robson había sido drogado para que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Qué haces aquí Andrew? ¡Vete! Ahí está tu obra en ese ataúd-lo acusó Deborah

Esas palabras fueron un golpe para el corazón de Albert.

-Señora Huber, Candy amaba a William, a ella le gustaría que la despidiera, todos los Andrew también la amamos, no nos corra por favor-pidió Elroy Andrew

-Está bien permitiré que estén aquí pero si William hace un escándalo lo echaré.

La gente hacía gran lamento por Candy, Albert sentía el impulso de abrir ese féretro.

-¿Y el Señor Robson dónde está? –era la pregunta que todos se hacían

-No pudo soportar el dolor, y tuvimos que darle algo que lo tranquilizara-Era la contestación de Deborah y el Conde Labert.

Los Sackler también asistieron al velorio, David no podía creer que nunca volvería a ver más a Candy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloró.

Al siguiente una procesión iba camino al camposanto, todos con vestiduras negras le daban el último adiós a Candy.

Llamaron a otro ministro para que dijera algunas palabras a ninguno le pareció extraño, el féretro lleno de rocas fue enterrado, los himnos se escucharon por toda la congregación.

Después de dos horas de despedir a Candy todos se regresaron a su casa, menos Albert que se quedó haciendo guardia en su tumba

Los Huber llegaron a su casa, Candy había despertado.

-Mamá

-Hija, por fin estás despierta

-Quiero ver a Albert.

El conde Lambert y Deborah se miraron.

-¿Qué pasa? Por favor llámenlo, díganle que ya desperté.

-Hija, William murió en ese incendio.

-¡No! ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Me están mintiendo!

-Mira nuestros atuendos, acabamos de venir de su entierro.

Candy se privó llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

Anocheció y Archie y Stear fueron a buscar a Albert al cementerio.

-Tío, regresa con nosotros a casa, la tía Elroy está angustiada por ti-dijo Archie.

-Quiero morirme, no puedo resistir mi vida sin ella

Entre los dos lo subieron al carruaje, Albert se enfermó y estuvo postrado por varios días.

Pasó una semana, Deborah y el Conde Lambert sentían que no podrían mantener por más tiempo la mentira y decidieron comprar los boletos para que Candy y su abuelo se fueran a Inglaterra.

-¡No quiero ir! ¡No voy a dejar a mi papá!

Deborah le había mentido también a Robson de que Albert había muerto y ni manera de comprobar que era verdad, la servidumbre sólo se callaba ante todos los acontecimientos.

-Hija, yo estaré bien, debes alejarte por un tiempo para que poco a poco vayas olvidando el recuerdo de William.

En una mañana de neblina Candy subió al carruaje con su abuelo, irían al puerto, se había despedido de sus padres, no le permitieron que se despidiera de los Andrew.

 **Es apasionante escribir una historia los grandes autores escribieron tragedias, quizás yo hago pasar a mis personajes por malos ratos pero al final siempre les doy su recompensa, amo los finales felices, me encariño demasiado con los fics, por eso se me hace difícil terminarlos, podría dejar finales abiertos pero yo cómo lectora odio eso, así que no hago con las lectoras lo que no me gusta que me hagan a mí. Ni modo así esto, escribo porqué es mi manera de divertirme, otras toman, fuman van a discotecas yo leo , escribo y canto,, después de una larga jornada laboral es la mejor manera de pasar el tiempo, así que disculpen si hay descontentos con mis historias, pero es la línea que tengo trazada en mi mente, todas pueden crear lo que les gustaría que pase en una historia así que las animo a hacerlo.**


	50. Chapter 50

Albert por fin despertó de su delirio, en sus sueños solo había estado Candy.

-Me alegra que por fin despiertes- pudo sentirse tranquila la Señora Elroy

-No puede ser, todo ha sido real, ¡Candy está muerta!

-Si hijo, pero la vida sigue.

-Tía yo no quiero vivir, quiero dormir eternamente como ella.

-Si Dios te ha permitido que sigas con vida es porque tiene un plan perfecto para ti.

-¿Plan perfecto? Que sufra por la muerte de la mujer que he amado. ¿Es su plan perfecto? ¿Tanto así me odia? ¿Por qué se la llevó? Tengo tanto dolor en mi corazón. Dame algo para seguir durmiendo, sólo en mis sueños logro verla, sólo en mis sueños puedo estar con ella nuevamente.

-Te lo daré pero primero vas a comer, llevas varios días enfermo y necesitas recuperar las fuerzas.

Candy no salió de su camarote, su abuelito la invitaba a pasear por el barco pero ella se negaba.

-No hubiera despertado, tenía que ir a lado de él, ¿Ahora qué será de mí? Desde pequeña lo he amado, ¡Mi Albert! -

Después de unos días Albert se animó a salir de su casa, fue directamente hacia la Iglesia el ministro estaba predicando, él se puso de pie en pleno sermón y dijo en voz fuerte con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas:

-Quiero que me explique, ¿Por qué Dios no me respondió mi oración? Oré para que Candy mejorara y aun así se murió ¿Acaso no es el mismo Dios de la biblia que tuvo poder para resucitar a Lázaro? ¿No es Aquel que sanaba a los enfermos? ¿Por qué no salvó a mi prometida? ¿Para que seguir clamando a un Dios que no escucha las oraciones?

-Señor Andrew, ahora estoy exponiendo otro tema por favor espéreme a que termine el servicio para que le dé la respuesta.

Albert se salió de la Iglesia y esperó al ministro, al finalizar el culto El ministro se despidió de todos.

-Venga conmigo William.

Albert lo siguió hasta la oficina de la Iglesia.

-William Andrew, Dios si le contestó su oración y lo hizo rápido, usted pidió que Candy sanara, sin embargo su repuesta fue no y se la llevó con Él, poder si tiene pero su voluntad fue otra, a Dios lo que le interesa es su Salvación, ya Candy estaba lista para irse con él por eso se la llevó antes, Usted es el que debe entregar su vida a Él.

\- ¿Entregar mi vida a Alguien que me quitó lo más preciado para mí? Ja,ja,ja, sería irónico.

\- ¿Era más importante Candy para usted que el mismo Dios? Si amamos a alguien más que al mismo Dios entonces a ese alguien lo estamos idolatrando.

Albert se quedó callado.

-¿Cómo estaba su vida cuando tenía a Candy? ¿Moraba Dios en su vida o…?

-Me dirá o él dinero, lo que quiere hacerme ver es que yo estaba lejos de Dios y que por eso Él no me respondió favorablemente.

-No, lo que quiero es consolarle, quiero decirle que la muerte sólo es el inicio de la vida eterna para los que mueren creyendo en Cristo, el alma de Candy ya está en presencia de Él, ya no siente dolor, ni angustia ahora ella es plenamente feliz, si usted algún día quiere verla de nuevo crea en Jesucristo para que cuando el deseé tomar su vida usted vaya delante de él.

\- ¿Y pasarme toda esta vida sin ella?

-Esta vida solo es un instante es como una flor, nace, crece, florece y se marchita, pero el alma es eterna o bien estará eternamente con Dios en el cielo o si no cree será arrojado en el infierno y será atormentado por siempre. Algunos piensan que quitándose la vida dejaran de sufrir, pero no, después de la muerte la vida sigue ya sea en el tormento del infierno o en el cielo con Dios.

-No me ha consolado, sigo teniendo esta amargura en él corazón, sabe terminaré de arreglar la Iglesia, creo que Candy lo hubiera querido, también la ampliación del hospital.

-Yo oraré por usted para que Dios le consuele y vuelva a tener una ilusión en su vida.

-Ya no quiero volver amar a nadie más.

Albert salió de la Iglesia y se acordó del padre de Candy

\- ¡El Señor Robson! De seguro está sufriendo igual que yo, iré a verlo.

Candy y el Conde Lambert llegaron a Londres, ella vestía de luto.

-Hija anímate, quiero que te quites esa vestimenta y te pongas colores…

-¡Estaré de luto el tiempo que yo quiera! ¡Si me trajiste aquí para gobernar mi vida entonces es mejor que vuelva a Chicago! ¡Déjame llorar por Albert el tiempo que yo decida!

-Está bien no te importunaré con esto, sé que no eres tú la que habla, ahora estás dolida

-Así es, ¡quiero que me dejes tranquila! Quizás Dios algún día me consuele, mientras déjame llorarlo.

Al llegar a la mansión del conde, Anthony lo esperaba, fue grande su sorpresa cuando vio que Candy se bajó del carruaje, sus ojos se agrandaron no pudo ocultar su felicidad al verla

-¡Candy!

\- ¡Anthony muchacho! ¡me da gusto verte!

-Señor August, a mí me alegra verle, ¿Por qué viene Candy de luto? ¿Pasó algo malo en Chicago?

-Tu tío William, ha muerto.

Anthony tuvo sentimientos encontrados por una parte lamentaba el fallecimiento de su tío pero por otro lado surgió la esperanza de reconquistar a Candy- Amor mío ya me imagino lo mucho que estas sufriendo, pero yo te sacaré de la depresión-pensó

-¡Candy bienvenida!

Anthony le besó la mano.

Ella lo miró: Anthony es bueno verte, me iré a mi recámara, estoy cansada por el viaje.

-Comprendo Candy, yo esperaré a que estés de mejor ánimo.

Mientras David Sackler preparaba sus cosas para ir en busca de sus hijos.

-Ya nada me detiene en Chicago, ahora que Candy ha muerto, me dedicaré por completo a la crianza de mis hijos.

Albert se presentó en la mansión de los Huber, Deborah rápidamente bajó para hablar con él.

-¿Pero a que viene? Ya no tenemos ninguna relación con usted.

-Vengo a visitar al Señor Robson, me imagino que el sufre al igual que yo la muerte de Candy.

¡No quiero que venga a mi casa!

-El que Candy haya muerto no significa que dejaré de frecuentar al Señor Robson, él es mi mentor, además todavía tenemos negocios pendientes y necesariamente tendré que verlo. Por ahora me iré, pero tengo muchas cosas que tratar con él, por lo que seguiré frecuentando su casa así que vaya haciéndose la idea.

-¿Qué haré? ¡Ya sé! Le mandaré a decir a mi padre que me envíe dinero para liquidar los negocios con William.

Mark Spencer tomaba a Tania cada vez que se le venía en gana, llegó a los oídos de esta que Candy había regresado.

-Si Candy regresó es seguro que Anthony tratará de conquistarla, ya en esta vida no tengo esperanza de ser feliz.

Tania fue con el médico le dijo una serie de síntomas que padecía para que este le recetara láudano al llegar a su casa se encerró en su habitación y lo mezcló con veneno.

Esa noche llegó Mark para atormentar nuevamente a Tania, la tocó y sintió su cuerpo frío, la volteó y se dio cuenta que había muerto.

 **Lindo fin de semana, espero estén bien, saludos afectuosos a Susana Rojas, Gina Riquelme, Martha Cervantes, Paula Gimenez, Pathya Strovsky, Sandra Casillas, Rixa Eve, Nathy Elli, amuletodragon, Elvira H,C, boribonbon, Rocio CR, Azukrita, Yagui, Triny, Glenda, Maravilla 121, Lola Andrew, Luz, Mercedes, sayuri 1707, AdoradaAndrew, elenharket2, Nathy Eli, chidamami, Becki 100000**


	51. Chapter 51

-¡Está muerta! Tani ¡Despierta por favor! ¡Que hiciste tonta!

Los Spencer llamaron al doctor.

-Doctor, no diga que se suicidó, sería un escándalo para nuestra familia.

-¿Y qué voy a escribir en el acta de defunción? Una mujer joven…

-Diga que tenía un padecimiento crónico, todo Londres hablará de nosotros si se enteran que se suicidó-trataban de convencerlo Mark y sus padres-Doctor, será bien recompensado.

Le dieron una bolsa que contenía varias monedas de oro, el doctor la tomó y la guardó en su maletín, escribió: la señora Tania Spencer murió por causas naturales tenía un mal cardiaco.

Al día siguiente Anthony y el conde Lambert desayunaban juntos.

-Anthony, quiero que ayudes a Candy a salir de la depresión, ella sufrió un accidente casi muere, al parecer tu tío trató de abusar de ella en esa granja que tenían, forcejearon y hubo un incendio.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Que se pudra en el infierno!-exclamó Anthony sintiendo que le hervía la sangre

-No será por ahora, el en realidad no está muerto.

-¿Qué ha dicho? ¡Pero ella está guardando luto! No entiendo.

-Le hicimos creer que William murió en ese incendio, el también cree que ella está muerta.

-Señor August, si Candy se entera que mi tío vive, es capaz de no perdonarnos, era mejor que no me dijera nada, me está haciendo cómplice de esa mentira.

-Cuando se dé cuenta de la verdad tú estarás casado con ella, tienes todo mi apoyo para que la enamores, te prefiero a ti como mi nieto.

El mayordomo entró al comedor.

-Conde, disculpe pero han avisado que la señora Tania esposa del Lord Mark Spencer ha fallecido.

Esa noticia sorprendió a Anthony- Tania ¿Qué pasó contigo?-pensó Anthony- Al parecer se ha borrado mi pasado, ahora soy digno de enamorar a Candy.

-¿Será que le avisemos a Candy? fueron compañeras de estudios

-¿Avisarme qué abuelito?

-Hija, no quisimos despertarte, iba hacer que te llevaran el desayuno a tu recámara, nos acabamos de enterar que tu amiga Tania falleció.

-¿Tania? Pero ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella?

-No sabemos.

-Quisiera ir a su velorio.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó August

-Era mi amiga, ya que estoy en Londres creo que debo asistir.

-Yo te acompañaré-se ofreció Anthony.

Fueron a casa de los Spencer, Los marqueses en cuanto vieron a Candy se acercaron a ella para saludarla.

-Candy hija, gracias por acompañarnos

-Tania era mi amiga…

Mark miró a Candy y fue hacia ella.

-¡Candy que haré sin mi amada esposa!- dijo aferrándose a su cuerpo en un abrazo.

-Mark, tienes que ser fuerte, yo sé lo que es perder al ser amado.

Anthony miró el ataúd y caminó hacia él, cuando vio a Tania que parecía dormida se acordó de la vez que estuvieron juntos, se dio la vuelta despavorido y regresó hacia Candy agarrándola por el brazo posesivamente para que se soltará de Mark

-Ven Candy, allá veo unas sillas.

Mark se molestó porque Anthony los interrumpió fue hacia ellos y dijo: Anthony quiero hablar contigo, sígueme por favor.

Anthony lo acompañó, iba extrañado por la actitud de Mark.

-¿Qué pensará Candy si le digo que desvirgaste a mi esposa? –preguntó cínicamente Mark

Anthony respondió: ¿Y qué pensarían todos los presentes si se llegasen a enterar de como presionaron a Tania para que les cediera su fortuna?

Mark agarró a Anthony por el cuello-¡Cállate desgraciado! ¡No te conviene tenerme de enemigo!

Anthony ejerció fuerza para liberarse- Lo mismo digo yo, no te tengo miedo, ¡Y no quiero que te le acerques a Candy! ¡Ya le hiciste la vida miserable a Tania! Que de seguro murió por tu causa, ella no tenía ningún padecimiento.

Mark miró fijamente a Anthony y pensó: ¡Este sabe demasiado! ¡Creo que le mandaré a Tania a su amado para que la acompañe en el infierno!

Candy y Anthony regresaron del velorio, ella caminó de manera lúgubre al salón del té donde tenían un piano, Anthony la siguió, ella lo abrió tocó unas teclas, decidió sentarse en el banquito, sus dedos se movieron ejecutando una melodía que le salía del corazón era Silencio de Beethoven, Anthony pudo percibir la tristeza que sentía Candy no pudo evitar que se le cristalizaran los ojos por verla sufrir de esa manera, ella estaba perdida recordando todos los momentos vividos con Albert: Su mirada apasionada, cuando sintió la aspereza de sus manos por tanto trabajar cuando regresó de Canadá, también se acordó de las cicatrices de su manos quemadas al salvar a su papá, de aquel primer beso que le dio cuando estuvo en Londres, al terminar la melodía ella se dejó caer en las teclas para llorar. ¡Albert! ¡Te sigo amando como el primer día en que te vi!

En ese mismo instante pero en Chicago, Albert estaba frente al piano que había comprado para Candy en su mansión, en sus manos tenía un hacha se acercó a él y empezó a destrozarlo.

-¡Este piano era para ti! ¡Nadie más lo tocará! No lo escucharé ¡su sonido morirá contigo!

Los sobrinos de Albert y la señora Elroy no hicieron nada para detenerlo, dejaron que lo hiciera añicos, al terminar se acostó sobre los pedazos de madera y lloró amargamente.

-Es mejor que te vayas por un tiempo William, quizás lejos de aquí puedas olvidarla y encontrar un nuevo a…

-¡No volveré amar! No vuelvas a sugerirme que la olvide

Al día siguiente Albert comentó en el comedor: siento los ojos secos de tanto llorar, he derramado muchas lágrimas por Candy, creo que te haré caso y viajaré.

-¿Y dónde piensas ir tío?-preguntó Archie.

-A Escocia, recuerdo que Candy pasó un verano allá, además quiero ver el lugar donde nacieron nuestros ancestros.

-Tía ¿Quiere acompañarme? ¿No te gustaría ver tus raíces?

-William, yo nunca he cruzado el océano.

-Acompáñame tía, si me voy solo podría atentar contra mi vida.

-Iré contigo entonces.

-Muchachos ustedes pueden encargarse de todo, están capacitados para eso.

-Nos haremos cargo tío, con tal de que tu corazón sane.

-No se diga más, compraré los boletos.

Un día antes de partir, Albert fue a ver a Robson.

-En este momento se encuentra indispuesto-dijo Deborah

-Sólo quiero despedirme de él ya que me iré de viaje.

-Yo le diré, deseo que te vaya bien.

Albert salió de la casa, Robson estaba en su silla, se acercó a la ventana y lo vio subirse a su carruaje, Deborah fue a ver a su esposo.

-¡Me mentiste! Y le has mentido a tu hija, ¿Qué te pasó? Te has vuelto un ser mezquino y despreciable, ¡Manda por él ahora mismo! ¡Tengo que decirle que Candy está viva!


	52. Chapter 52

-Siempre te he obedecido en todo Robson pero ahora no lo haré, tanto trabajo que nos costó a mi papá y a mí para que Candy se convenciera de que William estaba muerto logrando así que se separaran ¡para que tú quieras arruinarlo todo!, nunca perdonaré que ese hombre haya estado con una prostituta, no es digno de ser mi yerno, ¡podría contagiar a nuestra hija de alguna enfermedad! ¿No lo entiendes?

-Deborah si no mandas por William en este mismo instante, no te volveré hablar en toda mi vida.

Deborah pensó: Ningún marido puede estar sin hablar con su esposa, ya se le pasará el coraje.

-Te amo Robson pero más amo a mi hija y deseo que encuentre la felicidad en alguien que sea merecedor de ella, no mandaré por William. Y siento mucho que tomes esa actitud conmigo.

La señora Elroy se enfermó de gripe y esa fue la excusa que utilizó para no ir con Albert de viaje, al día siguiente el partió a Londres.

Pasaron los días y Candy no aceptaba ninguna invitación de Anthony para salir de paseo por la ciudad sino se mantenía encerrada en su habitación, un día mientras tomaban el té…

-¡No entiendo porque sigues deprimida por mi tío! Si el trató de abusar de ti- la confrontó Anthony

-¿Quién te dijo semejante tontería?

-Tu abuelito me dijo que mi tío quiso abusar de ti y que por el forcejeo entre ustedes se incendió la cabaña.

-Ese día yo tenía decidido entregarme voluntariamente a él, iba a ser suya, lamento no haberme entregado a Albert cuando tuve oportunidad, no quiero que ensucies la memoria de tu tío con esas estupideces Anthony.

Llegó a oídos de Abigail que su tía estaba Rebeca estaba en su casa de verano con sus hijos acudió a visitarla para platicar con ella

-Hija, he cuidado bien de tus pequeños, míralos que saludables están

-¿Para que los trajiste? No tengo buena relación con la familia de Douglas no quiero que los vean aquí.

-Lo siento Abigail pero aquí me quedaré para proteger a los niños, el primer lugar donde podría ir tu esposo para buscarlos es Londres, además recuerda que los he adoptado.

Abigail vio a sus hijos y no quiso abrazarlos porque pensaba que si lo hacía podría ablandarse y quedarse con ellos.

David Sackler estaba en Londres le informaron que Rebeca había adoptado a sus hijos y que sería difícil quitárselos ya que su esposo tenía muchas influencias lo mismo que el Conde Lambert, el último recurso que le quedaba era secuestrarlos.

Pasaron las semanas y Albert desembarcó en Londres, antes de ir Escocia quiso saludar a su sobrino Anthony por lo que fue a la Universidad a buscarlo este palideció en cuanto lo vio.

-Tío ¿Qué haces en Londres?

-Te enteraste que Candy murió ¿Verdad? Quería saber cómo estás y como tomaste la noticia.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento? La verdad es que no quiero verte, tu presencia me hace recordar que me robaste a mi prometida.

-Creo que debes olvidar el pasado, Candy ya no está con nosotros, debemos reconciliarnos.

-No quiero que me busques

-¿Dónde estás viviendo? Fui al departamento y me dijeron que lo estás rentando

-El Conde Lambert me ofreció su casa, él siempre me ha estimado.

-Quisiera verlo, el piensa que quise abusar de Candy pero eso es mentira, ayúdame para que pueda limpiar mi imagen delante de él.

-¿Y qué más da lo que piense de ti? Candy está muerta. Vete de Londres tío, es mejor que no me impongas tu presencia.

Anthony se alejó de Albert y este al sentirse rechazado por su propio sobrino abordó el carruaje para regresar al hotel.

Ese día Candy decidió ir al hospital donde había estudiado enfermería, quería sentirse útil, pensaba que ocupándose en algo podría sobrellevar el luto.

El carruaje en él que iba Candy pasó en sentido contrario del carruaje donde estaba Albert, el levantó la mirada y vio por la ventana el carruaje que pasó por ellos a gran velocidad.

-¡Candy! ¡Me pareció verla a bordo de ese carruaje! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! ella yace muerta en una tumba de Chicago.

David Sackler quiso pasar por el hospital y pasear por los pasillos donde Candy había caminado, ella llegó para platicar con sus antiguas profesoras. A lo lejos pudo visualizar a David Sackler, por lo que decidió desaparecerse de ahí, él no logró verla por su discapacidad en uno de sus ojos.

El Conde Lambert estaba organizando la fiesta de su cumpleaños con el fin de que Candy se distrajera, en cuanto llegó Anthony a la mansión entró al salón para hablar con él.

-Señor August

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma

-Mi tío William está en Londres, fue a verme a la universidad.

-¡No puede ser! espero que no le hayas dicho que Candy está viva

-Al contrario le dije que se fuera y que no quería verlo nuevamente.

-Tendremos que hacer que Candy permanezca en su habitación los días que él esté aquí, y si tarda me iré a Escocia con ella, mandaré a alguien que vigile sus pasos.

Candy llegó a la mansión Lambert, su abuelo y Anthony notaron que estaba pálida.

-¿Qué tienes parece que viste un fantasma?

-Fui al hospital para visitar a mis profesoras y vi a David Sackler ahí.

Albert recordaba a la chica de aquel carruaje, ¡Se parecía tanto a ella!

 **Chicas ando media depre por Glenda no pude escribir en varios días, espero se me pase y no dejar abandonado el changarro.**


	53. Chapter 53

Era la hora de la cena en Londres, Albert decidió bajar al restaurante del hotel donde se hospedaba la mayoría de los que estaban ahí eran varones, se escuchaban las voces y las risas de los caballeros que se embriagaban, de pronto un hombre que se encontraba con un grupo de amigos alzó la mirada y vio a Albert, enseguida se puso de pie y fue hacia él.

-Pero a quien tenemos aquí, nada menos ni nada más que a William Albert Andrew.

-Vizconde Andrés, no esperaba encontrarle.

-Ven muchacho dame un abrazo, eres mi sobrino.

-¿Y su esposa Rebeca?

-Ella está en Escocia cuidando de mis herederos, los hijos de Abigail, mira déjame despedirme de mis amigos, tenemos muchas cosas de que platicar.

Él fue hacia sus camaradas y se despidió para sentarse con Albert.

-En realidad desde que Rebeca se hizo cargo de esos niños, ha mejorado nuestra relación.

-Me alegro por ustedes.

-¿Qué haces en Londres? ¿Vinieron a comprar las cosas para su boda Candy y tú?

-Cómo ¿Acaso no sabe lo que pasó?-preguntó Albert sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres? La verdad es que desde que vino mi suegro no he ido a visitarlo, me la paso atendiendo mis rentas, mis negocios, no me queda tiempo de hacer vida social, aparte de eso viajo seguido a Escocia para ver a Rebeca y a los niños.

-Señor Andrés, Candy falleció-expresó Albert con voz quebrada

-¿Qué dices muchacho? ¡No puede ser! pero mi suegro no me ha mandado ningún mensaje.

-Qué raro que no lo haya enterado-dijo Albert confundido

-¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo se lo diré a Rebeca! Ella ama a Candy como a una hija.

-Pero ¿Por qué el conde no les ha dicho nada? ¿Padecen de algún mal cardiaco? Quizás actuó así para protegerles.

-No que yo sepa.

-De hecho vine a ver a su suegro el piensa que fui el causante de la muerte de Candy, fui a buscar a mi sobrino Anthony a la universidad para que el fuera el intermediario de reconciliación entre nosotros, pero me dijo que no quiere verme y que no tiene caso porque Candy ya está muerta.

-Mi suegro es un hombre testarudo, ¡Por Dios ese hombre se va a morir! Por Candy fue que se recuperó la vez pasada. ¡Tengo que ir a verlo! -¿Te estás quedando en este hotel?

-Así es

-Vente a mi casa, te daré posada, yo seré el intermediario para que te reconcilies con mi suegro.

-Se lo agradezco.

Albert pagó su estadía y se fue con el Vizconde, al llegar a su propiedad el mayordomo los recibió.

-Por favor lleva al Señor Andrew a la mejor recamara, quiero que esté lo más cómodo posible.

-Si Vizconde, Señor Andrew acompáñeme

-Descansa esta noche muchacho, ya mañana seguimos platicando.

Albert pensó: Como si fuera fácil conciliar el sueño

Al día siguiente mientras desayunaban el mayordomo llegó con una invitación.

-Señor, han traído está invitación de parte de su suegro.

-¿Invitación? Qué raro

Andrés abrió el sobre y vio que su suegro lo invitaba para su cumpleaños.

-¿Mi suegro va a celebrar su cumpleaños? Aquí dice que dará una fiesta.

-¿En serio? Creí que estaría devastado por la muerte de su nieta

-Quizás quiere salir de la depresión, será dentro de tres semanas, William acompáñame a Escocia, tengo que decirle a Rebeca lo de Candy y traerla a la fiesta que dará mi suegro.

-Allá pienso ir, Los Andrew provenimos de Escocia y quería ver mis raíces, quizás compre alguna propiedad por allá, a fin de vacacionar.

-Yo tengo propiedades disponibles, acompáñame quizás te intereses en alguna.

Albert pensó: Lo que me interesa saber es porque el Conde Lambert ofrecerá una fiesta, lo de Candy todavía es muy reciente.

Candy estaba lista para salir.

-Hija ¿no que viste a David Sackler? ¿A dónde piensas ir?

-Si abuelito, pero no pienso dejar que me robe la tranquilidad, ya no soy una chiquilla, sabré defenderme de él, quiero visitar a mi tío Andrés, quiero ponerme de acuerdo con él para visitar a mi tía Rebeca en Escocia, quiero ver a mis sobrinos.

El conde pensó: Es cierto, Andrés no está enterado del suceso. Tengo que hablar con él—Te acompañaré Candy, quiero llevarle personalmente la invitación a tu tío para mi cumpleaños- Esta mentira se me está saliendo de las manos, tuve que decirle que le llevaré la invitación a su tío para que no salga sola.

Al salir de la mansión, David Sackler vio el carruaje, su corazón casi se le paraliza al ver que Candy iba a bordo.

 **Holas chicas actualicé esta para complacer a una amiguita.**

 **Saludos a todas mis lectoras gracias por seguir el fic, ayer actualicé la hija del ministro.**


	54. Chapter 54

-Antes de ir a la casa de tu tío, quiero que de una vez nos tomemos las medidas de los trajes que usaremos en la fiesta.

-Abuelito, temo que el tío Andrés salga antes de que lleguemos, siempre anda muy al pendiente de sus negocios. Mejor déjame ir a verlo sola, ya luego te alcanzo con tu sastre.

-De ninguna manera además quiero que me ayudes a elegir el corte de tela, generalmente tu tía es la que me acompaña.

Candy blanqueó los ojos , sabía que su abuelo era terco y no lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-¡Era ella! ¡ Candy está viva! Vine a Londres por mis hijos pero ahora mi prioridad será ella-pensó David Sackler.

Candy ayudó a su abuelo a elegir el corte para que le hicieran su traje, luego fueron con la modista le tomaron las medidas a ella, cuando llegaron a la mansión del vizconde no lo encontraron, el mayordomo les dijo que había partido a Escocia con su invitado.

-Si Conde August, tuvo un huésped muy importante y se fueron juntos a Escocia.

-Viste abuelito ¡ya no lo pude alcanzar! ¿Cuándo va a regresar? ¿Quién era ese invitado?

\- Al parecer es canadiense, tiene una mina de oro según escuché, dijo que estaría aquí para el cumpleaños del Conde.

Candy se quedó como sonámbula al escuchar de la mina

-Hija ¿qué te pasa?

-Por un momento recordé a Albert

-¡Que despistado soy! ¡Me acabo de acordar que ya le había enviado la invitación a tu tío!-dijo el Conde fingiendo.

-Ya ni modo, ahora esperaré a verlo hasta el día de tu cumpleaños—Un canadiense con una mina ¿Será que conoció a Albert?-Pensaba Candy

Durante el camino Albert admiraba los paisajes.

-Sin duda es hermoso este lugar-comentó

-Me alegra que te estés recreando la vista, este paseo te ayudará a superar la muerte de Candy.

Pasaron unos días y llegaron a la villa del vizconde donde se encontraba Rebeca con los niños.

-¡Andrés! No te esperaba sino hasta el próximo mes.

-Traje un invitado, espero que lo atiendas bien.

-Tú sabes que suelo ser buena anfitriona con tus invitados

-Eso espero.

Casi se le cae la quijada al suelo cuando vio descender a Albert del carruaje.

-¿Es William? ¿Por qué vino contigo?

-Primero deja que nos acomodemos, queremos descansar antes que te digamos el motivo por el que hemos venido.

-No seas tan misterioso y dímelo de una vez.

-Ya te dije que no mujer, déjanos descansar

-Señora Rebeca, me alegra verle-dijo Albert al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la mano.

-William, es inesperada tu visita, sigue al lacayo él te llevará a tu habitación.

Andrés besó a sus sobrinos los hijos de Abigail y les dio los regalos que les había llevado. Se fue a su habitación y luego de dos horas Rebeca indagó.

-Ahora dime ¿Por qué está William aquí?

-Amor, debes ser fuerte.

-¡Me estás asustando! ¿Qué ocurre?

-Recién me acabo de enterar, al parecer hubo un incendio en Chicago—Andrés le tomó la mano a su esposa –Candy falleció en él

-¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Candy no pudo morir! ¡Ella no!- Rebeca se puso como loca y tuvieron que llamar al médico para que le diera un tranquilizante.

-Se lo tendremos que decir a Abigaíl-le comentó Andrés a Albert

-¿Abigail está aquí? –preguntó Albert desconcertado

-La villa de Douglas está cerca, allí habita ella

Albert pensó: Es a la que menos deseo ver.

Al día siguiente Rebeca seguía inconsolable— tengo que ir a ver a mi papá, de seguro está deshecho.

-Eso es lo que me extraña, precisamente me llegó una invitación para su cumpleaños, al parecer lo celebrará en grande.

-¡Que extraño! Mi papá no haría una cosa así ¿Acaso no lo sabe? ¿Cuándo regresó de Chicago?

-No sé nada, me vine sin ir a verlo, necesitaba darte la mala noticia y estar a tu lado.

-Gracias, quiero ir cuanto antes a Londres para ver a mi papá.

-¿Le dirás a Abigail lo de Candy?

-A esa ni siquiera le interesa sus hijos, menos lo que le ocurra a Candy, yo no le diré nada.

-Antes de que nos vayamos, le enseñaré unas propiedades a William, quiere comprar una casa de verano.

Todo un día tomó Andrés para enseñarle las propiedades a Albert, él se decidió por una, regresarían a Londres para hacer la compra-venta.

Albert jugaba con los niños de Abigail—Quizás hubiese sido un buen esposo para Candy-pensaba Rebeca

-Me hubiese gustado tener hijos con Candy, quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y enmendar todos mis errores.

En el camino Albert le platicó a Rebeca todo lo que había acontecido, cuando llegaron a Londres, Rebeca lo primero que quería hacer era visitar a su papá.

-Te acompaño, yo también quiero darle las condolencias a mi suegro y abogar por William.

-Está bien iremos los dos.

-William ¿es mucha molestia si te pido que cuides a mis niños?

-No se preocupe Rebeca, yo cuidaré de ellos-contestó Albert gustoso

Candy y Anthony estaban ensayando un vals, el conde August tocaba el piano.

Empezaron a girar y girar, ella miró a Anthony y le pareció que era Albert, él se dio cuenta que Candy estaba en trance y la besó. En eso llegaron Rebeca y Andrés.

-¡Candy estás viva!-gritó Rebeca

-Tía ¡Que alegría verte! –Candy corrió a sus brazos y Rebeca no cesaba de besarla y llorar de alegría.

Andrés se quedó viendo al conde y a Anthony.

-Vine porque nos dijeron que tuviste un accidente en Chicago y…

-Rebeca por favor, no interrumpas a Candy, estaba ensayando con Anthony para el baile que daré por mi cumpleaños. Les invito a pasar al salón del té para que charlemos, mientras los chicos se divierten, Brandon toca el piano para que mi nieta siga bailando.

-Papá venimos a Londres con…

-Te dije que hablemos en el salón del té.

Pasaron al salón y el conde le explicó todo a Rebeca y a su esposo.

-¡Me niego rotundamente suegro! No estoy de acuerdo, no voy a solapar esta mentira, William y Candy se aman.

-Rebeca, convence a tu marido, Candy está por darle el sí a Anthony.

-Papá lo siento mucho, pero yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con tu proceder, no me callaré, ahora mismo iré y le diré a William la verdad.

-Si hacen eso, nunca más querré verles.

-Papá no seas testarudo.

-Lárguense los dos de mi casa

El Conde se llevó la mano al pecho.

-Papá ¿Qué te sucede?

-Me estás causando un disgusto, si le dices la verdad a Candy ella se enojará conmigo y es capaz de irse de mi lado.

-Candy tiene que hacer su vida al lado del hombre que ama.

-Les prohíbo decirle a William que Candy vive

Rebeca se quedó a solas con su sobrina.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Mal tía, hay días en que deseo morir, ¡No sé,¿ por qué Dios no me llevó de una vez?

-¿Piensas hacerle caso a Anthony? Te encontramos besándote con él.

-Por un momento pensé que era Albert, lo extraño y me parece verlo en todas partes.

Andrés y Rebeca se callaron en presencia de Candy.

Mientras iban en el carruaje Andrés retó a Rebeca.

-No pienso callar

-Te comprendo, lo que haremos será llevar a William al baile, ahí ellos se encontrarán, yo no le desobedeceré a mi padre.

Llegó el día de la fiesta, Andrés , Albert y Rebeca llegaron a la mansión del conde…

 **Hola chicas en este mes termino doble identidad, ya sólo faltan dos capítulos, inicié un nuevo Fic llamado Te amo, luego te odio y luego te amo, como el título de una canción. También entre Yuleni y yo estamos haciendo equipo para un fic llamado fijación, ya terminamos el psiquiatra. Les agradezco también por la buena aceptación que ha tenido el fic, contigo conocí el amor.**

 **Les prometo que para el próximo capítulo los rubios por fin se encontraran. ¿Qué desean que ocurra en el encuentro?**

 **Les mando saludos a Elen, Chickiss, Sandra Casillas, Alexy fanalbert, Ana Isela, Marce 0205, Pony 17, GabyTGAndrew (muy divertido tu nuevo fic. felicidades) Maravilla 121 (amiguita es un gusto saludarte espero que pronto nos deleites con un nuevo fic) AdoradaAndrew (me alegra que escribas fics de Albert) Luz, Loreley Andrew (¿Eres la que hace los dibujos?) si es así felicidades, Nathy Eli, amuleto dragon, Boribonbon, Chidamami, Gina Riquelme, Yagui Fun, Sayuri 1707, Madel Ros, Azukrita, Rixa eve, Susana Rojas**


	55. Chapter 55

Varios carruajes estaban aparcados en la propiedad del Conde Lambert, todos los invitados tenían antifaz en sus rostros, El abuelo de Candy la esperaba fuera de su habitación para bajar con ella del brazo, Albert, Rebeca y Andrés entraron al salón que estaba completamente iluminado con un enorme candil de cristal en medio y otros más pequeños esparcidos alrededor, habían candelabros de plata en cada rincón asimismo hermosos arreglos de flores blancas, en la orquesta todos los músicos tenían pelucas blancas y también vestían del mismo color. Albert reconoció a su sobrino que estaba al principio de las escaleras haciendo guardia a que apareciera el festejado.

-Candy, hija ya es tarde todos nos esperan.

Ya la habían terminado de peinar y maquillar, el último toque era ponerse su máscara, lucía un hermoso vestido blanco con aplicaciones brillantes, el cabello lo tenía recogido solo algunos rizos adornaban el peinado, ella abrió la puerta.

-Luces como una princesa

-Gracias abuelito

Se agarró del brazo de su ascendiente, iba desganada se pararon en lo alto de las escaleras para descender, todas las miradas se posaron en ellos, Albert alzó la mirada y su corazón casi se le detiene al ver a la acompañante del Conde August.

El mayordomo anunció: Con ustedes su excelencia ¡el Conde August Lambert y su nieta!

Todos aplaudieron mientras ellos bajaban las escaleras

-¿Acaso es Candy? –exclamó con sorpresa Albert

Andrés lo agarró por el antebrazo al ver que Albert iba a caminar hacia ellos—Si William, les mintieron a los dos para separarlos, ella todavía no sabe que vives, por favor se prudente puedes dañarla por la impresión

Se le salieron las lágrimas -¡Gracias Dios mío! ¡Me la salvaste!-temblaba Albert de la emoción.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar Sleeping Beauty Waltz de Tchaikovsky era una composición nueva, al llegar al principio de las escaleras el conde tomó de la cintura a su nieta y bailaron al compás de la música, él era el único que sonreía complacido pues los arreglos del salón habían quedado perfectos. La sonrisa de Candy era forzada.

-Por favor hija, muestra un poco de alegría, compláceme

-Trataré abuelito pero sólo estaré una hora y me iré a mi habitación, no tenía ánimos de estar en ninguna fiesta, tu sabes que sigo de duelo.

Entre los invitados estaba David Sackler quien había sobornado al recepcionista con algunas monedas de oro.

-¡Que hermosa está! Esta noche me la llevaré conmigo-pensó el tuerto.

Al terminar la pieza, el conde le cedió su nieta a Anthony, este la recibió besándole la mano.

-¡Él lo sabía! Me traicionó y ahora piensa que la tiene para el-Albert se moría del resentimiento y de los celos.

El conde reconoció a su hija y a su yerno y se dirigió a ellos.

-Pensé que no vendrían

-Nos invitaste ¿No es así?-contestó Rebeca

-Anthony está bailando con Candy me dijo que hoy se le declarará nuevamente

Albert hizo una mueca y empuñó sus manos.

-La verdad me arrepiento de haber organizado la fiesta con antifaces ahora no reconozco a nadie, por ejemplo no sé quién es usted caballero-dijo dirigiéndose a Albert.

-Soy William Albert Andrew y he venido a llevarme a mi prometida.

Al conde casi le da un infarto al escuchar la voz fuerte y decidida de Albert

-¿Quién te dejo pasar? ¡Vete de mi casa! ahora mismo llamaré a los lacayos para que te saquen

-Papá, no hagas un escándalo tu mentira no duraría mucho tiempo

-Me traicionaste, tu misma lo trajiste aquí

Albert endureció el rostro al ver que Anthony acercaba a Candy a su cuerpo y que ponía su mano en su escote de la espalda. Se llenaba más y más de ira al ver que giraban y que Anthony puso su frente en la de ella.

-¡Albert!-dijo Candy mirando a Anthony, por un momento escapó de la realidad y se imaginó a su amado a quien creía muerto, Anthony aprovechó el momento para besarla

-Ya ves, ella te ha olvidado-dijo el conde burlándose

Terminó la pieza y Albert caminó hacia Candy

-¿Me permites bailar con la señorita? le dijo a su sobrino

Anthony lo miró quedándose inmóvil

En ese momento Candy reconoció su voz.

 **No pude extenderme pues hoy tuve un día bastante ocupado por el cumpleaños 71 de mi padre y tuvimos visitas pero no quise dejar sin actualizar algunas de mis historias.**


	56. Chapter 56

Albert tomó de la cintura a Candy, la orquesta empezó a tocar de Dmitri Shostakovich - The second Waltz. -¿Acaso he muerto y he llegado al cielo para unirme con mi amado?-preguntó Candy

-No estás muerta ni yo tampoco, ambos estamos vivos y nuestra sangre hierve por estar juntos nuevamente, tenemos aliento y podemos besarnos para festejar nuestro encuentro.

En el momento que empezaron a dar vueltas Albert se posesionó de sus labios, Candy se turbó y le quitó la mascara

-¡Si eres tú! No es un sueño

-Soy yo y he venido por ti

-Pero me dijeron que habías fallecido

-Nos mintieron a los dos, no sabes lo mucho que sufrí al creer que te había perdido

-Mi corazón no puede soportar más estas emociones, siento que puedo morir por la alegría de verte, dime que es verdad que estas frente a mí.

-Estoy sosteniéndote en mis brazos y nunca más me separaré de ti-le contestó Albert al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el antifaz para ver su rostro.

David Sackler observaba la felicidad de los enamorados, Anthony se preocupó de que Candy supiera que él estaba enterado de que Albert estaba vivo.

-¿Qué haremos Conde Lambert? No creo que Candy nos perdone.

-Mi nieta no es rencorosa, estoy seguro que nos perdonará, no te apures.

Terminó la pieza y Albert dijo: Vámonos de aquí—A Candy le temblaron un poco las piernas y el la sostuvo entre sus brazos, pasó en medio de todos, el Conde le tapó el paso.

-No te permito que te lleves a mi nieta.

Rebeca intervino: Por favor William deja que termine la fiesta, ya luego podrás llevártela

-Bájame Albert-le pidió Candy

-Me quedaré una hora nada más y luego me iré con Albert

-Tú eres menor de edad y estás bajo mi tutela-la reprendió su abuelito

-Abuelo si se sigues de necio, voy a indagar quienes fueron los que me mintieron sobre la muerte de Albert y si confirmo que tuviste algo que ver no te lo perdonaré nunca, ni volveré a verte.

El conde bajó la voz: hija, tus padres me confiaron tu cuidado, ¿Qué cuentas les voy a entregar si te vas con William?

-Me la llevaré a Chicago para ir a lado del Señor Robson, no me permitieron verlo antes de venir a Europa, allá nos casaremos con su bendición.

Candy miró a Albert emocionada.

-Está bien te dejaré ir con el pero hasta que termine mi reunión.

El Conde invitó a todos los presentes a que tomaran sus asientos para cenar, era obvio que faltarían dos lugares el de David Sackler y el de Albert quienes no fueron invitados, David Sackler tuvo que irse antes de que descubrieran que merodeaba por ahí, Candy le dijo a su abuelito que si no disponía de un lugar para Albert se iría, este se vio obligado a ordenar que pusieran una silla más.

-Quiero que anuncies delante de todos que William Albert Andrew es mi prometido

-¡Candy esta fiesta es con motivo de mi cumpleaños, no para anunciar tu compromiso!

-Quiero que les digas a todas tus amistades que soy la prometida de Albert, ¿Lo dirás o no me quedaré a cenar?

-Está bien, como digas pero si me prometes que no vas a indagar sobre lo de William

-Ya me di cuenta que algo tuviste que ver pero por eso me iré con él.

El yerno del conde se puso de pie diciendo: Damas y caballeros quiero brindar por mi suegro deseo que mientras Dios le conceda la vida, pueda seguir gozando de excelente salud y siga tan fuerte como un roble ¡Salud!—todos dijeron salud al unísono después de eso el Conde se puso de pie y comentó:

-Estoy agradecido con Dios por permitirme llegar a esta edad con mis sentidos funcionando correctamente, él me mandó a mi nieta que es como un ángel a la que amo intensamente y por ella mejoré cuando estaba postrado, Candy aquí presente está comprometida con el banquero Estadounidense William Albert Andrew y pronto se casarán en Chicago.

Todos aplaudieron, Candy y Albert se besaron delante de los invitados del Conde.

Después que terminó la cena Albert y Candy partieron con Rebeca y su esposo.

Al llegar a la casa de su tía le asignaron a Candy una habitación diferente a la de Albert, ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, Candy no resistió más y fue a la habitación donde estaba Albert, este en cuanto sintió que abrían la puerta se puso de pie y se acercó.

Al verla con su bata de dormir y su cabello suelto le pareció irresistible

-Candy quizás puedas entrar pero dudo mucho que puedas salir esta noche de aquí-le dijo Albert tomándola posesivamente de la cintura.

En Escocia Abigail estaba con su marido cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre.

-¿Qué te pasa Amor?

-Por favor busca el médico ¡No soporto este dolor!

El Duque envió por el doctor pero llegó tarde, Abigail abortó, cuando vieron al bebé en formación se dieron cuenta que sería varón.

-Me voy a embarazar nuevamente, te daré ese varón que tanto deseas-le dijo Abigail angustiada a su pareja.

-Por ahora no te preocupes por eso, lo importante ahora es que te recuperes-trataba de tranquilizarla el Duque Douglas.

 **Hola chicas quería comentarles que tengo dos nuevos fics llamados callé por amor y me enamoré entre líneas, gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hay muerte de un personaje así que si no quieren tener pesadillas no lean.**

Esa noche no pasó nada entre ellos, pues Candy sólo quería cerciorarse que no era un sueño y que él estaba vivo realmente, también Albert temía que al tomarla hicieran escándalo por ser su primera vez.

Durante el desayuno…

-¿Se irán a Chicago?-preguntó Rebeca

-Así es, quiero que mi papá me entregue en el altar así que viajaremos lo más pronto posible de regreso a América.

-¿Por qué no se van a Escocia a la casa de verano que le vendí a William y pasan allá unos días? Creo que después de tantas dificultades que han pasado necesitan un respiro-sugirió Andrés

-¿Compraste una casa?-preguntó Candy

-Sí, pero ni hemos completado la operación, deberíamos ir con el notario para cerrar el negocio-dijo Albert dirigiéndose al esposo de Rebeca

-La quiero conocer, Escocia es un lugar mágico –dijo Candy sonriendo

Tomaron una semana para hacer los trámites de la compra-venta de la villa pero Albert pidió que la pusieran a nombre de Candy, ese sería su regalo de bodas.

-Ya que estamos en estas oficinas ¿Por qué no se casan de una vez?-sugirió Andrés

-¿Casarnos?-Albert y Candy se miraron para ver la reacción de cada uno

-Pero mi idea siempre había sido una gran fiesta…

-Yo sé que para toda joven su mayor ilusión es una fastuosa boda por la iglesia, el vestido blanco las damas de honor, una lujosa recepción pero al observarlos me doy cuenta que están deseosos de amarse, capaz que caigan en fornicación, ya después pueden casarse en Chicago a la vista de todo el mundo, yo ahora puedo ser tu testigo, todos me conocen en los juzgados y no les pondrán trabas por la edad de Candy

Albert miró a Candy con la ilusión de que accediera.

-Está bien accedo por si acaso no podemos frenar nuestro amor.

-Vamos, tengo a un amigo que ahorita mismo los casará y hasta pondrá a sus secretarios de testigos.

Andrés los guió a la oficina del juez, les dijo que se quedaran afuera mientras él le explicaba a su camarada su petición.

-¡Pero el Conde Lambert es capaz de ir contra mí!

-Me debes muchos favores

-¡Está bien no se vale que uses chantajes! Le diré a mi secretario que prepare la documentación.

-Albert ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?-preguntó Candy dudosa al verlo pensativo

-Por supuesto que sí, es lo que he anhelado desde que besamos por primera vez.

Los hicieron pasar, en el momento que ellos abrieron la puerta para entrar David Sackler salía de la oficina de enfrente por poco se encontraban, había ido a anular la adopción de sus hijos por parte de Rebeca y Andrés pero como el tío de Candy era muy influyente no le hicieron caso, es más no creían que un hombre tan horrible fuera el padre de esos pequeños.

-¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Te mataré Abigail! Por haberme arrebatado a mis hijos y regalarlos ¡Esto no te lo perdonaré!- decía entre dientes

Después de que salieron con el acta en la mano Albert se la quería llevar a un hotel pero el tío les dijo que ya se habían tardado demasiado y que Rebeca iba a sospechar, él no quería meterse en problemas con su esposa.

Durante la cena Albert y Candy se controlaban para no dar demostraciones de afecto delante de sus tíos pero las miradas entre ellos estaban cargadas de deseo y con ese hecho los incomodaban ya que tenía tiempo que ellos habían perdido la emoción de unirse en su lecho conyugal.

-Candy yo sé que estás muy enamorada de William pero aun así nuestras buenas costumbres dictan que no debes viajar sola con él, eres menor de edad, recuerda eso-le importunaba Rebeca.

Esa noche llegó el conde Lambert acompañado de Anthony.

-Lo siento abuelito pero no regresaré a tu casa, Albert me compró una propiedad e iré a conocerla.

-Yo te puedo dar todo lo que poseo

-No se trata de eso, yo quiero estar con Albert, por favor no me hagas aborrecerte, él me contó todo lo que hicieron mi mamá y tú, llegaron al grado de fingir mi muerte y mi entierro.

-Pensamos que era lo mejor para ti

-Lo mejor para mi es Albert, lo amo entiéndelo

Mark Spencer tenía planeado matar a Anthony sabía que él llegaba temprano a la escuela, quería ejecutarlo con sus propias manos enterrándole un puñal a fin de callarlo por lo que sabía de Tania.

También David Sackler quería matarlo, para distraer a Albert y a Candy para que se distrajera con los trámites del entierro de su sobrino mientras el intentaba secuestrarla, ya estaba escrito el destino para aquel joven, cuando Anthony estaba por cruzar la calle Mark Spencer corrió hacia él todavía no había amanecido, se escuchó el ruido de los caballos al galope Anthony trató de esquivarlo, el cuerpo de aquel joven quedó tendido en la calle.

 **Chicas antes que pase aquello los tenía que casar y cómo andan pidiendo esa escena apresuré un poco las cosas.**

 **Aviso el Domingo O7 de Enero a las 07 pm hra. de Houston Texas se subirá en facebook el primer tomo completamente coloreado del Manga de Candy Candy en la página de Candy Candy Manga a Color, la chica que se ha puesto la tarea para colorear todo el manga eso incluye los tomos donde sale Terry se llama Mariela Rivera ha prometido que si le dan like a su página y la comparten se apresurará a subir todos los tomos completamente coloreados. Esta chica es parte del equipo en el grupo el príncipe de la colina de facebook en el que formo parte.**

 **Premiaré al mejor review de este capítulo con la actualización que me pida de los siguientes fics en proceso :**

 **El intruso II**

 **La hija del ministro**

 **Callé por amor**

 **Confundí los designios de Dios**

 **Luego llegó el amor**

 **Contigo conocí el amor**

 **El gran caballero escocés**

 **Mi dulce enemiga se robó mi corazón**

 **Los consuegros**

 **Me enamoré entre líneas**

 **Mi amor siempre ha sido tuyo**

 **Yo loco loco y ella loquita**

 **Y la nueva amo a mi princesa Candy**

 **Te amo luego te odio luego te amo.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Advertencia en este capítulo habrá la muerte de un personaje. Quedan advertidas**

Anthony miró a Mark Spencer tirado en el suelo notó el puñal que tenía en la mano, vio que se detuvo aquel carruaje que intentó acabar con su vida y que se bajó un hombre para contemplar a la distancia lo acontecido reconoció que era David Sackler, este al ver que Anthony seguía vivo abordó su carruaje y se fue apresuradamente de ahí. La gente se amotinó para ver el cuerpo inerte de aquel joven, enseguida reconocieron que era el heredero de la fortuna Spencer se lamentaron y compadecieron a sus padres.

Fue dado aviso a los Spencer, esta vez Candy no fue al velorio, detuvieron a Anthony para que declarara lo acontecido, el Conde August Lambert fue a ayudarlo llevando un abogado con él. Declaró que el autor de ese hecho monstruoso fue David Sackler y que había sido contra él aquel atentado fatal, toda la policía Londinense se puso a buscar al hombre quien ante el fallido intento de asesinato partió con rumbo desconocido.

En el salón principal de la mansión Spencer sólo había una pareja de adultos velando el cuerpo…

-Todo lo que hicimos para aumentar nuestras riquezas para dejarle asegurado su futuro a nuestro hijo y a su descendencia de nada sirvió y ahora se ha cortado nuestro linaje-Expresó la Marquesa

-En lugar de preocuparnos por dejarle bienes materiales le hubiésemos enseñado buenos principios ahora yace en ese ataúd, nadie ha venido a llorar con nosotros estamos pagando todo lo que hicimos con Tania, ni un heredero directo nos quedó, conmigo quedará enterrado mi nombre-expresó el padre del difunto.

Esa noche durante la cena en la mansión de Andrés Candy decidió comunicarle a su tía que se casó con Albert.

-Tía, he decido viajar con Albert para conocer la propiedad que compró para mi

-No tenía pensado viajar pero haré un espacio para acompañarte-le dijo Rebeca apuntándose para ir a Escocia

-No tía, iré sola con él, veras Albert y yo nos casamos

-¡Eres menor de edad! no creo que sea legal

-¡Si es legal! Yo los ayudé-intervino Andrés

-Debiste casarte en Chicago, tu mamá me va a recriminar

-Ya mi amor por Albert no puede esperar más, además mi mamá actuó con dolo haciéndome creer que Albert falleció.

Al día siguiente…

Albert y Candy iban camino al lugar donde harían su entrega carnal, en la embarcación pidieron camarotes separados aunque eran esposos querían guardar las apariencias pues ella se veía demasiado joven para él y no querían tener ningún altercado con nadie, mientras tomaban el té en el comedor de la nave ella le expresaba.

-Albert ¡soy la mujer más feliz del mundo! hasta me da miedo que algo malo pueda separarte de mi lado.

-Yo también podría morir de felicidad ahora mismo, también me lleno de temores de que algo pudiera nublarla, pero lo importante es que estamos juntos, tú has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres lo más puro que hay en mi vida, cuando sucedió lo de Abigail pensé que nunca más volvería a amar, estaba lleno de odio, de resentimientos, pero con tu cariño hiciste que eso oscuro en mí se disipara.

Mientras en la villa del Duque de Montrose Douglas Graham, Abigail escuchaba a través de la puerta que la matriarca de la familia importunaba a su marido que la dejara pues nunca le daría hijos.

-Lo único que te unía a ella lo ha abortado, es hora que la dejes y busques una doncella para ti. Despídela de una buena vez, te doy una semana para que la eches de aquí

-Está bien déjame hallar el momento adecuado para comunicárselo, también le daré una compensación a fin de que no se vaya con las manos vacías-respondió Douglas

Aquella mujer tomaba un tónico todas las noches para conciliar el sueño por lo que Abigail se las ingenió para intercambiar aquel frasco, no permitiría que nadie truncara sus aspiraciones de ser la Duquesa de Montrose.

Esa noche su dama de compañía le dio aquel veneno, ella sin sospechar nada lo tomó confiadamente al día siguiente amaneció muerta, la endechó toda la villa cuando se dirigían al sepulcro, Abigail consoló al Duque aun así él tenía dispuesto repudiarla

En Chicago…

-Robson llegó un telegrama de Candy para ti-le comunicó Deborah

El padre de Candy estaba delgado por la tristeza de no tener a su hija cerca y de pensar que era infeliz al no estar junto al amor de su vida. El abrió aquel sobre y leyó:

 _ **Papá, me enteré que Albert está vivo, pronto regresaré a Chicago para que nos des tu bendición, te pido que me esperes. Candy**_

-¿Qué dice nuestra hija? Los telegramas son para cuando hay algo urgente que comunicar ¿Está bien mi padre?

-Nuestra Candy ya está con el hombre que ama y pronto vendrá para que le demos nuestra bendición.

Deborah se quedó sin habla al escuchar las noticias. Desde ese momento a Robson le dieron ganas de alimentarse para ver feliz a su hija y entregarla en el altar.

Albert y Candy llegaron a la casa de verano se instalaron en diferentes habitaciones, se sentían nerviosos porque estaban solos sabían que el momento de fundirse en un sólo cuerpo había llegado, él después de almorzar la invitó a dar un paseo a pie, Candy se maravilló por el paisaje, era como una gran alfombra verde aquel pasto bien cuidado, había árboles alrededor, Andrés mandó un mensaje que prepararan todo para recibir a los nuevos propietarios.

Mientras se refugiaban bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso por el sol Candy le confesó:

-Albert me enamoré de ti cuando tan solo era una niña desde aquella vez que Abigail me presentó contigo, cuando te fuiste a buscar fortuna sentí que una parte de mí se iba contigo, yo quería que mi hermana te escribiera que te confortara pero ella me dijo que no sabías leer que de nada servía escribirte, fui testaruda y te mandé todas aquellas cartas.

-Si no hubiese recibido tus escritos habría desfallecido, tú me alentabas a seguir adelante, a veces pensaba que me escribía una niña creía que Abigail tenía el alma limpia sin saber que eras tú la autora de aquellas líneas que me consolaban. Empecé a desearte cuando nos dimos ese beso en Londres me recriminé por sentir esta desbordada pasión por ti, me sentí sucio por enamorarme de una adolescente, sigues siendo muy joven realmente creo que no te merezco.

-Merecemos estar juntos pues los dos hemos sufrido, tú trabajando duro aunque tu motivación era otra persona y yo esperando tu regreso.

-No sabes lo agradecido que estoy y estaré siempre con Dios por darme una chica noble, dulce, de buenos sentimientos hubiese querido saber que tú eras quien esperaba por mí.

Él la miró a los ojos y la envolvió con sus brazos, la jaló hacia él para sentir su cuerpo tibio.

 **No pude escribir más porque me cedieron tarde la computadora, les mando saludos a todas mis lectoras.**

Les confieso algo tengo un bloqueo con escribir lemón

 **Quiero decirles que tengo historias terminadas.**

 **Historias de un solo capitulo y cómicas** : A los pies de Candy, El embalsamador, El misterioso Señor oso y todo por Albert que sólo cuenta con 12 capítulos.

 **Historias cómicas sin tanto drama y un poco largas completas:** Diseñada para mí (continuación del anime), El la ama, ella lo ama, ellos se aman (Continuación del Anime), Enamorándome lentamente de ti (Historia Alterna), Localizando a Candy (Historia Alterna), Mi obsesión por Albert (historia alterna)

 **Historias Dramáticas de principio a fin nada rosa continuación del anime:** Dame la oportunidad de amarte, Eres perfecta para mi Candy, William Albert y su amor por Candy.

 **Historias de época alternas a la historia dramáticas:** El intruso, Tu completas mi vida

 **Historias alternas actuales dramáticas:** Doble identidad, El amor lo vence todo (Amores de plataforma), perfectamente incompatibles


	59. Chapter 59

Se besaron tiernamente, Albert la tenía aprisionada a su cuerpo, Candy al sentir el roce de su miembro erecto se estremeció.

-Mira como me pusiste-le susurró Albert al oído-Por fin estamos solos, ha llegado el momento de que te posea

Candy sintió que por fin se entregaría a su amado, cerraba los ojos al disfrutar las caricias que le propiciaban los labios de Albert a su cuello, sintió que se detuvo y que se irguió.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no sigues?-preguntó Candy

-Veo un jinete a la distancia

-Quizás no venga para acá, tú síguele –dijo traviesamente

-Ya está cerca

Tuvieron que separarse y averiguar quién era el intruso, Candy se arregló un poco el vestido, ella lo reconoció

-Es Douglas

-¿El Duque de Montrose? ¿El marido de Abigail?

-Si

-¡Rayos! ¿Qué querrá?

-¡Buenas tardes! ¡Candy, William! ¡Qué sorpresa más agradable! Andrés me pidió que supervisara que la propiedad quedara en buenas condiciones para recibir a los nuevos propietarios

-Todo está perfecto- contestó Albert

-¿Vinieron Rebeca y los niños con ustedes?

-No, mi tía se quedó en Londres igualmente los niños y mi tío Andrés

-¿Están viajando solos?- preguntó incrédulo Douglas

-Así es, Candy ya es mi esposa- respondió Albert tomando de la cintura a la pecosa de manera posesiva

-No me queda más que desearles muchas felicidades, Andrés me informó que vendió la propiedad pero nunca me dijo a quién, no pude supervisar los trabajos de limpieza porque mi mamá falleció hace algunos días, por eso hoy que me avisaron que llegó el nuevo propietario vine a ponerme a su disposición a fin de enmendar mi descuido

-Siento mucho que se haya muerto tu mamá y no hay cuidado, se comprende los motivos que tuviste para no cumplir la encomienda de mi tío, quedas absuelto de culpa-dijo Candy en son de broma

-Tu siempre con tus bromas Candy, ¡Me siento alegre de verlos! Los invitó a cenar a mi casa, así puedes visitar a Abigail, sabes hace poco perdió a nuestro bebé y se siente desanimada, sería bueno que le dieras palabras de consuelo .

-No sé si quiera verme

-¡Por favor Candy! ¡Has venido desde el otro lado del mundo! ¿Y no vas a saludar a tu hermana?

Candy miró a Albert y este aunque tenía una mueca asintió.

-¡Está bien iremos a cenar con ustedes! –respondió Candy

-Iré a ordenar todo para recibirlos, también haré un itinerario con el fin de mostrarles los alrededores, ahora me toca ser anfitrión de ustedes ya que me hospedaron en Chicago, si gustan puedo mandar a un lacayo para que les traiga sus caballos para que no regresen a pie.

-Deseamos caminar de regreso-expresó Albert

-Está bien entonces me adelanto, los espero a las 6 pm

Después que se perdió de vista Douglas…

-Podemos hacerlo rápido-propuso Candy

-No, yo necesito tiempo para explorar cada rincón de tu cuerpo, no quisiera hacerlo apresurado, pero le daré indicaciones al lacayo de como quiero que prepare la habitación para cuando regresemos de la cena.

Propiedad del Duque de Montrose

-Amor ¿Dónde fuiste?-preguntó Abigail

-Tenemos invitados a cenar

-¿Quiénes?

\- Candy y William, al parecer se casaron y están de luna de miel, él fue quién le compró la propiedad a tu tío Andrés.

Abigail puso cara de fastidio

-Espero te sepas comportar-advirtió Douglas

El Duque tocó la campanita y le indicó al ama de llaves el platillo que servirían para la cena.

Albert y Candy se alistaron para cumplir con el compromiso que hicieron con el Duque de Montrose al llegar a su destino el anfitrión los esperaba en el recibidor junto a su mujer.

Candy vio a su hermana y le sonrió.

-Aby, me alegra verte, luces hermosa

Abigail tenía la boca de lado en muestra de disgusto, Douglas la miró y cambió su expresión

-Candy, que felicidad, me dijeron que por fin William y tú se casaron, me tienes que contar los detalles.

Durante la cena…

-¿Así que se casaron sin la presencia de mi abuelito? Ja,ja, ja ya me imagino su cara al enterarse

-Sí, pero haremos una gran fiesta cuando regresemos a Chicago si Dios no los permite-comentó con optimismo Candy.

Albert le agarró la mano y se la llevo a la boca para besársela

Después que se marcharon Albert y Candy de la propiedad Douglas le dijo a su mujer:

-Deberías de preparar tus cosas para volver con ellos a Chicago

-¿Qué dices?

-Quiero romper mi relación contigo, está visto que no me podrás dar descendencia y yo necesito un sucesor.

-Amor sólo fue un aborto, estoy segura que en el próximo embarazo te daré el hijo que tanto anhelas

-Te daré tres meses más si no te embarazas, compraré tu pasaje de regreso a Chicago.

Albert y Candy por fin llegaron a su propiedad.

Cuando entraron a la habitación la iluminaban algunas velas, Candy sintió el aroma de los pétalos que estaban regados en el piso formando una alfombra

-Quiero asearme antes del acto-expresó Candy

-Así estás bien, quiero sentir tu perfume natural de mujer, además nos duchamos antes de ir a cenar

-De todas maneras quiero ponerme bella para ti

-Amor tu no necesitas maquillaje, ni ungüentos, ni de fragancias así como estás ya me tienes enloquecido

-Vamos, sé paciente, si no me arreglo me sentiré cohibida

Candy tenía un hermoso atuendo de encaje color rosa, ella lo llevó escondido de la mirada de Albert, quería que fuese una sorpresa, luchó para quitarse el vestido, Albert ya estaba impaciente.

-Amor ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Se me olvidó decirte que me desabotonaras el vestido-contestó Candy desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Déjame pasar, ahora mismo te ayudo

-No, ya me quedan pocos botones

Después de unos minutos el escuchó que Candy jugaba con el agua

-¡Candy! no es necesarios que te duches

-Ya casi estoy lista

Después de unos minutos más Candy salió y el reaccionó enseguida ante su presencia.

-Sabes siento mucho no haberme guardado para ti-confesó Albert

Él la tomó con impaciencia por los glúteos y ella se aferró con sus piernas a su cintura…

A Abigail se le fue él sueño por la amenaza del Duque, se puso a caminar por la terraza, cuando le salió al encuentro David Sackler

-Por fin nos volvemos a ver-dijo David apuntándole con un arma

-David, no me hagas daño

-Regalaste a mis hijos, por tu culpa no pude obtener su custodia, ahora mismo voy acabar contigo

-Espera no lo hagas, si quieres puedo recuperarlos, es más quisiera volver contigo.

-Conmigo ja,ja,ja ¡No me hagas reír! Lo de nosotros ya terminó

Él preparó el disparo.

-Aquí está Candy, se casó con William, puedo hacer que la tengas.

 **Fin**

 **Hola chicas he decidido darle fin a esta historia estoy escribiendo la continuación por si gustan seguirla.**

 **La segunda parte se está publicando aquí en fanfiction**

 **Dios les bendiga**

 **Tengo un nuevo Fic llamado Creí que mi destino eras tu**

 **Y del Terryfic cambié a la protagonista ya no es Susana sino patricia O´Brien (esto porque ni a las Albert fans les agrada Susana)**

 **LES RECOMIENDO LA PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK CANDY CANDY LA VERDADERA HISTORIA.**

 **Si gustan ver ilustraciones inéditas entre Albert y Candy de CCFS pueden ver la página de Facebook Anohito** \- あの人

 **Puedes descargar el Manga a Color en la página de Facebook Candy Candy Manga a color**

 **Me puedes encontrar en los grupos de Facebook El príncipe de la Colina y Fanfic de Candy y Albert**

 **Les recomiendo que descarguen la traducción del foro Andrew de la novela de Candy Candy historia final (CCFS) o en la página de Facebook Antigua Novela de Candy Candy están las traducciones de las cartas entre Albert y Candy tanto de la antigua novela como la nueva.**


	60. Chapter 60

-Candy, tantas veces soñé con poseerte y se me está cumpliendo el deseo, pero quiero que sepas que no solamente es algo carnal sino es la unión de nuestras almas.

-Somos esposos ante los hombres y también ante Dios pues de sus ojos no escapa nada.

-Soy tan débil ante ti-le expresó él mientras besaba su cuello y se dirigía hacia sus pechos

-No pienses que es debilidad amar, mucho menos creas que eres débil al demostrarme lo mucho que me deseas.

-Gracias Candy, por entregarme tu corazón ahí es donde albergas los más bellos sentimientos hacia mí.

-No sólo te entrego mi corazón sino también te entregaré mi cuerpo.

Se escuchaban las respiraciones entrecortadas Albert cesó de hablar pues estaba demasiado excitado y quería entrar en ella, le quitó la prenda de encaje y con su boca succionó uno de sus pezones mientras que con la mano acariciaba circularmente su otro seno, Candy se empezó a acalorar y su intimidad se humedeció él fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su ombligo , ella sintió cosquillas cuando pasó su lengua, se escuchó su risita Albert dejó de jugar porque no quería que su amada se desconcentrara, exploró sus caderas y no se retiró hasta besar y acariciar toda su pelvis luego se centró en su monte de venus para así dirigirse donde emanaba aquel manantial, al probarlo se hundió e hizo que Candy se perdiera de la realidad pues al lamer el sur de su cuerpo ella se estremeció, tocó su flor con uno de sus dedos y quiso introducirlo suavemente Candy por instinto se alejó un poco pues sintió un pequeño dolor, el abandonó su cometido y se enfocó en su clítoris fue ahí donde Candy se empezó a mover hacia su rostro, el entendió con esto que estaba preparada para ser penetrada por lo que se puso de rodillas en medio de sus piernas abiertas y con su falo siguió haciendo contacto con su botoncito fue introduciéndolo en su cavidad con mucho cuidado.

-Albert, entra en mí trataré de aguantar- lo alentó entre gemidos

-Nena estás tan ricamente estrecha, te robaré tu inocencia-Al decir eso, entró y rompió aquella barrera con su miembro

Candy gimió y él se hundió completamente, al sentir la fricción se encendió en pasión y empezaron sus movimientos rítmicos, se subió las piernas de Candy al hombro y se posicionó, no quiso dejar caer su cuerpo sobre ella por lo que se apoyó con sus brazos así la amó mirando su hermoso rostro, se grabó cada gesto de placer que hizo y se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo al hacerla llegar antes que él, luego pudo satisfacerse cuando se vació en su ser.

Después de eso la cobijó en sus brazos ambos se quedaron en silencio pensando que a partir de ese momento jamás se separarían, cualquier cosa por mala que fuera lo enfrentarían. Ambos añoraban la esperanza de un futuro lleno de dicha.

 **Fin**

 **La historia continuará en la segunda parte para las que gusten seguirla aquí mismo en fanfiction ya subí el primer capítulo, les agradezco su paciencia. Libero a aquellas que ya no soportaban la espera.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las que me dejaron sus mensajes y me mostraron su apoyo.**

 **Dios esté con ustedes y su paz reine en sus corazones.**

 **Por cierto el Terryfic ya le cambié a la protagonista ahora será Paty ya no Susana jajaja ni a las Albert fans les cae bien.**


End file.
